Khách Sạn Ánh Trăng
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: Long Fic Dịch. Câu chuyện đang dần đi đến hồi kết... nhưng Shinichi và Kaito làm thế nào để thoát khỏi toà lâu đài đang chìm trong biển lửa? Ran và Aoko nóng lòng chờ đợi hai người quay trở về, mặc dù Heiji và Hakuba nói rằng họ đã chết...
1. Bắt đầu

**Original Work:** Moonlight Hotel

**Author: **CocoCatz

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Adventure

**Translators:**

+ Chap 1-12: Nyu Hato - .vn

+ Chap 13-28: Anfu

**Disclaimer: **Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Dịch giả chỉ sở hữu bản dịch.

**Summary: **Câu chuyện đang dần đi đến hồi kết... nhưng Shinichi và Kaito làm thế nào để thoát khỏi toà lâu đài đang chìm trong biển lửa? Ran và Aoko nóng lòng chờ đợi hai người quay trở về, mặc dù Heiji và Hakuba nói rằng họ đã chết...

* * *

><p><strong>Chương 1: Bắt đầu<strong>

Một cậu trai bước dọc theo bãi biển. Nhìn lên bầu trời về đêm với hàng vạn vì sao, anh thở dài nặng nề. Anh đứng chỗ nước cạn để những cơn sóng lạnh buốt hờ hững kéo tới chân mình. Ở đây rất lạnh và vắng vẻ cũng giống như tâm trạng cậu lúc bây giờ.  
>Cậu rùng mình, biển nước Anh thật lạnh dẫu giờ là mùa hè.<p>

Cậu đứng đó một lúc lâu nhìn bóng trăng tỏa sáng dưới nước và lắng nghe tiếng gió thổi. Cuối cùng anh quyết định trở về nhà dù cho anh ghét cay ghét đắng khi phải gọi nơi đó là nhà.

Anh quay lưng, hướng về tòa lâu đài cách đó không xa. Ánh sáng từ trong tòa lâu đài phát ra càng làm nó thêm lộng lẫy, tráng lệ hơn bình thường nhưng đối với anh nó chẳng có nghĩa lý gì, chẳng có gì đẹp đẽ để gọi là hồi ức ở đây.

Anh bước thêm vài bước nhưng rồi đột ngột dừng lại, hình như có một cái gì đó đằng sau. Anh quay lưng lại...

Trong đêm tối đen, một cái gì đó đang trôi bồng bềnh, đẩy đưa theo những con sóng rồi trôi dạt lên bãi cát. Đó là...một người đàn ông...

Ít giây sau, người anh như đông cứng lại.

"CHAA!" Anh hét lên, chạy quàng đến trong hai hàng nước mắt.  
>"CHA!" Đây là lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần cuối cùng người đàn ông này không thể trả lời đứa con trai đang chìm trong nỗi kinh hoàng.<p>

"Hey! Hattori! Cậu đi đâu đó?" Kazuha hỏi khi thấy Heiji lén lút rời khỏi nhà bằng cửa sau với một cái túi to. Giọng cô làm anh chàng giật bắn mình như là tên vụn trộm bị phát hiện vậy.

Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên của kỳ nghỉ hè. Như thường lệ, Kazuha đến nhà Heiji bằng cửa sau vì cô nàng không đủ kiên nhẫn ấn chuông cửa và đợi gần 10 phút sau cậu ta mới chạy ra mở cửa.

"Shhhhh! Toyama! Khẽ nào!" Heiji nói bực dọc "Tớ chỉ đi ra ngòai một chút thôi! Đừng có gào lên như thế-"

"Oh-Vậy à" Kazuha buột miêng rồi gật đầu "Vậy tớ sẽ đi với cậu"  
>"GÌ? Không được!" Hattori hét lên, nhanh chóng với lấy cái nón bảo hiểm rồi chạy về phía xe moto của mình.<p>

"Hattori!" Kazuha la réo, đuổi theo Heiji và nhìn cậu ta nhảy phóc lên xe, nổ máy. "Cậu không nói cho cha mẹ cậu biết mình đi đâu à?"

"Gặp cậu sau nhé, Toyama!" Heiji nói vọng "Tớ sẽ về thôi!" rồi biến mất ở cuối đường.  
>"Baka!" Kazuha gầm lên "Cậu nghĩ cậu là ai chứ?"<p>

"Heiji! Tới rồi à!" Kudou cười toe tóet khi mở cửa trước.  
>"Yeah! Đường xa quá! Cậu có gì ăn không? Tớ đói quá!" Hattori phàn nàn, rồi nhìn Kudou vẫn đang giữ cửa "Cậu làm gì thế?"<p>

"Đợi Kazuha vào, tất nhiên!" Kudou châm chọc.

"Này! Tớ đã trốn cô ấy đi trong gan tấc đó! Tớ không nói cho cô ấy biết mình đi đâu nên cô ta sẽ không biết đường đến đây đâu!" Heiji hét.

"Đừng có chắc chắn như thế!" Kudou lầm bầm, đóng cửa.

Heiji ngồi xuống sofa, nhìn xung quanh "Ran đâu?" Shinichi nhún vai "Cô ấy cũng không đến vì tớ không nói gì!"

Nói rồi hai anh chàng nhìn nhau, cùng thở dài.  
>"Đừng có chắc chắn như thế!" Heiji lập lại.<p>

Vừa lúc Shinichi lấy vài gói khoai tây chiên cùng coca ra thì tiếng chuông cửa lại vang lên. Cả hai giật bắn mình. "Ai thế?" Heiji tự hỏi *toát mồ hôi*, ngó ra cửa sổ. Trước cửa có một 'anh chàng' đang đứng nhấn chuông liên tục.

"Ít ra thì không phải là Kazuha hay Ran-"  
>Shinichi ra mở cửa, hai giây sau cậu cùng vị khách kia bước vào nhà. "Hey! Nhà cậu đẹp thật đấy!" Cậu ta nói khi đặt cái balo xuống sàn.<p>

"Kaito!Khỏe không?" Hattori mỉm cười "Lâu quá không gặp!"

Kaito nhìn Heiji cười toe tóet "Mấy cậu không thể tin được nỗi gian nan của tớ để thóat khỏi Aoko!" Ngay khi Kaito nói xong, cậu ta nhìn hai người kia đang mang sự biểu lộ khác lạ trên mặt. "Gì thế?"

"Dù sao đi nữa" Shinichi nói, đặt ba tấm vé lên bàn. "Đây là ba vé máy bay, trưa nay ta sẽ xuất phát và có lẽ sẽ đến đó vào tối mai."

"Được lắm! Giờ cậu nên nói mục đích chính ta đến Anh làm gì?" HEiji nói, cầm gói khoai tây chiên lên. Kaito cũng ngồi xuống nhưng con mắt thì đảo khắp nhà. Shinichi nhìn anh với ánh mắt 'Đừng có đụng vô bất cứ cái gì' nhưng anh chàng chỉ cười khóai trá tại Kudou.

"Tớ chỉ biết Hakuba đã gọi điện và rủ tớ sang Anh thăm cậu ta cùng với các cậu, đồng thời giúp cậu ấy giải quyết một vụ án" Shinichinois rồi thêm vào phấn khởi "Cậu ta hứa sẽ dẫn tớ đi tham quan nơi ở trước kia của Sherlock Homes"

"Đây là lần đầu tiên tên đó cần sự giúp đỡ của người khác-" Kaito lầm bầm, không quan tâm đến việc Shinichi nói về Sherlock Homes.  
>"Vậy ra đó là nguyên nhân cậu muốn đi! Có phải cậu đã nghe chuyện gì về viên kim cương trên điện thoại?" Heiji cười.<p>

"Pandora. Kim cương Pandora." Kudou trả lời, nhìn Kaito. Ánh mắt cậu ta biến chuyển khi nghe tên viên kim cương đó. Nó rất lạnh và sắc bén. Kaito nhìn Kudou đăm chiêu nhưng không nói gì.

"Tớ không biết rõ nội dung nhưng hình như vụ án có liên quan đến viên kim cương đó" Kudou nói.

"Pandora-" Hattori lẩm bẩm, một tay chống cằm. "Gã-tên gì nhỉ...à Gin đúng không? Có phải hắn đã nhắc đến viên kim cương đó trước khi rơi xuống vực-" Heiji dừng lại khi chú ý sự yên lặng ngượng ngùng đang diễn ra giữa họ. Không ai trong họ muốn nhắc đến Gin...

Shinichi nhìn xuống bàn tay mình. Vết thương của vụ việc đó, mặc dầu đã qua một thời gian nhưng giờ đây khi nhắc lại Kudou vẫn còn cảm nhận được sự đau đớn khi mũi dao đâm vào cậu.

"Ai đâu?" Kaito đột nhiên hỏi "Cô ấy biết chuyện này chứ?"  
>"Không, cô ấy-"Shinichi dừng "Nghe này, nếu cô ấy biết chuyện nhất định sẽ đòi đi. Cả tớ và Hakuba đều nghi ngờ vụ này có liên quan đến tổ chức áo đen nên tớ phải đi"<br>"Vậy sao cậu lại đến ?" Heiji hỏi Kaito

"Tớ có lý do riêng của mình"  
>"Eh?" Hattori chớp mắt.<p>

Kudou và Kaito nhìn lẫn nhau rồi mỉm cười.

"Thôi! Ta hãy chuẩn bị để đi cho kịp chuyến bay" Shinichi nói, nhìn Heiji  
>"Hey! Hattori! Sao cậu ăn hết đống khoai tây chiên đó? Tớ đem ra cho tớ mà!"<br>"Eh-Tớ đã nói là tớ đói bụng mà-"Heiji trả lời khi miệng còn đầy thức ăn.

"Nhưng-Cậu chén sạch chúng chỉ trong vòng NĂM PHÚT?" Shinichi hét lên.

"Không thể tin được kỳ nghỉ của mình lại phải tham gia với 2 tên này-" Kaito làu bàu khi bước ra khỏi căn nhà.

To be continued...


	2. Chào mừng đến với khách sạn chúng tôi

**Chương 2: Chào mừng đến với khách sạn chúng tôi **

"Cuối cùng thì cũng tới!" Shinichi nói, đặt cái balô xuống rồi nhìn xung quanh sân bay. Anh quay sang Kaito và Heiji- hai anh chàng vẫn đang ngấu ghiến ăn bánh lấy từ trên máy bay.

"Giờ việc ta cần làm là tìm taxi"  
>"Hay..." Kaito nhìn tại đám đong trên sân bay " Hakuba có thể cho chúng ta quá gian" Anh gật đầu hướng mắt về một phương.<br>Shinichi phải ngạc nhiên trước sự tinh mắt của Kaito. Anh không thể nào thấy được Hakuba cho đến khi cậu ta chỉ còn cách họ khoảng 10 mét. Hakuba mỉm cười vẫy cao tay ý 'tới đây nào!'  
>Ba người họ đi theo Hakuba ra khỏi sân bay, và thấy cậu ta bước vào một cái BMW to, đen nhánh.<p>

Người lái xe đứng sẵn kế bên, mở cửa cho họ.  
>"Mừng khi gặp các cậu!" Hakuba nói phần khởi "Vào trong đi!Sẽ dễ nói chuyện hơn!"<br>"Hay là một cuộc đấu khẩu hấp dẫn cũ mèm!" Kaito làu bàu khi ngồi vào ghế.

"Xe của cậu à?" Heiji hỏi Hakuba.

"Eh? Không, xe này của bố tớ. Ông ấy cho tớ mượn bất cứ khi nào tớ muốn. Tất nhiên là cộng luôn vị tài xế" Hakuba trả lời rồi bắt gặp nụ cười toe toét trên mặt Kudou.  
>"Ít ra thì cậu không dùng xe cảnh sát đến đón bọn tớ!" Kudou nói, nhận được một cái lườm cay cú của Heiji.<p>

"Tớ đã tính như thế nhưng rồi nghĩ lại thấy chuyến hành trình khá dài mà đi bằng xe cảnh sát thì không thoải mái chút nào!" Hakuba phá lên cười.

"Phải, phải rồi, nên cậu được một chiếc xe sang trọng từ một ông bố nhiệt tình chứ gì! Giờ vào vấn đề chính chưa? Viên kim cương Padorna ấy?" Kaito hỏi mất kiên nhẫn, trông có vẻ khá khó chịu.

"Cậu vẫn không thay đổi chút nào, Kaito." Hakuba nhận xét "Aoko thế nào rồi? Tớ mong là cô ấy sẽ tìm được một người khác xứng đang shơn cậu trong danh phận bạn trai Aoko!"  
>"Hey!Cậu-"<p>

Kudou chen ngang bàn tay của mình để ngưng cuộc cãi vã này. "CHÚNG TA NGHE nội dung chính đi, Hakuba"

Hakuba lườm Kaito và được anh chàng đáp trả bằng cái liếc sắc bén.  
>'Hai tên này sẽ chẳng bao giờ chính chắn lên được' Heiji nghĩ.<p>

"Chúng ta sẽ đi đến một thị trấn gần bờ biển-Bournemouth" Hakuba nói. "Khách sạn chúng ta ở là Moonlight Hotel. Đó là một lâu đài thuộc quyến sở hữu của một gia đình quý tộc hoàng ật ra thì cuộc sông squý tộc của họ chấm dứt từ 10 năm trước. Đó là nguyên nhân họ lấy ra một số phòng trống để làm khách sạn"

"Chủ nhân của cái khách sạn là ông Norferk, ông ta cso 3 người con trai cùng hai đứa con gái. Hai người chị của ông cùng chồng họ cùng sống chung trong toà lâu đài này. Có vài người hầu, mấy quản gia, người làm vườn-nhiều lắm"

"Vậy còn bà Norferk thì sao?" Heiji hỏi trong khi đang cố nhớ hết những cái tên lạ lùng đó.  
>"Không, Heiji, phỉa gọi là QUÝ BÀ Norferk. bà ấy đã qua đời 7 năm về trước khi Richard 11 tuổi" Hakuba trả lời buồn rầu.<p>

"Richard là người con út của ông Norferk và cậu ấy là bạn tốt nhất của tớ"  
>"Vậy ai bị ám sát trong gia tộc này? Vụ việc chính là sao?" Shinichi hỏi.<br>"Quý bà Norferk" Hakuba nói chậm rãi.

"CÁI GÌ?" Shinichi và Heiji hét lên "Bà ấy đã chết 7 năm trước rồi mà?"  
>"Tớ biết, tớ biết" Hakuba mỉm cười "Nhưng bình tĩnh nào, gia đình họ tin rằng quý bà Norferk bị một người trong gia tộc giết hại và hồn bà ấy trở về để trả thù"<p>

Hakuba bất chợt thấy nét mặt của những anh chàng chuyển đổi liên tục từ muốn phá lên cười và tức điên lên.

"Đây đúng là một việc nhảm nhí nhất mà tớ từng nghe" Kaito gào lên "Làm gì có ma trên đời này?"  
>"Làm sao cậu biết chắc được?" Hakuba cãi lại "Richard không bao giwò nói dối tớ, cậu ấy đã nhờ tớ giúp đỡ và đó là việc tớ đang làm!"<p>

"Vậy còn về Tổ Chức Áo Đen thfi sao?" Heiji hỏi  
>"Rồi viên Pardona nữa?"<p>

"Cậu và viên kim cương ấy cso liên quan gfi chứ?" Hakuba nói khó chịu nhưng anh quyết định tiếp tục câu chuyện.

"Thì- vật gia bảo của dòng họ này chính là viên kim cương Pardona. Nó đã xuất hiện trong ngôi nhà này từ hàng trăm năm trước" Hakuba trả lời rồi quay nhìn Kaito đang có gương mặt đầy vẻ tò mò.

"Richard nói với tớ rằng viên kim cương ấy đã được giấu trong toà lâu đài này nhưng đến giờ vẫn không ai có thể tìm hấy. Họ nghĩ rằng ông Norferk biết chỗ giấu viên kim cương đó nhưng ông ấy không nói gì. Tớ nghĩ là ông ấy đang cố bảo vệ nó. Tuần trước có 2 tên trộm đột nhập vào lầu đài và chúng mặc đồ đen theo sự nhận biết của úng đã trốn thoát, gia tộc nghĩ rằng bọn trộm đang tìm kiếm viên kim cương"

"Thì sao?" Heiji trả lời "Bọn trộm thường mặc đồ đen để dẽ hành động và không bị phát hiện"  
>Dứt câu nói Heiji nhận được từ Shinichi và Kaitto những tiếng xôn xao không đồng tình với lời phát ngôn của cậu.<p>

"Gì chứ?" Heiji hỏi gặng lại.

"Phải nhưng 2 tên đó lại mặc đồ đen giữa ban ngày mà thiết kế của lâu đài hầu hết là trắng và đỏ. Dù họ có ngốc lắm thì cũng phải nhận ra điều đó chứ hay chúng có lý do đặc biệt để mặc đồ đen" Hakuba nói.

"Có lẽ chúng chỉ giống-" Heiji nói với vẻ không nghĩ rằng 2 tên trộm này có liên hệ gì tới bọn Áo Đen.

Cuộc trò chuyện của họ bọ cắt ngang khi chiếc xe đột ngột dừng lại. Vị tài xế mở cửa xe cho họ, lấy hành lí ra rồi chào tạm biệt.

Trước mặt họ là toà lâu đài đồ sộ Ánh Trăng. Nó thật to lớn với gần 100 phòng, cả ngàn cửa sổ, một khu vườn lớn cùng vô số những bậc thang. Nhưng nó không phải là điều đập vào mắt những người khách lạ đến viến thăm, mà chính là sự cổ kính của nó. Những dây thường xuân quấn quanh lâu đài tạo một cảm giác cổ kính.

"Wow-" Heiji thốt lên "Eh- Đẹp"

"Thật sao?" Kaito nhíu mày "Tó lại thấy nó theo kiểu :ma ám, bí ẩn hay-"

Hakuba gật đầu "Yeah, đó là phong cách của dạng nhà nước Anh khi xưa đó. Tớ rất thích nó" Anh nhấc bổng cái balô của mình lên.

"Coi nào, ta vào trong gặp gia tộc này đi"

Bất chợt họ nhìn thấy một cô bé gái với mái tóc vàng hoe cùng bộ váy đen, vừa nhún nhảy trên những bậc thang vừa hát, phẩy nhẹ những cành hoa trên tay. Phỉa nói rằng khuôn mặt xinh xắn cùng đôi mắt xanh ấy khiến ai cũng phải thốt lên :

"Awwwww!-Thật là dễ thương!"

Rồi những chàng trai nghe lời bài hát:

*Chào mừng đến với khác sạn Ánh Trăng  
>Mỗi nơi đều có lời nguyền riếng của nó<br>Trông rất giống thiên đàn nhưng nó có thể là địa ngục  
>Mỗi đêm khi ma quỷ cất tiếng gọi<br>Chính là lúc bạn trao linh hồn hấp hối của chính mình  
>Trong một góc tối của căn phòng<br>Là sự đợi chờ cái chết kinh tởm nhất đến với bạn  
>Sẽ không có lỗi thoát<br>Bạn sẽ biến mất không một dấu tích  
>Ít nhất đây là lần bạn không thể biết được<br>Nó là một cơn ác mộng hay là sự thật*

Các cậu trai nhìn cô bé hát vang đến khi biến mất vào toà lâu đài. Họ vẫn còn nghe giọng hát trong trẻo của cô bé gái còn âm vang. 4 chàng trai trẻ nhìn lẫn nhau.

Trời bắt đầu trút cơn mưa nặng hạt...

To be continued...


	3. Bức hoạ rướm máu

**Chương 3: Bức hoạ rướm máu**

"Em...cái bài hát đó nghe ghê quá!" Hakuba nói khi anh bắt đầu nhấn chuông cửa.  
>"Cậu biết cô bé đó chứ?" Heiji hỏi<br>"Không. Chưa bao giờ gặp trước kia"

Cánh cửa hé mở. Thường thì những dạng mở cửa như thế này người ra đón sẽ là một người đàn ông lớn tuổi nhưng lần này thay vào đó là một chàng trai.  
>"Hakuba! Cuối cùng thì cậu đã đến!" Cậu ta reo lên mừng rỡ. Cậu có đôi mắt màu xanh lục cùng mái tóc nâu nhạt.<br>"Yeah, rất mừng khi cậu lại cậu, Richard" Hakuba trả lời theo phong cách lịch sự RẤT 'người Anh' của mình. "Và đây là những người bạn mà tớ đã kể cho cậu nghe: Shinichi Kudou, Heiji Hattori, và-em Kuroba Kaito"  
>Mắt Richard sáng lên rạng rỡ và anh mỉm cười " Thật là những cái tên thú vị. Tôi rất vui khi quen biết các bạn. Tôi là Richard Norferk" Nói rồi cậu bắt tay với họ.<br>"Xin mời vào" Richard đẩy cánh cửa mở rộng, qươ tay theo cách đón khách của khách sạn.

Khi các chàng trai trẻ bước vào tòa lâu đài họ để ý thấy cách thiết kế bên trong là một sự kết hợp giữa phong cách khách sạn, lâu đài và phòng tranh. Có rất nhiều bức tranh chân dung lớn ở đây. Và nó tạo cho các chàng trai chúng ta cảm giác như đang bị ai đó theo dõi.  
>Thảm đỏ, những tấm rèm cửa dài và cũ, vật dụng vỏ cây sồi cùng những chiếc gương nặng nề. Tất cả tạo nên một không gian trang trọng và cổ kính cho tòa lâu đài. Họ nhìn quanh đại sảnh và ngạc nhiên trước sự đồ sộ của tòa lâu đài.<p>

Tòa nhà không hoàn toàn tối như mực. Khắp nới đều thấp thoáng ánh sáng của những ngọn đèn huyền ảo. Ít ra thì nó che lấp được cho các chàng trai cảm giác âm u ma quỷ bởi những bức chân dung. Dù sao thì nó cũng làm họ thấy thoải mái.

"Thức ăn!" Heiji hét toáng lên vừa lúc họ đi ngang qua nhà bếp. Anh chàng quay đầu hỏi với vẻ khá là buồn cười "Bữa tối có những món gì thế?"  
>Richard mỉm cười. Anh đang dẫn nhóm người đến phòng nghỉ của họ phía trên cầu thang. Anh quay đầu lại, nhìn Heiji "Chúng tôi có yorkshire putdinh hay bánh putdinh đen, khoai tây nghiền, thịt lợn, thịt bò, thịt gà. Chúng tôi còn có bánh nướng nhân ngọt hay bánh kem"<p>

"Nghe hấp dẫn quá!" Kaito thốt lên, ra vẻ như sành sỏi tiếng Anh. "Nhưng bánh putdinh đen là cái gì?"  
>Hakuba cười toe toét "Đó là bánh putdinh máu. Nó được làm từ máu đấy!", nhìn khuôn mặt Kaito chuyển đủ màu sắc.<p>

"Ở đay còn có cá, đỡ hơn chứ?" Richard hỏi, nhưng anh bắt gặp khuôn mặt Kaito chuyển từ kinh tởm vì món bánh putdinh thành nét mặt lộ rõ sự khiếp sợ.

*******************************

Bốn chàng trai chỉ có 2 phòng để CHIA NHAU. Mỗi phòng có 2 chiếc giường đơn, và điều đó thật đơn giản để biết 2 người nào KHÔNG NÊN ở chung phòng với nhau.  
>"Tớ sẽ không chung phòng với Kaito! Tớ đoán là cậu ta sẽ NGÁY như sấm!" Hakuba nói, đứng trước cửa phòng.<p>

"GÌ chứ? Còn tớ thì biết cậu sẽ đánh rắm vào buổi tối đó!" Kaito cãi lại.  
>Trong khi đó thì Richard cứ liên tục chớp mắt tò mò vì các chàng trai kia đang CÃI nhau bằng tiếng NHẬT.<p>

"Được rồi! Thôi thì thế này nhé!" Shinchi hòa giải "Tớ sẽ ngủ chung phòng với Kaito, còn Heijji thì với Hakuba, được chứ?"  
>Heiji nhún vai "Tớ thì không sao. Ít ra tớ không giống như những ai kia cứ như 2 dứa con nít!"<p>

******************************

Sau khi phòng nghỉ được sắp xếp, bốn chàng ttrai đi theo Richard làm một cuộc tham quan nhỏ. Và Kudou bất chợt để ý. Mọi người trong nhà này đều mặc đồ đen : nhũng người hầu, quản gia, cả những người đầu bếp. Heiji thì thấy họ nhìn cả nhóm với con mắt tò mò.

"Nhìn gì? Bộ chưa bao giờ thấy người Nhật hả?" Heiji cáu gắt.  
>"Có chuyện gì xảy ra thế?" Kudou hỏi Richard "Sao tất cả mọi người đều mắc đồ đen?"<p>

Sau câu hỏi của Shinichi, mắt Richard biến chuyển khác thường, nó bị vây lấy bởi một nỗi buồn khôn thấu. "Lễ tang. Chúng tôi vừa chôn cất cha tôi sáng nay"  
>"CÁI GÌ?" Hakuba hét lên bàng hoàng "Ngài Norferk đã chết?"<p>

"Phải chuyện xảy ra cách đây 2 hôm. Tớ-tớ đã tìm thấy xác ông ấy ở bãi biển-" Richard nói với cặp mắt đỏ hoe, anh nhìn trông thật xanh xao và suy sụp. "Tớ ti-tin rằng có người đã hãm hại ông ấy-nhưng tớ lại không có bằng chứng-Hakuba-Tớ không biết phải làm gì nữa-"  
>Hakuba nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên vai Richard "Cậu có muốn trút tâm sự không? Ta tìm một nơi nào đó nhé"<p>

"HAKUBA! THẬT LÀ BẤT NGỜ!" Một người phụ nữ reo lên khi bà ta đang bước xuống cầu thang. Rồi bà chạy đến ôm chầm lấy cậu ta cùng nụ hôn chào hỏi 2 bên má. Tất nhiên theo phép chào, Hakuba 'chào' lại.  
>"Tớ sẽ không BAO GIỜ dùng cái kiểu chào hỏi dạng Anh này" Heiji lầm bầm gần như muốn hét lên, anh chàng bước thụt lại cách xa Hakuba ra, đề phòng trường hợp người phụ nữ chú ý cậu và lại 'chào' kiểu đó.<p>

"Richard! Sao con không nói cho cô biết rằng Hakuba sẽ tới?" Người phụ nữ nói với nụ cười thân thiện hiện trên khuôn mặt. Bà khoảng độ tuổi tứ tuần có mái tóc cùng cặp mắt màu nâu nhạt.  
>"Và những cậu bé bảnh trai này là ai đây?"<br>"Để tôi giới thiệu với các bạn, đây là cô ruột tôi: Louise. Đừng có hoảng lên như thế, cô ấy sẽ chẳng làm thịt mấy cậu đâu. CHỈ là thỉnh thoảng cô ấy quá thân thiện thôi!"  
>"Bữa cơm tối đã chuẩn bị đâu vào đấy, rất mong các cậu sẽ cùng dùng bữa tối với chúng tôi!" Bà Louise nói rồi rời khỏi nhóm các cậu trai để tìm một người giúp việc về việc mấy cái cửa sổ chưa được lau chùi sạch sẽ.<p>

"Mấy cậu sẽ được gặp cả gia đình tớ tại bữa ăn tối thôi!" Richard nói.  
>"Em-Richard- Chúng tớ đã thấy một cô bé gái." Heiji đột nhiên chuyển đề tài "Cô bé ấy có phải là con của một trong mấy cô ruột của bạn?"<br>"Có bé nào?" richard hỏi, chớp mắt ngạc nhiên. "trong khách sạn của chúng tôi không có trẻ em, hơn nữa khách sạn đã đóng cửa từ hôm qua để chuẩn bị cho lễ tang"  
>"Nhưng- Rõ ràng là tụi tớ thấy một cô bé tóc vàng mắt xanh độ khoảng 6-7 tuổi gì đó."<p>

Họ vừa đi vừa trò chuyện nên chẳng mấy chốc đã đến cuối hành lang. Ở đó chỉ có một lối rẽ phải và hình dạng của nó thì giống như chữ 'L' vậy.  
>Kaito thì từ nãy đến giờ vẫn làm thinh không nói gì, chỉ dáo dát nhìn khắp nơi. Rồi đột nhiên cậu ta thấy cái gì đó trên tường<br>"Em, các cậu" Kaito gọi, giọng anh chàng có vẻ như muốn gào lên và lẫn chút ngạc nhiên.  
>"Richard, CHÍNH là cô bé ĐÓ" Kaito lấy tay chỉ về hướng một trong những bức chân dung ở góc cuối của hành lang. Nó là một bức tranh vẽ một cô bé gái mặc chiếc váy đen huyền, trên tay là những cành hoa trắng. Còn đôi mắt xanh cuốn hút ấy thì đang nhìn thẳng vào các chàng trai chúng ta.<p>

Richard bất thình lình phá lên cười "Trời ạ, đó là bức chân dung của mẹ tôi, phu nhân Norferk, nó được vẽ khi bà lên 6 tuổi. Mẹ tôi đã mất cách đây 7 năm."  
>Heiji định buột miệng nói nhưng Hakuba giơ tay ngăng lại "yeah, tớ nghĩ có lẽ tại vì chuyến bay nên đâm ra quáng gà. Có lẽ lúc đó bọn tớ chẳng thấy gì cả" Hakuba miệng thì nói thế còn mắt thì cứ đăm đăm nhìn bức chân dung. Giờ đây một cảm giác bất an bắt đầu đeo bám lấy họ.<p>

Khi các cậu trai bước xuống tầng trệt, họ nhìn nhau bằng ánh mắt ngờ vực. Họ RÕ RÀNG là ĐÃ thấy cố bé đó bước xuống lầu. Và cô bé giống hệt bà Norferk.

Shinichi nhăn mặt. Anh đã có một cảm giác không hay về nơi này ngay từ đầu, nhưng sự tò mò về những điều kỳ bí bao quanh ngôi nhà này đã thúc đẩy anh đi tiếp. Có vẻ như cái 'giác quan thám tử' của anh đã làm việc ngay từ khi anh bước châ vào cái khách sạn Ánh Trăng này. Bất chợt...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Các chàng trai giật bắn mình khi nhận ra tiếng hét ấy xuất phát từ phía sau lưng họ. Họ quay lại chỗ cũ thì thấy một cô gái trẻ ngã quỵ xuống sàn, cô há hốc mồm, gương mặt thì trằng bệt ra, người thì run lên.

"Anne!" Richard hét lớn, chạy về hướng chị mình "Chuyện gì thế?"Các chàng trai chạy phía sau Richard thấy tay cô ta chỉ về hướng bức chân dung.  
>"Mẹ...mẹ...đôi mắt..." Anne cố gắng thốt lên trong sự kinh hoàng tột độ.<br>Kaito, Shinichi, Heijji cùng nhìn lên một lượt về hướng bức tranh đó. Họ nhận ra điều gì đã làm cho cô ấy kinh hoàng.

Đó là bức tranh họ thấy lúc nãy. Bức tranh của quý bà Norferk khi còn nhỏ. Nếu đôi mắt phải có màu xanh lục như lúc nãy thì giờ đây nó nhuộm thắm màu đỏ. Màu của máu. Đôi mắt xanh quyến rũ của bà đã không còn mà giờ đây...trên bức tranh ấy xuất hiện hai hàng máu chảy dài từ đôi mắt xuống khuôn mặt đáng yêu xanh xao của bà.  
>Hai tròng mắt đen láy rỗng tuếch của bà nhìn thẳng vào các cậu trai. Nhìn cứ như bà đang khóc bằng chính máu của mình khi không còn một giọt nước mắt nào trong người.<p>

Bất chợt, một phần của bài hát mà họ đã nghe từ cô bé đó hiện rõ mồn một trong đầu Heiji, cũng với giọng hát ngọt ngào đáng yêu đó...

"Trong một góc tối căn phòng  
>Là sự đợi chờ cái chết kinh tởm nhất đén với bạn...<br>..Ít nhất đây là lần bạn không thể biết được  
>Nó là một cơn ác mộng hay là sự thật"<p>

To be continued...


	4. Tôi muốn nghe kể về Ninja

**Chương 4: Tôi muốn nghe kể về Ninja**

"Cái quái gì đang-" Richard nguyền rủa trong khuôn mặt trắng bệch vì sốc.  
>"Là mẹ đấy! Bà ấy trở về để trả thù!" Anne-chị Richard gào lên. Cô ấy lớn hơn Richard 3 tuổi với đôi mắt xanh quyến rũ cùng mái tóc nâu, vậy mà giờ đây cặp mắt ấy đang chìm trong sợ hãi.<p>

"Làm ơn cho tôi mượn cái thang" Hakuba nhờ mấy người hầu khi họ nghe tiếng hét trên lầu và tức tốc chạy lên.  
>"Cậu có thể cho phép tớ kiểm tra bức tranh, Richard?" Hakuba hỏi, ngước nhìn bức chân dung phía trên. Richard gật đầu "Nhất định đây là trò đùa ngu ngốc."<br>"Sao cậu không lấy nguyên bức tranh xuống, thế có hay hơn không?" Kaito hỏi, cậu bị cuốn hút bởi cái dòng nước mắt máu ấy.  
>"Làm thế thì nhất định sẽ mất đi tang chứng." Heiji nói "Tớ đoán nhất định phải có một mánh khóe nào đó-"<br>"Mánh khóe?" Kaito cười toe "Vụ này tớ rành đấy, để cho tớ nào-"  
>"Này, bỏ tay ra khỏi bức tranh đi" Hakuba hét "Đừng có đụng vào bất cứ cái gì hết!"<br>"Tại sao không? Bức vẽ này đâu phải của cậu! Đừng có ra lệnh cho tớ kiểu đó!" Kaito cãi lại và cuộc chiến lại bắt đầu.

"Chẳng có gì đằng sau bức tranh cả-" Kudou dò xét, nói. Trong khi đó thì Kaito và Hakuba vẫn đang mãi tranh cãi 'như thường lệ' nên chẳng biết rằng cái thang đã được đem đến. "Tuy vậy vẫn có một ít máu vẩy quanh bức tranh-"

"Tớ nghĩ đáng lẽ phải có cái ống dẫn nước pha đỏ hay đại loại như thế, không có thật sao-chẳng lẽ đó là máu thật?" Heiji hỏi nghi ngờ, khẽ chạm vào dòng máu đỏ trên khuôn mặt của người phụ nữ cao quý này rồi đưa lên mũi để kiểm tra nó có phải là 'máu thật' hay không.

"Ở trên tường cũng không có gì" Hkauba thêm vào, giờ thì cậu đã đeo găng tay vào và cẩn trọng chạm vào bức tường quanh đó. Nhưng rồi anh bắt gặp nét mặt Richard..sợ hãi..kinh hoàng.. tất cả hiện rõ mồn một trên mặt cậu ta. Không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa...

"Hakuba, chuyện-chuyện này đã từng xay ra" Richard nói một cách vô hồn.  
>"Nơi này đã bị nguyền rủa" Anne nói trong kinh hoàng<br>"Đã từng! Cũng chính bức này? Nó nó xảy ra khi nào? Nói cho tớ biết đi!" Hakuba hỏi dồn dập.

"Lúc ấy tớ không có nhà! Nó xảy ra trên một bức tranh khác của mẹ tớ. Một người giúp việc đã lau sạch và chuyện đó đã không tiếp diễn cho đến hôm nay!-"  
>"Nghe này, nó phải có một lời giải đáp hợp lý cho chuyện này, đừng có vội tin vào những chuyện ma quỷ nhảm nhí ấy, được chứ? Nhất định là có người đã bằng cách nào đó làm cho bức tranh rơi lệ máu, chúng ta sẽ tìm ra nó."<p>

"Này mọi người- không có một hốc nhỏ nào trong đôi mắt của bức vẽ" Shinichi nói, rồi quay sang nhìn Kaito "Vậy cậu có thể cho tớ biết tên hung thủ đã dùng mánh khóe gì chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn như thế, hả Kaito?"

Kaito trầm ngâm một hồi, ngước nhìn bức chân dung đã được lau sạch, giờ đây đôi mắt xanh của người phụ nữ đã trở lại. Cậu nhún vai "tớ không chắc nhưng có một cách" Rồi cậu ta cười toe toét với 3 chàng thám tử "Tớ sẽ để mấy cậu tự tìm ra lời giả đáp"  
>Anh nhìn Anne suy tư và chợt một nụ cười lạ ở Kaito xuất hiện , không ai thấy nó trừ chính cô-Anne.<p>

"Này-chúng ta có thể đi bây giờ không?" Richard hỏi "Tôi-tôi không muốn ở nơi này một giấy nào nữa"  
>"Nhưng anh sống ở đây mà" Heiji nói không suy nghĩ và nhận dược một cái lườm cảnh cáo của Hakuba.<p>

"Ta hãy đến phòng ăn nào!"Anne gợi ý, cô đã bình tĩnh hơn dù trông vẫn còn hoang mang. "Tôi phải nói lời xin lỗi đến quý khách vì thái độ hoang mang của tôi. Tôi rất hối hận khi đã lôi kéo quý vị vào việc này" Cô cúi đầu trước cả nhóm, sau đó cô thở thật sâu "Thật vinh hạnh khi quý khách dùng bữa với gia đình chúng tôi. Tôi thành thật xin lỗi. Xin mời đi theo tôi"

Richard mỉm cười tự hào với bà chị mình, khi quay sang nhóm Hakuba cậu thấy một sự bối rối hiện rõ trên mặt họ  
>"Đó là cách chị ấy giao thiệp như một *quý cô* vậy, cái tính đó đã theo chị ấy lúc mới sinh rồi"<br>"Oh, vậy mà tớ cứ nghĩ cái lỗ tai mình hình như có vấn đề" Heiji nói đùa cợt.

**************************

Tại bàn ăn, cả nhóm gặp hết tất cả thành viên trong dòng họ nhà Richard. Richard có 2 người anh và 2 người chị. Người lớn nhất là William-22 tuổi, Anne-21 tuổi, Tracey-20 tuổi và Hanry-19 tuổi.  
>Ngài Norferk có hai người chị: Alice người đã kết hôn với John và Louise kết hôn với Mike.<p>

Cả nhóm ngồi vào bàn và đang cố gắng 'một cách khó khăn' để có thể nhớ hết những cái tên đó vào trong đầu. Sau một vài nụ cười chào hỏi lịch sự, thức ăn được đem ra. Bữa ăn rất hấp dẫn đối với các chàng trai cho đến khi người hầu đem lên một đĩa cá tuyết.  
>"Em...Xin lỗi nhưng...tôi...không biết ăn cá..." Kaito nói, mắt mở to đầy sợ hãi.<br>"Tại sao thế? Có thể cho phép tôi hỏi nguyên nhân không?" Tracey hỏi "Nó không vừa miệng em à?" Cô mỉm cười dịu dàng với Kaito.

"Không, không phải thế" Kaito chối băng nhưng rồi cậu ta để ý thấy Hakuba tính nói cái gì đó liên quan đến vụ này. Nhanh như cắt, anh chàng đá chân Hakuba dưới bàn khiến cậu ta đau điến. Hakuba lườm Kaito cay cú.

"Các em có thể kể cho chúng tôi nghe về nước Nhật được không?" William nói "Tôi luôn ước ao một lần được đến đó, những tập tục của nước các em rất lạ đối với chúng tôi" Anh ta nói từ tốn với nụ cười của một người đã trưởng thành.  
>"Vậy...các anh chị muốn tìm hiểu về gì?" Shinichi hỏi dù trong lòng rất muốn hỏi ngược lại về chuyện của ngài Norferk, nhưng hình như không ai ngồi trong cái bàn này muốn đề cập về những chuyện có liên quan đến cha họ.<p>

"Hãy kể cho tôi nghe về Ninja!" Henry nói háo hức "Họ có thể bay được à? Có thể tàng hình như lời đồn không?"  
>"Đừng có ngốc như thế, Henry!" Tracey cười "Thật không tế nhị chút nào khi em lại làm phiền các vị khách đây bằng câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn đó!"<br>"Đây, Hakuba! Ăn thêm chút thịt nhé!" Cô Louise vừa nói vừa gắp thức ăn vào đĩa nhóm Hakuba mà họ không kịp đưa ra một lời từ chối. Cô ấy chẳng tỏ ra giống một thành viên của một gia đình hoàng tộc cả.

Kudou nhìn quanh bàn ăn rồi quyết định bắt chuyện với Alice và John  
>"Để có thể giữ nội thất của khách sạn sang trọng thế này chắc các bác rất vất vả?"<br>John mỉm cười, gật đầu "Nhưng chúng tôi đã thực hiện công việc và chuẩn bị mọi thứ một cách trôi chảy. Nếu cháu muốn, tôi có thể dẫn cháu đi tham quan khu vườn của tòa nhà"  
>Bà Alice thì nhìn Shinichi một cách vô hồn, nét mặt thì lạnh nhạt chẳng có gì tươi tắn.<br>"Không thân thiện cho lắm" Shinichi nghĩ thầm.

"Vậy...các em dự định ở đây bao lâu?" Tracey hỏi với khuôn mặt tươi tắn, xinh xắn giống hệt như quý bà Norferk ở bức chân dung. Hễ cứ nhìn thấy nụ cười của Tracey thì Kaito lại đỏ mặt lên.

"Àh, họ sẽ ở lại cho đến khi biết được họ muốn cái gì và giúp Richard tìm ra được chuyện gì đang diễn ra ở cái nơi khó hiểu này" Kaito trả lời.

Mọi người trở nên im lặng. Kaito biết rằng mình đã nói điều gì đó 'không nên nói'.  
>"Chúng tôi rất vui mừng khi có được sự giúp đỡ từ Hakuba và các bạn của cậu ấy." William nói nhã nhặn.<br>"Phải, anh William nói đúng. Hãy cho chúng tôi biết khi các em cần bất cứ sự trợ giúp nào." Anne thêm vào.  
>"ĐEM THÊM THỊT RA NÀO!" Cuộc đối thoại bất thình lình bị chen vào bởi lời sai bảo mấy người hầu của bác Mike-một người đàn ông mập mạp, miệng lúc nào cũng đầy thức ăn.<p>

"Mike! Lịch sự chút đi nào! Chúng ta đang có khách đấy!" Cô Louise nói, đánh nhẹ vào tay chồng mình.

"Oh! Tôi rất mong có được sự tha lỗi của các cháu! Xin hãy tha thứ cho thía độ không phải của tôi!" Bác Mike cười toe với các cậu trai với hàm răng còn đầy thịt. Hakuba thấy Richard lắc đầu 'thật hết biết'.

"Cháu có thể xin thêm chút thịt bò chứ?" Heiji hỏi lịch sự, nhìn cô Louise một cách chờ đợi. "Chúng rất hấp dẫn! Ở Nhật Bản không có cơ hội ăn món này!" Co Louise cười khúc khích, ôm lấy Heiji "Oh! Ta thích cậu trai trẻ này đây!"  
>Heiji nghẹt thở trong ngạc nhiên bởi cái ôm chặt đó và cậu nhìn bối rối khi mọi người trong bàn đang cười khúc khích.<p>

**********************

Bữa ăn tối nhanh chóng kết thúc và mấy anh chàng thì no căng bụng. Họ trở về phòng nghỉ nhưng Shinichi và Heiji thì cảm thấy rất bực bội.  
>"Họ chẳng chịu kể cho chúng ta nghe bất cứ cái gì cả!" Heiji gần như muốn hét lên "Làm sao chúng ta có thể điều tra khi không ai trong số họ muốn nói chuyện cả. À mà bữa tối ngon thật đấy!"<p>

"Huhm-" Shinichi thở dài "Chúng ta đành phải tự mình đi điều tra lấy vậy! Tớ thích cái anh chàng William ấy, anh ta trông có vẻ là người chín chắn và biét điều. Cái gia đình này thú vị thật" Chợt Kudou dừng lại, nhìn xung quanh "Richard và Hakuba-đâu rồi?"  
>Kaito chen vào "Tớ thấy họ đi ra bãi biển. Chắc Richard muốn kể cho hakuba nghe điều gì đó!"<p>

"Vậy còn chờ gì nữa!" Heiji sốt ruột "Ta đi tìm họ đi!" Rồi Heiji chạy trước để Shinichi cùng Kaito bước theo phía sau.  
>"Sao tớ cứ có cảm giác là mấy cậu là những tên nhiều chuyện vậy nhỉ?" Kaito hỏi Hattori.<br>"Đó là điều đầu tiên cần có để cậu trở thành một thám tử!" Shinichi phì cười "Nhưng thường nó được gọi là tính tò mò!"


	5. Chúng tôi sẽ xem xét điều đó!

**Chương 5: "Chúng tôi sẽ xem xét điều đó!"**

"Bây giờ cậu đã sẵn sàng kể cho chúng tôi mọi việc chưa?" Hakuba hỏi người bạn mình. Cả hai đang đứng trên bãi biển nhìn về những cơn sóng xa tít tắp với sắc đen ngòm của đại dương. Những cơn gió thốc qua mái tóc vàng và những lọn tóc nâu của hai chàng trai trẻ. Đứng đấy một hồi lâu, Richard thở dài nặng nề.

"Căn nhà này đã bị ma ám Hakuba à. Tôi biết cậu đang nghĩ tôi bị hoang tưởng nhưng đã có quá nhiều điều kỳ lạ diễn ra. Tôi chỉ mong cậu nhanh chóng tìm ra kẻ chủ mưu và mục đích của người đó".  
>Hakuba lẳng lặng lắng nghe, anh không nói bất cứ lời nào, kiên nhẫn đợi Richard tiếp tục.<br>"Cậu đã biết mẹ tôi qua đời khi tôi tròn mười một tuổi"  
>"Cái gì? Tôi nghĩ rằng bà đã mất cách đây mười năm? Vậy thật ra chỉ có bảy năm thôi sao?" Hakuba bất ngờ.<p>

"Phải- tôi không nói lại cho cậu biết sao? Dù sao đi nữa, mọi chuyện khác thưởng bắt đầu xảy ra từ tháng trước. Tất cả những người hầu trong nhà đều nghe thấy tiếng người khóc hằng đêm. Các chị và anh tôi lại nghe thấy tiếng bước chân và thậm chí là tiếng người hát nửa đêm."

Hakuba nhíu mày "Đối với tôi nó có vẻ như một câu chuyện ma đơn giản nhất !"  
>Richard nhìn thẳng cậu bạn "Nhưng rõ ràng là chính cậu tận mắt thấy điều đó! Bức ảnh đó đột nhiên chảy máu. Làm sao cậu giải thích điều này?".<br>"Richard, bình tĩnh lại nào. Hãy để tôi hỏi cậu vài điều trước rồi cậu muốn hỏi gì cũng được." Nói rôi Hakuba lấy ra quyển sổ nhỏ cùng một cây bút.

"Trước hết, nguyên nhân dẫn đến cái chết của mẹ cậu?"  
>"Tôi không biết. Không ai hiểu lý do cả. Bà mất quá đột ngột. Mẹ tôi đã nhập viện suốt năm tháng trước khi qua đời " Richard trả lời buồn bã. "Và chẳng ai buồn nói cho tôi biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra cho bà cả. Điều duy nhất tôi biết chính là mẹ đã không còn trên đời này nữa."<p>

"Thứ hai, cậu hãy kể cụ thể những việc lạ lùng đã xảy ra?"  
>"Tiếng bước chân, những bức tranh rướm đầy máu, giọng ai đó khóc và ehm...Tôi cũng đã từng nghe thấy một lần khi ở trong phòng mình lúc đêm xuống. Nghe cứ như là một cô bé gái đang hát vậy. Thật kỳ lạ!"<br>"Bài hát nói về gì?"

"Một cái gì đó liên quan đến cái khách sạn này. Tôi chỉ nhớ duy nhất hai câu: Mỗi đêm khi ma quỷ cất tiếng gọi. Chính là lúc bạn trao linh hồn hấp hối của chính mình. Nghe thật đáng sợ." Mắt Richard long lên nỗi sợ hãi.  
>"Cậu đã làm gì?" Hakuba hỏi, anh bắt đầu thấy rùng mình vì cơn gió lạnh của biển.<br>"Tôi bật dậy khỏi giường và tìm nơi giọng hát vang lên. Nhưng nó dừng hẳn ngay khi tôi mở cửa phòng."

"Khách sạn này có từ bao lâu rồi ?"  
>"Nó được 258 tuổi"<p>

"Hãy nói tôi nghe về gia đình cậu. Họ có gắn bó với nhau không? "  
>"Tất nhiên, chúng tôi rất thân thiết. Nhất là các anh trai và tôi. Chỉ duy mỗi hai người tôi nghĩ rằng họ không mấy thân thiện với nhau cho lắm..."<br>"Là...?"  
>"Cô Alice và chú John."<br>"Được...rồi...ehm, họ là vợ chồng mà đúng không?"  
>"Phải, nhưng phải thực trạng trước mắt tôi sợ rằng họ không còn tình cảm dành cho nhau nữa."<br>Hakuba nhún vai và đánh dấu sao sự việc này như thể nó là điều cần lưu tâm.

"Vậy cha cậu đã chết như thế nào?" Hakuba hỏi dè dặt.  
>"...Uhm...Tôi tìm thấy ông ấy khi đang dạo dọc bờ biển. Ông ấy bị chết đuối. Ông đã trượt chân ngã từ vách đá và rơi xuống vực. Sóng biển đánh dạt xác ông trôi vào bờ..."<br>"Và?"  
>"Cảnh sát cho rằng đó là vụ tự tử"<br>"TẠI SAO?"  
>"Sự thật là cha tôi không có kẻ thù. Không thể đặt ra giả thiết có người muốn giết cha tôi được!" Richard hét lên, anh đang mất bình tĩnh vầ đầy căm phẫn, những giọt nước bắt đầu tràn ra khỏi khóe mắt.<p>

"Phải có một lý do cho việc tự tử chứ?"  
>Richard lặng lẽ lắc đầu rồi nhìn Hakuba "Cha tôi vô cùng đau khổ trước cái chết của mẹ. Tôi nghĩ ông ấy muốn gặp lại bà – đó là lý do"<br>Hakuba thở dài "Tôi rất tiếc."

"Ông ấy không để lại mảnh giấy nào sao? " Hakuba hỏi lần nữa sau một khoảng thời gian im lặng giữa hai người .  
>"Có...ông ấy để lại một tờ giấy trên bàn làm việc, William đã nhặt được nó. Tôi có thể đưa cậu xem nếu cậu muốn."<p>

"Bây giờ cha cậu đã mất, vậy ai sẽ thửa hưởng toàn bộ tài sản kế nghiệp? ".  
>"Là William, anh ấy phải đảm nhận công việc quản lí chính, hai nguười cô của tôi lo phần nấu nướng và những thứ lặt vặt khác. William không giỏi về những việc này. Còn về gia sản của cha, anh ấy chia đều cho mỗi người trong gia đình"<p>

"Vậy mấy chú của cậu thì sao?"  
>"Họ đảm nhiệm công việc chính ở khách sạn. Họ giúp William rất nhiều."<p>

"Điều gì khiến cậu nghĩ rằng...oan hồn mẹ cậu trở về để trả thù? " Hakuba hỏi thêm, chăm chú ghi lại mọi sự kiện .  
>"Bức chân dung của bà, một trong số đó xuất hiện chữ viết bằng máu: Các người sẽ phải trả giá bằng mạng sống...Giờ đây cha tôi đã mất..."<br>"Đã bao lâu?" Hakuba cắt ngang câu nói của Richard. Anh cho rằng đây là cách tốt nhất.  
>"Khoảng hai tuần trước."<br>"Tại sao gia đình cậu không tìm người điều tra rõ ràng sự việc? "  
>Richard nhìn chằm chằm Hakuba khó hiểu "Chẳng phải tôi đã gọi nhờ cậu giúp sao? Cậu là thám tứ mà!"<br>"À há..." Hakuba đỏ mặt. "Vậy thì cậu nhờ đúng người rồi! "

"...Tôi thấy Anne thật sự sợ hã ." Hakuba suy nghĩ. "Còn ai có thái độ như thế nữa không?"

"Phải, cô ấy là người nghe thấy tất cả những tiếng động lạ về đêm. Cô đã bị ám ảnh bởi chúng. Thế nên tôi cũng hiểu vì sao Anne mất bình tình và hét toáng lên như thế...có điều cũng hơi xấu hổ trước các bạn...Gia đình tôi đang rất căng thẳng với tình trạng này, dẫu thế mọi người đều dồn sức cho việc làm ăn của khách sạn. Và điều đó khiến tôi rất tự hào về gia đình mình."

"Viên kim cương Pandora, gia đình cậu có biết nó ở đâu không?"  
>"Không, cha chúng tôi chẳng để lại bất cứ lời chỉ dẫn nào tới nơi giấu kim cương. Tôi sợ rằng việc đi tìm nó là hoài công vô ích với cái khách sạn rộng như thế này...hơn nữa ngoài cha mẹ tôi chưa ai trong gia đình tận mắt thầy viên kim cương đó."<p>

"Nhưng chúng tôi thì sẽ có cơ hội chiêm ngưỡng nó..." Tiếng Kaito đột ngột xuất hiện đằng sau họ. Anh cười đầy tự tin với Richard. Và cũng chẳng khó khăn gì để tìm Shinichi và Heiji, họ ngay sát bên cạnh Kaito.  
>Shinichi nhìn Kaito tỏ vẻ không đồng ý với những gì cậu vừa nói.<p>

"Các cậu ở đây từ khi nào vậy?" Hakuba nhảy dựng lên.  
>"Khá lâu, vậy Richard khi nào chúng tôi có thể đọc tờ giấy cha anh để lại?" Heiji vào ngay vấn đề.<br>"Không thể là hôm nay. Trễ quá rồi. William đã rất mệt sau lễ tang" Richard từ tốn trả lời . "Thành thật xin lỗi nếu các bạn cảm thấy tôi là kẻ khó chịu, nhưng..."

"Không sao cả." Hakuba trấn an. "dù sao chúng ta cũng phải quay về thôi. Trời bắt đầu tối rồi"

**********************************

"Đưa cho tớ mấy cái ghi chú nào! Cậu nhờ vả bọn này thì phải cho bọn tớ biết mọi thứ chứ!" Heiji chìa tay vòi quyển sổ khi vừa bước vào phòng.  
>"Được thôi, đây này." Hakuba bình thản trả lời với nụ cười toe toét đầy ẩn ý.<br>"Cái quái...!" Heiji trợn mắt, hét lên, vì mọi thức đều được viết tắt bằng tiếng Anh bản xứ!  
>"Rồi rồi, tớ sẽ kể lại cho cậu nghe Richard đã nói gì." Hakuba phá lên cười.<p>

"Nào, chàng thám tử, có phát hiện gì mới không? " Kaito hỏi Kudou, mắt nhìn chăm chú lên trần nhà với tư thế thoải mái nhất khi nằm. Kudou không nói gì vẫn ngồi trên giường nguệch ngoạc mấy dòng chữ viết. Khách sạn trở nên im ắng hẳn, mọi người hầu như đã say ngủ.

"Uh, cậu thì sao? Có manh mối nào về nơi cất giữ viên kim cương không? KID?" Shinichi đáp trả.  
>"Tớ sẽ thành thật với cậu và câu trời lời là: Không, chẳng có manh mối nào hết." Kaito cười toe toét.<br>"Biết ngay là thế mà, không thể tin cậu chút nào. Vậy theo cậu ai đã làm cho bức tranh chảy máu?" Shinichi vừa hỏi tay vừa cầm chiếc di độn . Nhưng cậu chỉ được đáp trả bằng nụ cười bí ẩn của Kaito .

"Lạ một điều là cái gia đinh này tỏ vẻ như không có gì xảy ra vậy, nhất là cha họ chỉ chết cách đây không lâu. Ai cũng có vẻ vui đùa, không lo sợ gì." Kaito chuyển đề tài .  
>"Có một điều gì đó không ổn " Kudou. đồng ý với lời nhận xét của Kaito.<br>"Ý tớ là Richard và cả William đều tỏ ra bình thản. À mà tớ khá thích cái anh chàng ấy. Mong là anh ta không nổi điên lên khi viên Pandora bị lấy mất."

Shinichi dừng bấm số di động lại, nhìn thẳng vào Kaito "Cậu sẽ giải nghệ cái nghề đạo chích khi tìm ra viên kim cương chứ?"  
>"Tất nhiên rồi, nếu không tớ không biết CẬU lại bày trò gì nữa ?" Kaito nhăn mặt nhớ lại những lần đối đầu với Kudou.<p>

Shinichi cười toe toét và rồi ngáp ngắn ngáp dài. Cậu ấn nút 'Gửi đi' trên chiếc di động .

"Nghỉ thôi , có lẽ sẽ kiếm được nhiều thông tin hơn vào ngày mai !" Nói rồi cậu với tay tắt đèn. Các chàng trai nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ trong tiếng sóng rì rầm vỗ vào bờ biển và cơn gió rít qua khung cửa sổ mở toang.

********************************

"Hakuba! Tỉnh dậy!" Heiji lay Hakuba, khe khẽ nói trong bóng tối. "Dậy nào! Con heo lười!"  
>"Uh? Gì thế?" Hakuba ngáy ngủ, dụi mắt. Heiji ra hiệu im lặng.<br>"Shhhh, nghe đi."

Hakuba bừng tỉnh, chăm chú lắng nghe. Chẳng một chút ánh sáng nào trong căn phòng tối đen như mực, ánh trăng chiếu xuyên qua tấm rèm cửa tạo thành những vệt sáng yếu ớt trong đêm. Gió rít qua cửa sổ, thổi tung tấm rèm lên không trung.

Bóng đồ vật trong phòng ngả dài theo mặt đất, nhìn thoáng qua trông cứ như những vật lạ đang nhảy múa câm lặng theo nhịp điệu của tấm màn.

Tiếng sóng vỗ xa bờ có thể nghe rõ mồn một trong cái đêm yên tĩnh như thế này. Vầng trăng chiều những tia sáng xanh nhợt nhạt yếu ớt nhưng cũng đủ cho hai cậu thấy rõ mặt nhau.

Đêm tối tĩnh mịch, bóng đen, sự câm lặng và những cảm xúc mơ hồ bao phủ lấy tòa nhà này.

Tiếng hát cất lên.

Tiếng hát ngọt ngào của môt cô bé nhỏ vang vọng khắp mọi nơi. Hakuba rùng mình, nhận ra rằng Heiji đang nhìn cậu với cùng tâm trạng.  
>Trong đêm đen, anh chỉ có thể thấy đôi mắt xanh của Heiji - đôi mắt chứa đầy sự nghi vấn, hoang mang, và chỉ trong một khoảnh tích tắc, Hakuba cũng nhận ra một cảm xúc cùng lúc với Heiji hiện tại.<p> 


	6. Cơn ác mộng

**Chương 6: Cơn ác mộng**

"Đưa tớ tờ giấy với cây bút của cậu nào." Shinichi thì thầm với Kaito sau một khoảng lâu lắng nghe bài hát trong đêm tối.  
>"Không, để tớ viết cho." Kaito cãi lại dù tóc tai thì dựng đứng cả lên khi tiếng nói đó phả âm thanh vào tai hai người.<p>

Kaito cặm cụi viết lại trên giấy. Cậu cũng không chắc rằng làm thế nào mà mình có thể viết trong đêm tối như mực này nhưng nếu bật đèn thì người hát kia sẽ biết họ đã thức giấc. Cậu lắng nghe chăm chú lời hát và tức tốc ghi chú lại từng câu từng chữ. Càng viết Kaito càng thấy rợn người.  
>Trong căn phòng khác, thái độ Heiji chuyển từ bất ngờ sang khó chịu. "Đủ lắm rồi, tớ phải tìm ra nơi tiếng hát này cất lên." Heiji lầm bầm. Cậu nhảy xuống giường, mở cánh cửa trước khi Hakuba kịp ngăn lại<p>

Tiếng hát dừng hẳn.

Vừa lúc đó...

"AHHHHHH!" Heiji hét toáng lên sợ hãi  
>"AHHHHHH!" Kaito nhảy dựng lên, giật bắn mình.<p>

"Cậu đang làm cái quái gì vậy? Bất thình lình mở cửa rồi hét vào mặt tớ! Điên à?"  
>"Gì chứ! Còn cậu thì sao? Làm gì ngoài cửa phòng tớ đêm hôm thế này. Trông cậu chẳng khác gì một con ma...đầu...đầu tóc bù xù!" Heiji cãi lại.<p>

"Hai cậu gây ồn đủ chưa?" Shinichi cằn nhằn , bước lên từ phía sau Kaito, dụi mắt "Vậy là hai cậu cũng nghe tiếng nói đúng không?"  
>"Uh" Hakuba gật đầu. "Cậu có tìm được nơi giọng nói phát ra không?"<br>"Không, ngay khi Heiji vừa mở cửa thì tiếng hát dừng rồi." Shinichi lườm Heiji.  
>"Đó là lỗi của Kaito chứ! Cậu ta làm tớ giật bắn cả mình!" Heiji chống chế.<br>"Giật mình thôi à?" Kudou nhe răng cười mỉa mai.  
>"Tớ định sáng đánh thức hai cậu dậy." Kaito giải thích cho 'tội lỗi' của mình.<p>

Đột nhiên cả một dãy hành lang sáng trưng, đẩy lùi hoàn toàn màn đêm tối. Cả bọn ngừng cuộc nói chuyện, ngoảnh nhìn lại.

Richard đứng đó, nhìn bốn chàng trai với ánh mắt dò hỏi, một tay đang nằm trên công tắc đèn. Phòng của anh ta chỉ cách phòng Kudou hai cánh cửa.

"Có chuyện gì xảy ra ở đây vậy?" Anne hỏi vội vã, cô chạy ù xuống từ tầng ba cùng với Tracey.  
>Trừ Richard, các thành viên còn lại của gia đình đều đang ngủ ở tầng trên.<p>

"Emmm...không có gì cả, Heiji nghĩ rằng cậu ấy vô tình thấy một con chuột nhắt." Kaito giải thích với cái cười toe toét. Heiji lườm Kaito và có chút xấu hổ với người nhà Richard.  
>"Đúng vậy và cả Kaito cũng ngủ mơ thấy một con cá." Hakuba thản nhiên châm dầu vào lửa.<p>

"Chuột nhắt? Điều đó không thể nào chấp nhận được! Tôi sẽ nhờ các chú của mình bắt hết cái giống sinh vật đáng ghét đó!" Anne nói trong khi thấy Tracey đang nháy mắt khiến cho khuôn mặt của Kaito đỏ lừ.

"Tôi thành thật xin lỗi cậu, Heiji. Nếu cậu muốn chuyển phòng..."  
>"Hả? Ồ không không, không sao cả" Heiji phủi tay, cười trừ.<br>"Cậu thật là tốt bụng, Heiji." Anne mỉm cười. "Chúc ngủ ngon, các quí ông."  
>Rồi cô kéo Tracey trở lại phòng.<p>

"Tớ nghĩ cô ta thích cậu." Shinichi cười khì với Kaito.  
>Kaito nhún vai "Ai biết!"<br>"Richard?" Hakuba hỏi. "Chuyện gì thế?" Anh để ý thấy Richard có vẻ không được khỏe, một bộ dạng "Tôi-nghĩ-rằng-tôi-sắp-xỉu".

"Tôi cũng nghe thấy nó, Hakuba à." Richard nói trong hoảng loạn. "Tôi đã nghe thấy."  
>Cả bốn người trở nên im lặng.<br>"Đừng nghĩ nhiều quá, Richard. Sẽ không có gì xảy ra đâu, OK?" Hakuba an ủi người bạn mình. "Đi ngủ đi, chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện vào sáng mai. "  
>Richard gật đầu mệt mỏi và trở về phòng.<p>

"Đấy là cách mẹ cậu từng dỗ dành cậu à?" Kaito châm chích Hakuba.  
>"Cậu chết đi!" Hakuba gầm gừ..<p>

"Geez, cái nơi này thật là kì quái!" Heiji rên rỉ nhưng rồi nhanh chóng chêm vào thêm "...ý tớ không có nghĩa là tớ sợ cái gì đó."  
>"Chậc, tớ chỉ muốn một giấc ngủ ngon thôi. Hẹn sáng mai gặp." Shinichi ngáp dài "Chúng ta sẽ giải quyết việc này vào ngày mai"<br>Cả đám gật gù rồi ai về phòng nấy. Nhưng chắng một ai có thể chợp mắt cả.

****************************

Sáng sớm hôm sau, sương mù phủ khắp nơi, từng giọt sương nhỏ dài trên từng phiến là, nhánh hoa.  
>Khách sạn Ánh trăng đứng lặng lẽ bên mép vách đá, ngắm nhìn đại đương ở vị thế cao. Bầu trời hòa huyện giữa màu xanh và tím tạo nên không gian cho một ngày mới.<p>

Những con mòng biển sải dài cánh trên không, kêu từng đợt trong cái hơi lạnh của đất trời. Khí hậu ở nước Anh rất lạnh. Ngay cả khi mặt trời đã mọc cũng không có nghĩa là sẽ đón được một ngày ấm áp.

Một chiếc BMW đen di chuyển âm thầm giữa màn sương dày đặc và dừng trước cửa khách sạn.  
>Bốn người bước khỏi xe và ngước nhìn nơi mình đang đến. Tiếng chuông cửa vang lên, người hầu trong nhà ra đón khách với sự bất ngờ thú vị.<p>

Shinichi vẫn còn vùi trong chăn ấm . Chỉ mới có sáu giờ sáng mà cậu thì chỉ vừa chợp mắt cách đây một tiếng

Kaito cũng chịu chung tình trạng. Cậu ngáy nhẹ với cái miệng há to. Một cảnh tượng quen thuộc khi còn trong tiết học. Cả khách sạn vẫn chưa tỉnh giấc để đón ngày mới. Lặng im, bình yên, uể oải.

Bất thình lình cánh của phòng ngủ bật mở tung

RẦMMMMMMM!

Nó đập vào bức tường một cách thô bạo, hai chàng trai ngã nhào xuống sàn, va đầu vào đất.  
>Hai dáng người bước thẳng tới họ. Kudou ngước nhìn, nhăn nhó xoa cái đầu và lờ mờ thấy gương mặt người đôi diện.<p>

"KUDOU SHINICHI!" Ran hét lên.

"RAN?" Shinichi há hốc mồm. "Cậu...cậu...cậu làm gì ở đây vậy? Làm thế nào...khi nào mà...&$*"^%!"

"KAITO KUROBA!" Aoko gầm lên cùng lúc đó. "Cậu sẽ phải giải thích cho tớ nhiều điều đó!"  
>"Cái gì vậy?" Kaito chớp mắt lia lịa. "Đây chỉ là cơn ác mộng thôi! Nhất định là thế!" Cậu lẩm bẩm.<br>Aoko nhéo vào vành tai anh chàng.  
>"Ahhh!"<br>"Cái này có giống như đang mơ không hả?"

Shinichi gãi gãi đầu khi nghe thấy tiếng cãi vã nổ ra phòng bên cạnh .  
>"Kazuha? Cậu làm cái quái gì ở đây vậy! Làm thế nào mà cậu...AH CÁI LỖ TAI TỚ! ĐAUUUUUUUUUU!"<p>

"Ai... àh, ý tớ là Shiho?" Hakuba há hốc miệng, cậu nuốt nước bọt.

"Cậu sẽ không làm thế với tớ chứ?"


	7. Khoảnh khắc ngọt ngào

**Chương 7: Khoảnh khắc ngọt ngào**

Bốn anh chàng ngồi 'ngoan ngoãn' vào bàn ăn sáng, mắt không rời khỏi mấy cô bạn gái dù chỉ một giây. Thức ăn vẫn còn nguyên trên bàn, nhưng trông có vẻ chẳng ai buồn đụng đến chúng.  
>Tám cặp mắt nhìn trân trân nhau như kéo dài cả thế kỷ. Một sự yên lặng phủ kín lấy không gian. Cả gian phòng trùm lấy sự ngột ngạt hồi hộp như thể một loạt các fan bóng đá đang đợi chờ một cú sút penalty vào lưới thành.<p>

Richard và gia đình không xuất hiện trong phòng ăn nhưng chỉ đứng cách các cậu trai trẻ một bức tường ngăn và tất cả đang dúi mặt vào cánh cửa để hồi hộp chờ đợi một bi kịch bắt đầu diễn ra.

"Hãy nhìn mấy cô gái người Nhật này xem! Họ thật là xinh xắn, dễ thương!" Henry thì thầm. Ngay lập tức anh lãnh trọn một cái bạt tay vào đầu từ Tracey. "Ow!"  
>"Cẩn thận cái miệng đi, có vẻ các cô ấy đã có chỗ hết rồi." Tracey gườm Henry rồi thở dài nuối tiếc. "Tiếc thật, chị rất thích cái anh chàng tóc bù xù kia. " Henry méo mặt khi nghe lời thổ lộ của bà chị mình.<p>

Cuối cùng không thể nào chịu nổi, Shinichi can đảm mở miệng.  
>"Làm sao mấy cậu tìm ra bọn mình? Chúng tớ chỉ mới tới đây ngày hôm qua !"<br>"Điều đó chẳng có gì là khó cả, cậu phải thừa hiểu chứ" Shiho cau mặt nói, môi cô chắc sẽ dính chặt vào nhau nếu không thốt lời nào ngày lúc này. "Bọn tớ lần theo số nhắn tin cậu gửi cho Ran."

Heiji trừng mắt nhìn Shinichi . "CẬU -?"  
>"Hey- Dù gì tớ cũng phải giữ liên lạc với bạn gái của tớ chứ!" Shinichi lắp bắp, đưa hai tay chống đỡ cơn giận dữ của Heiji.<br>Ran mỉm cười nhưng rồi cô sực nhớ rằng nhiệm vụ mình đến đây là để 'hỏi tội' Shinichi. Thế là ngay lập tức cô thay đổi thành nét mặt "Tớ-đang-cực-kỳ-nổi-giận-với-cậu-ngay-bây-giờ, Shinichi".

"Cậu đã nói cho cô ấy cái quái gì ốcng tin nhắn vậy hả? "Ran yêu dấu; bọn tớ đang ở Anh. Cậu hãy đến và ĐÁNH THỨC tớ DẬY lúc SÁU GIỜ SÁNG, nếu không bọn tớ sẽ trễ mất bữa sáng?" Kaito cay cú đay nghiến

"Tớ đã hỏi cha lần theo cái tin nhắn dùm bọn này. Chúng tớ đã liên lạc với nhau và phát hiện ra mấy cậu mất tích CÙNG MỘT LÚC." Aoko giải thích.  
>"Cậu thật là...là đứa con gái ồn ào!" Kaito quát lại.<br>"Cậu nói gì hả? Tên ngốc kia!"

"Mấy cậu thật phiền phức. Không thể tin được mấy cô nàng đích thân tệ xá tới đây từ Nhật..." Hakuba ngao ngán thở dài  
>"Anh đã không gửi mail cho tôi hơn ba tuần rồi, Hakuba." Shiho đột ngột nói.<br>"Tôi...thật ra thì...ah...cô đang lo lắng cho tôi à?" Hakuba ngạc nhiên lẫn chút hi vọng.  
>"Cái đó...không...không hẳn thế..." Shiho ấp úng. Hakuba cười toe toét nhìn cô.<p>

"Tôi đã gọi điện cho cha anh từ Nhật. Ông ấy bảo rằng anh đã đi thăm một người bạn với mấy người khác bên Nhật khoảng vài tuần. Bọn tôi biết ngay ý của ông là mấy cậu." Shiho từ tốn nói, vẫn giữ nét lãnh đạm trên mặt.  
>"Cha anh đã cho một chiếc taxi chở bọn tôi đến sân bay và có sẵn một tài xế đưa đến đây."<br>"Nhưng...có cần nhất thiết là sáu giờ sáng không?"  
>"Đúng."<br>"NÓ LÀ SÁU GIỜ SÁNG ĐÓ! Hakuba gần như hét lên tuyệt vọng. "Tớ thề là sẽ giết chết ông ấy ngay lập tức!" Cậu nguyền rủa lấy cái người đã trung gian 'hộ tống' mấy cô nàng tới.

"Wow...Có vẻ mấy cậu đủ trình độ để làm thám tử rồi đó..." Heiji làu bàu.  
>"Cậu làm gì ở đây thế? Thậm chí còn không cho tớ biết! Cậu có biết mẹ cậu giận dữ thế nào không hả?" Kazuha gầm, cô đang thực sự rất khó chịu, cứ như chị hai Heiji vậy.<br>"Mấy cậu đi nghỉ mà không cho bọn tớ biết ? Thật là ÍCH KỶ!"

"Mấy người họ cứ nghĩ rằng mấy cậu có bạn gái mới ở đây." Shiho chêm vào, cười ẩn ý.  
>"Eh?" Đám con trai chớp mắt lia lịa. Mấy cô nàng nghe đến đấy thì đỏ mặt tía tai, cúi gầm mặt xuống bàn.<p>

"Thành thật mà nói" Shinichi ngắt quãng. "...mấy cậu sẽ CHẲNG DÁM nghe bọn tớ làm gì ở đây đâu"  
>"Nói cho tớ đi, Shinichi" Ran thỏ thẻ, với ra nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay Shinichi trên bàn<br>"Không thì cậu biết chuyện-gì-sẽ-xảy-ra rồi đấy!" Cô nhướng mày, siết chặt tay đang nắm Shinichi lại. Anh chàng nuốt nước bọt , toát mồ hôi.

"Nơi này bị ma ám." Kaito trình bày. Và không cần đến câu thứ hai thì gương mặt của mấy cô nàng đã tái mét, mắt trợn tròn. Duy chỉ Shiho lẳng lặng ngồi đó nhíu mày khi nghe câu chuyện.  
>"Bọn tớ có nhiệm vụ là săn con ma đó." Heiji gật gù với cái cười độc địa mỉa mai dành cho mấy cô nàng chết nhát này.<br>"Thật à?" Kazuha không chắc lắm vào lời nói của cậu bạn "Mấy cậu thành thầy trừ tà khi nào vậy?"

"Vấn đề ở đây là : mấy cô thật thiếu tế nhị khi xông vào khách sạn như thế này mà chưa được sự cho phép" Hakuba khoanh tay lên lớp "Giờ thì tôi phải đi xin lỗi gia đình Richard vì thái độ của mấy cậu!"  
>Shiho trừng mắt nhìn Hakuba "Anh bị cái gì vậy?"<br>Shinichi phì cười "Cái kiểu nói chuyện trich thượng chứ gì nữa!"

************************

"Cậu làm tớ lo quá, Shinichi. Tớ cứ nghĩ là có chuyện gì không hay đã xảy ra hoặc giả...hoặc giả cậu lại trở thành Conan lần nữa..." Ran nắm tay Shinichi rảo bước trong khu vườn ngắm cảnh. Hàng trăm sắc màu khác nhau khoe thắm tạo nên một không gian "riêng tư" cho họ.

Tất cả đều đã dùng bữa sáng. Và thật không may cho mấy anh chàng, gia đình Norferk vui vẻ mời mấy cô gái ở lại khách sạn để 'giám sát' bạn-trai của họ (Chẳng ai chịu nhận đám con trai là 'bạn đặc biệt' của mình chỉ trừ Ran).  
>Họ sẽ ở trên tầng ba cùng với gia đình.<p>

"Đừng có ngốc nghếch thế. Chẳng phải tớ đã nhắn với cậu rằng mọi thứ đều ổn cả sao?" Shinichi chặc lưỡi.  
>"Làm sao mà tớ an tâm được? Chẳng phải cậu đã từng nói như vậy khi là Conan sao" Ran nhăn mặt.<p>

"Tớ sẽ không nói dối cậu nữa, chẳng phải tớ đã hứa rồi sao?"  
>"Tớ biết nhưng..." Ran đỏ mặt, nhìn Kudou.<br>"Tớ rất nhớ cậu đấy" Shinichi thì thầm. Cậu dừng hẳn lại, hôn nhẹ lên đôi má ửng hồng của Ran.  
>"Thật ra tớ rất mừng khi cậu tới đây..." Shinichi đưa tay vuốt nhẹ gương mặt xinh xắn của Ran.<p>

"HEY! ĐÔI CHIM SẺ KIA ! Ở ĐÀNG NÀY NÀY !"

"Lại nữa!" Shinichi gầm gừ dưới kẽ răng, quắc mắc quay sang nhìn cái miệng cười toe toét của Hattori. Kazuha đứng cạnh bên, lụp chụp bịt miệng anh chàng lại nhưng có vẻ đã quá muộn.

"CÁI GÌ!" Shinichi quát khó chịu, một tay vẫn giữ lấy Ran.  
>"Có muốn đi dạo biển không?"<br>Shinichi nghiến răng. *Cậu ta gọi mình chỉ vì việc này thôi á? Và giờ lại có có biệt danh Đôi chim sẻ?*

"Thôi nào, Shinichi. Ta đi với họ đi" Ran khúc khích cười, trông không có vẻ gì là khó chịu.  
>Shinichi thở dài, bước đến kẻ đã phá hoại khoảnh khắc 'lãng mạn' của mình<p>

"Đúng đó, Shinichi yêu dấu, nhanh lên nào" Heiji châm chọc.  
>"ĐỦ RỒI ĐÓ ! ĐỒ NGỐCCCCCCCCCC!" Shinichi quát to, tăng tốc rượt Heiji.<br>Heiji cười ngặt nghẽo, ôm bụng chạy vòng vòng không để Shinichi với tới.

****************************

Bốn cô cậu thiếu niên leo đến đỉnh của vách đá, cúi nhìn xuống, ít nhất phải là 150 mét độ sâu. Vách đá này hoàn toàn không có dộ nghiêng, nó thẳng đứng một hàng, dưới đáy là bãi cát dài kéo mãi đến tận đại dương sâu thẳm.  
>Hôm nay khí trời lại rất ấm áp, nắng soi rọi khắp nơi - một kiểu thời tiết rất hiếm xảy ra ở Anh.<p>

"Vậy...tự tử hay không? " Heiji hỏi Kudou, cả hai người đứng đấy, đút hai tay vào túi áo nhìn chăm chú xuống dưới đáy vách đá. Ran và Kazuha thì mải mê hái những bông hoa dại với dự định đem về Nhật, chìm trong những cuộc 'đối thoại của bọn con gái'.

"Tớ đã lấy được thông tin từ phía cảnh sát về cái chết của ông Norferk từ Hakuba, nó vừa được gửi đến đây bằng fax" Shinichi nói.  
>"Tờ giấy nói rằng ông ta đã nhảy xuống từ vách đá này và còim mất xác dưới biển. Thời gian chết khoảng từ 7 giờ chiều tới 10 giờ đêm. Với tình trạng thi thể như vậy, không thể phán đoán chính xác được."<br>"Cậu có nghi vấn nào à?"  
>"Ừ."<br>"Làm thế nào mà cái xác có thể rớt xuống biến được? "" Shinichi và Heiji cùng lúc tự hỏi nhau về điểm này.

"Sát đáy vách đá là bãi cát, làm sao thi thể có thể chìm xuống biển được? "  
>"Tất nhiên là có thể nếu như lúc đó..."<br>"...thủy triều dâng lên" Cả hai đồng loạt nhìn nhau.

"Có thể đó là lúc thủy triều đang lên. Một vài khúc của bãi cát rất sát với biển, và nếu như thế thì rất có thể..."  
>"Cảnh sát chỉ xét qua loa và quyết rằng đó là một vụ tự tử chỉ vì ngại phải đi sâu hơn nữa vào vụ án...Nực cười làm sao?" Heiji nhíu mày khinh bỉ.<br>"Dù sao đi nữa, tớ đã xem kĩ đây rồi...tớ có linh cảm rằng ông Norferk bị sát hại." Kudou nghiền ngẫm.  
>"Hakuba nghĩ thế nào?" Heiji nhướng mày hỏi.<br>"Cậu ta sẽ chẳng nói gì nhiều đâu. Tớ cá chắc là cu cậu vẫn đang bận bịu với Shiho " Shinichi cười ranh mãnh.

*******************************

"Em...vậy...cô thế nào rồi?" Hakuba lúng túng bắt chuyện. Hai người cùng Tracey cho lũ chim ăn trong vườn.  
>Trong lòng bàn tay Shiho là chú chim Robin bé xinh - loài thân thiện nhất ở Anh. Mấy chú sóc nhỏ đang nhâm nhi thức ăn bỗng vụt chạy núp sau thân cây khi tiếng bước chân Hakuba tiến gần đến hai người con gái. Ngược lại thì những cô cậu chim sẻ trông không có gì là sợ hãi vẫn tiếp tục vây quanh đó đợi chờ được cho ăn.<p>

"Oh, nhờ hai đứa cho chúng ăn hộ chị nhé." Tracey khúc khích cười, đặt thức ăn xuống rồi nháy mắt với Shiho.  
>Shiho chỉ mỉm cười rồi lại ngắm nghía con Robin trên tay đang mải mê ăn<p>

Hakuba đợi đến khi Tracey mất dạng sau lùm cây anh mới yên tâm ngồi xuống.

"Tôi vẫn ổn, anh thì sao?" Shiho trả lời nhát gừng, ngước nhìn cậu Robin bay đi với cái bụng căng tròn  
>"Cô chẳng thay đổi tí nào ." Hakuba nhoẻn cười.<br>"Ý anh là sao?"  
>"Vẫn rất lạnh lùng và không thân thiện."<br>"Cám ơn."  
>"Đó không phải là lời nhận xét."<br>"Tôi biết."

"...Rất mừng được gặp cô." Hakuba lặng lẽ nói , nhìn gương mặt không chút cảm xúc của cô nàng.  
>Shiho chớp mắt rồi cô nhăn mặt "Những người đó là ai vậy?"<br>"Ai?"  
>"Mấy cô gái , họ cũng là bạn anh à?"<br>"Ý cô là Tracey và Anne?"  
>"Còn ai vào đây? Tôi đâu có ý chỉ về hai người phụ nữ có tuổi kia?" Shiho đáp khó chịu<br>"Tracy là bạn gái tôi."

Ngay sau câu nói Hakuba chú ý đến nét mặt Shiho. Nó chuyển sau một sắc màu khá là buồn cười. Bất thình lình cô đứng bật dậy, nhìn trân trân anh như thể không tin vào tai mình rồi quay phắt người bước đi.

"Eh này! Tôi chỉ đùa thôi mà!" Hakuba hấp tấp nói với theo, nhảy dựng lên chụp lấy tay Shiho.  
>Cô ngoảnh lại và thấy anh chàng phá lên cười sảng khoái.<p>

"Chỉ là lời nói đùa thôi vậy mà mặt cô tái mét cả!"  
>"Mặt ai tái nào!" Shiho quát giận dữ. Tất nhiên bị nói thế không hét mới lạ.<br>"Cô chứ ai! Nhưng tôi rất mừng khi thấy điều đó, bởi vì..." Hakuba thì thầm, cúi sát gần mặt cô.  
>"Nó có nghĩa là cô-đang-ghen!"<p>

Shiho chớp mắt liên tục, cô cứng họng không biết nói sao. Ngay lúc đó Shinichi lấp ló đằng xa.  
>"Hakuba, chúng ta cần nói chuyện!" Cậu hét to.<p>

"O-K!" Hakuba đáp trả rồi quay lại cười hí hửng với Shiho.  
>"Như vừa nãy tôi đã nói, thật may mắn khi gặp lại cô" Và tức thời anh cúi sát hơn, hôn nhẹ vào đôi má ửng hồng của cô.<p>

Shiho đứng chôn chân ở đáy, tròn mắt nhìn Hakuba. Anh chỉ cười, nháy mắt tinh nghịch rồi bước về phía Shinichi.

Shiho đứng lặng nhìn dáng Hakuba khuất sau bụi cây cùng Kudou.  
>Đến lúc này, cô mới khẽ khàng đặt tay lên má, ngay nơi Hakuba vừa chạm vào. Cô chợt nhận ra rằng mình đang đỏ chín cả mặt.<br>Robin và mấy chú sóc nhỏ lò dò về phía cô, chạy quanh chân Shiho mong sẽ được cho ăn nữa.

...Cô gái tóc hung đỏ chợt nhoẻn miệng cười.


	8. Đêm kinh hoàng

**Chương 8: Đêm kinh hoàng**

"Đây là lá thư bố tôi để lại trên bàn làm việc vào ngày ông qua đời. Tôi không biết là nó quan trọng đến mức nào." William đưa một tờ giấy nhỏ cho Hakuba.  
>Anh trông không được khoẻ, khuôn mặt đẹp trai tái xanh và mệt mỏi.<br>Richard nhìn anh trai mình, nhưng không nói gì.  
>Ba chàng thám tử (ngoại trừ Kaito) đang tập trung trong phòng William để lấy thêm một số thông tin cần thiết.<p>

"Cậu cần biết rằng tất cả những người phục vụ và đầu bếp đều đã bỏ đi sau khi nghe thấy tiếng hát giữa đêm khuya ấy, nó làm cho họ vô cùng lo sợ. Tôi không thể giữ họ lại nếu họ cứ một mực từ chối."  
>William thở dài "Hi vọng các cậu có thể giúp chúng tôi kết thúc tất cả chuyện này..."<br>Hakuba gật đầu. "Chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng"  
>Heiji và Shinichi cùng lại gần Hakuba để nhìn rõ hơn tờ giấy:<p>

L.M1.M2.E1  
>M1 *6**7*<br>L *2* *4-F-*  
>M2 *1* *5*<br>E1  
>-Wife<p>

"Có vẻ thú vị đây." Hakuba nói.  
>Shinichi và Heiji cùng mỉm cười lộ rõ vẻ thích thú.<br>"Tôi lấy một bản copy tờ giấy này được không?" Hakuba hỏi.  
>William gật đầu.<br>"Anh ổn chứ?" Richard nói với William.  
>"Hả? Àh, ừ, anh không sao" William đáp.<br>"Hakuba...bố cậu là cảnh sát đúng không?"  
>"...Uhm, đại loại thế...nhưng sao?"<br>"Cậu có thể cho tôi số điện thoại của ông được không?"  
>"Có việc gì sao?" Hakuba nhíu mày, anh không thích cái kiểu nói chuyện mập mờ của William.<p>

"Uhm..." William suy nghĩ rất lâu, như cố đưa ra một quyết định vô cùng quan trọng. Cuối cùng, anh nói.  
>"Ừhm, có lẽ tôi nói ra thì tốt hơn. Dù sao thì các bạn cũng đã đến đây để giúp chúng tôi. Các bạn phải hiểu rằng điều mà tôi sắp nói đây là rất riêng tư. Nó liên quan đến một câu chuyện kì lạ nhưng có thực của gia đình tôi. Các cậu có thể giữ bí mật được không?"<p>

Tất cả đều gật đầu, Richard có vẻ rất ngạc nhiên và khó hiểu.  
>William tiếp tục. "Các bạn thấy đấy, mẹ tôi..."<br>William đột ngột dừng lại khi một dáng người bước vào phòng.

Đó là cô Alice.

Bà nhìn tất cả mọi người trong phòng, và nói "Tôi có làm phiền gì không?"  
>Tất cả hướng ánh nhìn vào William, mặt anh chuyển sang một trạng thái vô cùng khó chịu.<br>"Không, có việc gì sao?"  
>"Các quý ông đây có thể vui lòng ra ngoài một lát được không? Tôi cần nói chuyện với William yêu quý." Cô Alice lạnh lùng nói. Richard chợt rùng mình khi bà nói từ "yêu quý".<p>

Các chàng trai trẻ im lặng bước ra khỏi phòng và cánh cửa liền đóng lại sau lưng họ.  
>"Đây là cách cư xử lịch sự của người Anh sao?" Heiji cằn nhằn.<br>"Cứ như đang sống ở thế kỉ 18 vậy! Sao mà cậu làm được vậy Hakuba?"  
>Hakuba nhún vai. "Rồi cậu sẽ quen thôi. Các cậu nghĩ William định nói gì với chúng ta? Richard?"<p>

Richard lắc đầu. "Tôi không biết."  
>"Đây." Hakuba chuyển tờ giấy với những dòng chữ lạ sang cho Shinichi.<br>"Để xem ai giải được mật mã trước!" Heiji tuyên bố đầy hào hứng, Shinichi cười toe đồng tình. Tất cả họ đều muốn chứng minh mình là người xuất sắc hơn cả.

"Các cậu có thấy Kaito đâu không?" Aoko bước đến chỗ các chàng trai cùng với Ran, Kazuha và Shiho. Họ vừa đi dạo trên bãi biển.  
>"Tên ngốc đó! Tớ chẳng thấy cậu ta đâu cả!"<p>

"Cậu gọi ai là tên ngốc?" Kaito làu bàu khi xuất hiện ở cuối hành lang, trên tay cầm một tờ giấy, dường như đã phát hiện ra điều gì đó.  
>"L, L, L. Toàn L là L."<br>Hakuba nhướng mày. "L?"  
>"Ừ, L" Kaito nhắc lại.<br>"Nó làm sao cơ?"  
>"Toàn L là L"<br>"Cái gì toàn L?"  
>"Lá thư ấy."<br>"Là tại tôi hay là tại cậu có vấn đề về giao tiếp hả?" Hakuba cau có.  
>"Bình thường thì tớ sẽ nói là tại cậu, nhưng tớ cũng chẳng hiểu cậu ta nói gì." Kudou châm chọc.<br>"Nhìn đi, mấy chàng thám tử" Kaito đưa tờ giấy cho mọi người.

"...lời nguyền  
>Trông như thiên đàng nhưng...địa ngục<br>Mỗi đêm khi ma quỷ cất tiếng gọi  
>Chính là thời khắc...linh hồn hấp hối<br>Trong một góc...căn phòng tối nhất  
>...cái chết kinh tởm nhất<br>Sẽ không có lối thoát  
>Bạn sẽ biến mất...<br>Ít nhất đây là lần bạn không thể biết trước được  
>Đây chỉ là cơn ác mộng hay là sự thật"<p>

Tiếng Anh:  
>"...spell<br>Looks like heaven but it could...hell  
>Every night when the demon...<br>Its time to give... dying soul  
>In the corner...<br>...your most horrid...  
>There is no way out of this (place?)<br>You will vanish...  
>For once you can never tell<br>If this is a nightmare or its real"

"Đó là bài hát chúng ta nghe được tối qua, tớ đã viết ra, nhưng không nghe rõ từng câu một nên chưa viết được hết." Kaito nói.  
>"Này, hình như đây cũng là bài hát mà cô bé gái ấy đã hát" Heiji nói.<br>"Cô bé nào?" Richard hỏi  
>"Câu này là "Its time to give YOUR dying soul" (thời khắc bạn trao linh hồn hấp hối)" Hakuba thêm vào.<br>"Từ PLACE (địa điểm) thì đúng rồi, nhưng tớ không nghe được câu tiếp theo"  
>"Dường như trong bài hát này có một thông điệp gì đó, nhưng hiện giờ chúng ta chưa có đủ thông tin"<br>"Có ai biết bài hát vang lên khi nào không?"  
>"Richard, cậu đã nghe bài hát này bao giờ chưa?"<br>"Có lẽ nên tách ra để điều tra..."  
>"Cậu nói đúng, Kaito, toàn là L..."<p>

Các chàng trai trẻ bị cuốn vào cuộc tranh luận sôi nổi của họ mà không để ý đến vẻ chán chường trên khuôn mặt mấy cô nàng đang đứng đó.  
>"Đi điều tra thôi!" Kudo khởi xướng, và trước khi các cô gái kịp mở miệng đòi đi theo, mấy anh chàng liền nháy mắt với Kaito như thể cậu ta biết bổn phận của mình.<br>Kaito nhanh tay lấy ra một quả bom nhỏ ném xuống sàn nhà, và một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên cùng khói trắng toả ra mù mịt.

Các cô nàng ho sặc sụa và la hét ầm ĩ, nhưng tất nhiên mấy anh chàng đã biến mất trước khi đám khói tan hết.  
>Rõ ràng là họ không muốn đi điều tra với mấy cô nàng lúc nào cũng ồn ào như loa phóng thanh bên cạnh!<p>

Kazuha nhún vai. "Có ai muốn đi mua sắm không nào? Ai cần đến họ chứ?"  
>"Yeah, đi mua vài bộ đồ mới nào." Aoko đồng tình.<br>Tất nhiên, các cô gái đều biết rằng họ chẳng thể nào ngăn được cái máu thám tử đã ăn sâu vào trong tâm trí mấy anh chàng.

Ngay khi các cô gái vừa định đi, cánh cửa phòng William bỗng bật mở và kèm theo đó là tiếng hét giận dữ.  
>"RA NGOÀI NGAY!"<br>Giọng của William.  
>Cô Alice bước ra đầy tức giận. "CẬU KHÔNG NGĂN ĐƯỢC TÔI ĐÂU!" bà hét lớn, lao ra hành lang và không để ý đến mấy cô gái.<p>

Họ nhìn nhau ngạc nhiên, và Ran quyết định hỏi thăm William.  
>William đứng trong phòng, một tay đặt lên bàn, cúi gầm mặt và thở hổn hển. Anh nhìn lên và thấy mấy cô gái đang nhìn anh lo lắng.<p>

"Tôi có thể giúp gì không các quý cô?" anh hít thở sâu và cố trấn tĩnh mình.  
>"Anh...anh ổn chứ?" Kazuha nói, cố phát âm tiếng Anh thật chuẩn.<br>"Chúng tôi nghe thấy tiếng hét." Aoko thêm vào, mặc dù cô cũng không giỏi tiếng Anh lắm.  
>William chớp mắt, và anh mỉm cười.<br>Nụ cười của anh khiến cho các cô gái đỏ mặt, dù sao thì không thể nói rằng anh ta không-đẹp-trai.  
>"Chúng tôi có thể giúp gì cho anh không?" Shiho hỏi, dường như cô là người nói tiếng Anh chuẩn nhất ở đây.<p>

William lắc đầu. "Tôi xin lỗi vì sự hỗn loạn vừa rồi, nhưng cảm ơn các cô đã quan tâm."  
>Ngay sau đó, Henry và Richard bước vào.<br>"Hakuba đã yêu cầu tôi phải tiếp đãi các cô đây thật tử tế." Richard nói phấn khởi.  
>"Xin chào!" Henry nói với nụ cười rạng rỡ. "Các cô có muốn xuống thị trấn với chúng tôi không? Chúng tôi sẽ giới thiệu vài cửa hàng quần áo rất tuyệt! Sau đó chúng ta có thể đi uống trà và dùng thử bánh xốp hay bánh nướng!"<p>

Shiho dịch những câu đó sang tiếng Nhật.  
>Tất nhiên là các cô gái vui vẻ đồng ý.<p>

"Anh đi chứ William?" Richard hỏi anh trai.  
>William gật đầu. "Anh cần chút không khí trong lành." Rồi anh nhìn qua Henry. "Nó định làm gì thế nhỉ? Nó vẫn ghét mua sắm mà."<br>Richard cười. "Anh ấy thấy mấy cô gái này dễ thương thôi, anh biết mà."  
>William mỉm cười. "Đúng vậy, từ đó trong tiếng Nhật là gì nhỉ...kawani?"<br>"Em hi vọng Henry sớm nhận rằng anh ấy hầu như chẳng có cơ hội nào đâu. Ah, nhân tiện, từ đó là kawai." Richard đáp.

6 giờ chiều, các cô gái bước vào khách sạn, nói cười vui vẻ với hàng đống túi đồ mua sắm.  
>Henry, Richard và William trò chuyện rôm rả với mấy cô gái, trong khi đang khệ nệ xách theo đống túi hàng để tỏ ra là những quý ông lịch sự.<br>Có vẻ như họ nói chuyện rất hợp nhau.

Trong suốt buổi đi mua sắm, đã vài lần Henry thử vòng tay qua vai Ran, nhưng ánh mắt tử thần của cô cảnh báo anh rằng nếu cứ cố thì anh biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra rồi đấy.  
>Vậy là Henry chuyển sang Aoko.<br>"Aoko này, cô có bạn trai chưa?" Henry hỏi trong khi mang mấy túi đồ vào phòng các cô gái.  
>"Bạn trai?"<br>"Àh, kiểu như ai đó rất gần gũi, thân thiết, người cô yêu hoặc người cô hay đi chơi cùng."  
>"Uhm, tôi hay đi chơi với Kaito"<br>"Kaito là bạn trai cô?"  
>"Không"<br>"Nhưng cô hay đi chơi với cậu ta?"  
>"Đúng vậy"<br>"Cô...thích Kaito?"  
>"KHÔNG!" Aoko đỏ mặt.<br>"..." Henry đứng yên vài giây, nhìn Aoko khó hiểu. "Vậy hai người là bạn thân?"  
>"Bạn thân? Không hẳn...cậu ta phiền phức lắm"<p>

"..."  
>Sau một hồi lâu.<br>"Cô có thích đi xem phim không?" Henry nói.

*******************************

"Cuốn sách đó đây, tôi chắc rằng cô sẽ thích đọc. Cô nghĩ thế nào về đất nước chúng tôi, cô Shiho?" William nói với Shiho trong phòng làm việc của anh, họ đã có một cuộc trò chuyện thú vị về động vật trong khi đi dạo phố.  
>William đưa cho Shiho một cuốn sách.<p>

"Nó rất tuyệt, nhưng tôi vẫn thích Nhật Bản hơn." Shiho đáp. "Anh nói rằng anh có thể đưa chúng tôi đi cưỡi ngựa?"  
>"Đúng vậy, ngày mai thì sao?"<br>Shiho gật đầu.  
>"Tôi có thể hỏi cô một câu riêng tư được không?" William mỉm cười. "Cô và Hakuba hẹn hò bao lâu rồi?"<br>"Chúng tôi không hẹn hò."  
>Nụ cười trên gương mặt William nở rộng hơn.<br>"Thật tuyệt, vậy cô có muốn đi cùng tôi đến một nhà hàng Ý vào ngày mai không?"  
>Shiho chớp mắt, rồi cô mỉm cười "Cám ơn anh, nhưng tôi muốn ở cùng với các bạn mình."<p>

William gật đầu lịch sự. "Tất nhiên rồi, xin lỗi vì câu hỏi khiếm nhã của tôi. Điều đó hoàn toàn có thể hiểu được."  
>"Hẹn gặp cô vào ngày mai, cô Shiho. Chúc cô ngủ ngon." Anh mở cửa cho Shiho bước ra ngoài. Thậm chí anh ta còn hơi cúi đầu khi Shiho bước qua.<p>

Khi cánh cửa đóng lại phía sau Shiho, "SAO mình lại từ chối nhỉ?" cô nhủ thầm và cảm thấy một chút tiếc nuối.

Kazuha và Ran ngồi trong phòng khách nói chuyện với Richard.  
>"Người Nhật các bạn có bàn tay nhỏ thật đấy!" Richard nói.<br>"Vậy sao?" Kazuha cười. "Tôi lại thấy người Anh các anh có bàn tay lớn đấy!"  
>"Đây, để tôi chỉ cho cô." Richard kéo tay Kazuha và đặt lên bàn tay anh.<br>"Thấy chưa?" Richard mỉm cười.  
>Kazuha đỏ mặt.<br>"Cô có đôi mắt rất đẹp" Richard nói khi nhìn thẳng vào mắt Kazuha.

"ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊHHHHHHHH!"

Một tiếng hét lớn vang lên. Heiji đang đứng ở cửa, mặt cực kì khó chịu và bực bội. Shinichi đứng ngay sau cậu, không nén nổi cười vì phản ứng của Heiji.

"Các cậu đã ở đâu thế?" Heiji hỏi Kazuha đầy tức tối.  
>"Bọn này đi khắp lâu đài mà chẳng thấy ai cả!" cậu lườm Richard khiến cho cậu ta vội vàng buông tay Kazuha.<br>Heiji bước nhanh đến chỗ họ và ngồi phịch xuống ghế sofa ngay giữa Richard và Kazuha.

"Bọn tớ đi mua sắm, cậu bị làm sao thế? Cậu cũng có đi với bọn tớ đâu!" Kazuha đáp bực mình.  
>"...Sao ư? Tớ có quyền được biết!"<br>"Cậu thì lúc nào cũng bận rộn với cái trò bắt ma vớ vẩn ấy! Cậu thậm chí còn không tìm ra bọn tớ với cái gọi là "khả năng suy luận" của thám tử! Và..."

"Shinichi!" Ran lên tiếng cắt ngang cuộc tranh cãi nảy lửa của Heiji và Kazuha rồi bước nhanh đến chỗ Shinichi.  
>Shinichi nhìn Ran. "Cậu đi mua sắm à?"<br>"Ừ, tớ mua cho cậu bánh bơ giòn Scotland đây, chắc cậu sẽ thích nó lắm! Cuộc điều tra thế nào?"  
>"Khá tốt, bọn tớ có thêm một số manh mối."<p>

"Nhìn hai người này xem, cứ như là một đôi tình nhân hạnh phúc vậy. Đám cưới khi nào ấy nhỉ?" Kaito châm chọc khi bước vào phòng, Hakuba ngay phía sau.  
>"Shiho và Aoko đâu?" Hakuba hỏi.<br>"Có lẽ họ đi với Henry và William." Ran đáp.  
>Kaito và Hakuba nhìn nhau và không cần nói thêm lời nào, cả hai người vội lao lên lầu.<br>"Sao họ vội thế nhỉ?" Kazuha nói.  
>"Đương nhiên," Heiji lầm bầm. "hai tên đó đâu chịu bị phỗng tay trên dễ dàng như vậy."<p>

"Aoko, Henry làm gì trong phòng cậu vậy?" Kaito hỏi khi thấy Aoko đang xếp lại đống đồ mới mua được trong phòng.  
>"Henry mời tớ đi xem phim với cậu ấy...tớ nghĩ vậy."<br>"CÁI GÌ!" Kaito hét lớn. "Thế cậu nói sao?"  
>"Tớ đồng ý, đương nhiên!"<br>"Tất nhiên là cậu từ chối rồi...Cậu...Khoan... Đồng ý? TẠI SAO?"  
>"Sao lại không chứ?"<br>Kaito gần như điên lên. "Hắn ta...tên ngốc...tớ...tớ sẽ đi với cậu!"  
>Aoko mở to mắt. "Không-đời-nào! Cậu sẽ chỉ phá hoại buổi đi chơi với mấy trò ảo thuật ngu ngốc của cậu."<br>"Không...tó không làm vậy đâu." Kaito đáp. *Tớ sẽ đẩy hắn ta từ trên gác xuống và tớ thề cú tiếp đất đầu tiên sẽ là bằng mặt!*

Aoko suy nghĩ một lúc.  
>"Uhm...nếu...nếu cậu hứa đi xem phim với tớ khi quay về Nhật, thì...thì tớ sẽ từ chối lời mời của Henry. Tớ vẫn muốn đi với cậu hơn vì...erm..."<br>Cô đỏ mặt và cúi gầm mặt xuống sàn nhà.

Theo bước Aoko, mặt Kaito cũng đỏ bừng.  
>"Uhm...tốt thôi...tớ sẽ đi với cậu...vì...cậu biết đấy...tớ không thích cái tên đó...chỉ vậy thôi." Cậu mỉm cười.<br>Aoko nhìn lên Kaito và một nụ cười rạng rỡ nở trên khuôn mặt cô. Cô gật đầu.

Rồi Kaito bước ra khỏi phòng. "Chúc ngủ ngon, Aoko."  
>"Chúc cậu ngủ ngon" Aoko mỉm cười. "Hẹn gặp lại cậu!"<p>

11 giờ đêm. Tất cả mọi người đều đã đi ngủ, đặc biệt là các cô gái, họ đã mệt nhoài sau buổi mua sắm.

Heiji và Hakuba đang ở trong phòng, và tâm trạng của Heiji vô cùng tồi tệ sau cuộc tranh luận *nhỏ* với Kazuha.  
>"Kazuha đúng là đồ ngốc...cậu ta nghĩ cái gì tớ cũng biết sao... đồ nhiều chuyện...nắm tay cái tên người Anh đó làm gì cơ chứ...Cái gì mà "Cô có đôi mắt rất đẹp"? Mắt cô ấy làm sao thì liên quan gì đến hắn chứ...sao phụ nữ lại thích mua sắm thế nhỉ...có gì vui đâu...cậu ta chẳng biết gì cả...Kudou, tớ sẽ không đưa Kazuha đến đám cưới của cậu đâu..."<br>"Heiji?" Hakuba nói, mất hết kiên nhẫn sau một hồi bịt tai bằng cả hai tay.  
>"Cái gì?"<br>"Câm mồm lại ngay hoặc là tớ sẽ làm hộ cậu."  
>"oh"<br>"Cậu đang ghen phải không? Từ nãy đến giờ cứ lẩm bẩm một mình."  
>"Ai ghen chứ...sao tớ lại phải ghen...việc đó chẳng liên quan gì đến tớ cả..tớ không... "<br>"HEIJI! IM NGAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

***********************************

Chiếc đồng hồ quả lắc vang lên tiếng chuông báo hiệu 11 giờ rưỡi, các chàng trai tắt điện phòng mình và kiên nhẫn chờ đợi tiếng hát hằng đêm.

Nhưng, thay vào đó, chẳng có gì cả.

Bóng tối bao trùm cả toà lâu đài tĩnh mịch, những hành lang dường như dài ra bất tận.  
>Một bóng đen đột ngột xuất hiện, lẳng lặng bước đến một căn phòng và nhẹ nhàng mở cửa.<p>

Ran và Kazuha đang ngủ rất say trên chiếc giường êm ái và thoải mái của mình.  
>Mặt trăng thả từng tia sáng dịu dàng vào phòng qua cửa sổ, bóng của đồ đạc trong phòng đổ dài trên sàn nhà.<br>Thế rồi, bất thình lình, cánh cửa phòng bật mở, đập vào tường một cách thô bạo.  
>BANG!<p>

Ran mở mắt và ngồi dậy nhìn xung quanh. Kazuha cũng bừng dậy, cô nghe thấy tiếng động gì đó.

Tiếng rên rỉ, hơi thở hổn hển, từng bước chân loạng choạng.  
>Một dáng người ngã vào giường của Kazuha. Bàn tay của người đó với đến chỗ cô.<br>Kazuha há hốc miệng kinh hoàng khi bóng đen đó đè lên người cô.  
>Ran và Kazuha nhìn nhau khiếp sợ...<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Họ hét, hét và hét khi nhìn thấy cơ thể đẫm máu của người đó, trên lưng cắm một vật gì đó sáng loá.

Kazuha nghẹn lại, không thể hét được nữa khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt của người này, nỗi sợ hãi và kinh hoàng xâm chiếm cô.  
>Ánh trăng yếu ớt soi rõ khuôn mặt điển trai méo mó của anh ta cùng mái tóc màu tối xoã rũ rượi. Miệng há to đầy những máu.<br>Chiếc ra trải giường trắng tinh giờ đây nhuộm màu đỏ thẫm của máu.

Kazuha không thể ngừng hét, cũng không thể cử động được. Đầu óc cô hoàn toàn trống rỗng.  
>Cô chỉ nghe thấy tiếng hét kinh hoàng của Ran và đập vào mắt cô là đôi mắt chết của William.<p> 


	9. Trò chơi bắt đầu

**Chương 9: Trò chơi bắt đầu. **

Shinichi nằm dài trên giường, nghĩ ngợi về thái độ lạ lùng của gia đình Norferk. Bỗng dưng cậu cảm thấy khó chịu trong người, cậu nhăn mặt ngồi dậy theo phản xạ.  
>Shinichi chăm chú lắng nghe. CỐ mà nghe vì Kaito luôn mồm lầm nhẩm "Ayaaaa~~~Mình sẽ chọn phim gì để đi xem với cô ấy đây ~~ la la ~~~"<p>

Kudou nhíu mày ra hiệu cho cậu bạn im lặng.  
>Kaito nhún vai rồi thôi. Ngay sau khi không gian trở lại yên tĩnh, anh nghe thấy một âm thanh yếu ớt. Tiếng thét. Từ rất xa. Ở trên lầu.<p>

"RAN!"  
>Kudou bật khỏi giường như cái lò xo, chạy vụt ra cửa phóng thẳng lên tầng trên. Sau khi cánh cửa hé mở, tiếng hét trở nên rõ mồn một.<p>

"Cái quái gì vậy...?" Kaito nhảy ra khỏi giường và chạy theo Shinichi. Chỉ vài giây sau, cả hai va vào Heiji và Hakuba  
>"Á!"<br>"Mấy cậu có mắt không hả?" Heiji hét bực bội.  
>"Nó ở hướng kia kìa đồ ngốc!" Kudou quát, chỉ về phòng mấy cô gái.<br>"Oh"

Rồi họ lại nghe thêm một giọng hét kinh hoàng khác.  
>"AOKO!" Kaito hốt hoảng. Cả bốn người chạy hết tốc lực vào khu hành lang tối. Sự lo lắng cho mấy cô bạn gái khiến họ không để ý đến những cặp mắt đáng sợ của mấy bức họa lớn đang nhìn họ lạnh lùng.<p>

Aoko đứng ngoài cửa phòng Ran, nhìn trân trân vào người William đang há hốc miệng. Tay cô cứng đờ để trên chiếc công tắc đèn.  
>Aoko vừa chợp mắt thì nghe tiếng hét ở phòng bên cạnh. Lập tức cô và Shiho sang ngay phòng Ran.<p>

Shiho ngay sau lưng Aoko, mặt trắng bệch khi thấy cảnh tượng trước mặt. Vẻ lãnh đạm thường ngày đã không còn, cô chạy ngay đến bên William. Một con dao cắm ngay lưng anh ta.  
>"William!" Cô hét to. "Gọi xe cấp cứu ngay! Cảnh sát nữa! Aoko đừng hét nữa! Cả cậu nữa Kazuha!"<p>

Ánh đèn từ các dãy phòng trong khách sạn lần lượt được bật sáng. Nhờ thế bốn chàng trai mới thấy rõ đường đi.  
>Cuối cùng, cánh cửa phòng Ran cũng hiện rõ. Những tiếng kêu yếu ớt tạt đến tai họ.<br>"Chết tiệt..." Kaito rủa thầm khi cả đám bước chân vào phòng ngủ. Cậu vịn lấy vai Aoko khi nhận ra cô đang run bần bật. Cô chưa bao giờ phải chứng kiến những cảnh thế này trước đó. Chính vì thế điều này khó tránh khỏi khiến Aoko kinh hoàng.  
>"Không sao đâu Aoko. Có tớ ở đây rồi..." Kaito trấn an cô. Vừa nghe giọng cậu, Aoko đã òa lên khóc nức nở.<p>

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..." Kazuha khóc cũng không như khóc, hét cũng không thể hét rõ thành tiếng. Mọi thứ cứ tắc nghẹn ở cổ họng, miệng há hốc với cặp mắt bấn loạn. Cô cứ ngồi đó cứng đờ người, làm sao có thể định thần được khi bạn đang chìm vào giấc ngủ say thì đột nhiên có một thân người đầy máu đè chồng lên người bạn?

Heiji xông vào trong, với tay kéo mạnh Kazuha ra khỏi chiếc giường đầy máu me kia. Cậu ôm chặt cô vào lòng  
>"Shh...shh...ổn rồi, Kazuha, ổn rồi...bình tĩnh nào...Tớ đây." Heiji vỗ về.<br>Kazuha bấu chầm lấy Heiji, khóc như thể không còn gì đáng khóc hơn ngoài việc này.

Shinichi nhìn Ran, mặt cô trắng bệch, mắt ngấn đầy lệ. Nhưng trước khi Kudou kịp mở miệng nói, Ran đã định thần lại "Tớ ổn mà Shinichi, đừng lo..."  
>Shinichi gật đầu, cậu bước đến bên cạnh cô "Có tớ đây rồi, sẽ không có gì đâu"<p>

"WILLIAM!" Tracey gào lên. Cả gia đình đều đã tập trung trước cửa. Ngay lập tức, không cần thêm bất cứ tiếng hét nào, Anne ngất ngay vào lòng Henry.  
>"Chuyện gì thế này? Cái...Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" Cô Alice run rẩy khi nhìn thấy William.<br>Cứ như trò domino, phụ nữ trong nhà lần lượt ngã nhào xuống. Không lâu sau thì chú John cùng quyết định tham gia trò chơi đó cùng họ. Thế nên ông chú Mike phải chụp nhanh lấy ông ta. Phần còn lại đều một tay Richard và Henry lo liệu.

Kaito nhìn họ rồi quay sang nhìn Aoko. "Ít nhất thì cậu không đến nỗi như họ!"

****************************

"Anh ấy thế nào?" Shiho hỏi lo lắng trong điện thoại.  
>"Tôi không biết, bác sĩ nói anh ấy...khó lòng...qua khỏi" Henry trả lời với âm giọng run sợ.<br>"Tôi sẽ giữ liên lạc" Shiho nói trong cuống họng, cô đặt chiếc điện thoại xuống.

Xe cứu thương đến, đưa William đi cùng với Henry và Anne.  
>Từ lúc sự việc đó xảy ra đến nay đã hai giờ đồng hồ. Khách sạn ngập đầy cảnh sát. Ngoài khuôn viên, hàng tá xe cảnh sát và trực thăng đáp đậu.<p>

Mọi người ngồi trong phòng khách. Chiếc sofa đen lớn được xếp xoay tròn để mọi người đối mặt nhau. Trước mặt họ, một lò sưởi lớn được đốt lên.  
>Nhưng dù nó có nóng thế nào chăng nữa vẫn không đủ sức sưởi ấm cái cảm giác lạnh ớn của mỗi người.<p>

Vài bức họa lớn treo trên tường màu đỏ sẫm. Góc kia là hàng lô kệ sách, chỉ cần đọc vài trang thôi cũng đủ giúp bạn ngủ ngon lành. Đỏ và màu vàng sáng là hai màu chính trong thiết kế của khách sạn. Nhưng ngay bây giờ, không ai muốn nhắc đến cái sắc đỏ chết người đó nữa.  
>Chiếc đồng hồ cổ cuối phòng vẫn đều đặn đung đưa quả lắc như thể nhắc nhở họ đã ở trong tình trạng câm lặng này nhiều giờ rồi.<p>

Shinichi, Heiji and Hakuba đi qua đi lại quanh phòng với vẻ mặt hết sức nghiêm trọng. Mỗi người chìm trong suy nghĩ riêng của chính mình.  
>Kaito ngồi khoanh tay lặng lẽ với cặp mắt nhắm nghiền. Aoko chưa bao giờ thấy cậu nghiêm túc đến thế.<p>

Ran, Kazuha, Aoko và Shiho ngồi sát cạnh nhau, nhìn những thành viên còn lại trong gia đình. Tracey vẫn đang khóc thút thít dẫu Richard choàng tay qua vai chị an ủi nhưng vẫn không khiến không gian bớt đi căng thẳng.  
>Cô Louise lại gây ra tiếng động nhiều nhất .<br>"*nức nở*...Ai lại...có thể...*nức nở*...làm việc này...*nức nở*...với William đáng thương của chúng ta? "  
>Mike vỗ về an ủi vợ mình nhưng dường như không có tác dụng lắm.<p>

Cô Alice ngồi thừ đó, Hakuba nhìn bà nhiều lần và mỗi lần như thế, bà lại chuyển hướng nhìn đi chỗ khác tránh đối mặt với cậu.  
>John ngồi cách vợ ông một khoảng, đôi mắt thấm đầy nỗi đau đớn và giận dữ. Gân mặt ông lộ rõ sau cái cau mày vì một nguyên nhân nào đó. Tay thì siết chặt từ lúc đầu đến giờ.<p>

Tất cả mọi người không hé môi lời nào. Cùng một lúc, trong ý nghĩ họ có chung một quan điểm : một trong số họ là kẻ đã giết William.  
>Cuối cùng, cánh cửa bật mở, theo sau là những tiếng bước chân nặng nề trên nền sàn. Một người đàn ông to béo nhưng nét mặt nghiêm lạnh bước vào với ba cảnh sát khác. Ông ấy khoác một chiếc áo đen, dáng người cao trạc trung niên. Trông có vẻ ông ta vừa bị đánh thức, lôi dậy khỏi chiếc giường khi đang say giấc nồng.<p>

Ông nhìn họ với đôi mắt sắc lạnh, nó khiến mọi người cảm thấy ngột ngạt và mệt mỏi... thậm chí là xấu hổ về một việc không phải do bản thân gây nên.

"Chúng tôi cần biết các vị đã ở đâu và làm gì khi William bị ám sát." Ông ta cất giọng.  
>"Chúng tôi đang ngủ!" Tracey gào lên "Ông còn muốn gì nữa?"<br>"Phòng William bị lục tung cả lên, nhiều đồ vật bị mất. Không phải là trộm sao?" Mike hỏi.  
>"Những bằng chứng đó thì chưa đủ để kết luận được gì cả. Chúng tôi đang cố gắng tìm ra dấu vân tay lúc này."<p>

"Không có dấu vân tay nào cả." Kudou đột ngột lên tiếng. "Vụ này đã được lên kế hoạch nên tên sát thủ không dại gì để lại dấu vân tay cho chúng ta tìm kiếm. Cũng chẳng có dấu vết nào trên cán dao."  
>"Một ai đó trong ngôi nhà này muốn sát hại William" Heiji thêm vào "Kẻ đó chỉ dựng cảnh như bị trộm. Những đồ vật mất không có giá trị gì cả"<p>

"Còn nữa, tại sao tên trộm đó đến đây mà chỉ lấy đi một cái bút Mont Blanc trị giá £200?" Hakuba tự hỏi. Anh trông rất bực tức "William đã gắng sức từ phòng của anh ta đến phòng Kazuha...vẫn còn những vệt máu kéo dài từ vị trí hai phòng này...anh ấy thậm chí không bước vào phòng đọc sách, điều đó có nghĩa là... tên sát nhân cố tình xáo trộn phòng đọc sách rồi bước sang phòng ngủ và ra tay với William. Những vật bị mất tôi cá là vẫn còn đâu đây trong ngôi nhà này"  
>"Thử tìm ngoài cái hồ trong khu vườn xem." Kaito bất thình lình lên tiếng<br>Người đàn ông to lớn gật đầu và ra lệnh một người trong số nhóm cảnh sát vòng ra sau vườn.

"Nhưng...tại sao hung thủ không...giết chết anh ấy đi?" Richard hỏi.  
>"Bởi vì tên đó đinh ninh rằng William đã tắt thở." Kudou trả lời.<br>"Hoặc vì một lý do gì đó mà hung thủ phải dừng lại và bỏ đi" Heiji nhận xét.  
>"Không có chứng cứ ngoại phạm nào." Người đàn ông thêm vào. "Trừ cô Toyama và cô Mori, tất cả những người còn lại đều có thể là nghi can cho vụ án. Hakuba?"<br>Hakuba ngước nhìn ông. "Yeah?"  
>"Kể cả con nữa, ta phải nói điều đó."<br>Hakuba gật gù "Vâng, cha, con biết mà."

"CHA?" Ai cũng hét lớn, trừ Kaito chỉ nhún nhường vai. .  
>Cha Hakuba lờ đi thái độ ngạc nhiên của họ "Cha sẽ cho thêm người của mình quanh khách sạn. Mọi người sẽ phải ở dưới tầm kiểm soát của cảnh sát. Chẳng có đủ phòng tạm giam cho các vị đâu"<br>"CHA!" Hakuba gầm. "Cha không thể tế nhị hơn một chút được sao!"

*******************************

Mọi người trở lại về phòng nhưng không ai còn muốn chợp mắt. Shinichi, Heiji và Kaito đã suy luận đúng. Những món đồ bị mất đều tìm thấy ngoài cái hồ sau vườn. Nó chứng minh một điều duy nhất. Đây là một vụ mưu sát. Không có tên trộm nào cả.

Hakuba quyết định nói chuyện với Richard khi cha gọi anh. Cậu bước đến gần ông "Vâng?"  
>"Hakuba, ta chỉ muốn biết một việc. Con có thể tự giải quyết vụ này không? Con không sao chứ?"<br>Hakuba gật đầu chắc chắn "Dạ được ạ."  
>"Con sẽ tìm ra tên sát nhân, nhất định là thế. Hơn nữa tất cả mấy người bạn đều ở đây cùng con. Chúng con có thể tự xử lí vụ này"<br>"Cha về sao?"  
>"Ừ, mẹ con sẽ không để yên khi biết cha lại lờ đi cho phép con tự do hành động phá án..."<br>Hakuba cười hí hửng.

Khi ông bước ra ngưỡng cửa khách sạn, Hakuba gọi giật ngược "CHA!"  
>Dáng người mập mạp quay lại<br>"Cám ơn...vì cha đã đến. Con biết vùng này không thuộc trách nhiệm của cha. Lẽ ra cha phải ở London."  
>"Cẩn thận đấy." Ông dặn dò "Ta không muốn lúc trở về con mang theo trong mình hàng tá viên đạn hơn là khẩu súng máy. Hoặc giả lại teo nhỏ như lần trước."<br>Hakuba mỉm cười  
>"À quên nữa, vậy ra cô gái xinh xắn tóc hung đỏ đó là bạn gái con à? Con có khẩu vị tốt đấy, chẳng khác gì ta!"<br>Hakuba tắt ngay nụ cười thay vào đỏ là gương mặt lúng túng xấu hổ  
>"Tạm biệt cha. Đừng gọi, con sẽ gọi về"<p>

Ông bật cười ha hả, vỗ mạnh vào lưng cậu con trai "Đứa con trai bé bòng của ta cũng biết thẹn sao?"  
>"CHA VỀ NHÉ!" Hakuba hét lớn như cố tình đẩy ông đi.<p>

Hakuba lặng lẽ nhìn cha mình bước vào trong chiếc trực thăng. Anh đóng cửa lớn lại, thở dài nặng nề.

"Ba giờ sáng..." Anh lầm rầm khi lật chiếc đống hồ bỏ túi ra. Thật sự anh không còn hơi sức để bước thêm bước nào. Hakuba dụi mắt. Bất thình lình, một bàn tay chụp lấy vai cậu. Hakuba nhìn lại , không ai khác ngoài Richard.

"Ai?" Richard hỏi cộc cằn. "Kẻ nào đã giết cha tôi và mưu sát William?"  
>"Richard... Tôi không biết...vẫn chưa..."<br>"Trách nhiệm của cậu là giúp tôi mà!" Richard hét lên mất bình tĩnh "Tôi cứ nghĩ tôi có thể tin cậu. Bây giờ thì sao? Anh tôi đang hấp hối, cậu đã làm...?"  
>"Richard, thôi đi !" Tracey mắng, bước xuống bậc thang. "Đây không phải là lỗi của cậu ấy. Em không có lý do gì mà trách cậu ấy cả! Cậu ấy đến đây để giúp chúng ta"<br>"Phải...đến giúp. Nhưng cậu ta đã giúp gì? CHẲNG CÓ GÌ CẢ!"  
>"Đừng có trẻ con như thế, chỉ biết nghĩ cho mình! Đây là vấn đề của gia đinh chúng ta, không phải của Hakuba!"<br>"Hừ! Biến đi, Tracey!" Richard gầm.  
>Tracey nhìn đứa em trai ngỡ ngàng "Em... em vừa nói gì?"<p>

Richard nghiến răng, mặt đỏ lừ, chạy xộc lên lầu. Hakuba nghe rõ tiếng cánh cửa sập vào tường vang cả căn phòng lớn.  
>Hakuba đừng thừ người không nhúc nhích. Tracey thờ dài, quệt đi những giọt nước mắt còn đọng trên mi.<br>"Tôi thành thật xin lỗi cậu, Hakuba. Richard là đứa nhỏ nhất trong nhà, đôi lúc nó hành động thiếu suy nghĩ. Cha tôi qua đời đã là một mất mát lớn đối với nó. Bây giờ lại biết một trong số chúng tôi làm việc đó càng khiến thằng bé thêm suy sụp."  
>"Tôi hiểu. Tôi không trách cậu ấy. Cậu ấy nói đúng, tôi đến đây là để giúp các bạn"<br>Tracey gật đầu "Cậu có thể ở đây cùng với các bạn cậu bao lâu cũng được. Nhưng chỉ xin cậu hãy tìm ra kẻ đã làm việc này với gia đình tôi và tại sao lại như thế..."

*******************************

"Tất cả bắt đầu từ phu nhân Norferk." Kudou nói với Heiji và Kaito.  
>Mấy anh chàng tập trung toàn bộ tại phòng Heiji. Mấy cô gái thì ở ngay phòng bên cạnh, nỗi sợ hãi khiến họ không dám ở quá xa những cậu bạn của mình. Tất nhiên, Tracey ở cùng họ. Richard ngồi một mình trong phòng với tâm trạng cực kì tồi tệ.<br>Sáu người cảnh sát đã được cử tới bảo vệ những thành viên còn lại của gia đình. Họ cứ luôn mồm ngáp và có vẻ hãi hùng vì mấy bức tranh quá khổ.

Hakuba đập tung cửa phòng bước vào. Kudou, Heiji, Kaito nhìn anh trân trân. "Này...cậu không sao chứ..."  
>Hakuba đấm mạnh nắm tay vào tường giận dữ.<br>"Hình như là không" Kaito lẩm nhẩm trả lời dùm.  
>"Này này này, cứ như thế cậu sẽ gãy tay mất..." Heiji nói hốt hoảng. Máu bắt đầu chảy dài trên cánh tay Hakuba.<p>

"Tớ không quan tâm" Hakuba nhún vai "Tớ đáng bị như thế"  
>"Không có lí do gì mà anh đáng bị như thế! Giờ thì đưa tay tôi xem" Tiếng Shiho cất lên ngay sau lưng cậu. Cô đã bước qua phòng bọn con trai xem việc gì xảy ra khi thấy Hakuba hầm hầm bước vào.<p>

Không nói thêm bất kì lời nào, cô nắm chặt lấy cánh tay chảy máu của cậu rồi rút ra một chiếc khăn tay. Một cách cẩn thận, cô quấn nó quanh vết thương. Hakuba chăm chú nhìn cô với gương mặt hỗn độn cảm xúc. Anh chẳng nói gì.  
>"Làm thêm một lần nữa đi thì CHẲNG CÓ cái xương nào nó chịu nổi anh đâu!" Shiho gằn giọng.<br>"Phần còn lại tôi giao cho mấy cậu. Mấy cậu có thế coi chừng đừng cho Hakuba làm việc gì ngốc nghếch lần nữa được không?" Shiho nói khi đóng cánh cửa phòng lại.

Hakuba quay sang bọn con trai và thấy những cái miệng toe toét cười của họ "Cái gì thế?"  
>"Chừng nào mới chịu công khai đây?" Ba anh chàng hỏi cùng một lúc<br>"...chết hết đi !"

"Có cái gì đó không hợp lý!" Heiji nhíu mày "Tên sát thủ muốn giết William trong phòng ngủ...trước khi...hắn...cứ gọi tên đó là hắn đi, trước khi hắn xới tung phòng đọc sách. Vậy thì làm sao hắn có thể làm chúng ta tin rằng có một kẻ cướp khi William bị giết...nếu bị giết trong phòng ngủ?"

"Có thể hắn đã có ý định muốn giết và sẽ đưa xác anh ta đến phòng đọc sách và làm cho hiện trường như là trước đó có xô xát xảy ra. Sau đó khi chúng ta vào thấy cảnh ấy, ta sẽ đinh ninh William bị giết trong phòng sách." Kudou suy luận.

"Lý do?" Kaito hỏi "Chúng ta cần là cần lý do"  
>"Sao cậu cứ thích nhảy cóc vậy?" Kudou cằn nhằn.<p>

"Giống như Kudou đã nói, mọi thứ đều bắt đầu từ phu nhân Norferk. Tất cả những dữ kiện đều đã có, việc cần bây giờ là sắp xếp nó lại." Hakuba nói.  
>"Để xem nào: ở đây xuất hiện một cô bé gái ngoài khách sạn, trông rất giống phu nhân Norferk" Kaito nhớ lại<br>"Bức chân dung chảy máu, cái chết của phu nhân và ngài Norferk" Heiji lẩm nhẩm.  
>"Tiếng hát vào nửa đêm, ý nghĩa của bài hát, tờ giấy mật mã" Hakuba thêm vào.<br>"Và William khi đó đã muốn nói cho chúng ta điều gì đó về mẹ anh" Tới phiên Kudou "Nhưng... quan trọng nhất là-"

"Tại sao là William?" Cả bốn người nói cùng một lúc rồi lại vò đầu bứt tai "AAAAHHHHH...QUÁ NHIỀU NGHI VẤN!"

Kaito nhướng mày gợi ý "Có lẽ chúng đều có liên quan tới...cậu biết đấy... Pandora?"

"Cậu nghĩ thế à?" Kudou nhăn mặt.  
>"Uh, nhớ việc đã từng có hai tên trộm không? Richard đã thấy chúng...Cậu đã nói thế mà Hakuba."<br>"Vậy ý cậu là một kẻ nào đó muốn giết ngài Norferk và William..." Heiji ngập ngừng.  
>"Anh ta vẫn chưa chết mà..." Hakuba chen vào bực bội.<br>"Xin lỗi...vậy là kẻ nào đó trong ngôi nhà này đã tìm kiếm viên kim cương đó?"

"Uh, việc chúng ta phải làm bây giờ là tìm nó và dùng làm mồi nhử tên thủ phạm" Kaito gợi ý.  
>"Và đâu còn ai thích hợp để tim Pandora hơn tớ!" Cậu ưỡn ngực tự hào.<p>

"Bất cứ ai trừ cậu" Shinichi thì thầm.  
>"Tớ không thấy đó là ý hay!" Hakuba nói.<br>"Tớ không có ý kiến!" Heiji nhún vai.

Kaito nhìn Shinichi. "Cậu thừa biết tớ có lí do THÍCH ĐÁNG để tìm viên kim cương đó mà!"  
>Shinichi lưỡng lự. Cậu biết rõ thực chất Kaito là ai. Và cậu cũng biết vì sao cậu ta tìm viên kim cương : đó là vì lời hứa giữa KID và cậu về việc giải nghệ "công việc làm thêm" nếu tìm ra Pandora...<br>"Uh, giao việc này cho Kaito đi. Cậu sẽ tìm ra nơi cất giữ Pandora" Kudou quyết định nhưng rồi lại lắc đầu thờ dài "Mình sẽ hối hận về việc này!"

"Được rồi được rồi, đội trưởng!" Hakuba nói khó chịu. "Và tớ sẽ tìm hung thủ..."  
>"Tớ thì xí lấy con ma" Heiji nhăn răng cười.<br>"Còn tớ thì sẽ tìm...THẦN MAY MẮN!" Kaito nói hớn hở nhưng hình như cậu chỉ nhận được những cái liếc cảnh cáo từ mấy cậu bạn.

"Đừng có lạnh thế chứ...mấy cậu không thể hóm hỉnh một tí sao?" Kaito lầm bầm.


	10. Chúng ta có thể đi đâu?

**Chương 10: "Chúng ta có thể đi đâu?"**

Trời ửng sáng, cái khí hậu khó chịu quen thuộc của nước Anh lại trở về với Bournemouth.  
>Những đám mây đen nặng nề lũ lượt kéo về rợp cả trời, gió thốc mạnh báo hiệu một cơn bão sắp tràn đến.<br>Mặt biển chuyển sang màu xanh sẫm gần như là đen hoàn toàn. Từng đợt sóng cao hung dữ ập vào vách đá nơi khách sạn Ánh Trăng đang ở đó.

Richard thở dài mệt mỏi, ngước nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, cậu biết chắc mình không thể bước ra ngoài lúc này. Tình trạng thời tiết quá tệ. Cậu muốn biết anh mình bây giờ ra sao. Phải chăng vẫn còn đang cố đấu tranh với tử thần để giành lại sự sống? Giữ chặt chiếc điện thoại trong tay, cậu do dự. Cả gia đình vốn dĩ cứ cách 15 phút lại gọi một lần đến bệnh viện, điều đó khiến mấy người y tá rất khó chịu. Nhưng làm sao cậu có thể ngồi yên được. Nhất là khi cậu biết rõ một trong những thành viên nhà này là hung thủ.  
>Kudou cũng gọi đến bệnh viện nhưng là vì mục đích khác.<br>"Huh uh, thì ra là thế." Shinichi gật gù trong điện thoại . "Tôi hiểu vấn đề này hết sức cá nhân nhưng tôi đang thay mặt cho cá gia đình Norferk. Không, tôi không phải là bác sĩ. Tôi là thám tử...đợi đã...đừng gác máy !"

Shinichi nhăn mặt, phang thẳng cái ống nghe xuống bàn "Đám trực bàn chiết tiệt!"  
>Cậu trông rất bực bội, cáu gắt. Vừa lúc ấy Hakuba bước ngang qua mặt.<p>

"Hakuba, chờ đã!" Kudou hét.  
>Anh chàng liền dừng lại "Eh?"<br>"Cậu...ehm...cũng có tên tuổi ở Anh đúng không?"  
>Hakuba nhướng mày "Cậu hỏi gì vậy? Nhưng...ừ thì...tớ cũng khá nổi tiếng"<br>Shinichi cười đắc chí, chĩa thẳng cái ống nghe trước mặt Saguru "Coi nào, nhờ vả tí!"

10 phút sau, Shinichi nghiễm nhiên nói chuyện thoải mái với bệnh viện và có được mọi thông tin anh cần.  
>Hakuba đứng bên cạnh tỏ vẻ khá hãnh diện khi cuộc trao đổi là một tấm hình của anh cho cô gái ở quầy tiếp khách bệnh viện.<p>

"Vậy phu nhân đã ở trong bệnh viện năm tháng trước khi mất...Bà không phải là một người có sức khỏe tốt...và gia đình thì hiếm khi nào đến thăm...uh huh...nguyên nhân cái chết của bà?" Dường như câu trả lời đã khiến Shinichi khựng đứng lại, muốn nín thở.

Hakuba nhìn ngạc nhiên "Gì vậy? Có chuyện gì?"  
>Shinichi đưa tay lên miệng ra hiệu cho cậu bạn im lặng.<p>

"Thì ra là thế...thật không? Ngài Norferk nói thế? Vậy...những người còn lại trong gia đinh không biết?...nhưng...tôi hiểu rồi..."

Cuối cùng, Shinichi thở dài "Cám ơn vì sự giúp đỡ của cô...vâng Hakuba sẽ gửi nó vào ngày mai...Không, rất tiếc anh ấy đang bận không thể tiếp chuyện cô được...Tạm biệt!"

"Thế nào?" Hakuba hỏi mất kiên nhẫn. "Lý do bà ấy mất?"  
>Shinichi trầm ngâm nghĩ ngợi. Câu trả lời của cậu khiến Hakuba sửng sốt.<p>

"Bà ấy đã mang thai"

***************************

Heiji bước dọc theo hành lang dẫn đến bức tranh chảy máu trước đó. Bức chân dung về phu nhân Norferk khi còn trẻ vẫn ở đó, nhìn Heiji với đôi mắt xanh của mình.

Heiji thừ người nghĩ ngợi.  
>"Làm thế nào...máu chảy ra từ đôi mắt được? Trên đời này không có ma và mình tin chắc đó là máu giả. Có một người nào đó đã đặt nó vào tranh chừng...không quá 30 giây. Làm sao chuyện đó xảy ra?"<p>

Bất thình lình một tiếng nói phát ra từ sau lưng khiến cậu giận bắn mình.

"Cậu đang làm gì vậy?" Thì ra là ông chú Mike.  
>"Er...chỉ đang suy nghĩ thôi." Heiji trả lời.<br>"Có muốn ăn chút gì không?"  
>"Yeah!...Ý cháu là không ạ, không phải bây giờ."<p>

Ông chú Mike gật đầu "Cơn bão sắp tới rồi, chú khuyên mấy đứa đừng đi đâu cả"  
>"Không đâu ạ. Cám ơn chú...oh ! Nhân tiện..." Heiji hỏi đột ngột, giơ tay ra hiệu ngăn Mike lại.<br>"Sao?"  
>"Chị Anne ấy...sở thích của Anne là gì?"<br>Chú Mike có vẻ ngạc nhiên nhưng rồi cũng trả lời.

"Con bé đã tốt nghiệp. Bây giờ nó đang là giáo viên cho một câu lạc bộ diễn kịch như là công việc nhàn rỗi. Tháng này nó được nghỉ nên đến ở khách sạn này và giúp anh em ở đây. Con bé là một diễn viên rất khá đấy!"

Heiji mỉm cười "Cô ấy có thể đóng kịch ạ?"  
>"Phải rồi, nó mà diễn thì nhập tâm lắm. Khi còn bé, nó đóng vai cô gái cao bồi và đã giành được giải diễn viên trẻ xuất sắc nhất của cuộc thi"<br>"Cô gái cao bồi? Cô ấy có thể bắn súng à?"

"Bắn? Nó có thể bắn trúng lon rỗng cách xa 15 mét đấy! Tôi tự hào về điều đó. Tôi là thầy con bé mà!" Mike cười khanh khách như một người cha đầy kiêu hãnh "Tôi xem nó như con ruột vậy."

"Ah, cám ơn thông tin của chú! Gặp lại sau ở bữa ăn chiều!" Heiji cười hớn hở. Cậu lẳng lặng nhìn ông chú Mike bỏ đi rồi lầm bầm tự mình. Cuối cùng cậu quay lại bức tranh. "Chỉ cần nhắm chính xác thì một khẩu súng nước với máu giả..." Heiji chìa tay thành khẩu súng chĩa về phía gương mặt trong tranh rồi bóp cò. "...bức tranh sẽ đổ máu tùy theo ý thích của bạn!"

"Cậu đang làm cái quái gì ở đây vậy? Cứ như là một tên ngốc đang tự pha trò vậy!" Kazuha khoanh tay nhận xét.

"Toyama...Cậu...đừng có đột ngột làm tớ giật mình như thế! Nhiều chuyện!"

"Tớ không có nhiều chuyện! Mà thôi, Ran, Shiho, Aoko và tớ vừa làm bánh, tớ nghĩ cậu muốn nếm thử" Kazuha chìa cái đĩa trước mặt Hattori.  
>"Er...cám ơn" Heiji nói rồi lấy đại một cái nhét thẳng vào miệng.<p>

"Thế...thế nào? Ngon không? Tớ biết cậu thích socola nên tớ đã cho hơi nhiều..." Kazuha rụt rè hỏi, đỏ mặt. Heiji gồng mình nuốt trọng, gật đầu  
>"Nó...rất...(Mắt cậu trợn ngược) *Ho sù sụ* Nước... nước !" Hattori sặc sụa, có thể nói màu socola còn sáng hơn cái mặt cậu lúc bây giờ. Kazuha luýnh quýnh vỗ lưng anh.<p>

"Cậu thật đúng là..." Kazuha bật cười "Thỉnh thoảng cậu ngốc hết biết, Hattori ạ!"

****************************

Giữa những hành lang tối, Kaito bước chầm chậm trên tấm thảm đỏ dày. Hai tay cậu cầm hai tờ giấy. Một là những từ viết lạ, cái còn lại là lời bài hát.

Cậu nhìn ra cửa sổ, nó không đủ lớn để đưa ánh sáng vào toà lâu đài này.

"Có vẻ như bão sắp đến..." Kaito lẩm bẩm, tiến sát lại khung cửa. Bất thình lình, một ánh sét dài rạch ngang bầu trời đầy mây dày đặc kèm theo tiếng sấm dữ dội. Kaito thậm chí không chớp mắt khi tiếng sét đập vào khu nhà. Ánh sáng chói lòa của nó chia gương mặt cậu ra làm hai. Một bên là Kaito Kuroba bình thường, và một bên là ánh nhìn nghiêm nghị của KID.

Đôi mắt xanh pha lê chìm trong nghĩ ngợi, suy tư. Cậu nhăn mặt. Có một cái gì đó sắp xảy ra. Một cái gì đó rất xấu.  
>Cậu nhìn lại tờ giấy lần nữa, bước thẳng vào căn phòng tối phía bên phải . Thư viện.<p>

Kaito lặng lẽ nói với chính mình  
>"Trong góc tối nhất của căn phòng, là cái chết kinh hoàng đang đợi chờ bạn..."<p>

*******************************

"Đi với Kudou đi, Kazuha, đừng làm phiền tớ!" Heiji cằn nhằn, yêu cầu cô bạn gái rời khỏi nơi cậu đang tập trung suy nghĩ.  
>"Tớ cần phải làm việc! Cậu đúng là "cục nợ"! ĐI - CHỖ - KHÁC!"<p>

Kazuha nhăn mặt. Cô đã tò tò theo Heiji từ này đến giờ y như con ong vò vẽ lượn lờ mãi bên mấy chậu hoa, đập cánh ồn ào.  
>"ĐƯỢC THÔI! Tớ sẽ biến đi nếu cậu muốn" Kazuha lườm Hattori với cặp mắt hừng hực lửa.<p>

"Cám ơn! Chẳng phải tớ đã nói điều đó hàng trăm lần từ nửa tiếng trước rồi sao? Đừng làm phiền tớ!" Heiji hét.  
>"Đừng nói với tớ cậu lại sợ sấm nhé!" Cầm tờ giấy trên tay, cậu hí hoáy viết rồi ngước nhìn Kazuha với vẻ mặt mất hết kiên nhẫn.<p>

Kazuha giận dữ nhìn Hattori nhưng cô thừa biết tính cách cậu khi đang cần tập trung vào công việc. Và cô cũng biết thực chất chính xác thì cô đang phá đám Heiji.  
>"Nhưng, tớ sẽ đi với điều kiện...cậu phải hứa đi với tớ...er...*đi đâu giờ? Cái gì mình thích mà cậu ấy không nhỉ?*...đi...mua sắm! Đi mua vài thứ với tớ... nếu không TỚ KHÔNG đi đâu cả!" Kazuha uy hiếp rồi im lặng chờ câu trả lời của cậu bạn.<p>

"Được rồi...cái gì cũng được...giờ thì tránh ra chỗ khác nào." Heiji lầm bầm cho qua chuyện mà không biết mình đã mắc bẫy. Cậu thậm chí còn chẳng nghe Kazuha hỏi gì.

Một nụ cười chiến thắng nở rạng rỡ trên mặt cô, lần này thì cậu ta chẳng trốn đi đâu được. Cô tung tăng bỏ đi.  
>Heiji ngước nhìn cô bạn gái khuất dần sau hành lang.<br>"Cô ấy vừa nói gì vậy?"

*****************************

"Ăn vài cái bánh nhé, Shinichi?" Ran hỏi đức cậu bạn trai của mình, tay cầm đĩa bánh. Họ đang đứng trong phòng sách của William, Shinichi ngồi im lìm trên ghế nghiền ngẫm một vài cuốn sách.

"Không, cám ơn"  
>"Trà nhé?"<br>"Không"  
>"Thế bánh kem rong biển thì sao? Tớ và Aoko làm đấy"<br>"Để sau đi"  
>"...Vậy ít nhất ăn thử mấy cái bánh pudding và dâu tây từ vườn đi! Chú John mới tặng tớ đấy."<br>"Không phải bây giờ Ran. Tớ phải làm việc" Shinichi làu bàu.

Ran nhăn mặt, mím chặt môi "Cậu đã không nói chuyện với em gần hơn hai tiếng rồi, Shinichi."  
>"Bởi vì tớ đang suy nghĩ, được chưa?"<br>"Cậu lờ tớ!"

Ngay sau đó không cần một dấu hiệu cảnh báo, một tiếng sấm vang trời nổ lớn ngoài cửa sổ, xé toạc một đường dài trên bầu trời. Cả căn phòng bừng sáng trong tích tắc, nền nhà khẽ rung lên.

Chỉ như thế thôi cũng đã đủ để Ran hét toáng lên, chạy ùa về phía Shinichi  
>"Ran! Đừng...!" Kudou bật cười nhưng quá muộn, cô nàng nhảy vào người Shinichi, với tốc độ như tên bắn của cô đã khiến chiếc ghế Shinichi đang an tọa bật ngửa ra sau. Sức nặng của hai người trưởng thành đè lên sàn. Shinichi lãnh trọn hậu quả.<p>

"OWWW!"

Ran nằm trọn trong tay Shinichi. Mùi tóc Ran thật dễ chịu. Nhưng nó cũng chẳng đủ xoa dịu cái đầu "u to tròn" của cậu.  
>Ran đỏ mặt, đẩy Shinichi ra. Cô đứng dậy nhìn cậu lo lắng.<br>"Tớ xin lỗi...Shinichi...cậu có sao không?"

"Có! Nhưng chắc vẫn còn sống." Kudou rên rỉ. Cậu lồm cồm ngồi dậy trong tiếng cười của Ran.  
>"Không được cười!"<br>"Tớ xin lỗi! Đền bù cho cậu đây."  
>Ran liền kiễng chân lên và hôn nhẹ vào má Shinichi. Cậu đỏ mặt.<br>"Sao không phải môi?" Shinichi nghĩ thầm.

"Cậu đang làm gì thế?" Ran hỏi, trỏ tay vào trán cậu.  
>"Quan sát nền nhà của biệt thự này" Shinichi trả lời, tay vẫn xoa xoa cái đầu.<br>"Tại sao?"

"Tớ nghĩ nhất định phải có hầm bí mật ở đây. Dù sao cái khách sạn này đã rất cũ. Làm thế nào mà tên sát nhân có thể thoát khỏi đây? Đó là một trong những câu hỏi đang làm tớ đau đầu..."

"Cậu muốn đi đâu sau khi giải quyết xong vụ này?" Ran hỏi, đổi đề tài.  
>"Hả?"<br>"Chúng ta có thể đi đâu nhỉ? Cậu lại không thích đi mua sắm...London thế nào? Phải rồi, một chuyến du lịch London!"  
>"Er..."<br>"Hay ta đặt vé ba ngày đến Scotland, đó là một đất nước đẹp. Còn Ireland thì sao?"  
>"Ran này..."<br>"Tớ biết rồi! Tớ sẽ hỏi cả Kazuha và Shiho, tất cả chúng ta sẽ cùng đi! Cậu sẽ mặc gì nhỉ...chỗ đó cũng khá lạnh...Vali của cậu đâu rồi Shinichi? Để tớ sắp xếp đồ cho, khi lên đó tớ sẽ mua thêm cho cậu"

"RAN!" Shinichi hét mất kiên nhẫn  
>Ran nhìn Shinichi dò hỏi, không ngạc nhiên cũng chẳng giận dữ. Kudou nhận ra cô ấy cố tình làm thế.<p>

"Tớ...cậu...tìm và nói với Heiji...hay Kazuha, hay Shiho...hay...BẤT CỨ AI cũng được!" Shinichi nài nỉ cầu xin.  
>"Được thôi, nếu cậu muốn." Ran khúc khích cười, nháy mắt với Shinichi rồi bước ra ngoài.<br>Kudou thở phào như thể vừa thoát nạn, cậu lắc đầu bất lực với cái cười hoảng sợ "Có vẻ cuộc hôn nhân của mình là...kiếp sau của hai gia đình..." Cậu chợt khựng lại "ÔI KHÔNG ~~~~~~~~"

*****************************

Ran bước nhanh xuống cầu thang. Cô ghét vô cùng mấy cái bức chân dung trên tường. Chúng là kết tinh nghệ thuật nhưng có vẻ đằng sau đó là cả hàng trăm câu chuyện cần được sáng tỏ. Mỗi người nhất định khi còn sống đã có một tình yêu mãnh liệt hay những cuộc phiêu lưu thú vị, thậm chí là những bí mật li kỳ.

Tuy nhiên hay thì có hay nhưng mấy cặp mắt đó thật đáng sợ và ớn lạnh. Cả gương mặt của họ nữa...thế nào nhỉ...cứ như là tuyệt vọng và chết chóc vậy. Không một cảm xúc nào trên nét mặt.

Ran không thích nó. Cô đã từng nghĩ có ma trong nhà này và phu nhân Norferk đang trở về để trả thù.  
>Cô lắc đầu lia lịa cố gắng tống hết đống suy nghĩ vớ vẩn đi<br>Cô đến gần cuối hành lang và ngoảnh lại. Một bóng người xuất hiện trước mắt cô. Ran hét. Và cái bóng cũng thế.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!...Ah, Kazuha! Đừng hù tớ như thế!"  
>"Tớ hù cậu? Cậu nhát tớ thì có!" Kazuha mếu máo, tay để trên ngực thở hổn hển cố trấn an nhịp tim đang tăng vọt bất thường của mình.<br>"Vậy...cậu đang đi đâu đây?"  
>"Kiếm cậu. Còn cậu?"<br>"Tớ cũng thế. Shinichi xua tớ đi rồi"  
>"Thật sao! Tên Hattori cũng thế, đuổi tớ đi thẳng thừng"<p>

Hai cô gái cười nắc nẻ "Giờ tụi mình làm gì?"  
>"Về phòng thôi" Kazuha gợi ý "Phải thử cái đống đồ vừa sắm chứ. Tớ không muốn ra ngoài, bão sắp tới rồi"<br>Hai người bước lên lầu, trò chuyện vui vẻ. Họ không biết rằng một bóng đen đang lẳng lặng bám theo sau...cùng một khúc gỗ...

Kazuha khép cánh cửa sau mình, lướt nhìn Ran mở tủ lôi tất cả đống quần áo ra. Kazuha ngồi thừ người, lẩm nhẩm tự hỏi giờ này Heiji đang làm gì.  
>"Ran, cậu lấy hộ tớ cái túi tím nhé?" Kazuha hỏi. "Túi có cái áo tớ mua cho Hattori ấy?"<p>

"Gì cơ?" Ran hỏi lại, cả đống túi xách đang đè lên cô nên Ran chẳng nghe rõ.  
>Cánh cửa bất chợt mở ra...một cách nhẹ nhàng. Một cánh tay với vật cứng chầm chậm ló ra khỏi cánh của.<p>

Kazuha quay lại. Cô cảm thấy có gì đó đang thập thò sau lưng mình. Nhưng không có cơ hội cho cô biết việc gì đang xảy ra...  
>Tiếng ngã khụy nặng nề...Kazuha nằm dài trên đất.<p>

"Kazuha?" Ran hỏi, quay đầu lại. Cô ấy không còn trong phòng. Cánh cửa mở lớn che đi một phần tường trong phòng.  
>Kazuha đâu?<br>"Kazuha? Cậu ở đâu?" Ran nhăn mặt, buông hết mấy cái túi, bước vòng qua giường rồi tiến đến gần cánh cửa.  
>Cô khựng lại.<p>

Kazuha nằm lăn dưới sàn, mắt nhắm nghiền. Ran hốt hoảng chạy lại.  
>"Kazuha! Cái...sao cậu lại chảy máu thế này...?"<br>Cánh cửa sau lưng Ran đẩy ra. Một bóng người trốn sau nó. Ran quay phắt lại ngẩng lên. Một thanh gậy tiến đến.  
>Nếu như Ran không mải lo lắng cho cô bạn thân với tâm trạng hoảng loạn thì cô đã có thể chụp lấy thanh gậy cứng đó và tặng cho tên tấn công một đòn ra mặt.<br>Đầu cô đau nhói. Và trước mắt cô là một màu đen kịt.

Ran ngã đè lên Kazuha.


	11. Tất cả mới chỉ là bắt đầu

**Chương 11: Tất cả mới chỉ là bắt đầu **

"Cậu đang nói cái quái gì vậy? Phu nhân Norferk mang thai? Nhưng... Richard là con út cơ mà!" Hakuba chất vấn trong sự nghi ngờ "Đứa trẻ đó là ai?"  
>"Làm sao tớ biết được! Nhưng là một đứa bé gái. Đừng bảo tớ Richard là nữ nhé!" Kudou phàn nàn. "Bà ấy mất đã bảy năm vậy thì đứa bé đó ít nhất phải lên bảy rồi. Có lẽ phu nhât Norferk qua đời vì sẩy thai?"<p>

"Khoan khoan, đợi đã...không ai trong gia đình nói cho tớ biết về vụ này. Đừng nói với tớ rằng họ không hề biết và duy chỉ có ngài Norferk là rõ nhất?"  
>"Vậy thì tại sao ông ta lại giữ bí mật?" Shinichi đưa tay lên cằm "Trừ khi..." Cậu ngước nhìn Hakuba nhưng chỉ nhận được cái lắc đầu buồn bã.<br>Hakuba bước đến cạnh cửa sổ, lặng lẽ nhìn cơn mưa trút xuống thành phố sương mù này. Từng đợt mây đen kéo đến phủ lấy toà lâu đài, liên tục biến dạng thành những hình thù kỳ dị do những cơn gió điên cuồng.

Shinichi nhìn Hakuba chờ đợi. Một khoảnh khắc yên lặng vây lấy họ, cuối cùng cậu lên tiếng "Việc này tuỳ cậu quyết định."  
>Hakuba quay lại "Chúng ta hãy im lặng. Vẫn chưa phải lúc để nói nó ra!"<br>Shinichi gật đầu.

****************************

Nhưng điều họ không ngờ tới rằng đã có người nghe trộm câu chuyện này. Trong bóng tối, bà ta liếc nhìn qua khe cửa một cách cẩn thận. Đôi mắt nâu mở to với sự tò mò. Bà chăm chú lắng nghe không sót một từ. Sau khi nghe Kudou nói, bà đứng chết lặng ở đó với cái miệng há hốc. *Mình phải kể cho ai đó* Bà ta nghĩ khi quay về thực tại.

Bà đợi đến khi Kudou và Hakuba bước đi, nhanh chóng lách người ra khỏi nhà kho với đến cái bàn điện thoại. Bà ta đứng cạnh chiếc điện thoại, cẩn thận quan sát để chắc rằng không ai biết sự có mặt của mình. Vẫn cầm hộp thức ăn trong tay, bà nhanh chóng chạy bổ lên cầu thang, mắt nhìn về căn phòng cuối hành lang.

"Không thể tin được!" Bà dường như muốn hét toáng lên, vửa thở dốc vửa đẩy cửa bước vào "Cô ấy đã có..."

Bất thình lình, bà bị bưng kín miệng từ đằng sau. Không kịp một giây nào cho một tiếng kêu cứu, hai bàn tay nắm lấy bà một cách thô bạo và xô mạnh xuống sàn. Đầu bà đập vào cạnh bàn khiến cho bà bất tỉnh. Rên rỉ, bà ta gắng gượng mở mắt và ngồi dậy, nhìn xung quanh. Hình như có vài người khác nằm sóng soài trên sàn ngoài bà. Là Ran và Kazuha với đôi mắt nhắm nghiền

"...!"  
>"Ngươi đang làm cái quái gì vậy?" Bà hét lên. Không một câu trả lời. Bà khó nhọc đứng dậy, ngước nhìn người đó khoá cánh cửa, nhẹ nhàng bỏ chiếc chìa khoá vào túi.<p>

"Có điên không vậy? Ngươi đã làm gì hai cô gái này?" Vẫn không một tiếng trả lời.

Bất chợt bà cảm nhận một sự sợ hãi tột độ, chầm chậm bà bước lùi lại sát tường phía sau "Ngươi...ngươi giết họ?" Một gương mặt điên loạn với cái nhìn của ác quỉ hiện rõ trong góc tối. Đôi mắt sắc lạnh không chút cảm xúc

Người phụ nữ bỗng cảm thấy khó thở. Bà ta bắt đầu thở dốc, không vì sự mệt mỏi mà là vì sự kinh hoàng. Hai tay siết chặt chiếc váy, bà lùi sát góc tường. Cảnh tượng trông như thể một con vật nhỏ bé bị dồn đến đường cùng, sẵn sàng làm bữa trưa cho loài mãnh thú. Kẻ đó bước dần đến sát bà, tiếng thở nghe rõ mồn một. Đôi mắt dán chặt vào gương mặt khiếp sợ đối diện.

Trực giác cho bà biết rằng: Bà phải chạy, bỏ chạy thật nhanh nếu còn muốn giữ mạng sống. Tiếng tim đập nghe ngày một lớn dần

"AHHHH!" Với tiếng thét thảm thiết, bà liều mạng đâm thẳng ra cửa, hai tay bấu lấy chốt cửa nhưng vô ích. Nó không mở. Người phụ nữ kêu gào trong tuyệt vọng. Tiếng đập cửa liên hoàn, đôi bàn tay mảnh dẻ cào lấy thân cửa, giật lấy chốt, gào thét. Tất cả đều vô dụng

"Cứu! Có ai đó cứu tôi ! CỨUUUUU! Làm ơn mở cửa ra ! CHO TÔI RA NGOÀI!"

Bà quay người lại đối diện với kẻ máu lạnh. Ánh sáng từ con dao sắc loé lên.  
>Tiếng thét kinh hoàng vụt tắt khi con dao cắm phập vào bụng người phụ nữ xấu số. Bà không thể gào thét được nữa, bàn tay kẻ sát nhân đã bịt chặt lấy miệng trong khi con dao thọc sâu hơn nữa. Tiếng bà tắt lịm dần.<p>

Máu bắn toé ra...người phụ nữ hãi hùng nhìn thấy máu của chính mình nhuốm đỏ cả góc sàn. Tên giết người rút con dao ra. Giơ cao. Đâm thẳng xuống.

Cả thân người ngã nhào xuống sàn...Tên sát nhân buông tay ra khi đôi mắt nạn nhân chỉ còn nỗi khiếp sợ và rỗng tuếch.

Bên ngoài hiên, từng cơn gió đang gào thét thảm thiết cùng tiếng mưa đập vào cửa sổ điên cuồng. Cánh cửa kính run lên bần bật như thể muốn vỡ tung thành trăm mảnh. Nhưng bên trong căn phòng, chỉ có sự chết lặng. Chỉ còn tiếng thở nặng nề của tên giết người và một sàn nhà đầy máu.  
>Từng giọt, từng giọt. Nhỏ. Nhỏ. Nhỏ dài. Ướt đẫm, đỏ rực, chết chóc.<p>

**************************

"You raise me up, so I can stand on moutain..."  
>Aoko lẩm nhẩm theo lời một bài hát vừa học được khi đang dọn bếp cùng Shiho.<br>"Cơn bão này có vẻ lớn đây." Shiho nhận xét khi nhìn ra ngoài cửa kính.

"Ừ...ta lại chẳng được đi đâu đến khi mấy ông tướng đó tìm ra được thủ phạm" Aoko than vãn dù thực chất thì vẫn rất hồ hởi.

"Kaito, thêm một cái bánh nữa nhé?"

Kaito chớp mắt lia lịa. Cậu đang đứng cạnh tủ lạnh, tu ừng ực chai nước để "tống" hết cái đám tạm gọi là "đồ ăn" trong miệng xuống cuống họng.

"Aoko này, mặc dù là tớ rất 'yêu thích' thức ăn do cậu làm *Nuốt trọng* nhưng tớ không muốn *Nấc cục* nôn toàn bộ những gì tớ ăn trong ngày hôm nay ra đâu!"

Aoko nhướng mày, giọng phát ra theo chiều hướng to dần.  
>"Ý CỦA CẬU là SAO?"<br>"Ý tớ là...tớ ĐÃ ăn gần MƯỜI cái bánh rồi!"

"Oh...thế à..." Aoko tạm chấp nhận câu trả lời đó. Cô quay sang Shiho "Tớ có nên lấy vài cái cho nhóm cảnh sát ngoài kia không? Dù gì họ đứng canh phòng cho chúng ta cả đêm rồi!"

Shiho bật cười. Kaito thì chỉ biết lắc đầu, chặc lưỡi.  
>"Có gì buồn cười thế!" Aoko nhăn nhó.<br>"Chúng ta cũng bị coi là nghi phạm. Mấy tên đó đang canh chừng nhóm mình. Cậu ra đó và mời họ ăn bánh? Tớ không cho rằng họ sẽ vui vẻ ăn đâu." Kaito phá lên cười. Aoko ngượng chín mặt "Tớ chỉ muốn...tỏ ra tử tế...một chút..."

Kaito mỉm cười dịu dàng - một điều hiếm hoi "Tớ biết cậu mà"

Ngay lúc đó Aoko không thể thốt nên lời nào. Cô nhìn chằm chằm cậu bạn nhưng Kaito đã quay đi. Cậu ta sao khác thường ngày quá! Bỗng dưng lại...tốt đột xuất. Một kỉ lục mới cô vừa phát hiện ra : hơn ba mươi phút rồi mà cô và Kaito chưa cãi nhau một lần nào.

"Chúng ta đi tìm Ran với Kudou đi." Shiho gợi ý. "Tớ muốn biết việc điều tra đi tới đâu rồi."  
>Kaito cùng Aoko nhìn nhìn Shiho.<br>"Tớ nghĩ hình như cậu nói thiếu mất ai đó." Kaito cười ranh mãnh.  
>Shiho thở dài "Kazuha, Heiji?"<br>"Không phải họ, thử lần nữa đi." Đến lượt Aoko cười ẩn ý.

Cuối cùng như ngợ ra điều gì đó, Shiho trả lời một cách khó chịu "Hakuba?"  
>"Chính xác!" Aoko phá lên cười "Chúng ta đi kiếm bạn trai cậu nào!"<br>"Anh ta KHÔNG PHẢI là bạn trai tôi!"

****************************

"Ran đâu rồi?" Shinichi hỏi, nhìn quanh khi Heiji vừa bước vào phòng làm việc của William  
>"Cô ấy...không ở cùng cậu à? Tớ đã bảo Kazuha đến chung với Ran mà" Heiji ngạc nhiên<br>"Cái gì? Nhưng tớ lại bảo cô ấy đi sang bên cậu mà! Tớ cũng bảo Kazuha thế!"  
>"Cái gì?"<br>"Cậu không thấy họ à?"  
>"KHÔNG!"<br>"Vậy họ đang ở đâu vậy trời?"  
>"Tớ không biết..." Một linh cảm tồi tệ ập tới với hai chàng trai trẻ. Shinichi chợt nhận ra sự lo lắng đang dấy lên trong lòng mình. Và càng ngày nó càng mạnh. Họ nhìn lẫn nhau.<p>

Hakuba chạy bổ vào trong phòng "Richard và số thành viên còn lại đã ở trong phòng khách nhưng tớ không tìm thấy...Chuyện gì thế?"  
>"Có thấy Ran với Kazuha đâu không?" Heiji hỏi, gương mặt bắt đầu tái đi<br>"Không, sao thế?"  
>"Chết tiệt!" Heiji rủa "Tớ đi tìm họ đây"<p>

"Tớ đã nói là...Đám cảnh sát đâu rồi?" Kaito hỏi khi bước vào phòng cùng Aoko. Shiho ngay phía sau lộ rõ nét lo lắng "Họ mất tích sao? Tôi không nghĩ tất cả họ lại đi vào nhà vệ sinh cùng một lúc đấy chứ!"  
>"Mấy cậu thấy Ran với Kazuha đâu không?" Shinichi hỏi<br>"Không, tớ không thấy."  
>Shiho nhận ra nét mặt khác lạ của mấy cậu bạn<p>

"Có cái gì đó không ổn." Kudou nhíu mày. "Tất cả ở cùng nhau. Gọi mấy thành viên kia lại . Chúng ta phải tìm mấy cô gái đã..." "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
>Một tiếng thét thất thanh, kinh hoàng cắt ngang lời nói của Shinichi.<p>

Họ nhìn nhau vài giây. Lại có việc không hay xảy ra. Cả nhóm chạy thục đên phòng kho dự trữ.  
>"Làm ơn...đừng nói đó là Kazuha!" Heiji nghiến răng cầu khẩn.<br>Shinichi nhìn xuống sàn. Một vài chấm đỏ in trên tấm thảm và chúng trải dài đến căn phòng nơi vừa có tiếng hét

Khi họ vừa đến, một cảnh tượng thảm khốc hiện ra trước mắt. Cô Louise, tắm trong bể máu. Con dao vẫn còn cắm vào bụng cô. Gương mặt nhợt nhạt đầy máu. Phía bên phải là một hộp thức ăn. Đôi mắt nạn nhân trợn ngược trong kinh hoàng, miệng há to như thể đã kêu gào thảm thiết.

Tracey khóc thét, cô bám lấy Hakuba để khỏi ngã khuỵ xuống. Mike và Richard đến ngay sau đó. Cuối cùng là John và Alice.

Mike gào lên, quỳ sấp xuống bên cạnh vợ mình "Louise! Louise...ôi chúa ơi không...Nói gì đi! Louise!" Mike ôm chầm lấy thi thể đẫm máu của vợ, khóc nức nở.

"AI đã làm việc này?" Richard gầm lên như muốn phát điên. Anh trừng mắt nhìn từng người một "Ai trong các người đã làm điều này? Ai đã giết cô tôi?" Cậu hét lớn mất bình tĩnh, giơ nắm đấm quờ quạng trước mọi người. John nhảy ra kìm cậu ta lại "Richard! Richard! Bình tĩnh lại đi!"  
>"Buông tôi ra!"<p>

"Cô ấy chết chừng hai mươi đến ba mươi phút trước, máu vẫn còn ướt...có những vệt máu ngoài hành lang. Cô ấy bị kéo đến đây sau khi bị giết" Shinichi nói khi kiểm tra thi thể chỉ bằng quan sát. Mike cứ ôm mãi thi thể vợ mình không buông.

"Tôi rất tiếc..." Hakuba bước lại gần Mike, đặt tay lên vai ông an ủi. Nhưng Mike hất ra ngay lập tức "Cậu...mấy người...chỉ là...đám vô dụng!"

Hakuba đứng lặng không nói gì. Kaito và Heiji cố không gằn giọng vì bị xúc phạm. "Từ lúc cậu và đám bạn người Nhật cậu tới đây, những điều tồi tệ nhất liên tiếp xảy ra! Tất cả là tại các người!" Mike hét.

"Này! Thật không công bằng!" Hattori quát lại "Điều xấu? Ông vẫn chưa thấy thật sự thế nào là điều kinh khùng cả! Nếu thích tôi sẽ đưa ông về Nhật rồi ông sẽ biết tồi tệ là như thế nào. Nếu ÔNG còn nói Hakuba là điềm gở, tôi sẽ..."  
>Shinichi huých khuỷu tay Heiji "Cậu im đi được không?"<p>

"ĐỦ RỒI!" Một giọng nói từ sau nhóm. Tracey đứng đấy giận dữ, nước mắt vẫn cứ tràn ra nhưng giọng nói thì mạnh mẽ và cương quyết. "Hakuba đã cố hết sức để giúp rồi! Tôi không muốn nghe bất cứ một lời trách cứ nào khác, nhớ đấy!"  
>Hakuba siết chặt nắm tay. Anh đang vô cùng giận dữ, giận chính bản thân mình<p>

***************************

"Một trong số họ là hung thủ" Heiji lẳng lặng lên tiếng "Nhưng là ai ?"  
>"Nếu là tớ, tớ chỉ cần siết cổ họ cho đến khi thú nhận thì thôi!" Kaito lầm bầm.<br>"Tớ phản đối cách làm đó!" Shinichi lắc đầu "Thám tử không bao giờ làm thế cả"  
>"Vậy thì sao? Đó là lý do đám thám tử các cậu lúc nào cũng chậm chân hơn tên sát nhân!"<p>

Tất cả mọi người ngồi câm lặng ở phòng khách chờ đợi. Gia tộc Norferk ngồi một bên, đấm bạn người Nhật một bên. Họ lặng nghe tiếng gió hú, tiếng mưa đập vào của kính. Không ai mở miệng nói một lời.  
>Họ cố gắng liên lạc với cảnh sát nhưng điện thoại đã bị cắt. Di động thì vô dụng trong cơn bão thế này, và tệ hơn nữa, họ biết rằng dây điện thoại bị cắt một cách có chủ đích.<p>

"Ran và Kazuha đang ở đâu?" Aoko hỏi lo lắng.  
>Heiji đứng dậy "Tớ sẽ đi tìm, mấy cậu ở đây."<br>"Tớ đi với cậu" Shinichi ngồi bật dậy, cậu thật sự không muốn ngồi lại trong phòng tí nào. Mấy người kia cứ săm soi nhóm cậu mãi.  
>"Tớ đi với!" Aoko vòi theo, cô ghét phải ở lại. Shiho vửa định nói điều gì đó thì bỗng dưng mọi thứ bị bóng tối bao phủ.<p>

Một tiếng sét nổ vang trời, ánh sáng cũng theo đó vụt tắt. Chỉ còn lại bóng tối. Aoko bấu chặt tay Kaito theo phản xạ.  
>Đường sét đánh một lần nữa hiện rõ những khuôn mặt tái nhợt. Họ nhìn lẫn nhau không nói lời nào. Cả bầu không gian chìm trong sự sợ hãi và hoang mang.<p>

"Cúp điện à?" Tracey hỏi với giọng run sợ "Điều này chưa bao giờ xảy ra!"  
>"Chúng tôi đi lấy đuốc!" Jọhn và Mike lên tiếng. "Tôi đi với!" Alice gọi theo.<p>

Mọi người ngồi lặng đi. Shinichi và Heiji nhìn nhau một cách bực dọc . Một cảm giác lạ bám lấy Aoko. Cô có linh cảm sắp có chuyện gì đó không hay xảy ra. Và nó liên quan đến một người nào đó cô yêu quý. Kaito chẳng bao giờ tin vào những thứ như linh cảm cả. Chẳng có ích gì nếu nói với cậu ấy. Cổ họng cô bắt đầu khô lại khi quyết định che đậy điều đó cho riêng mình. Đâu thể nào làm phiền mọi người vì cái cảm giác ngu ngốc của mình được!

Hakuba chìm trong suy nghĩ. Anh là người im lặng nhất nãy giờ. Anh nhìn quanh khi nhận ra mình bị theo dõi. Đôi mắt xanh của Kaito đang nhìn anh trong bóng tối đầy ẩn ý. Hakuba hơi chếch cằm về phía hướng ba người kia vừa ròi khỏi. Không ai để ý hành động này trừ Hakuba. Hakuba lắc đầu, đứng dậy.

Kaito gật đầu với cậu bạn, nhìn một cách điềm tĩnh ra ngoài khung cửa. Aoko bám chặt lấy Kaito. Cô nghe thấy Kaito nói cái gì đó và điều đó làm cô thật sự hoảng sợ.  
>"Chúng ta đã mắc bẫy rồi." Kaito lặng lẽ đáp "Tất cả mới chỉ là bắt đầu..."<p> 


	12. Lời đe doạ

**Chương 12: Lời đe doạ**

Bốp!  
>Aoko đập vào phía sau đầu Kaito ngay sau khi anh chàng vừa dứt lời.<br>"OW!"  
>"Cậu đang nói cái quái gì vậy? Mắc bẫy? Đừng có quá đáng như vậy! Cậu không thể nói cái gì may mắn hơn sao hả?"Aoko quát. Kaito lườm cô nàng. "Cậu sợ thì liên quan gì đến tớ? Sao lại trút giận lên tớ!"<br>"Tớ không có sợ!"  
>"Hừ, hiện rõ trên mặt rồi còn chối à?"<p>

"Hai người...có thể im lặng được một lúc không?" Hakuba phàn nàn, anh đang tập trung suy nghĩ nên không muốn bị phiền hà vì một cuộc cãi vã ngu ngốc của cặp này.  
>Tất cả mọi người vẫn còn ngồi im thin thít trong căn phòng tối tăm. Ánh sáng duy nhất mà họ thấy được là những tia chớp liên hồi ngoài trời. Từng đợt gió cứ cuồn cuộn thổi cùng những cơn mưa đập mạnh vào cửa sổ. Cả bầu không gian bao trùm một sự lo âu sợ hãi, có thể nghe thấy rõ tiếng thở gấp của từng người.<p>

Còn lại tám người trong phòng, nhìn nhau với ánh mắt nghi hoặc. Shinichi, Heiji và Kaito, Hakuba chỉ im lặng không nói gì. Shiho thì thỏ thẻ với Aoko. Richard cùng chị Tracey ngồi trong chờ đợi. Tất cả đều đợi Alice, John và Mike trở về với đuốc và đèn cầy. Đó là cách duy nhất để họ bắt đầu tìm kiếm Ran và Kazuha. Hai cô gái đã mất tích gần một giờ. Hai cậu bạn trai ngày càng lo lắng.  
>"Ran sợ tối lắm..." Shinichi thầm thì.<br>"Kazuha còn tệ hơn!" Heiji thở dài "Cô ấy đang ở đâu vậy?"

Bỗng nhiên Hakuba ngẩng nhìn mọi người.  
>"Shiho..."<br>"Huh?"  
>"Kể cho tôi vài việc...khoan, để tôi ngồi cạnh cô đã..."<br>"...được thôi"

Aoko ngồi nhích sang một bên, nhướng mày nhìn Kaito như thể bảo anh chàng nhường chỗ lại cho cô.  
>Kaito đành phải ngồi sát vào góc sofa "Không còn chỗ đâu! Này hình như mông cậu to ra hay sao vậy?"<br>"Vớ vẩn!" Aoko gằn "Im ngay đi, Kaito"  
>Kaito cười toe toét "Nếu muốn ngồi cạnh tớ thì nói đại đi! Cần ngồi vào lòng không?"<br>BỐP  
>Một cái cốc sau gáy đau điếng...<p>

"Tôi muốn hỏi cô vài điều, nhưng không muốn Richard và Tracey nghe thấy."  
>"Uhm, tôi hiểu..."<br>Hakuba ghé sát vào tai Shiho, thì thầm "Cô có thấy ai trong khách sạn này tỏ ra kỳ lạ không?"  
>Shiho cười "Tôi thấy ai cũng kỳ quặc cả!"<br>"Tôi biết nhưng...ý tôi là những thứ như...gây gổ hay có thái độ kỳ lạ chẳng hạn?"  
>Shiho ngẫm nghĩ một hồi lâu rồi gật đầu. "William với Alice hình như có mâu thuẫn gì đó. Chúng tôi đã thấy họ cãi vã..." Rồi Shiho thuật lại tìơng tận cho Hakuba lúc đó.<p>

Hakuba bất ngờ trước lời kể của Shiho. Anh khẽ gật đầu rồi ngồi lặng đi gần hơn năm phút. Shinichi và Heiji thấy khó hiểu, nhìn chằm chằm cậu bạn với ánh mắt tò mò. Hiện tại, tâm trí họ không thể nghĩ thêm bất cứ điều gì ngoài nỗi lo lắng cho Kazuha và Ran. Về phần gia đình nạn nhân, Richard vẫn giữ khuôn mặt khó chịu cộc cằn. Tracey thì ngày càng xanh xao hơn.

Bất thình lình, Hakuba đứng bật dậy như bị kim châm.  
>"Sao thế?" Aoko giật mình.<p>

"Không thể tin được..." Hakuba hét lên "Chú Mike đang gặp nguy hiểm!"  
>"Cái gì?" Richard và Tracey há hốc mồm. Nhiều cặp mắt chờ đợi câu trả lời từ Hakuba nhưng anh có vẻ không bận tâm đến điều đó. Hakuba phóng ngay ra ngoài nhanh như chớp, vô tình va phải chiếc bình hoa cạnh cửa trong bóng tối. Hakuba không buồn quay lại nói lời xin lỗi, tiếng bước chân của anh cứ nhỏ dần vào dãy hành lang tối.<br>"Bình hoa của tôi..." Tracey mếu máo "Ôi...may là không phải là cái đắt tiền."  
>"Một cuộc tẩu thoát hoành tráng" Kaito làu bàu "Lúc nào cũng chọn nơi rộng rãi cả!"<p>

"Phải rồi, chẳng khác nào một kẻ mà tớ quen." Shinichi gật gù, mắt thì nhìn nhìn Kaito.  
>"Ai chứ?" Kaito tỏ vẻ không hiểu Shinichi nói gì.<br>"Tớ sẽ đuổi theo cậu ta" Shinichi nói rồi lao mình vào khu hành lang tối theo hướng Hakuba.  
>Heiji nhìn đầy ẩn ý với Kaito rồi châm chọc "Đi nào mọi người! Chúng ta hãy chơi trò trốn tìm trong cái khách sạn tối này. Nếu ai không bắt kịp hay bị thương thì...trò chơi kết thúc"<br>"Ha ha, vui quá nhỉ..." Shiho cười gằn. Tất cả cùng lúc chạy đuổi theo hai người kia.

****************************

Aoko và Tracey hơn hai lần suýt bị bỏ lại phía sau. Cả hai luôn được Richard và Kaito dừng lại chờ, thậm chí là đỡ họ chạy tiếp. Cách duy nhất họ tìm thấy hướng đi là nhờ vào những đợt sấm chớp liên hồi đánh xuống. Nhưng cũng kèm theo đó là những bức chân dung lạnh lùng và đầy u ám hiện rõ trong đêm tối. Nó khiến Aoko rùng mình. Nếu có thể, cô thà nhắm mắt mà chạy.  
>"Mình không thể bỏ cuộc!" Aoko trấn an bản thân, cố gắng tự mình vượt quá cơn sợ hãi.<p>

"Mike! Hakuba!" Shinichi hét to. Heiji bắt kịp cậu bạn, thở dốc nặng nề.  
>"Shrrr, cái nơi chết tiệt này trong đêm tối còn rộng hơn mình nghĩ...Hakuba! Trả lời đi...đồ que đo mực dầu!"<br>Shinichi nhìn Heiji chưng hửng "Que đo mực dầu?"  
>"Aye...cái đó...tớ học từ Anne..."<br>"Aye?"  
>"Đó là tiếng Scotland ý chỉ "ừ". Cậu không học được gì từ khi đến đây à?"<br>"...Vớ vẩn, quên vấn đề này đi! HAKUBA!" Shinichi tiếp tục hét gọi ầm ĩ.

Shiho cuối cùng cũng bắt kịp họ. Cô thở dốc nhìn dãy hành lang nối dài đến vô tận. "Hai người ngốc chưa từng thấy! Thường thì đuốc và đèn cầy để chỗ nào?" Cô nói mất hết kiên nhẫn.  
>"Có lẽ Mike đã đến đó rồi, tại sao không nghĩ đến nơi đó mà phải chạy như một lũ ngốc như vậy?"<br>"Aha, ý kiến hay đấy Shiho. Cuối cùng thì cậu mới là người thông minh nhất!" Shinichi cười trừ. Shiho thở dài lắc đầu.

"Này Tracey, đuốc và đèn cầy để ở đâu?" Heiji hét vọng lại phía sau.  
>Tracey chớp mắt, cô có vẻ lúng túng trước mọi việc đang xảy ra.<br>"Ah...um...ở dưới lầu...không, đợi đã...chúng tôi có một phòng kho nhỏ ở cuối hành lang này...Theo tôi nào!"  
>Richard tiến gần đến Shinichi và rít lên "Cái quái gì đang diễn ra vậy? Ý Hakuba là sao?"<br>Shinichi chẳng buồn trả lời và Richard cũng biết trước điều đó. Cậu không bận tâm nữa mà đuổi theo bắt kịp Tracey.

"Shiho, cậu kể gì cho Hakuba nghe vậy?" Shinichi hỏi.  
>"Tớ chỉ nói về việc có một cuộc cãi vã giữa Alice và William ngày mà anh ấy bị...tấn công."<br>"Chỉ có thế?"  
>"Như thế là quá nhiều rồi."<p>

Cả nhóm đến được phòng kho nhỏ cuối góc hành lang. Trong vô thức, Tracey nén tiếng thở khi cầm lấy tay cửa, cô có thể nghe rõ tiếng đập của tim mình cùng hai bàn tay đang run lên.  
>Tất cả mọi người đều im lặng. Không một tiếng ồn. Bảy cặp mắt đổ dồn vào cánh cửa, chờ đợi một sự thật.<br>Aoko nuốt bọt sợ hãi.  
>"Mở đi..." Richard thì thầm. Tracey hít thật sâu lấy thêm dũng khí rồi hé cánh cửa ra.<p>

Tiếng cửa kêu vang rồi mở rộng từ từ. Một vài giây đầu tiên, không ai thấy gì trong căn phòng tối và ngột ngạt này. Cũng chẳng ai dám bước thêm một bước nào nữa.  
>"Hakuba? Mike?" Shinichi nói, bước một bước vào căn phòng.<p>

Sấm chớp đánh mạnh một lần nữa, sáng bừng cả dãy hành lang, lan vào cả căn phòng tối này. Thứ đập vào mắt họ đầu tiên là sự kinh hoàng tột độ.  
>Aoko há hốc mồm, Tracey hét toáng lên xé toạc không gian tĩnh mịch. Shiho nhắm nghiền mắt, lấy tay siết chặt lấy ngực.<p>

Máu tràn khắp sàn. Đỏ. Một màu đỏ tươi. Shinichi cúi nhìn và nhăn mặt khi biết mình đang đứng giữa một bể máu.  
>Máu khắp nơi, bắn cả lên tường, lên khay thức ăn, trên góc tủ và cả cánh cửa sổ nhỏ. Xác một người đàn ông nằm dài trên sàn với đôi mắt trợn trừng. Miệng đầy máu. Nét kinh hoàng trên gương mặt nạn nhân chẳng khác nào cái chết của vợ ông ấy.<br>Nhiều vết thương do bị tấn công hiện khắp cơ thể, dính đẫm máu ướt. Căn phòng rất bừa bộn, đồ đạc văng lung tung. Có lẽ chú Mike đã chống trả quyết liệt khi bị tấn công.

"Chú Mike..." Tracey khóc thét, cô ngồi sụp xuống sàn "Tại sao...?"  
>Shinichi thở dài. Cậu muốn xem xét kĩ hơn xác nạn nhân như căn phòng quá tối. Bất chợt một ánh lửa nhỏ bùng lên trước mặt cậu. Shinichi thấy rõ Kaito đang cầm chiếc bật lửa.<br>"Cái này có thể giúp ít nhiều." Kaito nhún vai, cậu quay nhìn lại phía sau thì thấy gương mặt của Aoko "Này, tớ không hút thuốc đâu nhé."

"Nhìn kìa" Shiho lên tiếng, giọng cô rõ ràng và lạnh lùng. Như một linh cảm qua thái độ của Shiho, Shinichi biết rằng cái mình sắp xem sẽ không làm anh hứng thú một chút nào.  
>"...Lạy chúa làm ơn...không phải thế..." Heiji rủa.<p>

Trên mặt tường trái có những dòng chữ viết. Bằng máu. Những giọt máu còn đọng lại kéo dài xuống sàn. Tracey chỉ muốn nôn mửa ngay lúc này. Richard còn tệ hơn khi phải lấy tay che miệng. Mặt cậu tái đi cứ như thể muốn ngất ngay tại chỗ.

Chầm chậm, Kaito đọc những dòng chữ máu đó.

NẾU CÁC NGƯỜI MUỐN CÁC CÔ GÁI CÒN SỐNG SÓT  
>THÌ KHÔNG ĐƯỢC PHÉP RỜI KHỎI KHÁCH SẠN NÀY<br>KHÔNG ĐƯỢC LIÊN LẠC VỚI BẤT CỨ AI  
>HÃY ĐI TÌM PANDORA<p>

Shinichi không thể tin được vào những gì mình đang đọc  
>Heiji rủa thầm, siết chặt tay<br>"Vậy nghĩa là..." Aoko run rẩy nắm lấy tay Kaito. Mặt Kaito đanh lại, cậu nhìn thẳng vào hai cậu bạn. Chờ đợi.

"Chúng đã bắt Ran và Kazuha" Giọng Shinichi trầm xuống, đầy giận dữ "Chúng đang giữ họ trong tay"

**************************************

Ran cố gắng cử động nhưng hoàn toàn không thể. Cô cũng gắng mở miệng nhưng có cái gì đó nhét chặt vào khiến cô không thể mở lời. Quanh cô phủ đầy bóng tối, hơi lạnh kéo đến quấn chặt lấy cơ thể đang run lên. Không tiếng động. Không chút ánh sáng. Chỉ có sự cảm nhận thời gian đang trôi qua. Mạng sống của cô đếm từng giây.  
>"Mình đang ở đâu đây? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" Ran nghĩ thầm. Cô gắng không để nước mắt tràn ra. Đầu cô vẫn còn đau nhức kinh khủng. Một cảm giác tuyệt vọng xâm chiếm lấy cô.<p>

"Uhm...uhm" Một giọng nói bất thình lình rên rỉ trong bóng tối. Ran thấy như cả người cô đang đông cứng lại. Giọng nói đó rất gần. Rất gần. Sát cạnh cô.  
>Cô nén tiếng thở khi để ý tiếng rên rỉ trở thành tiếng khóc thút thít. Là tiếng một cô gái.<br>"Ehm..." Ran tạo vài tiếng động để kéo sự chú ý của cô gái. Tiếng thút thít tắt hẳn.

Sau một vài phút im lặng, Ran quyết định thử một lần nữa. Cô gắng hướng mình đến nơi giọng nói xuất phát. Cô quay người và chạm vào cái gì đó.  
>"UHM!" Một tiếng la khẽ. Hình như bàn tay cô đang chạm vào...mặt ai đó<br>"UHM?" Bây giờ cô thật sự rất sợ. Cô chạm phải cái gì vậy? Ai? "Xác chết sao?" Ran nghĩ ngợi "Không thể nào...người chết sao mà tạo ra tiếng động được!"

Nhưng hình như cơ thể này rất ấm, lại còn đang cố dịch ra xa nữa. Ran nắm chặt lấy người đó. Cô không có ý thô bạo nhưng không còn cách nào khác. Hai tay cô bị khoá chặt hoàn toàn không thể cử động tự do được.  
>Tóc. Tóc dài.<br>"EMMM?" Ran cố gắng tạo tiếng mừng rỡ khi miệng bị khoá chặt bởi thứ gì đó.  
>"EM?" Người đó đáp lại. Ran hầu như có thể hiểu cô gái này đang muốn nói gì.<br>"Em! Em!" Ran trả lời.

Sau vài giây, cả hai cô gái bật cười. Trông thật ngốc nhưng ít ra họ biết rằng họ ở cùng nhau. Là Kazuha. Cô đang bị nhốt cùng cô bạn thân của mình.


	13. Không thể tin được!

**Chương 13: Không thể tin được!**

"Mình ghét nơi này!" Aoko lẩm bẩm, đôi mắt xanh đẫm lệ, cô cảm thấy thật mệt mỏi.  
>Shiho đứng ngay cạnh đó, mặt nghiêm nghị và tái nhợt đi.<br>"Hakuba đang ở đâu vậy?" Cô thì thầm với chính mình.

"Ông ấy bị đâm cho đến chết, nhưng đã chống cự quyết liệt trước khi chết." Kaito nói, rồi cậu bắt gặp cái nhìn của Shiho. "Tất nhiên tớ không nói về Hakuba..."  
>Shiho đảo mắt.<br>"Cơ thể vẫn còn ấm, nên chắc ông chỉ mới chết từ 5 đến 10 phút trước...thật khủng khiếp." Kaito nói, nhìn thi thể chú Mike, sau khi khám nghiệm, cậu đứng dậy và nhìn những nghười còn lại. Mắt cậu chuyển từ gương mặt của Tracey và Richard đến Kudo và Heiji. Hai chàng thám tử đứng trong bóng tối, nhìn chằm chằm vào dòng chữ trên tường.  
>Ánh chớp lóe lên trên bức tường xám, chiếu sáng dòng chữ bằng máu.<p>

Hoàn toàn im lặng. Không một ai chuyển động. Không khí tràn ngập sự căng thẳng và khiếp sợ.  
>Aoko có thể nghe thấy tim mình đập thình thịch. Rất nhanh. Cô nuốt nước bọt, mắt nhìn xuống sàn nhà. Những ý nghĩ đáng sợ không ngừng tuôn trào trong đầu cô.<p>

Đột nhiên, một bàn tay đặt lên vai Aoko. Cô giật mình, từ từ quay đầu lại. Qua ánh sáng yếu ớt, cô nhìn thấy một bàn tay đầy máu đang đặt lên vai mình. Người cô cứng đờ.

Sau vài giây cố gắng hết sức để mở miệng, Aoko hét lên  
>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"<p>

Aoko quay người lại trong hơi thở gấp gáp và đôi mắt đẫm lệ, tiếng thét của cô lạc đi vì khiếp sợ.

"Aoko! Tớ đây mà!" Hakuba dường như hơi hoảng hốt khi nghe tiếng hét của Aoko. Những người còn lại cũng vậy.

"Hakuba! Anh đã...anh có bị thương không?" Shiho bước đến chỗ Hakuba.  
>"Không." Hakuba đáp, anh quay sang nhìn Richard và Tracey.<br>"Tôi đã cố cản họ, nhưng khi vừa đến thì chú Mike đã chết. Tôi hét gọi các cậu và đuổi theo họ, nhưng họ đã biến mất vào một căn phòng nào đó...Tôi không tìm thấy nên quay trở lại phòng khách nhưng chẳng thấy ai nên tôi đến đây."

"Huhm, khoan, dừng ở đây." Kaito ngắt lời. "Cậu vừa nói gì? Họ là ai cơ?"  
>"Alice và John." Hakuba đáp. "Họ chính là thủ phạm."<p>

********************************

"KHÔNG THỂ TIN ĐƯỢC!" Richard gào lên như điên. "Cậu...cậu nói cô Alice và chú John chính là kẻ sát nhân?"  
>"ĐÚNG." Hakuba nói.<br>"Họ bắt chúng ta phải tìm viên kim cương, trong khi theo dõi từng cử chỉ nhỏ nhất của mọi người."

Cả nhóm quay lại phòng khách, họ quyết định để xác của chú Mike trong nhà kho.  
>Điện thoại cố định vẫn không liên lạc được, còn di động thì không bắt được sóng.<br>Trong căn phòng khách tối lờ mờ, người đứng, người ngồi, nhưng hầu hết bọn họ đều chưa hết bàng hoàng.

Shinichi và Heiji không nói một câu nào, dường như có gì đó không ổn. Aoko đang lo lắng tột độ. Cho sự an toàn của Ran và Kazuha.  
>"Vậy" Shiho cất lời. "Ta làm gì bây giờ?" cô nhìn Hakuba, mắt tìm kiếm một câu trả lời, nhưng Hakuba chỉ chầm chậm lau đi vết máu trên tay với vẻ buồn bã và nghĩ ngợi. Máu của chú Mike. Anh đã cố hết sức để cứu ông, nhưng đã quá trễ.<p>

Heiji im lặng. Cậu nhìn Kudo giận dữ. Cậu ta cũng đang nhìn Heiji trừng trừng.

"Lẽ ra cậu không nên bảo họ đi." Kudo lên tiếng.  
>"Gì cơ?" Heiji cãi lại. "Cậu thì sao? Nếu cậu giữ họ ở lại, họ sẽ không bị bắt! Đồ ngốc!"<br>"CẬU VỪA NÓI GÌ?" Shinichi bắt đầu to tiếng. "Ran đang gặp nguy hiểm, và cậu đổ lỗi cho tớ?"  
>"CÒN AI NỮA?" Heiji đáp lại "Cậu đuổi cô ấy đi, đây đều là lỗi của cậu... ĐỒ NGỚ NGẨN!"<br>"ĐỦ RỒI ĐẤY!" Shinichi gầm lên, "HEIJI, CẬU LÀ KẺ THẤT BẠI THẢM HẠI NHẤT MÀ TÔI TỪNG THẤY! CỐ MÀ GIỮ LẤY CÁI MẠNG MÌNH ĐI ĐỒ NGU NGỐC!"  
>Heiji bàng hoàng. Cậu đang lo lắng cho Kazuha, cậu tự giận chính mình vì không thể ngăn chặn những vụ giết người sớm hơn, và nỗi thất vọng cùng giận dữ đã lên đến đỉnh điểm. Vậy mà giờ người bạn thân thiết nhất gọi cậu là một kẻ thất bại thảm hại.<br>Một điều về Heiji mà tất cả chúng ta đều biết rõ đó là cậu không được kiên nhẫn cho lắm và thường hành động trước khi suy nghĩ.

Trước khi Kaito và Hakuba kịp xông vào để ngăn cuộc cãi vã giữa họ, Heiji đã tung một cú đấm vào mặt Shinichi. Shinichi không lường trước được, cậu cảm thấy một lực đấm mạnh giáng ngay vào má mình khiến cậu lảo đảo lùi lại, vịn vào chiếc ghế sofa để không ngã xuống.  
>Shiho phải tránh sang bên phải. Aoko há hốc miệng kinh ngạc.<p>

Shinichi chớp mắt, nhìn Heiji với vẻ "không thể tin nổi". Một cơn thịnh nộ dữ dội đột ngột bùng nổ trong cậu. Shinichi bật người lên và đấm trả thẳng vào Heiji. Quá mạnh. Heiji ngã phịch xuống ghế sofa, máu chảy ra từ khoé miệng.  
>Hai người họ gầm lên và lao vào nhau đánh đấm như điên.<p>

"NÀY NÀY!" Hakuba và Kaito cùng kêu lên, cố giữ Kudo và Heiji lại.  
>"DỪNG LẠI ĐI!" Kaito hét. "ĐỪNG BẮT TÔI PHẢI RA TAY!" nhưng ngay khi cậu vừa nói hết câu, Heiji đã đấm ngay một cú vào Shinichi, không để ý đến lời cảnh báo của Kaito.<br>Kaito lầm bầm "Đây không phải sàn đấu boxing." rồi cậu đấm vào mặt Heiji.  
>Hakuba cũng làm như vậy với Shinichi.<p>

Aoko và Shiho nhìn bốn người họ trong kinh ngạc và khiếp sợ.  
>Shinichi và Heiji bị đẩy mạnh xuống ghế sofa, thở hồng hộc một cách nặng nề và lấy tay lau máu trên gương mặt.<br>"ĐÂY LÀ LỖI CỦA TẤT CẢ MỌI NGƯỜI, ĐƯỢC CHỨ?" Hakuba nói to, gần như điên lên với hai người đang nằm trên sofa. "Không có thời gian dành cho hai cậu đánh nhau đâu, hãy cư xử như người lớn đi, không quá khó chứ hả?"

Shinichi im lặng. Khuông mặt, ngực và hai cánh tay cậu đau kinh khủng. Heiji đấm vào má cậu, và nó đang sưng lên. Shinichi cảm thấy ngọn lửa giận dữ vẫn cháy bừng lên trong cậu.  
>Heiji cắn môi. Máu. Cậu rất muốn đáp trả lại cú đấm đó, nhưng cậu biết rằng chắc chắn mình đã đấm rất mạnh vì bàn tay cậu cũng đang nhức nhối chẳng kém.<p>

"Thật buồn là bây giờ chỉ có mình tôi còn đủ nghiêm túc và bình tĩnh, nào, mọi người nghe đây." Kaito nói.  
>Cái thái độ châm chọc và thoải mái thường ngay của cậu đã thay thế bằng ánh nhìn nghiêm nghị và uy quyền. Kaito nhìn mọi người trong phòng, từng người một, rồi, với giọng nói trầm và đầy nghĩ ngợi, cậu tiếp tục.<br>"Hiện giờ là, Alice và John đã bắt Ran và Kazuha. Chúng ta không thể rời khỏi khách sạn vì họ đang theo dõi ta, nếu có bất cứ hành động nào bất thường, họ sẽ làm hại Ran và Kazuha. Bức tường đó ghi là chúng ta phải tìm kim cương Pandora. Vậy đây là những gì ta phải làm. Tìm viên kim cương và đưa cho họ. Ưu tiên hàng đầu là cứu Ran và Kazuha. An toàn. Sau đó biến ngay ra khỏi đây."

Rồi Kaito ngẩng đầu lên. "Có ai có ý kiến gì không?"  
>Im lặng.<br>"Tốt. Chúng ta sẽ đi cùng nhau, không ai, tôi nói lại, KHÔNG MỘT AI được phép tách ra, được chưa?"  
>Mọi người gật đầu.<p>

Kaito quay sang Heiji và Shinichi, giờ đã trấn tĩnh hơn nhưng vẫn nhìn nhau trừng trừng.  
>Kaito thở dài ngao ngán và lắc đầu. Rồi cậu lại nở một nụ cười châm chọc trên gương mặt.<br>"Đi theo tôi." Kaito nói rồi nhìn hai người đang tức tối và lo lắng một cách đầy thương hại.  
>Kaito bước ra khỏi phòng khách, tất cả mọi người đi theo cậu.<p>

Aoko há gốc miệng. Cô CHƯA BAO GIỜ thấy Kaito như thế này, tỏ ra nghiêm túc, chín chắn, điềm đạm và...không phải Kaito.  
>Shiho cũng rất ngạc nhiên. Cô CHƯA BAO GIỜ thấy Shinichi cư xử như vậy trước đây. Ran đang gặp nguy hiểm, và cậu ta lo lắng và thất vọng đến nỗi đánh nhau ngay trước mặt mọi người. Không giống Shinichi chút nào.<p>

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Richard hỏi Heiji. Heiji nhún vai. "Không sao, cậu ta yếu như sên vậy."  
>Shinichi nhướng mày, nắm chặt tay, và sắp sửa bắt đầu lại trận đánh lúc nãy.<br>"Eh này, dừng lại." Hakuba yêu cầu Shinichi VÀ Heiji. Rồi anh bước vào giữa hai người họ. "Các cậu có thể tiếp tục trận đấu tay đôi của mình sau khi chúng ta thoát ra khỏi đây, và các cô gái đã được an toàn, OK?"

******************************

BANG!  
>Ran đập vào tường mạnh nhất có thể, nhưng nó chẳng hề suy suyển.<br>Cô đứng dậy và cảm thấy ngay bên trái mình là một bề mặt bằng gỗ trên tường, Ran nghĩ rằng đó có thể là một cánh cửa, và cô đang cố mở nó ra.

"Emmm...RAN!" Kazuha gọi. "Tớ bỏ được cái đó ra khỏi miệng rồi, nó không chặt lắm...cậu ở đâu?"  
>"Em!" Ran kêu lên đáp lại, cô đang dựa vào cái mà cô nghĩ đó là cửa ra.<br>"Tớ có thể...er...kéo miếng vải trong miệng cậu ra...sau đó chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện và gây tiếng động, được chứ? Nhưng tớ không thấy cậu đâu cả..."  
>"Emmmmmm" Ran đáp lại.<p>

"Uhm...cậu đây rồi...oops...xin lỗi...đây là cổ này...và...đây rồi..." Kazuha lầm bầm khi đang tìm cách lấy miếng vải ra khỏi miệng Ran. Ran cười rúc rích, vì hơi thở của Kazuha đang phả vào mắt cô, nhưng, may là trong bóng tối nên họ không thể nhìn rõ mặt nhau.  
>Rồi Kazuha cắn mạnh và kéo ra.<p>

"AHHH!" Ran kêu lên. "Kazuha!"  
>"Ran!"<br>Rồi hai người họ nhìn nhau. "Không ngờ có lúc chúng ta lại phải thế này..."  
>"Đây là đâu vậy?" Kazuha hỏi.<br>"Tớ không bi...OW!"  
>"Bi...ow?"<br>"Cậu dẫm vào chân tớ rồi!"  
>"Oh xin lỗi!"<br>"Chúng ta phải ra ngoài. Có thấy cửa ở đâu không?"  
>"Xem nào...khoan."<br>"Gì vậy?"  
>"Cậu...uhm...cởi dây trói cho tớ trước đi."<br>"Sao làm được? Tay tớ cũng bị trói...chỉ còn...oh."  
>"Đi mà, tớ hứa sẽ đưa cậu đi mua sắm đã đời, tớ sẽ đãi cậu bữa trưa nữa."<br>"Được rồi... đừng hét lên nếu tớ cắn phải tay cậu đấy."  
>"Không đâu mà."<br>"...Nhớ mua thêm cho tớ bàn chải đánh răng nữa đấy."

Ran thận trọng dịch lại gần Kazuha và bắt đầu cắn sợi dây đang trói cổ tay Kazuha để kéo ra.  
>"Đừng Ran ơi...đừng cắn tay tớ...Ran ơi..." Kazuha lẩm bẩm.<br>"Ra rồi! Nào, cởi trói cho tớ đi!" Ran reo lên, cô nhả sợi dây thừng ngậm trong miệng ra.

Kazuha xoa xoa cái cổ tay tím bầm của mình. "Cậu ở đâu...quay lại đi, Ran"  
>Ran thở phào "Tớ muốn ra khỏi đây...không biết chúng ta ngất đi được bao lâu rồi?"<br>Kazuha cởi trói cho Ran. "Không biết...có thể 2 tiếng hoặc hơn... Đây là chỗ nào?"

Đúng lúc đó, họ nghe thấy một tiếng cười trong trẻo vang lên đằng sau.  
>Một giọng cười rất nhẹ, đi xuyên qua bầu không khí tối tăm, lạnh lẽo và trống trải đang bao trùm quanh họ.<p>

Tim Ran và Kazuha dường như ngừng đập ngay lúc đó. Cảm giác ớn lạnh chạy dọc xương sống.  
>Một nỗi khiếp sợ không tên bao trùm lấy toàn bộ người họ. Không thể chuyển động, cũng không thể kêu cứu, cả Ran và Kazuha cứng đờ.<p>

Tiếng cười vẫn văng vẳng trong không gian.


	14. Nói tiếp đi!

**Chương 14: "Nói tiếp đi!"**

"Tại...tại sao lại là Alice? Cô ấy là thành viên trong gia đình cơ mà!" Tracey nói với giọng run run. "Chuyện gì thế này? Tôi không thể chịu được nữa..." cô bật khóc. "Tất cả đều do lời nguyền đó!"

"Chẳng có lời nguyền rủa nào ở đây cả." Hakuba nói. "Đó là một câu chuyện dài..." Anh bắt gặp Richard đang nhìn trân trân xuống sàn nhà, như thể tất cả sức lực trong người cậu đã bị rút cạn.

Hakuba hít một hơi thật sâu và nói "Richard, tôi có chuyện cần nói với cậu. Về mẹ cậu."

Richard ngước nhìn Hakuba, mặt đờ đẫn. "Eh? Gì cơ?" cậu chớp mắt chầm chậm, "...nhiều quá...giết người...nhiều quá..." cậu ta tự lẩm bẩm với chính mình. "Chúng ta sẽ chết hết phải không?"

Mọi người nhìn cậu ta, Shiho cau mày. Aoko nuốt nước bọt.

Richard quay mặt hướng về phái hành lang tối tăm và trống trải, một nỗi sợ hãi phủ lên đôi mắt cậu.

"...nhưng...ai?" cậu nói với giọng sợ hãi. Gần như thì thầm. "Ai sẽ là người tiếp theo phải chết?"

Tất cả sững lại. Họ nhìn lẫn nhau, nghĩ đến câu trả lời cho câu hỏi đó.

Aoko bất giác rùng mình.

"KHÔNG-AI-CẢ!" Heiji gằn từng tiếng.

"Sẽ không bao giờ có chuyện đó xảy ra. Vứt ngay cái ý nghĩ vớ vẩn ấy ra khỏi đầu đi! Đây chẳng phải là lời nguyền gì hết! Tất cả các người..."

Aoko bước đến chỗ Heiji và đặt tay lên vai cậu. Cô không biết phải nói gì, nhưng cô hiểu tâm trạng của Heiji lúc này. "Cô ấy sẽ ổn thôi, tớ hứa đấy, Hattori...tớ...tớ biết cậu ấy sẽ không sao đâu."

Aoko nói khẽ, mặc dù cô không biết nó có tác động gì tới Heiji không.

Heiji im lặng, cậu nhìn Aoko. Sự giận dữ và nỗi thất vọng dần dần lắng xuống khi Heiji nhận thấy cái nhìn của Aoko. Lo lắng, sợ hãi, buồn bã. Và cậu chỉ đang làm cho mọi chuyện tồi tệ hơn.

"Aoko...cảm ơn cậu." Cậu mỉm cười với Aoko, và đi về phía trước. "Phải đi tìm cái viên kim cương chết tiệt đó và cứu họ ra." Heiji bước qua Shinichi, người vẫn đang nhìn chằm chằm cậu nãy giờ.

"Tránh ra." Heiji gầm gừ.

Shinichi nắm chặt tay, nhưng cậu kìm sự tức giận lại và lặng lẽ bước theo Heiji.

Cả nhóm bắt đầu đi lên tầng ba. Trong khi mọi người lên cầu thang, Hakuba bắt kịp Richard.

"Richard." Hakuba tiếp tục. "Tôi đã tìm ra lí do mẹ cậu qua đời."

"...?" Richard ngạc nhiên. "Gì cơ?...Lí do nào?"

"Bà ấy chết vì sẩy thai."

Tracey nhìn Hakuba kinh ngạc. Richard gần như vấp phải bậc cầu thang.

"Cái gì? Không thể thế được...Richard là con út cơ mà...CHUYỆN GÌ THẾ NÀY...!" Tracey gào lên.

Hakuba nhìn mọi người "Có lẽ chúng ta cần ngồi xuống để nói chuyện."

"Ngồi xuống? Ran và Kazuha đang gặp nguy hiểm, và bây giờ cậu bắt chúng tôi phải ngồi xuống để nói chuyện?" Shinichi và Heiji phản đối quyết liệt.

"Sẽ không mất nhiều thời gian đâu, hơn nữa, Alice và John vẫn cần chúng ta tìm viên kim cương cho họ. Họ sẽ không hại hai cô ấy đâu." Kaito phân trần.

"Đi nào, chúng ta hãy vào phòng cho khách và nghỉ ngơi một chút. Tớ mệt lắm rồi đây." Aoko nói, gần như nài nỉ.

"Với lại ở đây đang RẤT tối, và tớ không thích đi trong bóng tối."

"Vậy sao?" Kaito cười toe toét "Tớ thấy hay đấy chứ."

"Cậu là một tên kì quái mà." Aoko đáp.

5 phút sau, họ đặt tất cả nến trong nhà lên chiếc bàn trong phòng khách. Mọi người ngồi xuống ghế sofa, ngắm nhìn những đốm lửa chập chờn trong bóng tối tạo ra những cái bóng dài chuyển động trên tường. Tựa như những con quỷ kì dị đang nhảy múa trong im lặng.

Thỉnh thoảng sấm và ánh chớp loé lên làm tan biến những hình bóng ghê rợn đó bằng những tia sáng sắc nhọn, nhưng nó chỉ càng khắc sâu thêm nỗi khiếp sợ ẩn trong mỗi người.

Aoko và Shiho không nhận ra chính mình đang ngồi sát vào Kaito và Hakuba. Aoko còn gần như thu mình lại với Kaito.

Kaito chỉ mỉm cười và im lặng.

Heiji và Kudou ngồi cách xa nhau, cùng khoanh tay, môi mím chặt và trầm ngâm suy nghĩ. Shinichi nhìn trân trân vào ánh nến lập loè, chìm đắm trong dòng suy tưởng. Đôi mắt xanh lục của Heiji như gắn chặt xuống mặt sàn. Nỗi thất vọng hiện rõ trên gương mặt họ.

"Phu nhân Norferk đã mang thai 7 năm về trước. Mặc dù không chắc chắn lắm, nhưng tôi nghĩ rằng bà ấy mang thai với người khác." Hakuba mở lời với giọng nói trầm. Anh nhìn Richard. Gương mặt cậu tái nhợt và tối sầm lại. Hakuba chuyển ánh nhìn sang một ngọn nến khi đốm lửa nhỏ nhoi của nó tắt phụt.

"Vậy tức là..." Shiho nhướng mày.

"Bà ấy đã ngoại tình." Hakuba đáp, thắp lại ngọn nến vừa tắt và quay sang Richard.

"KHÔNG ĐÚNG!" Richard nhảy dựng. "Không...không thể nào! Bố...bố tôi chẳng nói gì cả!"

"Đúng ra là ông ấy không thể nói được. Chuyện đó làm ông vô cùng đau khổ." Hakuba nói khẽ. "Ông rất yêu phu nhân Norferk. Ông không muốn làm cho gia đình tan vỡ. Phu nhân Norferk đã vô cùng hối hận. Bà cầu xin ông tha thứ và xin được giữ lại đứa bé."

"Và?" Kaito hỏi, cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy câu chuyện khá là thú vị và kịch tính. (trong khi đang cố khoác tay qua vai Aoko.)

"Uhm, phu nhân Norferk chết vì sẩy thai, nhưng đứa bé được cứu sống." Hakuba tiếp.

"Mẹ...làm sao bà có thể...?" Tracey nức nở. Aoko vòng tay qua vai Tracey để an ủi cô, khi đã ngồi ra xa Kaito mà không để ý đến vẻ thất vọng trên khuôn mặt cậu ta.

"Vậy...mẹ tôi đã ngoại...ngoại tình với ai? Đứa bé đó giờ ở đâu?" Tracey lau nước mắt, hỏi với giọng yếu ớt.

Hakuba thở dài. "Tôi không muốn nói ra điều này, nhưng có vẻ như không còn lựa chọn nào khác."

"Đó là chú John." Heiji ngước lên và nhìn Hakuba. "Họ đã lén lút ngoại tình với nhau."

Bầu không khí lại bao trùm một sự im lặng nặng nề. Tất cả dường như đều choáng váng và kinh ngạc khi nghe tin này.

Cuối cùng, Richard ngồi phịch xuống ghế sofa. "Cái gì...không...không thể nào..."

"Whoa..." Aoko dường như không thốt lên được. "...whao"

"Cô Alice đã phát hiện ra vài tháng trước đây, hoặc trước đó nữa." Hakuba tiếp tục. "Bà ta điên lên vì ghen tuông, bà căm thù chú John và Ngài Norferk đã giấu giếm chuyện đó."

"Tôi nghĩ bà ta đã hẹn gặp Ngài Norferk vào cái ngày ông qua đời. Ngay khi tôi đến và biết tin Ngài Norferk đã chết, tôi hỏi một người hầu giá xem mọi người đã đi đâu vào tối hôm đó. Cô Alice, chú John, Henry và Anne không có mặt ở nhà, nên tôi đặt nghi vấn vào họ. Nhưng phải một thời gian sau tôi mới phát hiện ra chính cô Alice đã giết Ngài Norferk. Bà ta đẩy ông xuống vách đá."

"Ngài Norferk tuổi đã cao, lại đang rất đau khổ và buồn phiền, ông không thể tự bảo vệ được cho mình." Shinichi thêm vào cuộc đối thoại.

"Alice đã kéo xác ông thả xuống biển để cánh sát không tìm được chính xác thời gian tử vong nếu cái xác được phát hiện. Bà ta biết rằng cái xác để càng lâu trong nước biển thì việc xác định thời gian tử vong càng khó khăn. Dựa vào đó bà ta có thể tạo bằng chứng ngoại phạm cho mình."

Heiji tiếp lời Shinichi. "Tối đó thuỷ triều lên khá cao, sóng và nước đã xoá đi những vết máu trên bãi biển, đồng thời đưa cái xác lại gần bờ hơn." Cậu nhún vai. "Không phải một kế hoạch hoàn hảo, nhưng đủ kín kẽ để không ai phát hiện được."

"Nhưng...chỉ vì bố tôi đã giấu kín chuyện của mẹ và chú John mà cô Alice đã giết ông?" Tracey hỏi.

"Không, không chỉ như vậy." Hakuba đáp. "Ngài Norferk đã giữ đứa bé, con của phu nhân Norferk và chú John. Ông coi đứa bé đó như con ruột, nhưng không biết phải làm thế nào để gia đình chấp nhận đứa bé. Bà Alice thì căm ghét đứa trẻ ấy. Bà ta căm thù nó đến mức bà ta muốn nó phải biến mất khỏi cõi đời này."

"Bà ta đúng là đồ điên cuồng, bệnh hoạn, một con...à, ý tớ là một mụ phù thuỷ!" Kaito chợt khựng lại khi Aoko nhìn anh chàng cảnh cáo: cẩn thận cái miệng cậu đấy!

"Đúng vậy, bà ta là một mụ phù thuỷ độc ác." Kaito kết luận.

Richard đưa hai tay ôm lấy mặt, gần như rên rỉ "Rồi...rồi sao? Chuyện gì xảy ra tiếp theo?"

"Cô...cô ấy cũng muốn giết cả William nữa đúng không?" Tracey hỏi.

"Ừhm, bởi vì William đã phát hiện ra đứa bé." Hakuba đáp. "Bà Alice đã nói chuyện với William, rồi hai người họ cãi nhau. Shiho và các cô gái đã nhìn thấy chuyện đó." Hakuba quay sang Shiho.

"Cậu hãy kể lại chuyện đã xảy ra, một lần nữa."

Rồi Shiho tường thuật lại mọi chuyện chiều hôm đó khi họ nhìn thấy Alice vào phòng William.

"Vậy nên," Hakuba tiếp tục, khi Shiho đã nói xong. "tôi đã nghĩ rằng, tại sao lại là William? Tại sao anh ta bị mưu sát? Lí do rõ ràng nhất đó là anh ta biết được điều gì đó sẽ làm lộ diện hoặc đe doạ đến kẻ đã sát hại Ngài Norferk."

"Vào cái ngày William tranh cãi với Alice, anh ta bị kẻ nào đó ám sát. NHƯNG, đó không phải đầu mối duy nhất. Các cậu hãy nhớ lại khi chúng ta xem lá thư Ngài Norferk để lại, William đã muốn nói điều gì đó. Nhưng ngay khi Alice bước vào, anh ta lập tức im bặt và không nói thêm gì nữa."

"Đúng như vậy! William biết điều gì đó!" Tracey bật khóc. "Đó là cái gì? Anh ấy đã phát hiện ra điều gì?"

"Uhm..." Hakuba nhìn Tracey, và sau vài giây im lặng, Kaito đã mất hết bình tĩnh.

"Uhm? Cái gì? Cậu nói tiếp đi chứ?"

"HAKUBA!" Shinichi và Heiji gào lên cùng một lúc. "NÓI TIẾP ĐI!"

"Rồi rồi!" Hakuba lầm bầm.

"William biết được chỗ của đứa bé đó. Anh ta phát hiện ra chuyện của phu nhân Norferk và John" Hakuba nói. Đôi mắt anh sáng rực lên trong bóng tối.

"Anh ta cố gắng bảo vệ cô bé gái chúng ta đã nhìn thấy ngày đầu tiên khi đến đây."


	15. Đừng phí thời gian nữa!

**Chương 15: "Đừng phí thời gian nữa!"**

"Một cô bé? Cô bé nào?" Tracey ngập ngừng, có vẻ khó chịu và gần như suy sụp.

"Chúng tôi đã nhìn thấy một cô bé gái vào ngày đầu tiên đến đây, cô bé đó trông giống hệt mẹ các cậu khi bà còn nhỏ!" Shinichi nhìn Hakuba. Một cái nhìn thể hiện sự ấn tượng và đồng tình.

"Hakuba giỏi thật!" Shiho nghĩ thầm. Nhưng rõ ràng Hakuba không vui chút nào. Nụ cười tự tin và đầy kiêu hãnh trước đây đã lâu không hiện hữu trên khuôn mặt anh.

"Có lẽ cậu ấy đang tự dằn vặt mình về cái chết của cô Louise và chú Mike..." Shiho không nhận ra rằng khuôn mặt mình bây giờ cũng trầm tư y hệt như Hakuba.

"Và đây là những suy luận của tôi về những việc đã xảy ra ở đây. Từ đầu đến cuối." Hakuba kết luận.

"Phu nhân Norferk và chú John ngoại tình với nhau. Phu nhân Norferk qua đời khi sinh đứa bé, nhưng đứa trẻ đó được cứu sống. Ngài Norferk dù biết rằng đứa bé đó không phải con mình, nhưng ông luôn muốn được nuôi nó. Ngài Norferk và chú John đã giấu cô bé gái đó trong lâu đài này..."

"Khoan, cậu nói rằng cô bé đó đã sống trong lâu đài với chúng tôi trong 7 năm, và không ai biết điều đó ngoại trừ bố tôi và chú John?" Richard ngắt lời.

"Đúng vậy, toà lâu đài này rất rộng lớn, việc giấu một cô bé gái 7 tuổi không phải là khó khăn lắm, đúng không?"

"...Tội nghiệp quá!" Tracey thốt lên. "7 năm? Thật tàn nhẫn! Tại sao bố tôi lại làm như vậy?"

"Có lẽ vì nó quá giống phu nhân Norferk chăng?" Kaito lẩm bẩm.

"Mặc dù mỗi khi nhìn nó ông ấy rất đau lòng nhưng vẫn luôn muốn được nhìn thấy cô bé mỗi ngày."

"Sao cũng được!" Hakuba tỏ ra khó chịu vì quá nhiều câu hỏi.

"Cô Alice không hề biết gì cho đến vài tháng trước đây, có lẽ vậy. Cay đắng khi nhận ra sự thật, bà ta như điên lên và luôn muốn giết đứa trẻ. Ngài Norferk vì cố bảo vệ cô bé nên đã bị bà ta đẩy xuống vực. Sau đó, bằng cách nào đó William cũng phát hiện ra đứa trẻ. Anh ấy và Alice đã tranh cãi, nguyên nhân có thể là do anh cố ngăn cản bà ta hoặc anh ấy biết được bà ta đã giết Ngài Norferk. Alice đã đến phòng William tối hôm đó với hi vọng sẽ giết anh ta để bịt đầu mối."

"Vậy ông chú John đó biết rằng vợ mình bị mất trí nhưng không ngăn cản bà ta?" Kaito chen vào.

"Uhm...ông ấy không biết. Chính vì thế. Cho đến bây giờ tôi mới khẳng định được, ông không còn lựa chọn nào khác là phải làm theo vợ mình." Hakuba giải thích. "Còn về cô Louise, tôi nghĩ bằng cách nào đó cô ấy biết được bí mật giữa chú John và phu nhân Norferk. Hoặc là cô Louise biết rằng trong lâu đài này có giấu một đứa trẻ. Do đó Alice đã giết cô ấy."

"Thật ra...Hakuba..." Shinichi cất lời. "Tớ biết tại sao cô ấy lại phát hiện ra."

"Cậu biết sao?" Hakuba ngạc nhiên. Tất cả mọi người trong phòng cúng hướng về phía Kudou.

Shinichi lưỡng lự một lúc, cậu nhìn Kaito đang đứng đằng sau Hakuba. Cậu ta lắc đầu quầy quậy, mồm ra hiệu. "Đừng!"

"Ehm...thôi quên đi, chẳng có gì đâu, tớ cũng không chắc lắm. Để tớ nghĩ lại đã." Shinichi xua tay.

Hakuba cau mày, nhưng anh nhanh chóng quay sang Richard và Tracey.

"Tôi không biết tại sao Alice, hay cả cô ấy và chú John sát hại chú Mike. Nhưng tôi hứa nhất định chúng ta sẽ tìm ra."

"Họ đã bắt Ran và Kazuha để buộc chúng ta đi tìm Pandora. Cô Alice và chú John rõ ràng là cần tiền để trốn ra khỏi chỗ này. Chẳng biết giờ này mấy ông nhân viên cảnh sát của bố tôi ở đâu nữa, chắc đã bị giết hay đánh thuốc mê rồi..." *Mấy tên vô dụng...đã nói với bố bao nhiêu lần rồi...họ không có đủ trình độ để làm cảnh sát đâu mà...rõ chán...*

Mọi người tròn mắt nhìn Hakuba lầm bầm về chất lượng cảnh sát tồi tàn ở Anh.

Heiji cười toe và gật đầu với Hakuba. "Đúng như vậy đấy, tớ cũng đã bảo bố bao nhiêu lần rồi!"

"THÔI ĐƯỢC RỒI!" Kaito ngắt lời.

"Chúng ta hãy tách ra, để dễ dàng hơn cho việc tìm hai cô gái và viên kim cương, đi cùng nhau thì mất nhiều thời gian lắm. Mà hiện giờ thì thời gian là thứ đang cần nhất."

"Cậu nói đúng, nhưng nếu tách ra thì quá nguy hiểm!" Shiho nói. "Alice và John là những kẻ sát nhân điên cuồng và khát máu. Có thể họ còn mang theo súng! Trời đang rất tối, và chẳng biết cơn bão chừng nào mới kết thúc? Chúng ta thậm chí còn không liên lạc được với bên ngoài.

Tất cả mọi người lại im lặng.

Sau một lúc, Aoko cất tiếng ngập ngừng. "Huhm...tớ...không muốn phải tách ra, nhưng tớ muốn đi cứu Ran và Kazuha.", cả nhóm quay lại nhìn cô.

Trong bóng tối, Aoko dường như trông càng mỏng manh và yếu ớt. Kaito tiến lại gần Aoko.

Thật kì lạ, bỗng nhiên cậu cảm thấy như muốn ôm chặt Aoko vào lòng và nói với cô ấy rằng mọi chuyện sẽ ổn cả.

Aoko hít một hơi thật sâu rồi tiếp tục, "Tớ...tớ đồng ý với việc tách nhóm, nếu điều đó là cần thiết để cứu được Ran và Kazuha, như Kaito đã nói."

Kaito mỉm cười với Aoko và nói với giọng bông đùa "Cuối cùng thì cậu cũng đồng ý với tớ, Aoko! Cậu biết tớ luôn đúng mà!"

Aoko lườm Kaito khó chịu. "Kaito, im đi nào!"

"Nhưng cậu vừa nói tớ đúng mà!"

"Uhm...nếu Aoko đã muốn chúng ta chia ra, thì tôi cũng vậy." Shiho ngắt lời.

"Ehm...tôi cũng không biết, nhưng...tôi sẽ đi với Richard." Tracey nói. "Tôi cũng muốn cứu các em ấy."

"Được rồi, xem nào, tất cả lại gần đây." Kaito bắt đầu.

"Aoko và tôi sẽ là một nhóm. Tracey đi với Richard. Hakuba...với Shiho, tất nhiên rồi." Kaito thêm cụm từ cuối cùng vào và khoái trá nhìn khuôn mặt đỏ ửng của Hakuba và Shiho.

"Và còn..." Kaito quay sang nhìn Shinichi và Heiji.

"Hai cậu đã sẵn sàng hợp tác với nhau chưa?"

"KHÔNG ĐỜI NÀO!" Shinichi và Heiji hét lên cùng một lúc.

"Đúng như tôi nghĩ. Huhm...thế này thì sao, Shiho đi với Kudou, và Heiji với Hakuba. Rất tiếc vì phải tách hai người ra, Hakuba và Shiho, nhưng chắc các cậu vẫn sẽ sống được nếu không nhìn thấy mặt nhau một lúc chứ nhỉ?" Kaito cười khoái trí.

"Kuroba, tôi sẽ cho cậu một trận ngay lập tức nếu cậu không bỏ cái thái độ đùa cợt ấy đi!" Hakuba gầm lên.

Kaito phá lên cười và kéo cổ tay Aoko.

"Đừng phí thời gian nữa! Đi nào mọi người! Sau một tiếng nữa ta sẽ hẹn gặp nhau ở đây!"

"Nhưng...này Kaito...!" Aoko vừa kịp kêu lên khi cô bị Kaito kéo đi. Hai người họ chạy khuất vào dãy hành lang tối và sâu hun hút.

Hakuba lắc đầu ngao ngán. "Uhm, như cậu ta đã nói, đừng phí thời gian nữa. Ta phải đi tìm Ran và Kazuha thôi."

Từng đôi một, cả nhóm tách ra và đi theo các hướng khác nhau. Từng người với những nỗi lo lắng và sợ hãi riêng, bắt đầu cuộc tìm kiếm vô tận xuyên qua màn đêm tối tăm và lạnh lẽo.

Kaito và Aoko xuống tầng trệt của toà lâu đài, với chiếc đèn pin và khả năng quan sát hơn người, Kaito bắt đầu lục xét từng phòng một. Aoko đứng ngay bên cạnh, cô nhìn xung quanh một lượt và tự bắt mình nhìn xuyên qua từng bức tranh mặc cho nỗi sợ hãi bao trùm cả người cô.

"Sao vậy, Kaito? Sao cậu bắt tớ nhìn hết mấy bức tranh này?" Aoko hỏi.

"Tớ nghĩ có lẽ có một cánh cửa hay một căn phòng bí mật nào đấy trong toà lâu đài cổ xưa này. Ta phải tìm ra lối dẫn vào đó. Đó có thể là nơi Ran và Kazuha đang bị nhốt." Kaito đáp trong khi đẩy một chiếc ghế sofa lớn sang bên cạnh và lật tấm thảm dưới đó lên để kiểm tra cái sàn gỗ.

Động tác của cậu rất nhanh nhẹn và thành thạo.

"Kaito?" Aoko nhìn cậu nghi ngờ.

"Huh? Gì thế?"

"Cậu là một tên trộm hay sao thế? Cậu có vẻ...khá quen thuộc với việc lục lọi mấy thứ đồ vật này nhỉ?"

Kaito cứng đơ người và cố nặn ra một nụ cười méo xệch.

"Tất nhiên là không!...Ha ha ha *cười gượng* sao cậu lại nghĩ như thế? Ha...ha..."

Aoko nhún vai. "Tớ chỉ hơi thắc mắc chút thôi. Ít nhất..."

Kaito nhìn lại cô. "Ít nhất cái gì?"

"Ít ra cậu không giống như cái tên KID đó." Cô mỉm cười.

Kaito bỗng lặng đi, mặt tối sầm lại. Cậu quay mặt lại với Aoko, vì không muốn cô nhìn thấy biểu hiện của mình. "Yeah...Tất nhiên tớ không giống hắn ta" Kaito đáp khẽ, nụ cười trên mặt cậu biến mất và chưa bao giờ trái tim cậu cảm thấy nặng nề đến thế.

"Có một nhà kho ở bên cạnh phòng ở cho khách. Đi đến đó thôi." Kaito nói. "Ở đây chẳng có gì cả." Nhưng Aoko không nghe thấy cậu nói.

Kaito bước nhanh ra khỏi căn phòng với cảm giác tội lỗi. Tâm trí cậu tập trung vào những việc khác mà không để ý rằng Aoko không đi theo mình. Cô đang mải ngắm nhìn bức chân dung phu nhân Norferk.

Người phụ nữ trong tranh thật xinh đẹp. Đôi mắt xanh lục của bà chất chứa nhiều nỗi niềm nhưng đôi môi lại đang mỉm cười. Người phụ nữ ấy nhìn Aoko với vẻ lạnh lùng nhưng cũng rất đỗi dịu dàng và nhân hậu. Mái tóc nâu dài mềm mại gợn sóng buông nhẹ xuống thắt lưng. Như một đoá hoa ly trắng sang trọng, người phụ nữ trong tranh trông rất thanh khiết và mỏng manh nhưng cũng không kém phần cương nghị và cứng rắn.

Aoko không thể rời mắt ra khỏi gương mặt thanh tú của vị phu nhân. Y như bị bỏ bùa mê vậy, cô chợt nhận ra vì sao Ngài Norferk lại yêu bà đến thế. Dù vậy cô cũng cảm nhận được nỗi đau buồn hiện lên trong bức tranh.

"Mình...nhất định phải tìm được con gái của bà ấy. Cô bé ấy cũng chỉ là một đứa trẻ bị liên luỵ trong việc này." Aoko nghĩ thầm. Cô thở dài. "Kaito! Nhìn bức chân dung này đi! Nó..."

Aoko sững lại. "Kaito?" cô quay lại và nhận ra chỉ còn mình mình trong căn phòng lạnh lẽo và trống trải.

Mọi thứ đều tĩnh mịch. Chỉ có bóng tối và im lặng. Aoko chợt thấy tim mình đập mạnh.

Ngay lúc ấy, một tia chớp loé lên và làm bừng sáng cả căn phòng.

Những cái bóng kì quái và đáng sợ, như những con quỷ và quái vật nhảy ra khỏi bức tường và vây quanh Aoko.

Tiếng sấm inh tai như muốn chọc thủng màng nhĩ của cô. Aoko bịt tai lại và nhắm chặt mắt.

Thế nhưng, không hiểu vì sao, Aoko bỗng cảm thấy có một thế lực vô hình nào đó buộc cô phải nhìn ra phía sau.

Cô run run quay lại phía bức tường.

Trước mắt Aoko là bức chân dung phu nhân Norferk.

Người phụ nữ trong tranh bỗng mở miệng và cất lên một tràng cười ghê rợn. Bức chân dung trên tường đang cười như điên dại! Mái tóc dài xoã tung ra bay trong gió, bà từ từ quay mặt sang Aoko.

Đôi mắt xanh của phu nhân Norferk nhìn chằm chằm Aoko và cô cảm thấy dường như bức tranh đang sống dậy. Bàn tay xanh xao của người phụ nữ đưa ra ngoài với đến chỗ Aoko. Cô kinh hoàng nghe thấy tiếng lẩm bẩm của phu nhân Norferk.

"Nguy hiểm đấy...con ơi, nguy hiểm!" Aoko mở to mắt, nhận thấy sự tuyệt vọng trên khuôn mặt phu nhân Norferk.

"ĐI MAU!" tiếng hét của bức chân dung vang vọng trong đầu Aoko. Những cái bóng trên tường nhảy múa điên cuồng, ánh sáng nhấp nháy liên tục, tất cả mọi thứ trong phòng như muốn nhảy bổ vào cô.

"KHÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔNGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Aoko hét lên kinh hoàng, cô khóc ngất đi và ngã gục xuống sàn nhà. Mọi thứ trở lại yên lặng.

Im lặng và tĩnh mịch như thể chưa có gì xảy ra.

Aoko nức nở, ngước nhìn lên tấm chân dung. Chẳng có gì cả. Vẫn là phu nhân Norferk đang nhìn cô, cũng nụ cười lạnh lùng ấy. Bao trùm xung quanh là bầu không khí tăm tối, trống rỗng và không có sự sống.

"Gì thế này...mình điên rồi sao...cái gì vừa diễn ra vậy?" Aoko nấc lên từng tiếng, cô cố gắng đứng dậy một cách khó khăn. "Chỉ là ảo giác do thiếu ngủ và mấy cái bánh cookies mình ăn ngày hôm nay thôi." Aoko lẩm bẩm.

Đột nhiên, trong cô có một linh cảm xấu, một chuyện gì đó vô cùng tồi tệ sắp xảy ra.

"KAITO!" Aoko hét to và quên hết những nỗi sợ hãi và lo lắng, cô hoảng hốt lao ra khỏi phòng.

Trong căn nhà kho, Kaito vẫn đang tìm kiếm dù là dấu hiệu nhỏ nhất dẫn đến chỗ hai cô gái đang bị nhốt.

Cậu chiếu đèn pin khắp mọi hướng với sự lo lắng càng lúc càng tăng lên cho Ran và Kazuha.

"Chết tiệt thật...họ đang ở cái chỗ nào đây?" Kaito rủa thầm khi nhìn quanh cả nhà kho với những chai lọ, thùng gỗ, bao túi và tất cả những gì một cái nhà kho có thể có.

"Trong góc tối nhất của căn phòng..." Kaito lẩm bẩm nhớ lại lời bài hát. "Huhm, có lẽ tốt nhất mình nên đi tìm viên kim cương thôi."

Thế rồi, Kaito bỗng nhận ra có gì đó khác lạ trong cái phòng chứa đồ này. Cách sắp xếp đồ đạc.

Vẫn còn vài khoảng trống trên cái kệ kim loại nhưng lại có mấy bao bột nằm trên sàn nhà. Hay nói một cách đơn giản là, các ngăn trên kệ đều trống rỗng.

Kaito bước lại gần mấy cái bao và nhận ra trên đó không hề có chút bụi nào, mặc dù để đây đã khá lâu.

"Mmmm...có vẻ hay đây..." Kaito mỉm cười, cậu cúi thấp xuống và quan sát kĩ hơn sàn nhà.

"Ah ha!" nụ cười trên mặt cậu nở rộng hơn.

Kaito nắm lấy cái kệ và bắt đầu đẩy nó.

"Nào nào...dịch chuyển đi chứ...?"

Bất chợt Kaito cảm thấy một cái gì đó ở phía sau, đầy căm thù và chết chóc, cậu dừng lại.

"Cái..." ngay khi Kaito vừa quay lại, hiện lên ngay trước mắt cậu là một ánh kim loại sáng loá.

Chỉ trong tích tắc ấy, Kaito lập tức nhảy lùi lại, khả năng phản xạ nhanh nhạy đã cứu mạng cậu.

Nhưng lưỡi dao sắc nhọn ấy vẫn kịp lướt qua mặt cậu và để lại một vết thương bên má trái.

"Ah!"

Kaito đưa tay lên chạm vào vết thương trên mặt. Máu. Cậu ngước nhìn lên và chợt bắt gặp tia sáng yếu ớt từ con dao. Nhằm thẳng vào tim cậu.

Kaito vung tay trái ra trước để ngăn con dao nhưng không kịp.

PHẬPPPPP!

Lưỡi dao thép sắc nhọn lạnh lùng đâm xuyên qua da thịt cậu tạo ra một cảm giác khủng khiếp, vừa đau đớn vừa hoảng sợ. Kaito cắn chặt môi, đưa tay lên giữ vết thương để ngăn kẻ thủ ác đâm sâu thêm, nhưng mọi sức lực trong người cậu như tan biến hết, Kaito khuỵu xuống.

Máu bắt đầu loang ra ướt đẫm áo. Đau. Đau quá. Cậu không thể cử động được.

Kaito cố nén tiếng khóc đau đớn và sự giận dữ tột đỉnh đang bùng lên trong người.

"Đủ rồi đấy đồ khốn!" Kaito gầm lên, cậu túm lấy tay kẻ đó và tung cú đấm vào vị trí mà cậu nghĩ rằng đó là mặt.

OUCH!

Kẻ sát nhân kêu lên một tiếng, và ngã phịch xuống sàn.

"KAITO!"

Kaito chớp mắt, là Aoko, cô ấy đang gọi cậu. Giọng cô đầy hoảng hốt và sợ hãi.

"Kaito, cậu ở đâu thế? Ra đây đi đồ ngốc!"

Kaito vừa định vươn tay ra để túm lấy tên hung thủ thì đầu cậu bỗng nhiên nhức nhối và choáng váng. Kaito gục xuống.

"Chết tiệt...!" cậu rên rỉ, mặt như sắp bốc lửa. Máu không ngừng chảy ra từ vết thương trên bụng. Kaito ngước nhìn lên và thấy một bóng đen lảo đảo bước ra khỏi phòng. Dựa vào dáng đi cậu nhận ra đó là một người phụ nữ.

*Aoko! Bà ta sẽ đâm Aoko mất!* Kaito nghĩ, cậu cố hết sức để đứng dậy và chợt nghe thấy tiếng hét. Của Aoko.

Tim Kaito như ngừng đập khi trước mắt cậu hiện lên hình ảnh tên hung thủ đâm Aoko với con dao sắc nhọn của bà ta.

"AOKO!" Kaito hét lên, nhưng giọng cậu quá yếu.

Kaito cố gắng đứng lên lần nữa, tay giữ chặt vết thương trên bụng, nhưng rồi mọi sức lực trong người cậu tan biến. Cậu không còn cảm nhận được gì nữa và ngã gục xuống sàn.


	16. Ngươi là người tiếp theo

**Chương 16: Ngươi là người tiếp theo**

"Ai...ai đấy?" Ran hỏi, giọng run run. "Ai đang cười vậy?"

Bóng tối bao trùm cả không gian, Ran và Kazuha ôm chặt nhau, run lên bần bật với bao ý nghĩ sợ hãi trong đầu. Tiếng cười đã dừng lại, nhưng họ không thể đoán được đó là ai hay nó đến từ đâu.

Tất cả những gì hai cô nhớ được đó là họ bất ngờ bị tấn công và ngất đi, cho đến khi tỉnh dậy thì Ran và Kazuha đã ở trong một căn phòng tối om, lạnh lẽo và khủng khiếp, hay nói cách khác, họ không biết mình đang ở đâu.

Sau đó, một giọng cười trong trẻo cất lên khi Ran và Kazuha đang cố thoát ra, khiến họ rùng mình. THẬT ghê rợn.

"Ran...hình như là...một con ma?" Kazuha thì thầm, rồi hai cô hét to hơn và túm chặt nhau, mặt tái xanh.

Thế rồi, tiếng nói rất nhẹ ấy một lần nữa lại cất lên trong bóng tối, nhưng lần này, nó thì thầm.

"Sao các chị lại hét lên?" nó nói. "Các chị sợ à?"

Kazuha ôm chặt Ran hơn, "Nó nói gì thế, Ran?" cô thì thầm.

"Tớ...tớ nghĩ là nó hỏi tại sao chúng ta lại hét lên." Ran đáp.

"Sao lại hét ư? Nó nghĩ gì thế không biết? Đương nhiên là vì sợ chứ gì nữa!" Kazuha thì thầm qua kẽ răng.

"Đây là đâu? Cô là ai?" Ran cất tiếng. "Cô đang ở đâu thế?"

Im lặng, rồi tiếng nói lại vang lên. "Các chị đang ở trong một phòng của em. Em là Rosey, các chị tên là gì?"

Ran chớp mắt. "Er...Kazuha này, có lẽ đây hoặc là một con ma rất thân thiện hoặc là một cô bé gái."

Kazuha gật đầu. "Ừhm...có vẻ là vậy!" Cô cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn.

"Chị có thể nhìn thấy em không? Em ra đây được chứ?"

Rồi Ran và Kazuha nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, càng lúc càng gần. Một vầng sáng đột ngột hiện lên trong bóng tối, chiếu thẳng vào họ khiến cho hai cô gái phải nhíu mắt và đưa tay lên che bớt ánh sáng chói loá.

Sau vài giây định thần lại, Kazuha mở mắt và nhận ra đó là ánh sáng từ một chiếc đèn pin. Ai đó đang cầm đèn đứng ngay phía trước họ.

Nhưng họ không thể nhìn rõ mặt của người đó.

"Erm...chị không thấy gì cả, em bước ra được không?" Ran hỏi thận trọng.

Người đó liền chiếu đèn pin đi hướng khác để Ran và Kazuha nhìn thấy.

Một cô bé.

Cô bé mặc một chiếc váy đầm ren màu đen, đôi mắt xanh lục mở to ngơ ngác, mái tóc vàng gợn sóng buông xoã ngang lưng. Gương mặt có vẻ tái xanh, nhưng đôi má của cô bé lại hồng hào và một nụ cười thân thiện nở trên khuôn mặt hết sức đáng yêu ấy.

Ran và Kazuha cùng nhoẻn cười.  
>"Oh...chào em!" Ran bước đến chỗ cô bé. "Em tên gì nhỉ?"<br>Cô bé khẽ đáp lại. "Rosey."

"Bố và mẹ của em đâu?" Kazuha hỏi.  
>Rosey chớp đôi mắt to tròn "Em không có bố mẹ."<br>"Oh...ehm, em có biết ta đang ở đâu không?" Ran hỏi. Lần nữa.

"Các chị đang ở trong khách sạn Ánh Trăng, đây là một trong số các phòng của em. Em đã nói rồi mà!" Rosey cười khúc khích, nhưng rồi đôi mắt xanh của cô bé mở to đầy lo sợ. "Chú John sẽ đến đây ngay, các chị hãy trốn đi nếu không chú ấy sẽ mắng em mất! Em đợi mãi mà chẳng thấy bác Norferk đâu cả, lâu lắm rồi em chưa gặp bác ấy, các chị có thấy bác Norferk ở đâu không?"

Ran và Kazuha nhìn nhau, đột nhiên họ cảm thấy lạnh xương sống.  
>"Bác Norferk...bác ấy...uhm...bác ấy không còn ở đây nữa...Chị rất tiếc..." Ran ngập ngừng, cô không biết phải nói gì.<p>

Gương mặt cô bé hiện lên vẻ khó hiểu.  
>Kazuha nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của Rosey.<br>"Em dẫn các chị ra được chứ? Chị muốn gặp lại bạn mình, có lẽ họ đang ở đâu đó trong khách sạn." Kazuha hỏi. "Đừng lo, bọn chị sẽ chăm sóc cho em."

Ran cố không bật lên tiếng cười. "Kazuha, vài phút trước đây mình còn sợ cô bé này như sợ ma quỷ vậy, và giờ cậu nói chúng ta có thể bảo vệ cô bé? Nghe rất thuyết phục đấy."

"Ran à...chúng ta không thể để nó lại đây được...ta cần sự giúp đỡ của cô bé, đúng không?"

Kazuha quay sang nhìn Rosey. "Em sẽ giúp các chị chứ?"

Rosey gật đầu. "Em sẽ dẫn các chị ra, nhưng các chị phải đưa em đi tìm bác Norferk!"

Ran và Kazuha nhíu mày, họ không biết cô bé này là ai cả, và làm sao họ nói với một cô bé ngây thơ rằng Ngài Norferk đã chết?

"Rosey này...em có biết ai khác ngoài chú John và bác Norferk không?" Ran hỏi.

Rosey nghĩ ngợi một lúc và chợt nhớ ra. "Em đã gặp một anh tên là William, anh ấy tốt lắm. Anh ấy cho em kẹo nữa."

"Vậy được rồi!" Ran mỉm cười. "Chị sẽ đưa em đến gặp William, sau khi em đưa các chị ra ngoài, đồng ý chứ?"

Khuôn mặt Rosey bừng sáng khi nghe lời đề nghị của Ran, cô bé mỉm cười và gật đầu. "Vâng ạ."

"Cậu có nghe thấy gì không, Shiho?" Shinichi hỏi.  
>"Nghe cái gì cơ?" cô đáp.<p>

Hai người họ đang trên đường trở về phòng khách sau khi đã tìm kiếm trong 1 giờ như dự định.

"Tớ không biết...không rõ lắm...nghe như tiếng ai đó đang hét." Kudou nhìn quanh hành lang và nhíu mày.

"Vậy sao? Cậu biết không, ở những chỗ như thế này thì cứ khoảng 10 giây ta lại nghe thấy tiếng hét, và đó thường là tiếng của chúng ta." Shiho lẩm bẩm.

"Như thế này cũng không ổn, phải nhanh tập trung lại thôi." Kudo nói, không hề đùa cợt chút nào. Họ rẽ vào góc hành lang và đâm sầm vào hai bóng đen vừa ló ra.

"AHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~!"

"Kudo! Cậu làm tôi sợ hết hồn!" Richard nói, hai tay dìu chị mình. Tracey rõ ràng đang vô cùng mệt mỏi và suy nhược sau những chuyện đã xảy ra. Dây thần kinh của tất cả mọi người luôn ở trong trạng thái căng lên như dây đàn và có thể đứt phựt bất cứ lúc nào.

"Tớ đã nói rồi mà. Chúng ta mới là những người đang hét!" Shiho thở dài.  
>Kudou lắc đầu. "Cậu có thấy Hakuba không?" cậu hỏi Richard.<br>"Có, họ cũng đang ở trong dãy phòng này, chúng tôi qua đây để tìm cậu và Shiho."

"Êh, có thu hoạch gì không?" Hakuba nói khi chạy đến cùng Heiji.  
>"Không, chẳng có gì cả, ở đây tối quá. Bọn tớ đã khám xét sau từng bức tranh, dưới những tấm thảm và lục tung mọi đồ vật lên rồi, vẫn chẳng có gì cả." Kudou đáp, bực bội và lo lắng. Thời gian không còn nhiều, nhưng vẫn chưa có dấu vết gì của Ran và Kazuha.<p>

"Cậu...cậu có sắp xếp lại đồ vật không?" Tracey hỏi. "Dù sao chúng cũng khá đắt. Các bạn đừng làm xước bức tranh nào nhé."  
>Shiho chợt nhận thấy nét mặt Shinichi bỗng chuyển biến khác lạ, tối sầm lại và cậu siết chặt nắm tay.<p>

Cô liền nắm lấy tay Kudou trước khi cậu nổ tung. "Tất nhiên rồi, đừng lo, chúng tôi rất cẩn thận."

Shiho đã nói dối. Cô không muốn nói ra rằng trong lúc thất vọng Shinichi đã ném một bức tranh ra ngoài cửa sổ. (và họ tất nhiên không hề sắp xếp lại đồ đạc)

"Shhhh...im lặng nào, nghe thấy gì không?" Heiji ngắt lời, cậu chuyển ánh nhìn hướng về phía cuối hành lang.  
>Cả nhóm im lặng và chăm chú lắng nghe. Xuyên qua bầu không gian lạnh lẽo và trống trải đến ghê rợn, họ nghe thấy tiếng khóc của ai đó. Rất nhỏ.<p>

"Kaito~~Kaito!"

Tất cả sững người. Richard và Tracey chớp mắt chầm chậm.  
>"Aoko!" Shiho thốt lên.<br>"Chết tiệt!" Hakuba rủa thầm, anh vội lao xuống hành lang.  
>Theo sau đó là Kudou và Heiji.<br>"Lại phải chạy nữa sao?" Tracey nghĩ thầm, chán nản và khó chịu.

Aoko đang loanh quanh trong lâu đài để tìm Kaito thì vài tiếng động từ phòng chứa đồ khiến cô chú ý.  
>Cô bước về phía căn phòng, không ngừng gọi tên Kaito.<br>"Kaito, ra đây ngay đi! Tớ không đùa đâu!"

Bất thình lình, cánh cửa bật mở và một bóng đen lao vội ra ngoài. Aoko cứng người. Hai bàn tay của người đó đầy máu. Kẻ đó mặc một chiếc áo choàng có mũ trùm đầu nên Aoko không thể nhìn thấy mặt.

Aoko hét lên khi người đó lao thẳng vào cô.  
>Nhưng tất cả chỉ có vậy. Kẻ đó đẩy mạnh cô sang một bên và chạy mất.<br>Aoko ngã xuống sàn.  
>"Cái...ai...chết tiệt!" Aoko rủa thầm, cô ghét phải chửi bới, nhưng trong hoàn cảnh này thì không còn từ gì để diễn tả tâm trạng của cô.<p>

"Kaito... ôi không!" Aoko hãi hùng khi nghĩ đến đó.  
>Cô lồm cồm bò dậy và vội vã chạy vào phòng chứa đồ.<br>Nhưng cảnh tượng hiện ra dưới ánh đèn pin của Aoko quả thực giống như một cơn ác mộng khủng khiếp nhất đối với cô.

Trong căn nhà kho tối tăm và bụi bặm, Kaito nằm thoi thóp trên sàn nhà.  
>Máu. Máu đọng thành vũng ở nơi cậu đang nằm, chiếc áo khoác đang mặc cũng nhuốm đỏ máu.<br>Đôi mắt cậu nhắm nghiền, mặt tái nhợt.  
>Kế bên đó là một con dao sắc nhọn vẫn còn dính máu.<p>

"KAITO!" Aoko khóc thét lên, KHÔNG THỂ tin được cảnh tượng đang diễn ra trước mắt mình, mặc dù trước đây Kaito vẫn hay doạ cô bằng máu giả và mấy trò ảo thuật cô nghĩ rằng thật vớ vẩn.

"Kaito... ĐỪNG doạ tớ nữa!" Aoko bước đến chỗ cậu. Rồi cô chợt nhận ra rằng đây KHÔNG phải một trò đùa. Kaito không hề chuyển động.

"Dậy đi nào...Kaito! Xin cậu đấy..." cô khóc nấc lên.  
>Aoko quỳ xuống bên cạnh Kaito và nâng đầu cậu dậy.<br>"Katio, nói gì đi! Tớ van cậu! Kaito, dậy đi! Đừng chết...Kaito!"

Aoko đặt tay lên mặt Kaito và cúi sát hơn để nghe nhịp tim của cậu.  
>Khuôn mặt đã lạnh ngắt, nhưng cô không thể nghe được nhịp tim.<br>Aoko bật khóc, nước mắt chảy dài trên mặt. Cô không hề biết rằng máu đã dính đầy lên quần áo mình, cũng không để ý là Kaito đang nằm trong lòng cô, bây giờ trong đầu cô chỉ hiện hữu một ý nghĩ duy nhất, đó là niềm hi vọng Kaito sẽ mở mắt ra, sẽ lại cười với cô và nói rằng mọi thứ sẽ ổn cả.  
>Aoko đang vô cùng bấn loạn, cô không thể tin được đây lại là sự thật. Một sự thật đau đớn.<p>

Aoko nức nở một hồi lâu, cô không nhận ra Hakuba đã ở ngay trước cửa.  
>"Aoko! Cậu không sao chứ...cái quái...Kaito!"<br>Hakuba chạy vội đến chỗ Aoko và Kaito.

"Chuyện gì vậy? Cậu ấy..." Hakuba hỏi, Aoko quay lại run run.  
>"Hakuba, hãy cứu cậu ấy đi!" Aoko nài nỉ. "Cậu ấy sắp chết!"<br>Hakuba nhìn nghĩ ngợi một lúc, rồi thì những người còn lại cũng chạy đến trước cửa nhà kho.  
>Sau khi thốt lên những câu nguyền rủa, Shinichi và Heiji quỳ xuống bên cạnh Aoko.<p>

"Cậu ấy...bị đâm à?"  
>Aoko nấc lên, "Uhm...có lẽ cậu ấy bị đâm vào tay và bụng...Nhưng tại sao?"<br>Vừa lúc đó, Kaito bật lên tiếng rên.

"Kaito!" Aoko reo lên vui mừng.  
>Câu đầu tiên của Kaito đó là nguyền rủa về cái gì đó.<br>Rồi cậu từ từ mở mắt.  
>"Aoko...cậu...cậu không sao chứ?" Kaito thều thào, việc đầu tiên cậu nghĩ đến đó là Aoko.<p>

Aoko mỉm cười và gật đầu. Nước mắt vẫn chưa ngừng rơi trên khuôn mặt cô, và người cô vẫn run lên nhè nhẹ.  
>Kaito khẽ mỉm cười, cậu đưa bàn tay còn dính máu ra lau những giọt nước mắt trên mặt Aoko.<p>

"Tớ không...con dao..." cậu lại rên rỉ. "...viên kim cương...bài hát...nó đang ở đây...lấy nó...và...cứu...Ran...Kazuha..." Kaito hít thật sâu và thấy vết thương ở bụng lại nhói lên. Cậu thì thầm "Aoko?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Tớ...mệt quá...tớ...muốn ngủ...một lúc..." Rồi Kaito nhắm mắt lại, toàn thân thả lỏng.

"KAITO! KAITO!" Aoko gào lên. "Đừng ngủ mà! DẬY ĐI!" (trong khoảnh khắc ấy Shiho đã tưởng rằng Aoko sẽ cho cậu ta một cái bạt tai)  
>Hakuba nắm lấy cổ tay Kaito và bắt mạch.<br>"Chỉ là ngất đi thôi, Aoko."

"Cậu có thấy hung thủ không?" Heiji hỏi.  
>Aoko gật đầu. "Tớ không thấy rõ mặt...vì tối quá...nhưng...có lẽ đó là một người phụ nữ..."<p>

"Cần phải cầm máu lại ngay." Shinichi sốt sắng. "Hộp cứu thương ở đâu?"  
>Shiho quỳ xuống cạnh Kaito và nhìn Richard lục tung cả căn phòng.<br>"Rõ ràng hộp cứu thương ở đây mà...đâu mất rồi?" Richard lẩm bẩm chửi rủa. Rồi, cậu reo lên mừng rỡ.  
>"Đây rồi!"<p>

Cậu nhanh chóng chuyển nó cho Shiho. Cô không để phí thêm một giây nào nữa, lập tức băng bó cho Kaito cùng với Aoko.  
>"Suýt nữa thì trúng dạ dày...May cho cậu đấy." Shiho lẩm bẩm khi đang tháo cuộn băng.<p>

"Tại sao bà ta lại đâm Kaito?" said Hakuba.  
>"Kaito đã phát hiện ra chỗ của Ran và Kazuha! Cậu ấy đã cố nói với Aoko điều này." Heiji nói.<p>

"Bài hát ư...?" Shinichi ngẫm nghĩ. "bài hát..."  
>Rồi cậu nhìn Heiji và Hakuba. Ba chàng thám tử hét lên cùng một lúc.<br>"BÀI HÁT!"

"ÔI TRỜI ƠI!" Tracey đột ngột thét lên, tiếng hét của cô khiến cho mọi người giật bắn mình.  
>Mắt Tracey mở to, miệng há hốc, nhưng cứ nghẹn lại không kêu thêm được nữa.<p>

"Cái gì vậy? Tracey?" Richard lo lắng hỏi. Tracey đang đứng ngoài phòng, chiếu đèn pin vào dãy hành lang tối om đề phòng trường hợp ai đó bất ngờ nhảy ra và chĩa con dao vào cô.  
>Nhưng rồi cô chợt nhìn thấy dòng chữ viết trên tường. Dòng chữ viết tay bằng máu đỏ thẫm.<p>

"NGƯƠI LÀ NGƯỜI TIẾP THEO PHẢI CHẾT"

Tất cả mọi người nhìn trân trân vào bức tường, nỗi khiếp sợ bao trùm cả căn phòng. Aoko nhắm chặt mắt lại và ước gì đây chỉ là một cơn ác mộng, để rồi sáng hôm sau có thể cuống cuống choàng dậy và vội vã chạy đến trường.

"KHÔNG THỂ CHỊU ĐƯỢC NỮA!" Tracey gào lên, gần như mất kiểm soát. "Tôi sẽ đi khỏi đây, tôi không muốn ở lại ngôi nhà ma ám chết tiệt này một giây nào nữa!", cô bật khóc và chạy về hướng cửa chính của toà nhà, "Tôi phải ra khỏi đây!"

Hakuba nhảy bổ ra và đuổi theo cô. (tất nhiên, mọi người đều chạy theo)  
>"Tracey! ĐỪNG!" Richard gào lên khi nhìn chị gái điên cuồng chạy ra cửa trước.<br>"Tracey!" Hakuba hét gọi khi đuổi theo Tracey. Cô vấp ngã, nhưng rồi lập cập bò dậy và tiếp tục chạy. Tracey đã quyết định phải rời chỗ này bằng mọi giá, mặc cho cơn bão đang gào rú bên ngoài.

Đưa tay cầm lấy tay nắm cửa, cô đẩy cửa ra và bật lên tiếng kêu tự do.

Một luồng gió lạnh thốc qua toà lâu đài, những giọt mưa đập vào gương mặt xinh đẹp nhợt nhạt của Tracey, mấy lọn tóc đen ướt đẫm nước bết vào má cô.

Cô nhìn quanh và mỉm cười. Cuối cùng cô cũng thoát ra khỏi đây!

Tracey bước thêm vài bước và bỗng nhiên vấp ngã, đầu gối đập xuống đất, cô nhìn xuống thì thấy quanh cổ chân mình là một búi dây rối tung đang buộc chặt vào mắt cá.

Cô bàng hoàng. Đó không chỉ là một sợi dây, đó là một loại bẫy được buộc vào thùng thư trước nhà, và giờ đây, như ai đó đã yểm vào một lời nguyền, sợi dây càng lúc càng siết chặt cổ chân cô, máu bắt đầu ứa ra.

Mưa rơi xuống nhỏ giọt trên khuôn mặt của Tracey, hai bàn tay cô ướt đẫm và trơn tuột, xung quanh chỉ có tiếng gió gào thét và sấm chớp liên hồi.

Kinh hoàng và sợ hãi, Tracey cố sức tháo sợi dây để thoát ra. Nhưng rồi có thứ gì đó khiến cho cô ngẩng đầu lên. Cô chớp mắt liên tục khi những giọt mưa và gió mạnh đập vào đôi mắt xanh lục.

Bất thình lình, một tia chớp loé sáng làm hiện lên khuôn mặt méo mó xấu xí của một con quỷ khổng lồ. Đó là một trong những bức tượng trang trí được đặt trên mái của toà nhà. Giờ đây nó đang ở ngay phía trên Tracey.

Hai tròng mắt lớn rỗng tuếch của con quỷ nhìn trừng trừng vào Tracey. Cái miệng mở to với những chiếc răng nanh sắc nhọn như đang cười nhạo cô.

Tracey không thể thở được, cô nhìn trân trân vào con quỷ, ngạc nhiên và sợ hãi. Như thể nó đang chế giễu cô một cách đầy thích thú.

"Để tôi yên!" Tracey gào. "Thả tôi ra!"

Như đáp lại lời cầu xin của Tracey, con quỷ bắt đầu chuyển động. Từng chút một.

Rồi nó rơi xuống.

"!"

Tracey gào thét kêu cứu, cô không thể di chuyển được, sợi dây vẫn buộc chặt vào cổ chân mặc cho cô cố sức kéo ra.

Richard trợn mắt kinh hoàng khi bức tượng đá hình quỷ rơi xuống đè lên chị gái cậu.

Tiếng thét của Tracey đột ngột tắt lịm và thay vào đó là tiếng "ầm" khi bức tượng rơi xuống cơ thể cô, cùng với tiếng gẫy rắc ghê tởm của xương sọ.

Máu.

Bắn tung toé. Khắp mọi nơi.

"KHÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔNGGGG!" Richard gào khóc, khuỵu xuống. Tiếng hét thảm thiết như một lời rền rĩ, một tiếng kêu kinh hoàng và đau đớn.

Aoko vẫn hét. Shiho há hốc miệng, sững người.

Hakuba chỉ cách Tracey vài mét khi bức tượng đổ xuống đè lên gương mặt xinh đẹp của cô.

Máu bắn khắp đôi chân của anh. Anh đứng đó, không thể chuyển động.

Choáng váng. Bàng hoàng. Trống rỗng.

Hakuba cứ để cho những cơn gió cuồn cuộn và từng đợt mưa quất mạnh vào khuôn mặt. Anh không thể rời mắt khỏi thi thể của Tracey. Bức tượng quá lớn và nặng. Nó đè lên cơ thể mảnh mai của Tracey. Tay, chân, ngực.

Máu. Mưa rơi xuống khiến cho máu lan dần ra những bậc tam cấp trước nhà. Dòng suối đỏ rực ấy nhuốm lên màu trắng của sàn đá hoa với cái sắc đỏ rợn người của nó.

Không thể nhận diện được khuôn mặt của Tracey khi bị vùi xuống dưới bức tượng quỷ khổng lồ.

Shinichi chết trân. *Chuyện này không xảy ra...không xảy ra...* cậu nghĩ.

Heiji cứng đơ người, mắt trợn tròn.

Im lặng.

Chỉ còn nghe thấy tiếng khóc của Richard và Aoko.

Bầu trời u ám, xám xịt, mây đen vần vũ.

Nguồn sáng duy nhất là những ánh chớp thỉnh thoảng lại loé lên cùng tiếng sấm dữ dội. Cảnh tượng khủng khiếp trước mắt như một cơn ác mộng kinh hoành đã khắc sâu vào trong tâm trí mỗi người, trở thành mảng kí ức đen tối nhất.

Gió vẫn gào thét, phát ra những tiếng kêu đau đớn như đang khóc thương cho số phận bi thảm của con người...


	17. Quên uống thuốc à?

**Chương 17: "Quên uống thuốc à?" **

Shinichi từ từ bước đến phía cửa chính và đóng lại.  
>Tất cả mọi người như ngây ra. Tái nhợt. Kinh hoàng. Họ vẫn nhìn trân trân vào cánh cửa đã đóng lại, không ai cử động được.<p>

Richard vẫn khóc, Aoko nức nở.

Heiji bước về phía Hakuba và đặt tay lên vai anh.  
>"Không phải lỗi của cậu" Heiji nói khẽ. "Cô ấy không tự chủ được và chúng ta không ai biết rằng có bẫy. Không phải lỗi của cậu, Hakuba."<p>

Hakuba không đáp. Khuôn mặt anh chìm trong sự đau buồn.

"...Chúng ta phải tìm được Ran và Kazuha trước khi hai tên sát nhân điên cuồng đó giết hết những người ở đây." Shinichi lẩm bẩm.  
>"Chúng ta hãy quay lại nhà kho. Giờ thì chúng ta không thể làm được gì nữa."<p>

"Ý cậu là cậu để chị tôi nằm ngoài đó sao?" Richard gào lên giận dữ. "Làm sao cậu...!"  
>"Vậy thì cậu bảo tôi phải làm gì? Chúng ta không thể nhấc được bức tượng đó ra, và ai biết được còn bao nhiêu bẫy ngoài kia nữa?" Shinichi nói khẽ. "Tôi rất tiếc, Richard, nhưng lúc này chúng ta không thể làm được gì cho cô ấy."<p>

**************************

Cả nhóm quay trở lại nhà kho nơi Kaito đang nằm, cậu đang thở nhẹ, mặt trắng bệch. Nhưng vẫn còn sống.  
>Aoko quỳ xuống cạnh Kaito và nắm lấy bàn tay lạnh ngắt của cậu.<p>

"...cậu ấy sẽ không chết, phải không?" Cô hỏi khẽ trong lo sợ.

"Không đâu, Aoko." Shiho cam đoan một lần nữa, mặc dù cô cũng không chắc chắn với chính mình. "...Cậu ấy sẽ không chết đâu."  
>Lần đầu tiên, Shiho hối tiếc sao mình không mang theo vài viên APTX.<p>

Heiji lấy ra một tờ giấy từ túi của Kaito, và đó là hai mảnh giấy nhỏ. Một ghi bài hát, tờ kia là những dòng chữ kì lạ trong di chúc của Ngài Norferk.  
>"...chúng ta hãy cùng xem xét cái này." Heiji nói, cậu đặt giấy lên một cái hộp các tông lớn vì không có bàn, và tất cả mọi người túm lại xung quanh để nhìn rõ hơn.<p>

Hakuba chiếu đèn pin vào hai tờ giấy. Mọi người như nín thở cùng lúc đó.

"...lời nguyền  
>Trông như thiên đàng nhưng...địa ngục<br>Mỗi đêm khi ma quỷ...  
>Chính là thời khắc...linh hồn hấp hối<br>Trong một góc...căn phòng tối nhất  
>...cái chết kinh tởm nhất<br>Sẽ không có lối thoát  
>Bạn sẽ biến mất...<br>Ít nhất đây là lần bạn không thể biết trước được  
>Đây chỉ là cơn ác mộng hay là sự thật"<p>

Tiếng Anh:  
>"- spell<br>Looks like heaven but it could -hell  
>Every night when the demon call<br>Its time to give - dying soul  
>In the corner -darkest room<br>- your most horrid -doom  
>There is no way out of this (place?)<br>You will vanish-  
>For once you can never tell<br>If this is a nightmare or its real"

L.M1.M2.E1  
>M1 *6**7*<br>L *2* *4-F-*  
>M2 *1* *5*<br>E1  
>-Wife<p>

"Được rồi...giờ chúng ta phải ghép những cái này lại, và nó sẽ mang một nghĩa nào đó. " Hakuba nói.  
>"Đầu tiên, hầu hết các câu đều kết thúc với chữ L, trừ M và E ở các từ "room"(căn phòng), "doom"(cái chết), "place"(địa điểm) và "trace"(dấu tích)."<p>

"Có vẻ như dòng L.M1.M2.E1 khớp với bài hát, vì chúng là những chữ cái cuối cùng trong các câu của bài hát...Ah, đúng rồi!" Shinichi kêu lên, cậu thọc tay vào túi tìm kiếm thứ gì đó.

"Quên uống thuốc à?" Heiji nhún vai, nhưng Aoko liền đá vào chân cậu và ném cho Heiji một ánh nhìn giận dữ.

Shinichi lấy ra một cây bút và bắt đầu viết lên giấy:

L- Its time to give - dying soul (Chính là thời khắc...linh hồn hấp hối)  
>M1- In the corner -darkest room (Trong một góc...căn phòng tối nhất)<br>M2 - - your most horrid -doom (...cái chết kinh tởm nhất)  
>E1- There is no way out of this (place?) (Sẽ không có lối thoát)<p>

"Cậu lấy cái đó ở đâu vậy?" Richard hỏi, nhìn tờ giấy với vẻ tư lự.

"Uhm, vì chỉ có 4 câu kết thúc bằng M và E, nên có thể đó là những câu quan trọng nhất trong bài hát. Kết hợp với mật mã này, chúng ta thấy rằng chữ L được đặt trước M1.M2, nên L có nghĩa là câu đứng ngay trước M1, tức là câu "Its time to give - dying soul" (Chính là thời khắc...linh hồn hấp hối)" Kudo giải thích với nụ cười trên môi.

"Vậy thì... M1 *6**7* nghĩa là gì?" Aoko hỏi.

Lần này, Hakuba mỉm cười. "Có vẻ không khó như chúng ta nghĩ. Nó có nghĩa là từ thứ 6 và thứ 7 trong câu M1, đó là...Darkest Room (Căn phòng tối nhất)."

"CĂN PHÒNG TỐI NHẤT!" Richard bất ngờ hét lên, "Tôi biết nó ở đâu rồi!" Tất cả mọi người như nhảy dựng lên vì tiếng hét đột ngột.

"Cậu biết sao?" Heiji hỏi, nhìn Richard chằm chằm.

"Phòng đọc sách, cha tôi đã từng gọi nó là "Căn phòng tối" vì nó nằm ở chính giữa lâu đài và là căn phòng duy nhất không có cửa sổ."  
>"Chính là nó!" Shinichi kêu lên. "Nhanh lên nào, hãy đưa chúng tôi đến đó đi Richard!"<p>

"Mọi người đã ngừng hét lên được chưa? Tôi sắp sửa vỡ tung ra vì lo lắng đây!" Aoko phàn nàn.  
>"Tôi sẽ KHÔNG đi đâu cả, tôi sẽ ở lại đây với Kaito." Cô nói.<p>

Tất cả mọi người nhìn cô chằm chằm, như thể có một con quỷ nhỏ màu xanh đang ngồi trên vai Aoko.

"Cậu không đi sao?" Hakuba hỏi.  
>"Không. Sao mọi người lại nhìn tớ như vậy?"<p>

"Ehm...bởi vì tớ nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ sợ hãi khi ở lại đây. Phòng này có một cái khoá. Tớ cầm theo chìa khoá, chúng ta sẽ khoá Kaito lại trong phòng và không ai có thể vào được. Cậu ấy sẽ được an toàn, Aoko."

"Tớ sẽ ở lại." Aoko đáp cương quyết.  
>"Nếu vậy, tớ ở lại với cậu." Shiho nói.<br>"Thật sao? Cảm ơn...Shiho..." Aoko mừng rỡ. "Tớ sẽ không sợ gì nữa nếu cậu ở lại đây với tớ."

Các chàng trai nhìn lẫn nhau, rồi Hakuba nói với hai cô gái: "Hãy ở lại đây cho đến khi chúng tôi quay trở lại. Đây, cầm lấy chìa khoá đi Shiho. Cậu hãy khoá các cậu lại bên trong. Đừng mở cửa cho đến khi cậu chắc rằng chúng tôi ở ngoài cửa, được chứ? Chúng tôi sẽ quay trở lại sớm nhất có thể."

Shiho gật đầu. Cô lấy chiếc chìa khoá từ Hakuba và nhìn các chàng trai đóng cửa lại.  
>"...Hakuba!" Shiho kêu lên ngay khi Hakuba chuẩn bị đóng cửa lại.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"...hãy cẩn thận."<br>Hakuba mỉm cười. "Tất nhiên"

Cuối cùng cánh cửa cũng khép lại.

"Được rồi, giờ thì khoá vào, không mở cửa cho đến khi chúng ta quay về!" Hakuba nhắc lại, và các chàng trai đi theo Richard xuống cái hành lang dài và rối rắm như mê cung.

Shiho nhanh chóng khoá cửa lại. Cô dựa sát tai vào cửa cho đến khi không nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của hội con trai nữa.

Cô quay lại và thấy Aoko ngồi trên sàn nhà, đặt đầu Kaito lên vạt áo và nhẹ nhàng vuốt tóc cậu.

Từng cử chỉ của cô thật dịu dàng và trìu mến, những cảm xúc Aoko từng giữ kín dành cho Kaito đã thể hiện hết ra ngoài mà chính cô cũng không nhận ra.

"Cậu biết không Aoko?" Shiho mỉm cười. "Kaito là người may mắn nhất trên thế giới khi có cậu bên cạnh."

"Tớ biết." Aoko cười nhẹ. "và tớ là cô gái may mắn nhất khi có cậu ấy là bạn thân nhất của mình."


	18. DOOM

**Chương 18: "D.O.O.M" **

"Đây rồi." Richard nói và chỉ vào phòng đọc sách.  
>"Còn đợi gì nữa, đi thôi!" Heiji nôn nóng, cậu sắp sửa chạy vào trong phòng thì Hakuba kéo áo cậu lại.<p>

"Khoan đã! Chúng ta không biết được rằng có còn bẫy nữa hay không, hãy cảnh giác!"  
>"Được rồi được rồi! Tớ sẽ thận trọng!" Heiji cằn nhằn. "Giờ thì vào được chưa?"<p>

Bốn chàng trai từ từ bước vào căn phòng tối. Tối đen như mực, họ thậm chí còn không nhìn thấy tay của chính mình phía trước.  
>"Giờ thì tôi đã hiểu vì sao bố tôi gọi đây là căn phòng tối." Richard lẩm bẩm.<br>"Er...cái này có vẻ hơi ngu ngốc, nhưng chính xác thì chúng ta đang tìm cái gì vậy?" Shinichi hỏi, sau khi đã rọi đèn pin hết căn phòng và không thấy có gì đặc biệt.

Các chàng trai nhìn nhau, (hay cố nhìn thấy mặt nhau trong bóng tối.) rồi Heiji lấy ra tờ giấy. "Tớ không biết, để xem lại đã..."

L.M1.M2.E1  
>M1 *6**7*<br>L *2* *4-F-*  
>M2 *1* *5*<br>E1  
>-Wife<p>

"Hiện giờ, chúng ta đã giải quyết xong 2 dòng đầu... dòng thứ 3 là: L *2* *4-F-*" Heiji nói, chĩa đèn pin vào mảnh giấy.  
>"Trong câu L, từ thứ 2 là ..."time" (thời gian)." Shinichi nói. "Vậy thì chúng ta phải tìm cái gì đó liên quan đến thời gian...hmmmmm...này, Richard, trong phòng có đồng hồ không?"<br>"Có, một cái đồng hồ quả lắc lớn. Nó ở... đây." Richard trả lời, chiếu đèn pin vào góc phải căn phòng.

Ở đó, đứng yên lặng trong một góc phòng, là một chiếc đồng hồ quả lắc khá lớn. Kim đồng hồ không chuyển động. Nó trông đã cũ kĩ và bụi bặm.  
>"Hình như nó chết rồi." Heiji nhận xét.<br>"Theo như những gì tôi còn nhớ, kim đồng hồ chưa bao giờ chuyển động. Tôi không hiểu tại sao bố tôi không vứt nó đi. Có lẽ nó bị hỏng." Richard nói.

"Uhm, tôi nghĩ chúng ta sắp tìm ra rồi." Hakuba nói, bước chầm chậm về phía cái đồng hồ, vì phòng rất tối. Mọi người theo sau anh. Họ vừa cảm thấy không yên tâm vừa thấy thích thú. (đặc biệt là các chàng thám tử, họ luôn thích khám phá các bí mật mà!)

Shinichi và Hakuba đứng ngay bên cạnh và xem xét cái đồng hồ, trong khi Richard nhìn xung quanh với vẻ lo sợ. "Hi vọng cô Alice và chú John không quan sát chúng ta lúc này."  
>"Tôi e rằng vậy." Heiji lầm bầm. "Này, các cậu xem đủ chưa?"<br>"Nó được xây liền với tường, chúng ta không thể dịch chuyển nó được." Hakuba nói. "Đến giờ, tôi không thấy cái gì khác biệt so với những cái đồng hồ cổ khác...lạ thật...mật mã tiếp theo là gì vậy?"

"*4-F-*" Heiji nói.  
>"Cậu vừa nói gì?"<br>"*4-F-*! Mật mã đấy!"  
>"Rồi rồi, đùa thôi mà..."<br>"Lúc này mà cậu còn đùa được à!"

"Được rồi! Bình tĩnh lại nào!" Shinichi quát lên "Chúng ta PHẢI giải ra mật mã này!"  
>"..." Mọi người im lặng và quyết định nghe theo Shinichi trước khi cậu ta nổ tung ra vì bực tức.<p>

"Từ thứ 4 trong câu đó là... "Your"(của bạn)." Richard nhìn vào tờ giấy.  
>"Your? Cái đó chẳng liên quan gì cả."<p>

"F-, chỗ này phải có một nghĩa nào đó." Heiji nói.  
>"Nhìn này, có 3 dấu chấm sau chữ F, nên nếu chúng ta thay chữ Y trong từ "Your" bằng F, 3 chữ o.u.r sẽ khớp với 3 dấu chấm nếu mỗi dấu chấm là một chữ cái"<br>"Vậy thì chúng ta sẽ được từ "Four"(bốn)!" Richard reo lên. "Wow, các cậu giỏi thật đấy!"

"Tất nhiên rồi." Heiji gật đầu. "Ah, ý tôi là Hakuba và tôi."  
>Heiji muốn làm cho Shinichi tức lên, và nó đã có tác dụng. Shinichi lườm Heiji giận dữ, nhưng Hakuba đã kịp bước vào giữa hai người.<br>""Four"(bốn), có lẽ nó nghĩa là bốn giờ?" Hakuba nói nhanh. "Vậy tôi sẽ dịch mấy cây kim để nó chỉ 4 giờ."

Hakuba bước lên để di chuyển kim của chiếc đồng hồ nhưng rồi anh nhận ra rằng có một tấm kính đậy kín mặt đồng hồ để bảo vệ kim đồng hồ. Bên cạnh tấm cửa kính ấy là một cái khoá nhỏ.

"Chán thật. Richard, chìa khoá mở cánh cửa này ở đâu?" Hakuba hỏi một cách thất vọng.  
>"Tôi thậm chí còn không biết có một tấm cửa kính!" Richard đáp. "Tôi không biết chìa khoá của nó ở đâu nữa."<p>

"Nếu vậy, hi vọng cậu không phiền nếu..." Hakuba nói.  
>Anh đột ngột đấm vào khung cửa kính, nó vỡ thành nhiều mảnh rơi loảng xoảng xuống nền nhà.<br>Các chàng trai vẫn đứng yên, lông mày hơi nhướng lên.

"...Hakuba! Cậu có biết cái đồng hồ đó trị giá bao nhiêu không mà dám làm vỡ kính vậy?" Richard há hốc miệng.  
>"Không, và tôi cũng không quan tâm." Hakuba đáp, anh bước lại gần và bắt đầu dịch chuyển kim đồng hồ.<br>"...Huhm...Chị Anne sẽ giết tôi mất!" Richard nghĩ thầm.

Đột nhiên, chiếc đồng hồ như sống dậy. Các bánh răng trong đồng hồ bắt đầu chuyển động và xoay tròn, rồi nó đổ chuông. Tiếng chuông lớn, nặng nề phát ra từ chiếc đồng hồ.  
>Cả lâu đài đang tĩnh lặng bỗng vang lên tiếng chuông đồng hồ, nó vang vọng khắp các hành lang tối om và dội vào những bức tường cổ trăm năm tuổi.<br>Chiếc đồng hồ đổ bốn hồi chuông rồi im bặt.

Các chàng trai nhìn lẫn nhau, không ai chuyển động khi đồng hồ đổ chuông.  
>"Uhm...vậy là nó không bị hỏng, Richard, nó vẫn hoạt động được." Heiji kết luận.<p>

"Nhìn kìa!" Kudo chĩa đèn pin vào mặt đồng hồ.  
>Những con số chỉ giờ trên đồng hồ lặn vào trong, và các chữ cái hiện lên bên cạnh những số đó. Chúng cùng màu với mặt đồng hồ, và rõ ràng là chúng đã từng cao đúng bằng bề mặt trước đó nên không thể nhìn thấy được nếu những chữ cái này không nhô lên một chút.<p>

"Cái gì vậy?" Richard hỏi.  
>"Chữ cái. A, O, F, G, O, K, L, R, D, H, M, và H" Hakuba đáp, anh nghiêng sát vào mặt đồng hồ.<br>"Tôi không hiểu...mật mã tiếp theo là gì?"  
>"M2 *1**5* và câu "Awaits your most horrid doom" (Là sự đợi chờ cái chết kinh tởm nhất đến với bạn)" Heiji nói.<br>"Vậy thì từ đầu tiên là "Awaits" (đợi chờ). Hum, chúng ta đã chờ rồi phải không? Lúc đồng hồ kêu ấy?" Shinichi nói. "Từ tiếp theo là "doom"(cái chết). Có vẻ như không khó lắm."  
>"Thử quay kim đồng hồ theo các chữ D, O, O, M đi." Heiji gợi ý.<br>Hakuba dịch mấy chiếc kim sao cho chúng chỉ vào chữ D, rồi hai lần vào chữ O, rồi đến chữ M.  
>Không có gì xảy ra.<p>

"Thử quay ngược chiều kim đồng hồ xem nào" Shinichi gợi ý.  
>Hakuba làm theo.<br>Lại không có gì xảy ra.  
>"Thêm 1 lần theo chiều kim đồng hồ đi!" Heiji nói.<br>Đồng hồ vẫn đứng yên. Không có gì xảy ra cả.

Các chàng thám tử nhìn nhau. "Chúng ta đã quên mất thứ gì sao?" Heiji hỏi.  
>"Không biết, nhưng có cái gì chúng ta chưa thử không?" Hakuba nói với vẻ thất vọng.<p>

"Hay thử ấn vào các chữ cái xem?" Richard bất ngờ lên tiếng.  
>Hakuba chớp mắt. "...được rồi."<br>Các chàng thám tử nghĩ thầm "Sao mình lại không nghĩ ra nhỉ?"

Hakuba chậm rãi ấn vào từng chữ cái.  
>"D...O...O...M."<br>Cả nhóm nín thở.

Một tiếng động lớn vang lên từ phía trong tường, nghe như tiếng đổ vỡ.  
>"ẦM! ẦM...!" Bức tường rung lên, chiếc đồng hồ lại đổ những hồi chuông dài, trông nó như một vật thể sống vậy!<br>Hakuba nhảy lùi lại khi chiếc đồng hồ bắt đầu rung nhẹ, thật kinh ngạc, mặt trước của đồng hồ bắt đầu chuyển động.  
>Y như một cánh cửa, nó bật mở ra và để lộ một đường hầm.<br>Bụi và những cơn gió lạnh từ đường hầm phả ra ngoài.  
>Rồi mọi thứ lại trở nên im ắng. Chiếc đồng hồ đứng yên. Chỉ còn nghe thấy tiếng gió gào thét bên ngoài và tiếng mưa đập từng hồi vào cửa sổ.<br>Cái đường hầm tối và ghê rợn đang ở ngay trước mặt họ.  
>Họ đã giải xong mật mã.<p>

"...Tôi nghĩ có lẽ cậu cũng nên làm thám tử đi, Richard."  
>Heiji kết luận.<p>

************************

"Cậu có nghe thấy gì không?" Aoko hỏi Shiho đang ngồi kế bên cô và nhìn chằm chằm vào cánh cửa khoá chặt.  
>Shiho chậm rãi gật đầu. "Ưhm...tiếng động đến từ phía phòng đọc sách, có lẽ bọn họ đang đi đúng hướng."<br>"Vậy thì...họ sẽ quay trở lại ngay thôi, phải không?" Aoko lại hỏi.  
>"Hi vọng là vậy." Shiho đáp. "Họ cần phải tìm ra kim cương Pandora để cứu Ran và Kazuha."<p>

Aoko thở dài và nắm chặt tay Kaito hơn. Rõ ràng là cô đang lo lắng.  
>"Kaito thật ngốc khi để lỡ chuyện này. Cậu ấy rất thích tìm kiếm những vật quý giá."<br>"...Cậu ấy sao rồi?"  
>"Không tốt lắm...tớ...tớ không biết mình phải làm gì nữa...Shiho...tớ..."<br>Đôi mắt xanh của Aoko bắt đầu đẫm nước mắt, Shiho đưa tay vòng qua vai Aoko.  
>"Cậu đã làm tất cả những gì có thể làm rồi, Aoko."<p>

Một tiếng động đột ngột xuất hiện phía sau hai cô gái, nó vang lên từ trong tường phía sau mấy cái kệ. Nghe như có cái gì đó ở đằng sau đang đẩy và cào vào bức tường. Càng lúc càng to.

Aoko và Shiho đứng bật dậy, Aoko đứng ngay trước Kaito. Cô nuốt nước bọt.  
>Shiho chầm chậm lùi lại phía cánh cửa và lấy ra chiếc chìa khoá.<br>"Aoko...cậu biết chúng ta phải làm gì rồi chứ?"  
>Aoko sợ hãi. "Không! Tớ không bỏ Kaito lại đâu!"<br>Shiho không nói gì. Cô biết Aoko sẽ không rời Kaito một bước, nên cô quyết định nếu có tình huống phát sinh ngoài dự kiến, cô sẽ làm tất cả để cứu Aoko khỏi nguy hiểm. Kể cả phải để lại Kaito ở đây.

Càng lúc càng to hơn, tiếng lách cách từ bức tường lúc này dường như là tiếng động đáng sợ nhất với Shiho và Aoko.  
>Aoko thở dốc, tim cô đập loạn nhịp, lòng bàn tay ướt đẫm mồ hôi.<br>"Giá như Kaito không sao! Cậu ấy sẽ biết phải làm gì!" Aoko nghĩ thầm.

Một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên phía sau mấy cái kệ.  
>Aoko và Shiho mở to mắt đầy sợ hãi.<br>Cái kệ bắt đầu dịch chuyển sang bên phải, mang theo một phần của bức tường, nó từ từ để lộ ra một đường hầm phía sau tường.  
>Đó là một lối đi bí mật.<p>

Luồng gió lạnh từ đường hầm tràn ngập căn phòng.  
>Hai cô gái cứng đơ người, nhìn trân trân vào cái đường hầm đen ngòm và sẵn sàng đối mặt với bất cứ thứ gì sắp đi ra từ đó.<br>Shiho ước gì ngay lúc này mình có một câáyúng hay bất kì một thứ vũ khí nào đó.

Sau đó là vài giây im lặng.  
>Tiếng bước chân.<br>Tiếng động đó từ trong đường hầm càng lúc càng gần hơn.  
>Một bóng đen chầm chậm xuất hiện, có vẻ cảnh giác và thận trọng.<p>

Shiho chiếu đèn pin vào cái bóng đen đó.

"...!"

Một cô bé đang đứng đó, một tay che mắt để tránh ánh sáng bất ngờ từ chiếc đèn.  
>Đôi mắt xanh lục dường như rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy Shiho và Aoko.<p>

"Chị...là ai?" cô bé hỏi.  
>Shiho và Aoko ngỡ ngàng đến mức không nói được gì.<p>

Những tiếng bước chân khác vang lên phía sau cô bé.  
>Một bóng người nữa xuất hiện. Và một người nữa.<p>

"Shiho!" Ran thốt lên.  
>"Aoko!" Kazuha sửng sốt.<p>

"KAITO!" và hai người họ cùng kêu lên khi nhìn thấy Kaito nằm trên sàn với chiếc áo đẫm máu.  
>Aoko và Shiho chỉ kịp há hốc miệng. Họ kinh ngạc đến nỗi vẫn chưa nói được gì.<br>"Chuyện gì vậy?" Ran hỏi, "Các cậu có sao không?"

"RAN! KAZUHA!" Aoko cuối cùng cũng cất tiếng.  
>Cô chạy ùa vào họ và bật khóc.<br>Shiho cũng chạy đến và bốn cô gái ôm nhau thật chặt.  
>Họ đã an toàn và đang ở bên nhau.<br>Cho đến bây giờ.


	19. Đang yêu?

**Chương 19: "Đang yêu?"**

"Cái...ai...sao...cậu...!" Aoko không thể quyết định được nên hỏi câu nào trước.  
>"Shinichi đâu rồi? Kaito bị sao vậy?" Ran hỏi.<br>"Họ...họ nghĩ rằng các cậu bị chú John và cô Alice bắt cóc, vậy nên họ phải tìm kim cương Pandora để cứu các cậu, còn Kaito bị cô Alice đâm, chúng tớ nghĩ rằng...cô bé này là ai vậy?" Shiho nhìn cô bé tóc vàng và hỏi.

Rosey đứng im lặng trong một góc phòng, bối rối và sợ hãi, cô nhìn Kaito với đôi mắt khiếp sợ. Cô bé chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy máu...  
>"Em ấy là...là con gái của phu nhân Norferk và Ngài Norferk." Ran đáp, cô cúi xuống và nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy Rosey.<br>"Vậy cô bé này là...Không, cô bé là con của chú John." Aoko nói.

"Cái gì?"  
>"Bọn tớ sẽ giải thích sau, làm sao các cậu thoát ra được vậy?" Shiho hỏi Kazuha.<br>"Rosey đưa chúng tớ ra ngoài, cô bé đã ẩn nấp trong lâu đài 7 năm rồi. Có rất nhiều đường hầm và phòng bí mật trong lâu đài này!"  
>"Chúng ta nên làm gì bây giờ?" Ran hỏi.<br>"Thoát ra khỏi đây ngay." Shiho nói.  
>"Cứu chữa cho Kaito!" Aoko nói.<br>"Đưa Hattori, Shinichi và Hakuba ra ngoài!" Kazuha nói.

Các cô gái nhìn nhau, có quá nhiều việc phải làm lúc này.  
>Tất cả bọn họ cùng im lặng và cố gắng bình tĩnh lại.<p>

"Được rồi, đây là những việc chúng ta sẽ làm." Shiho lên tiếng.  
>"Chúng ta cần cho Hakuba biết rằng hai cậu đã an toàn với bọn tớ. Sau đó phải tìm cách chữa cho Kaito. Chúng ta cũng cần phải liên lạc với cảnh sát."<br>"Chúng ta phải tách ra." Ran nói.  
>"Gì chứ?" Aoko và Kazuha cùng kêu lên. "Chúng ta vừa mới gặp lại nhau mà!"<br>"Tớ biết, nhưng đây là lựa chọn duy nhất...nếu không chúng ta chỉ có thể ngồi đây và đợi họ quay về." Shiho nói.

Im lặng.

"KHÔNG THỂ ĐƯỢC." Ran kết luận. "Chúng ta sẽ không ngồi đây và đợi bọn con trai đến cứu...chính chúng ta mới là người sẽ giải cứu họ. Chúng ta phải tách ra thôi."  
>"Tớ sẽ ở lại với Kaito." Aoko nói. "Tớ sẽ cố đưa cậu ấy ra khỏi khách sạn."<br>"Vậy tớ sẽ đi tìm Shinichi và những người khác. Ai muốn đi với tớ?" Ran nói.  
>"Tớ đi" Kazuha đáp. "Họ đi đâu rồi?"<br>"Đến phòng đọc sách...hãy cẩn thận, tớ có linh cảm không tốt với chuyện này." Shiho nói. "Nhưng, phải nói lại là nơi này đã gây cho tớ linh cảm xấu ngay từ đầu."  
>"Rosey thì sao?" Kazuha hỏi. "Cô bé sẽ đi với chúng ta chứ?"<br>Ran gật đầu. "Cô bé biết những lối tắt nên sẽ giúp chúng ta thoát ra khỏi đây. Đi nào Rosey, chúng ta đi tìm các chàng trai nào."  
>"Con trai ư?" Rosey chớp mắt.<p>

"Vậy tớ sẽ ở lại với Aoko." Shiho nói. "Bão đang tan dần, tớ sẽ cố liên lạc với cảnh sát bằng điện thoại di động."  
>"Đúng đấy...vậy chúng ta đi thôi." Ran tuyên bố.<br>Ran và Kazuha mở cửa và biến mất vào bóng đêm. Họ không hề biết điều gì đang đợi họ ở phía trước...

************************

Dưới nền của tòa lâu đài cổ, các chàng trai đang đi trong những đường hầm dài và ghê rợn. Không khí ẩm ướt và khá lạnh, chưa kể đến bóng tối đang bao trùm xung quanh họ.  
>"Nơi này y như mê cung vậy." Hakuba nói. "Chúng ta đã rẽ phải bao nhiêu lần rồi?"<br>"Chắc là...15?" Heiji đáp. "Dù sao thì tất cả những gì chúng ta đã làm chỉ là rẽ phải nên sẽ không dễ bị lạc đâu."

"Chính vì thế nên từ nãy đến giờ chúng ta chỉ đi lòng vòng thôi!" Shinichi bất ngờ hét lên đầy khó chịu.  
>Cậu chiếu đèn pin vào tường, có một vết đánh dấu hình chữ thập trên bức tường ẩm ướt vấy bùn.<br>"Tôi đã đánh dấu chỗ đó 10 phút trước...không hay rồi."  
>"Vậy...chúng ta làm gì bây giờ?" Richard hỏi.<br>"Chắc phải có một gợi ý nào đó trong bài hát và tờ mật mã này...chữ tiếp theo là E1...vậy thì là câu..." Heiji lẩm bẩm, cậu lấy tờ giấy ra và xem lại.  
>Giọng của Heiji chợt nhỏ dần rồi im hẳn.<p>

"Gì vậy?" Hakuba hỏi.  
>Heiji thở dài và đáp lại với vẻ hơi khó chịu "Sẽ không có lối thoát."<br>"Tin cậu thì chúng ta chết từ lâu rồi, Heiji." Shinichi nhếch mép.  
>"Đồ ngốc, tờ giấy ghi như vậy!"<br>"Không có lối thoát ư?" Richard hỏi e sợ.  
>"Nó chỉ doạ chúng ta thôi, có lẽ chúng ta bỏ sót cái gì đó...nghĩ kĩ lại xem nào..."<br>Bốn chàng trai cau mày suy nghĩ và đặt tay lên cằm, theo cái kiểu thường thấy của thám tử "Tôi đang tập trung suy nghĩ, đừng có làm phiền."

Họ nghe thấy tiếng nước nhỏ giọt, chảy dài xuống bức tường lạnh ngắt, tiếng thở nhẹ của họ và cả sự trống trải đáng sợ bao trùm xung quanh.  
>"...có ai nghe thấy gì không?" Richard bất ngờ lên tiếng, cậu nhìn xuống cái đường hầm dài hun hút và đột nhiên cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng.<br>Tiếng bước chân vọng vào giữa những vách tường, càng lúc càng gần họ hơn.  
>"...ai đó đang đến!" Hakuba thì thầm. "mau tắt đèn pin đi!"<p>

Họ nhanh chóng tắt hết đèn và đứng dựa sát vào tường. Đường hầm rộng khoảng 4 mét, nên nếu họ may mắn bám sát được vào tường hết mức có thể thì đó là ai đi nữa thì cũng sẽ đi vượt qua họ.  
>Các chàng trai nín thở, và lắng nghe, chờ đợi.<p>

Gần hơn, một vài bóng đen xuất hiện cuối đường hầm.  
>Các chàng trai nín thở và quan sát. Họ sẵn sàng tấn công những người này nếu cần thiết. Từng dây thần kinh trong người họ căng lên, tưởng chừng như có thể đứt phựt bất cứ lúc nào.<p>

Đột nhiên, những cái bóng đó chợt dừng lại khi chỉ còn cách họ vài mét.  
>"Er...em có biết chính xác chúng ta đang đi đâu không?" một giọng nói cất lên.<br>"Có chứ ạ. Hồi nhỏ em đã bị lạc bao nhiêu lần, bác Norferk đã phải đi tìm và đưa em về phòng!" một giọng nói khác nhưng có âm điệu của trẻ con.  
>"Tớ không thích chỗ này! Sao chúng ta không gọi họ?" người thứ ba lên tiếng.<br>"Không được! Shiho nói John và Alice có thể ở ngay gần đây, nếu chúng ta gọi thì bọn họ sẽ tấn công!"  
>"Ôi trời...vậy chúng ta vẫn phải tiếp tục tìm họ sao?...Heiji là một tên ngốc! Tớ mà bắt được cậu ta thì..."<br>"Thì cậu sẽ nói rằng cậu nhớ cậu ấy lắm đúng không?" người kia cười khúc khích.  
>"Yeah!...Ah, ý tớ là, KHÔNG!"<p>

Các chàng trai nhìn nhau (mặc dù không thể nhìn thấy mặt nhau trong bóng tối như thế này), và đến giây thứ 30, Heiji và Shinichi đều nhảy bổ ra và chạy về phía những cái bóng đó. Trước khi họ kịp mở miệng gọi thì một tiếng thét đinh tai nhức óc vang lên từ các cô gái.  
>"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Shinichi chưa kịp làm gì, cậu đã lĩnh trọn một cú đá vào bụng và ngã ngửa ra mặt đất.  
>Heiji thì bị ai đó túm lấy tay và chưa kịp nói gì đã bị quật ngay xuống đất.<br>"Owww..." hai anh chàng rên rỉ vì đau đớn.  
>Ran vừa định đá thêm cho Shinichi thì Rosey chĩa đèn pin vào anh chàng tội nghiệp đang nằm trên mặt đất.<br>"Cái...ngươi...Shinichi!" Ran reo lên, sau khi nhận ra người vừa đột ngột nhảy ra và "chuẩn bị" tấn công cô.  
>"Heiji! Cậu làm gì ở đây?...Trời ơi, cậu có sao không?" Kazuha mừng rỡ, cô vẫn còn ngỡ ngàng, nhưng cũng nhẹ cả người khi thấy Heiji ở đây.<p>

Hakuba và Richard nhanh chóng bước ra từ phía sau, sau khi chắc rằng họ sẽ không bị đánh nữa.  
>"Các cậu có sao không?" Hakuba hỏi Ran và Kazuha. (trong lúc đang cố không phì cười)<p>

"Tin tôi đi, họ đang khoẻ hơn bao giờ hết." Heiji than thở, trong khi Kazuha đỡ cậu đứng lên.  
>"Bất kì ai đánh được đòn như vậy thì đều khoẻ cả"<br>"Tớ xin lỗi...nhưng lẽ ra cậu không nên nhảy ra giữa đường như vậy!" Kazuha nói  
>"Tớ không...cái gì?" Heiji gào lên<p>

"Shinichi...Tớ xin lỗi! Cậu có sao không? Tớ..." Ran hỏi với vẻ lo lắng.  
>Shinichi chỉ nhìn cô. "Tớ lo cho cậu đến phát điên, vậy mà việc đầu tiên cậu làm là đá vào bụng tớ?"<br>"Tớ..."  
>"Tớ rất mừng là cậu không bị thương." Shinichi mỉm cười, cậu nắm tay Ran và nhìn cô trìu mến. Nhưng nụ cười đó nhanh chóng biến mất khi Shinichi nhìn thấy trán của Ran.<br>"Có máu chảy trên trán cậu...chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Bọn chúng đã làm gì cậu?" Shinichi hỏi, với vẻ lo lắng và bực bội.  
>"Tớ ổn mà, thật đấy. Shinichi, chúng ta hãy ra khỏi đây ngay..."<br>"Làm sao chúng dám..."  
>"Shinichi!"<br>"Thôi được rồi!" Shinichi lầm bầm "Tớ mà bắt được chúng thì..."

"Chúng ta phải ra khỏi đây ngay...cô bé này là ai vậy?" Heiji hỏi, cuối cùng cậu cũng chú ý đến cô bé tóc vàng.  
>Richard bước lên trước và nhìn với một vẻ mặt "không thể tin được".<br>"Richard... đây là Rosey. Em gái cùng mẹ khác cha của cậu." Kazuha nói, "Rosey, đây là Richard, anh trai của em."  
>"Anh trai...của em?" Rosey hỏi khẽ. Cô bé lùi lại vài bước, cô không thích cái nhìn của Richard.<p>

Richard không biết phải nói gì. Mọi loại cảm xúc lẫn lộn trong cậu. Giận dữ, căm ghét, đau đớn, buồn bã...tràn ngập tâm trí cậu.  
>"Richard... đó không phải lỗi của cô bé." Hakuba nhắc khẽ.<br>Tất cả mọi người đều lo lắng và nghĩ rằng Richard sẽ quát mắng cô bé thậm tệ.

Cuối cùng, Richard hít một hơi thật sâu, mắt cậu đẫm lệ.  
>Cậu nhìn Rosey và bước lên trước với vẻ mặt vừa giận dữ vừa đau lòng.<br>Richard cúi xuống và nhìn vào khuôn mặt nhỏ bé của Rosey.  
>Rosey nhìn lên Richard, cô bé hơi e sợ, nhưng cô vẫn đứng yên đó.<br>Tiếp sau đó là vài giây im lặng.  
>"...em trông giống hệt mẹ của chúng ta, Rosey." Richard nói một cách dịu dàng, cậu nghẹn ngào, hai hàng nước mắt chảy dài trên mặt.<br>"Đừng lo, anh sẽ chăm sóc cho em... ôi trời...tôi đã có một đứa em gái!" Richard ôm Rosey vào lòng.

Rosey bật khóc, cô bé chưa bao giờ cảm thấy được che chở và an toàn như thế này. Lúc này, cô bé biết rằng mình sẽ không còn cô đơn nữa.  
>Hakuba mỉm cười nhẹ nhõm, Ran và Kazuha rơi lệ vui mừng. Shinichi và Heiji đều mỉm cười, mặc dù họ đang có hàng nghìn câu muốn hỏi các cô gái.<p>

***************************

"Rosey sẽ đưa chúng ta ra ngoài, hãy đi theo cô bé. Cô bé biết rất rõ nơi này." Ran nói, cô nhìn Richard đang nắm tay Rosey.  
>"Đi nào Heiji, Shiho và Aoko vẫn đang đợi." Kazuha giục cậu bạn thân nhất của mình.<br>"Heiji?" cô hỏi lần nữa, rồi chợt bắt gặp cái nhìn của Heiji.  
>Không chỉ có cậu, Shinichi và Hakuba đều như vậy.<p>

"...chuyện gì vậy?" Kazuha hỏi, mặc dù trong lòng cô biết rõ đó là cái gì.  
>"...Tớ sẽ không rời khỏi chỗ này, tớ muốn đi tìm viên kim cương." Heiji trả lời rõ ràng.<br>"Tớ cũng sẽ ở lại, sau khi tìm ra Pandora, bọn tớ sẽ quay ra ngay." Hakuba thêm vào.  
>"...tớ..." trước khi Shinichi kịp nói gì đó, Ran đã nắm lấy cổ tay cậu.<br>"Đừng nói nữa Shinichi, chúng ta đi thôi, tớ không quan tâm đến cái viên kim cương ngu ngốc đó! Chúng ta sẽ ra ngoài, Heiji, Hakuba, đừng cố phản đối nữa, trừ phi các cậu muốn nếm thử vài đòn karate của tớ!" Ran ra lệnh.

Kazuha mỉm cười, cô cũng thấy cái nhìn của bọn con trai, nhưng giống như Ran, cô hiểu rằng họ cũng không quan tâm đến viên kim cương đó.  
>"...không phải vì viên kim cương, bọn tớ không cần nó. Nó thuộc về gia đình Richard." Hakuba giải thích.<br>"Bọn tớ sẽ không bỏ dở vụ điều tra này đâu...uhm, ít ra thì là tớ. Hai cậu có thể đi cũng được." anh nhìn Heiji và Kudo.  
>"Tớ không đi đâu, Ran, kể cả khi cậu dùng karate với tớ." Heiji nói. Rồi cậu bước lùi lại như thể Ran sắp sửa đá bay đầu cậu ra khỏi cổ.<br>Ran vẫn đứng yên với vẻ mặt đầy thất vọng.  
>"Còn Kaito thì sao? Chúng ta phải giúp cậu ấy! Bọn tớ không thể ra khỏi đây mà không có các cậu được! Shinichi...!"<br>"Heiji! Cậu điên à? Làm sao cậu ra khỏi đây được?" Kazuha hỏi.

Shinichi lưỡng lự, thật lòng cậu cũng muốn ra khỏi đây. Không giống như Heiji và Hakuba, lí do duy nhất khiến họ muốn ở lại là vì họ là thám tử, và họ không thể cưỡng lại sự tò mò của mình.  
>Nhưng cậu đã hứa với Ran. Cậu không thể cứ đi xung quanh chỗ này và đưa chính mình hoặc Ran vào chỗ nguy hiểm.<br>(không giống trước đây chút nào)

Nhưng... kim cương Pandora. Nếu đó là một viên kim cương nào khác, cậu có thể bảo họ từ bỏ nó. Pandora...viên kim cương mà KID đã liều mạng tìm kiếm. Hoặc, KAITO đã liều mạng tìm kiếm.  
>Giờ thì Kaito đã bị thương, và đây có thể là cơ hội duy nhất để tìm được viên kim cương, để tìm hiểu vì sao cha của Kaito bị giết... để ngăn KID không đi ăn trộm nữa... và cậu là người duy nhất có thể làm việc này cho Kaito, dù sao thì KID đã cứu mạng cậu...<p>

"Ran... đi đi, đừng lo, bọn tớ sẽ ổn thôi." cuối cùng Shinichi nói.  
>Ran há hốc miệng, nhưng cô hiểu cái nhìn trong đôi mắt xanh của Shinichi. Cương quyết, và vẻ mặt "Tớ xin lỗi, nhưng lần này tớ sẽ không đi, vì bất kì lí do gì."<br>"...tớ ghét cậu." Ran nói khẽ. "Nhớ quay ra ngay đấy."

"Các anh tìm cái gì vậy?" Rosey đột nhiên hỏi, mọi người nhìn cô bé.  
>"Một viên kim cương...hay một cánh cửa bí mật nào đó. Này, em có biết một cái cửa hay một căn phòng nào đó trong đường hầm này không?" Hakuba hỏi đầy hi vọng.<br>"...yeah, có cả đống phòng!" Rosey đáp "Khoảng 50 hoặc hơn."  
>"...50?...Haizzz... "<br>"Ehm...thế có cái phòng nào khác biệt so với những cái khác không? Như kiểu, có hình dạng kì lạ hoặc có cửa hay...những dòng chữ trên tường?" Hakuba vẫn chưa đầu hàng.

Rosey suy nghĩ một lúc, rồi đột nhiên một tia sáng loé lên trong mắt em.  
>"...có một căn phòng nhỏ, với những chữ viết rất lạ trên tường, bác Norferk đã nói với em là: "Khi cháu lớn lên, bác sẽ cho cháu biết sẽ phải làm gì với những dòng chữ này. Bây giờ chưa phải lúc.""<p>

"Căn phòng đó ở đâu?" các chàng trai hỏi cùng một lúc với vẻ hào hứng hiện rõ.  
>"Đi hết đường này, rẽ phải hai lần và trái một lần." Rosey đáp.<br>"Em giỏi lắm, Rosey!" Richard nói, cậu rất ấn tượng với vẻ lanh lợi của cô bé.  
>Rosey nhoẻn cười.<p>

"Vậy thì chúng ta còn đợi gì nữa, đi thôi." Heiji nói, cậu rất nóng lòng muốn xuất phát ngay. Heiji đi thẳng qua Shinichi. Cậu vẫn còn giận cậu ta, mặc dù các cô gái đã trở về an toàn. Shinichi lườm Heiji.

"...Heiji!" Kazuha đột ngột lên tiếng, cô bước lại gần cậu và hỏi.  
>"Cậu có mang theo bùa hộ mệnh không đấy?"<br>"Yeah, có đây rồi. Cậu hãy ra ngoài và tự chăm sóc cho mình nhé."  
>"..." Kazuha muốn nói thêm gì đó, nhưng cô không biết phải nói gì. Kazuha nhìn xuống sàn nhà một lúc, và quyết định.<br>Lấy hết dũng khí, cô kiễng chân lên và hôn nhẹ vào má Heiji.

Heiji vẫn đứng đó (gần như đánh rơi cái đèn pin trên tay), và mặc dù chỉ có một chút ánh sáng, mọi người đều nhìn thấy mặt cậu ta đỏ như thế nào.  
>"Xin lỗi đã đánh ngã cậu...tớ...tớ sẽ đợi cậu ở ngoài." Kazuha thì thầm, và nhanh chóng quay đi, va cả vào Shinichi và Hakuba với khuôn mặt đỏ bừng.<br>"...er... được rồi" Heiji đáp, mắt mở to và miệng há hốc.

Ran cười khúc khích và nói gì đó với Kazuha làm cho mặt cô càng đỏ hơn.  
>"Richard, bây giờ cậu có trách nhiệm phải chăm sóc cho các cô gái này, và ra khỏi lâu đài nếu có thể. Hãy cẩn thận với Alice và John, được chứ? Giờ chúng ta vẫn không biết họ đang ở đâu." Hakuba nói với cậu bạn thân.<br>Richard gật đầu, cậu nhìn Hakuba đầy cảm kích.  
>"Saguru...cám ơn cậu...vì tất cả mọi thứ...Xin lỗi vì tớ đã..."<br>Hakuba xua tay và mỉm cười. "Đừng nhắc đến nữa, chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện sau khi kết thúc vụ này."  
>Richard gật đầu và nói với Rosey: "Nào, chúng ta đi thôi."<p>

Ran hôn tạm biệt Shinichi lên má, và bảo Hakuba hãy chăm sóc cho Heiji và Kudo.  
>Kazuha vẫy tay tạm biệt Heiji, cả hai người họ mỉm cười với nhau.<br>Các cô gái bắt đầu chuyến đi quay trở lại lâu đài, với Richard và Rosey dẫn đường.

"Nào, chúng ta cũng đi thôi, các chàng trai đang yêu." Hakuba nói, đợi cho đến khi các cô gái biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn của họ.  
>Anh cười toe toét với hai cậu bạn của mình.<br>"Cậu vừa nói gì?" Kudo và Heiji cùng hét lên.  
>Hakuba chỉ cười và bắt đầu chạy xuống cái đường hầm dài.<br>"Chúng ta không có thời gian đâu! Nhanh lên!" anh gọi to.  
>Heiji và Shinichi chỉ còn cách chạy theo Hakuba nhanh nhất có thể.<br>"Đang yêu?" Heiji nghĩ thầm trong khi chạy "...Kazuha và mình? Huhm..."  
>Cậu mỉm cười.<p> 


	20. Có đi vào không?

**Chương 20: "Có đi vào không?"**

"Cái gì vậy?" Aoko hỏi, mắt mở to, chăm chú lắng nghe tiếng bước chân càng lúc càng gần với nhà kho.  
>"Shhhhh..." Shiho đứng dậy và dựa sát tai vào cánh cửa, cố lắng nghe.<br>Họ đã ngồi trong căn nhà kho tối được hơn 20 phút, và mọi tiếng động dù là nhỏ nhất đều làm cho họ sợ hãi.

Aoko không thể ngừng việc cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào cái đường hầm đen ngòm ở cuối phòng. Cô cảm thấy như thể sắp có một con quỷ sẽ bất ngờ nhảy bổ ra và nuốt sống cô.  
>Aoko nắm chặt tay Kaito hơn.<br>Tiếng bước chân chợt dừng lại, và mọi thứ trở nên im ắng.

"...Shiho? Tớ đây, Ran đây." Một giọng nói vang lên từ phía ngoài cửa. "Richard và Kazuha đang đi với tớ, mở cửa ra đi."  
>Shiho thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cô mở cửa ra với hi vọng sẽ nhìn thấy Hakuba và các chàng trai còn lại.<br>Nhưng thay vào đó, chỉ có Ran, Kazuha, Richard và Rosey.

"Đi nào, chúng ta sẽ ra khỏi đây với Kaito." Ran nói.  
>"...Hakuba đâu rồi?" Shiho hỏi, lông mày hơi nhướng lên.<br>"...họ không đi, họ muốn tìm kim cương Pandora." Kazuha đáp. "Shinichi và Heiji nài nỉ ghê quá, bọn tớ không ngăn được."  
>Shiho nhìn xuống, cố gắng kìm lại cơn tức giận sắp sửa phun trào.<p>

*Sao bọn họ đều ngu ngốc như vậy?* cô không thể hiểu cái viên kim cương đó có cái gì hấp dẫn.  
>*Hakuba thực sự tin rằng viên kim cương đó quan trọng hơn mạng sống của chúng ta sao?*<p>

"Mấy tên ngốc!" Đột nhiên, một giọng nói yếu ớt nhưng tức tối vang lên, tất cả mọi người quay lại kinh ngạc.  
>Aoko nhìn Kaito, miệng há hốc.<br>Kaito vẫn nằm trên sàn nhà, nhưng đã mở mắt, và trông tươi tỉnh hơn.  
>"Kaito! Cậu đã dậy rồi!" Aoko reo lên mừng rỡ, cô không thể kìm được và cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên gương mặt xanh xao của Kaito.<p>

"Yeah, một nhát dao làm sao giết tớ được." Kaito đáp với giọng yếu ớt, rồi cậu cắn môi vì vết thương ở bụng lại nhói đau.  
>"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Ai đó kể cho tớ với." Cậu hỏi.<br>"Chuyện dài lắm, bọn tớ sẽ kể sau. Chúng ta phải ra khỏi đây ngay, để tớ giúp cậu." Richard nói, cậu và Aoko đỡ Kaito đứng dậy, mỗi người quàng một tay của Kaito qua vai mình.

Kaito lầm bầm điều gì đó "Tớ muốn đi tìm Pandora, Kudo dám hớt tay trên của tớ...hãy để tớ đi tìm nó!"  
>Aoko gần như nổ tung vì tức giận, cô không thể hiểu được cái viên kim cương quái quỷ đó có gì hay ho đến vậy! Sao Kaito lại muốn nó đến vậy? Cậu ta đúng là vô phương cứu chữa!<p>

"...đứng nói nữa, giữ sức đi. Vết thương có đau hơn không? Cậu có muốn gì không?" Aoko hỏi, cô lo Kaito lại ngất đi lần nữa.  
>Kaito nhìn cô với vẻ ngạc nhiên hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt. Cậu chưa bao giờ thấy Aoko cư xử dịu dàng như vậy, thật nhẹ nhàng và chu đáo...<br>"Àh, giờ thì tớ chỉ muốn một nụ hôn, cậu cũng muốn thế đúng không?" Kaito cười toe toét và nháy mắt với Aoko.  
>"...không bao giờ!" Aoko lúng túng. "Và hãy im mồm lại ngay Kaito Kuroba!"<p>

*****************************

"Đây rồi." Hakuba nói, anh bước vào một căn phòng nhỏ theo chỉ dẫn của Rosey.  
>Căn phòng có chiều rộng không quá 4 mét, và Rosey nói đúng, có những dòng chữ ở bên phải bức tường.<br>"Không phải những chữ kì lạ như Rosey nói, đây là tiếng Anh." Shinichi nói, cậu nhìn vào bức tường, và dùng đèn pin chiếu bao quát cả căn phòng.

Có những chữ cái từ A đến Z, và số từ 0 đến 9.

"Có lẽ Rosey không biết đọc, vì thế nên cô bé gọi đây là những chữ viết kì lạ..." Shinichi nghĩ.  
>"Tớ nghĩ chúng ta cần giải thêm mật mã." Hakuba nói, anh đặt tay lên tường và nhận thấy những chữ này được làm bằng kim loại.<br>Chúng giống như những nút ấn kim loại trên bức tường đá.

"Mật mã cuối cùng là: -Wife" Heiji nói, nhìn xuống tờ giấy trên tay.  
>"Tớ không hiểu, từ "Wife"(vợ) nghĩa là gì?"<br>"Thật ngạc nhiên!" Hakuba thốt lên thích thú, không chú ý đến Heiji.  
>"Làm sao người ta có thể làm cho kim loại khít vào đá như thế này nhỉ? Chúng hoàn toàn khớp với nhau."<br>"Bằng kĩ thuật hiện đại" Kudo đáp. Cậu cũng bắt đầu thấy chuyện này khá thú vị.  
>"Điều đó có nghĩa là bức tường này mới được xây gần đây, chắc khoảng 20 năm trước."<p>

Hakuba gật dầu. "Cần có đủ loại máy móc hiện đại để cắt xuyên qua đá và đặt kim loại vào trong...không biết ai đã làm việc này?"  
>Heiji nhún vai "Còn ai vào đây nữa? Người đã cố gắng hết sức để che giấu viên kim cương, và theo những gì tớ biết, chắc hẳn đó là Ngài Norferk."<br>"Vậy chúng ta làm gì bây giờ?" Hakuba hỏi, suy nghĩ về dòng mật mã.  
>"-Wife. Vậy nếu chúng ta giải mật mã này theo cách trước đây, chắc chắn phải có 3 chữ cái đứng trước từ "wife"."<br>"...cái đó chẳng liên quan gì cả." Heiji làu bàu.

"Này, nếu Ngài Norferk đã xây bức tường này, thì ông chắc hẳn phải nhắc đến vợ mình ở đây, đúng không?" Shinichi gợi ý.  
>"...yeah, vậy thì phải tìm cái gì đó liên quan đến vợ ông ấy." Heiji đồng tình (lần đầu tiên cậu đồng ý với Shinichi sau trận đánh nhau của họ)<br>"Phu nhân Norferk...-Wife..." Heiji gãi đầu, "Này...có ai biết tên thật của bà không? Trước giờ chúng ta chỉ gọi bà ấy là Norferk."  
>Những gì Heiji vừa nói đã gợi nhắc cho Hakuba về điều gì đó, cậu nhìn trân trân vào bức tường, cố lục lọi lại trong trí óc của mình.<br>"Richard đã nói với tớ trước đây...khi bọn tớ còn nhỏ..."

"DORA!" Hakuba bất ngờ kêu lên. Cậu nhìn Heiji và cười to.  
>"Tất nhiên rồi! Sao tớ không nghĩ ra nhỉ? Heiji, thỉnh thoảng cậu cũng thông minh ra trò!"<br>"Eh?" Kudo và Heiji chỉ nhìn Hakuba chằm chằm.

Hakuba dường như vui sướng quá mức, mắt anh ánh lên những tia nhìn thích thú. Hakuba bước ngay đến chỗ bức tường và bắt đầu nhấn những cái nút kim loại.  
>"C...cậu vừa nói gì?" Kudo hỏi.<br>"Dora, đó là tên thật của phu nhân Norferk! Nghĩ thử xem, nếu chúng ta đặt tên thật của phu nhân Norferk vào mật mã thay cho từ "wife", và nếu 3 dấu chấm phía trước là chữ Pan, thì sẽ được Pandora! Tên của viên kim cương!"  
>Hakuba giải thích với nụ cười nở rộng trên khuôn mặt, trong khi đang ấn những chữ cái cuối cùng.<br>"Tuyệt vời! Sao cậu không nói sớm hơn?" Kudo nói, cậu rất vui vì cuối cùng họ đã giải xong mật mã, nhưng hơi bực bội một chút vì thực tế là cậu không giải ra mật mã cuối cùng.  
>"Cậu có ý gì khi nói tớ *thỉnh thoảng* cũng thông minh!" Heiji lầm bầm.<br>Trước khi Hakuba kịp trả lời câu hỏi của Heiji, họ nghe thấy một tiếng động lớn rung chuyển cả người.

BANG!

Những bánh xe kim loại bắt đầu chuyển động bên trong bức tường, những tiếng lách cách, ầm ầm, cọt kẹt khiến cho bức tường rung lên dữ dội. Các chàng trai nhìn xung quanh lo lắng, không nhận ra chính mình đang bước lùi lại.  
>"Tớ không thích nhìn chuyện này." Kudo lẩm lẩm.<p>

Những tiếng động lớn ầm ầm xung quanh họ, tưởng chừng như cả đường hầm sắp sụp đổ!  
>Giống như một trận động đất đang diễn ra với họ ngay dưới lòng đất, và đó KHÔNG phải là một ý nghĩ hay khi biết rằng mình có thể sắp bị chôn sống.<br>"Chết tiệt!" Heiji nguyền rủa. "Chắc cậu đã giải sai mật mã rồi Hakuba!"  
>"Không thể nào!" Hakuba hét lại, anh nhìn khắp căn phòng, nghĩ rằng chắc chắn mình đã giải đúng mật mã. *Làm sao ra khỏi đây bây giờ?*<p>

Rồi mắt anh bắt gặp vật gì đó chuyển động trong bóng tối.

"Nhìn kìa!" Hakuba chiếu đèn pin vào tường, và thật ngạc nhiên, cả bức tường đang dần chuyển động về phía sau, như một cánh cửa vậy. Phần xây bằng đá tạo nên một tiếng động ken két lớn kinh khủng đến nỗi suýt làm thủng màng nhĩ của các chàng trai.  
>"Whao! Y như truyện Alibaba vậy! Lẽ ra chúng ta nên nói 'Vừng ơi mở ra' trước." Heiji cau mày.<br>"Thật kinh ngạc." Hakuba nhận xét. Anh quan sát khi bức tường nặng nề ngừng chuyển động và để lộ ra một lỗ hổng trên tường, đủ lớn cho một người đi qua.  
>"Có đi vào không?" Shinichi hỏi. Cậu có cảm giác rất tồi tệ với chuyện này, mặc dù cậu đã biết trước câu trả lời.<br>"Đương nhiên là có." Heiji nói, "Ta phải nhanh lên thôi, nơi này sắp sửa sụp đổ rồi."

*****************************

"Cái gì vậy?" Kazuha hỏi khi sàn nhà rung lên dưới chân cô, cả nhóm nhìn quanh lâu đài với vẻ lo lắng.  
>"Hình như nó đến từ dưới mặt đất...có chuyện gì ở dưới đó vậy?" Shiho nói. "Ầm ầm và cọt kẹt...tôi không thích những tiếng động này." Richard lẩm bẩm.<br>'Trời ơi, Shinichi định làm gì đây?" mặt Ran tái xanh, cô phải cắn chặt môi để ngăn cái ý nghĩ quay trở lại tìm Kudo.

Họ vừa ra khỏi nhà kho và bắt đầu ra ngoài bằng lối cửa sau.  
>Nghe có vẻ mạo hiểm, nhưng họ phải ra khỏi đây ngay khi còn có cơ hội.<br>Một tiếng động lớn nữa làm rung chuyển tất cả mọi người, nghe như một phần nào đó của lâu đài sắp sửa sụp đổ hoặc nổ tung.  
>Rosey gần như oà lên khóc, nhưng Richard đã nắm chặt lấy bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của cô bé, và Rosey biết rằng cô luôn được chở che và bảo vệ.<p>

"Đi tiếp thôi." Richard nói. "CHÚNG TA phải ra khỏi đây."

"..." Kaito vẫn im lặng, cậu biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra, nhưng hiện giờ cậu không còn đủ sức lực để nói hay làm bất cứ điều gì. Richard và Aoko đang đỡ cậu bước chầm chậm ra khỏi lâu đài.  
>Đôi mắt xanh của cậu ánh lên một tia sáng lạ khi cậu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.<br>Cơn bão đã qua đi.  
>Bình minh đang dần hé rạng.<p>

Khuôn mặt của Kaito vẫn tái nhợt, nhưng trên môi cậu nở một nụ cười yếu ớt.  
>*Vậy là họ đã giải xong mật mã, rồi họ sẽ sớm lấy được viên kim cương. Nếu như họ có thể vượt qua thử thách cuối cùng.*<p>

Gương.  
>Rất rất nhiều gương, ở tất cả mọi nơi, trên mọi bức tường.<br>Hành lang, được tạo nên với những bức tường gương, dài, tối, và sâu hút.  
>Nhưng không phải là những tấm gương sáng bóng, lấp lánh, mà chúng cũ kĩ và bụi bặm, vì không có ai lau chùi. Không một ai trong vài trăm năm năm gần đây.<br>Chúng đã đợi. Đợi đến ngày những nạn nhân mắc bẫy.  
>Giờ thì chúng đứng lặng yên và không cần phải chờ đợi nữa.<p>

Hakuba, Kudo và Heiji bước vào một mê cung toàn bằng gương.  
>Họ đi qua cái đường hầm dài hẹp từ phía bức tường, và giờ không ai nói được lời nào.<br>Ánh sáng duy nhất là từ những chiếc đèn pin của họ, nhưng giờ chúng đang yếu dần đi vì pin sắp cạn kiệt.  
>Ánh sáng từ đèn pin phản chiếu giữa những tấm gương, tạo nên hàng nghìn tia sáng lung linh trên những bức tường gương. Chúng làm bừng sáng mê cung, nhưng cũng tạo nên bầu không khí u ám và nặng nề. Thật lạnh lẽo và ghê sợ.<p>

Hàng trăm hàng nghìn bóng của các chàng trai phản chiếu ĐỀU hiện lên xung quanh họ.  
>Họ có thể nhìn thấy chính mình từ mọi góc độ khác nhau.<br>Những hình phản chiếu dường như kéo dài bất tận, và như có hàng nghìn nghìn đôi mắt đang quan sát họ.  
>Hay là đang nhìn họ chằm chằm.<p>

Nơi này tạo nên một cảm giác đặc biệt ghê sợ và trống trải. Nó đầy bụi bặm, và thỉnh thoảng, một luồng gió lạnh lướt qua khiến cho các chàng trai rùng mình.  
>Một mê cung rộng lớn, và bóng tối bao trùm xung quanh họ.<br>Những tấm gương tạo nên ảo giác về hàng nghìn đường hầm đen kịt kéo dài vô tận không bao giờ thoát ra được.  
>Kudo nhìn lên, nhưng không thể thấy được trần nhà.<br>Giống như họ đang bị mắc kẹt dưới lòng đất, bên trong một không gian quanh co và khúc khuỷu.

Sau một lúc chỉ nhìn chăm chú vào hàng trăm hình phản chiếu và cảm nhận được mình đang gặp rắc rối cực kì lớn, các chàng trai bắt đầu đi từng bước thận trọng trong mê cung.  
>"Tớ ghét cái chỗ này." Heiji làu bàu.<br>"Này, cậu là người duy nhất muốn vào đấy nhé." Kudo đáp.  
>"Shhhhhh...nghe đi." Hakuba nói.<br>Tất cả mọi thứ đều im lặng.

"Tiếng động đã dừng rồi. Vậy là tớ đã giải đúng mật mã!" anh cười toe toét.  
>"Đây là nơi kinh khủng nhất mà tớ từng đến." Shinichi nói. "Thật khác thường, quá khác thường."<br>"Có lẽ đó là một ý kiến hay, còn gì đáng sợ hơn là bị mắc kẹt trong bóng tối hoàn toàn im lặng, nhìn vào hàng trăm hàng nghìn hình phản chiếu của chính mình và những đôi mắt chằm chằm xung quanh, và nguồn sáng duy nhất là một ánh đèn pin nhỏ xíu?" Heiji nhận xét.  
>"Tớ không biết, nhưng tớ phải thừa nhận là thật đáng sợ khi phải nhìn hàng trăm Heiji cùng một lúc. Nhưng có lẽ với Kazuha thì không sao." Hakuba cười lớn.<p>

Shinichi không thể không tham gia, tiếng cười của họ vang vọng khắp các tấm gương.  
>"Thôi được, các cậu đã im đi chưa? Nhìn hàng nghìn hình phản chiếu hai cậu đang cười ngặt nghẽo sẽ làm cho tớ bị ác mộng mất!" Heiji gắt.<br>"Chúng ta phải luôn đi cùng nhau, nếu tách ra sẽ không có cách nào để tìm lại nhau nữa." Hakuba báo trước.  
>"Giờ chúng ta phải tìm lối thoát ra khỏi đây...có lẽ viên kim cương ở cuối cái mê cung này." Kudo nói nhưng không hướng đến ai.<br>"Quả là ngạc nhiên...Không biết họ xây nơi này trong bao lâu?" Hakuba nói.  
>"Tớ không nghĩ đó là điều quan trọng nhất lúc này" Heiji nói. "Đúng là đáng kinh ngạc, nhưng, tớ vẫn GHÉT nơi này."<p>

Sau khi đi lòng vòng được 10 phút và rẽ 2 lần, các chàng trai giờ đang ở trung tâm của mê cung.  
>Họ rẽ trái một lần nữa và Shinichi đi đầu. Cậu chiếu đèn pin xuống hành lang tối đen dài *bất tận* khi rẽ trái.<br>Một đôi mắt đen và khuôn mặt tái nhợt đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu.  
>Một khuôn mặt méo mó như quỷ dữ. Qua ánh sáng lờ mờ của chiếc đèn pin, Shinichi nhìn thấy sự điên cuồng trong đó.<p>

"CHẾT TIỆT!" Kudo kêu lên, cậu bất thình lình nhảy mạnh về phía sau, xô vào Hakuba và Heiji.  
>"Cậu bị cái gì vậy?" Heiji gắt, đưa tay ôm mũi.<br>Đầu của Kudo húc vào cậu khi cậu ta nhảy lùi lại.  
>"Cậu nhìn thấy ma hay sao hả đồ ngốc?"<p>

Shinichi chớp mắt vài lần trước khi cậu bước lên phía trước ở chỗ rẽ trái, cẩn thận nhìn xuống cái hành lang tối đen.  
>Đôi mắt đã không còn ở đó nữa.<br>Kudo quay lại nhìn Heiji. Mặt cậu tái nhợt và cậu phải hít vài hơi thật sâu để làm chậm lại nhịp tim đang đập thình thịch của mình.  
>Đó là một trong số những thứ khủng khiếp nhất cậu từng thấy.<p>

Kudo nuốt nước bọt và cuối cùng, cậu đáp lại Heiji.  
>"Không. Còn tệ hơn. Đó là Alice."<p>

Hakuba và Heiji sững người.  
>"Họ đang ở đây. Trong mê cung này. Họ đang theo dõi chúng ta."<p> 


	21. Cậu ấy là KID

**Chương 21: "Cậu ấy là KID"**

Ran từ từ mở cánh cửa chính, cẩn thận nhất có thể.  
>Tiếng cửa kêu kẽo kẹt.<br>Từng dây thần kinh của cô căng lên, miệng khô khốc, Ran tập trung hết sức, lắng nghe từng tiếng động nhỏ nhất hay bất cứ thứ gì khác thường.  
>Cô đẩy cửa ra và lùi lại phía sau, như thể một con quái vật sẽ nhảy vào trong tấn công cô.<br>Kazuha bước đến chỗ Ran, nắm chặt tay cô và kéo cô ra xa hơn.

Tất cả những việc đó đều xảy ra quá nhanh, họ hầu như không kịp nói với nhau câu nào. Sau khi đứng cách xa cánh cửa và thấy có vẻ an toàn, họ nhìn vào cánh cửa đang mở.

Trời vẫn tối, và phía trước họ là khu vườn sau của lâu đài.  
>Cây đổ, lá rơi, những khóm hoa giập nát và hàng rào, cả những ngọn đồi xa xa.<br>Cơn bão đã cuốn phăng tất cả những sinh vật nó có thể phá huỷ, một vài cây không trụ vững được, bật gốc nằm lăn lóc trên nền đất ẩm ướt.  
>Thảm cỏ vẫn còn đọng lại những giọt nước mưa và bình minh đang dần hé rạng.<p>

Bầu trời tối âm u, những ngôi sao lấp lánh giữa những đám mây xám xịt.  
>Vầng trăng bạc nép mình sau những đám mây, toả ra thứ ánh sáng yếu ớt đủ cho mọi người nhìn rõ nhau.<p>

Không có gì bất thường, không có gì rơi xuống từ trên trời hay ra khỏi lâu đài.

"...không có bẫy sao?" Ran nói với vẻ nghĩ ngợi. Cô cau mày.  
>"Hay là chúng ta ta chạy nhanh ra?" Aoko hỏi.<br>"Không được. Phải thật cẩn thận kiểm tra từng thứ một." Shiho nói.  
>"Tại sao vậy ạ?" Rosey hỏi.<br>Không ai đáp, lại một sự im lặng nặng nề.  
>"...bởi vì có thể có bẫy ở quanh đây khiến ta bị thương, nên phải cẩn thận trước, Rosey à." Kazuha nói, cô không muốn kể lại việc đã xảy ra với Tracey.<p>

"Uhm...không có dây hay thứ gì lạ quanh đây...vậy thì tớ sẽ ra ngoài trước." Shiho đột ngột lên tiếng.  
>"Hả...từ từ đã...Shiho..." Ran há hốc miệng, không biết nói gì.<br>"Đừng lo...phải có ai thử trước chứ!" Shiho mỉm cười.  
>Cô đẩy Ran ra xa và nở nụ cười quả quyết với cô, nhưng Ran đã nắm lấy cổ tay cô.<br>"Shiho..."  
>"Cậu thấy đấy, Ran, cậu đã mở cửa rồi, giờ thì ai đó phải đi ra ngoài chứ." Shiho nói, cô bắt đầu bước đến lối ra.<br>Cả nhóm im lặng khi Shiho tiến gần đến cánh cửa.

"Không...tớ sẽ đi!" một giọng nói vang lên.

"...Kaito!" lần này, Aoko há hốc miệng.  
>"Huh, tớ không thể để một cô gái làm việc nguy hiểm như vậy được, để tớ đi cho." Kaito giải thích, cậu đứng dựa vào tường, một tay ôm chặt lấy bụng. Kể cả khi đang nói, vẫn có một nụ cười bông đùa trên gương mặt tái xanh của Kaito. Cậu ta vẫn phong độ như vậy.<br>"Đừng ngu ngốc như vậy, cậu còn không cả đứng vững được!" Aoko cãi lại. "Có biết cậu đã mất bao nhiêu máu không?...Nếu cậu đi, tớ sẽ đi với cậu."  
>"Cái gì? KHÔNG..."<br>"Tớ sẽ đi!" Kazuha nói. "Để tớ làm cho!"  
>"Không, để tớ, phản xạ của tớ nhanh hơn!" Ran nói.<br>"Chẳng phải tớ đã nói là tớ sẽ đi rồi sao?" Shiho thêm vào.  
>Rồi tất cả mọi người đều tranh cãi cùng một lúc.<p>

"Vậy để tớ đi, để các cậu khỏi phải cãi nhau." cuối cùng Richard nói, cố to lên để họ nghe thấy. Cậu giơ tay lên như một cử chỉ phổ biến "Cãi nhau không có ích lợi gì đâu, vậy thì hãy yên lặng và để cho tớ đi"  
>Tất cả mọi người trở nên im lặng và không tranh cãi nữa.<p>

Richard nhìn Rosey một lúc, và cậu mỉm cười với cô bé.  
>"Đừng lo, chúng ta sẽ nhanh chóng thoát ra khỏi chỗ này thôi."<p>

Hít một hơi thật sâu, Richard bắt đầu bước đến cánh cửa.  
>Các cô gái đứng sát vào nhau, lo lắng và sợ hãi. Họ không muốn thấy thêm một thảm kịch nữa hay bất cứ thứ gì đột ngột rơi xuống và máu chảy ra.<br>Kaito đứng yên lặng, cậu cũng rất lo sợ.

Richard dừng lại ngay trước cánh cửa mở sẵn, cậu nhìn xung quanh một cách thận trịng và hồi hộp.  
>"Ai đã từng nghĩ là đi qua một cánh cửa lại đáng sợ thế này?" cậu tự lẩm bẩm.<p>

Khung cửa không có vẻ gì bất thường.  
>Không có dây buộc. Cũng không có gì ở phía trên có thể rơi xuống.<br>"Được rồi...không có gì cả." Richard nói, cậu bước từng bước chầm chậm ra khỏi toà nhà, và quan sát xung quanh bồn chồn, đợi một thứ gì đó hay một điều gì đó xảy ra.  
>Và...không có gì cả.<br>Mọi thứ vẫn im ắng.  
>"An toàn rồi!" Richard kêu lên sung sướng. "Không có bẫy! Ra ngoài nhanh lên nào, mọi người!"<p>

Ran, Kazuha và Shiho cùng thở phào nhẹ nhõm.  
>"Yeah!" Aoko vui mừng, cô nắm lấy tay Kaito. "Ra khỏi đây thôi!"<br>Kaito gật đầu, nhưng cậu có vẻ không vui. Có gì đó mách bảo cậu rằng chuyện này vẫn chưa kết thúc.

Ran nắm tay Rosey, cô bước qua cửa một cách thận trọng giống như Richard, và ngay khi Rosey ra đến ngoài, cô bé chạy đến chỗ Richard và ôm chặt lấy anh mình.  
>Ran mỉm cười, vậy là cuối cùng họ đều đã thoát ra khỏi lâu đài, và cô có thể tìm người đến giúp Shinichi.<p>

Ran quay lại và vẫy tay với Shiho và Kazuha. "Nhanh lên nào! Chúng ta còn phải gọi cứu trợ!"  
>Ngay khi Shiho và Kazuha vừa định đi, Kaito đột nhiên giơ tay lên. Đôi mắt xanh của cậu bỗng như cảm thấy có nguy hiểm đang đến gần, rất mãnh liệt, và một linh cảm xấu chợt ập đến.<p>

"Tiếng động gì thế?" cậu nói, gần như thì thầm.  
>"Cái gì cơ?" Aoko hỏi.<br>"Tiếng lách cách ấy."  
>"Tớ chẳng nghe thấy gì cả." Aoko nhíu mày. "Kaito... đừng doạ tớ thế chứ."<br>"Không...nghe đi!" Kaito vẫn khăng khăng, cậu nhìn xung quanh lo sợ.  
>Kĩ năng của một siêu đạo chích đã giúp cậu có thính giác tinh tường hơn mức bình thường.<p>

Đôi mắt cậu bắt gặp cái hiên ngay trước bậc tam cấp. Ran đang đứng đó, ngay trên nền nhà đã ướt đẫm, cô rõ ràng cũng nghe thấy âm thanh đó, vì khuôn mặt đã bắt đầu tái nhợt đi.  
>Tiếng động rất nhỏ, gần như không rõ, nhưng nghe có vẻ như ai đó đang cố bật một cái bật lửa, hay đánh một que diêm.<p>

Họ đứng im một lúc, quan sát xung quanh, cố tìm xem tiếng đó đến từ đâu. Không khỏi sợ hãi điều sắp sửa xảy ra.

Vầng trăng lại hé ra sau những đám mây, và toả thứ ánh sáng yếu ớt của mình để soi sáng bóng đêm và cả toà lâu đài u ám.  
>Mọi vật đều bị ướt sau cơn bão, nhưng có gì đó không ổn, Kaito nhìn trân trân vào cái hiên nhà nơi Ran đang đứng.<br>Nền nhà bị ướt, đúng như vậy, nhưng ánh trăng chiếu vào khiến nó hiện lên một thứ ánh sáng rất lạ.  
>Rất nhiều màu sắc, như cầu vồng vậy, ánh lên nhè nhẹ phía dưới chân cô.<p>

Rồi nó biến mất.  
>Mặt trăng đã ẩn vào sau mây.<p>

"Âm thanh đó!" Ran đột ngột lên tiếng, cô chỉ vào cánh cửa.  
>"Nó đến từ bên trong lâu đài! Cái gì vậy?"<p>

Kaito kinh hoàng nhận ra.

"CHẠY ĐI!" cậu gào lên, và với tất cả sức lực của mình, cậu đẩy Aoko và Kazuha. "NHANH LÊN!"

"Cái gì..." Aoko vừa định hỏi, nhưng Shiho đã nắm lấy tay cô.  
>Cô nhận ra ngay khi Kaito hét lên. Cô cũng nhìn thấy ánh sáng lạ trên hiên nhà.<br>Cô chợt nhận ra tiếng động đó.  
>"RAN! Ra ngoài đi! ĐÓ LÀ XĂNG ĐẤY!" Shiho hét lên hết mức có thể.<p>

Ran giật mình lùi lại, cô không hiểu Shiho vừa nói gì, ngay lúc đó, một tiếng động lớn nổ vang trước mắt cô.  
>BANG!<br>Ran chưa kịp định thần, một ngọn lửa lớn bùng lên và hơi nóng rát phả vào mặt cô.  
>Theo phản xạ, cô lập tức lùi lại tránh xa khỏi chiếc cửa gỗ đang dần bắt lửa. Cô có thể cảm thấy mùi tóc mình cháy khét lẹt khi những tia lửa bắn ra từ vụ nổ.<p>

Họ hãi hùng nhìn cả cánh cửa lớn bùng cháy dữ dội như một bức tường lửa, nền nhà ngập trong biển lửa. Lửa lan nhanh tới những cánh cửa sổ gần đó và tấm thảm đỏ trên sàn.  
>Alice và John đã tạo ra một thiết bị nhỏ bên trong cánh cửa planted, một khi để cửa mở quá 10 giây, nó sẽ tự động bắt lửa và bốc cháy, gây ra một vụ nổ nhỏ.<br>Nhưng họ cũng đổ đầy xăng lên cửa và sàn nhà gần đó để toà nhà bắt lửa nhanh chóng và dễ dàng hơn.

"AOKO! CHẠY MAU ĐI!" Kaito hét lên. Cậu đẩy Aoko ra, và ngay lúc đó, vết đâm trên bụng cậu lại nhói đau.  
>"Khốn..." Kaito rên rỉ, cậu quỳ xuống giữ chặt bụng. Cậu nhìn xuống tay.<br>Máu. Ướt đẫm.

Aoko chưa kịp phản ứng vì mọi việc diễn ra quá nhanh, nhưng Kazuha đã nắm lấy tay cô và kéo mạnh.  
>"Ta phải ra ngoài trước khi cánh cửa bắt lửa! Đi nào, Aoko!"<br>"KHÔNG!" Aoko gào lên, cô vùng ra khỏi Kazuha và quay lại chỗ Kaito.  
>"Kaito, dậy đi nào! KAITO!"<p>

Nhưng Kaito không thể dậy được. Máu từ vết thương của cậu lại tuôn ra, ướt đẫm sàn nhà.  
>Aoko chỉ khóc, Kazuha cố sức kéo cô dậy, Shiho bước đến gần Kaito, cô nhìn cậu, rồi nhìn cánh cửa. Ngọn lửa mỗi lúc một nhanh và dữ dội hơn, nó sắp thiêu rụi cả cánh cửa gỗ lớn. Những tấm rèm gần đó cũng bắt đầu bắt lửa, khói đen kịt bốc lên.<p>

Nếu không thoát ra ngoài trong vài phút nữa, họ sẽ bị thiêu sống bởi bức tường lửa bao quanh đang ngày một cháy dữ dội.

Shiho cắn môi nắm lấy một tay của Kaito và cùng với Aoko cố gắng vực cậu đứng dậy.  
>Nhưng chính vào giây phút ấy, Shiho bỗng nghe thấy giọng nói yếu ớt của Kaito đang thì thầm vào tai cô.<p>

"Đưa Aoko ra ngoài đi, tớ van cậu. Shiho, đừng để cô ấy chết với tớ."

Shiho sững người.

"Cố lên nào, Kaito, sắp ra được rồi!" Aoko nói, cô nhìn cánh cửa đang cháy, qua ngọn lửa đỏ rực, cô nghe thấy tiếng gọi của Ran, Richard và Rosey.  
>Cô không nghe thấy Kaito nói gì với Shiho, trong đầu cô lúc này chỉ là mong muốn được thoát ra ngoài, cùng với Kaito.<br>Kazuha ho sặc sụa, cô ngước nhìn lên. Shiho vừa đứng dậy và khẽ bước đến cạnh Aoko. Cô gật đầu với Kazuha.  
>Kazuha há hốc miệng. Không được, mình không thể làm được. Cô đã nghĩ vậy. Nhưng, cô cũng biết rằng mình không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác. Mình phải cứu Aoko. Cô cảm thấy toàn thân như tê liệt vì sợ hãi.<p>

Kaito không đứng lên được, cậu không còn đủ sức. Aoko quỳ xuống và nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh thẳm của cậu.  
>"Kaito...cố lên, cậu làm được mà!"<br>Kaito khẽ lắc đầu, cậu đưa bàn tay vẫn còn dính máu lên khuôn mặt của Aoko. Cậu nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm cô và nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh đẫm lệ của Aoko.

"Đi đi, Aoko, mặc kệ tớ."  
>Nước mắt vẫn chảy dài trên gương mặt Aoko. "KHÔNG!"<br>Kaito mỉm cười buồn bã. "Cậu lúc nào cũng bướng như vậy."  
>Rồi, cậu ghé sát vào khuôn mặt Aoko và đặt một nụ hôn lên đôi môi của cô. Thật nhanh, thật ấm áp và bất ngờ.<br>Thời gian như ngừng trôi, Aoko nhắm mắt lại và tận hưởng giây phút này. Một nụ hôn thật dịu dàng và êm ái.

Sau đó Kaito để trán mình dựa sát vào trán Aoko. Cậu nhắm chặt mắt vài giây vì vết thương ở bụng lại hành hạ, và cả nỗi đau đớn tận sâu trong tim. Kaito thở một cách nặng nề.  
>Cậu quyết định sẽ nói tất cả. Trước khi quá muộn.<p>

"Tớ xin lỗi...về tất cả...về KID...về con người thật của tớ..."  
>Nét mặt Aoko ánh lên sự ngạc nhiên và khó hiểu.<br>Cô nhìn Kaito nhưng không hiểu cậu định nói về điều gì.  
>"Tớ sẽ không để cậu chết đâu." Kaito thì thầm. "Bởi vì tớ..."<p>

BANG!  
>Lại thêm một tiếng nổ nữa, khói đen đã bao phủ khắp trần nhà, chuẩn bị biến nơi đây thành biển lửa.<br>"KAZUHA! SHIHO! AOKO! KAITO!" tiếng hét của Ran. Cô vùng chạy trở vào lâu đài, nhưng Richard đã kịp giữ cô lại trước khi có thêm một xác người chết thiêu nữa.

Aoko cảm thấy choáng váng và rối bời, cô sẽ KHÔNG BAO GIỜ để mặc Kaito ở lại, nếu cậu ấy có mệnh hệ gì, cô sẽ luôn bên cạnh Kaito.

Nhưng mọi việc không được như mong muốn của Aoko, hay nó đã có thể trở thành sự thật, nếu như không có những người bạn của cô.  
>Shiho và Kazuha đột ngột túm tay cô và kéo ra xa khỏi Kaito.<br>Dồn hết tất cả sức lực còn lại, họ lao ra phía cửa.  
>Và cố lờ đi tiếng la hét và vùng vẫy của Aoko.<br>"KHÔNG! KHÔNG, KAITO! THẢ TỚ RA!"" Aoko gào khóc, nhưng Kazuha và Shiho không buông tay cô.  
>Nước mắt chảy dài trên khuôn mặt Kazuha.<br>Shiho quay lại nhìn Kaito. Lần cuối cùng.

Kaito ngồi trên sàn nhà, đôi mắt xanh buồn bã của cậu bắt gặp ánh mắt Shiho. Dường như Kaito cố nói điều gì đó với cô.  
>*Cảm ơn cậu*<br>Shiho lặng đi. Trái tim cô bỗng đau thắt lại, tưởng chừng như có bàn tay ai đó đang bóp nghẹt lấy nó.  
>Rồi bức tường lửa ngăn cách giữa ba cô gái và Kaito chợt bùng lên dữ dội, nhả khói mù mịt như muốn nuốt chửng toà nhà.<br>Bóng dáng Kaito dần chìm khuất giữa những ngọn lửa bất chợt bùng lên rồi phụt tắt.  
>Aoko cảm giác như cả thế giới sụp đổ dưới chân.<p>

Với tất cả sức lực và dũng khí, Shiho và Kazuha nhảy mạnh băng qua cánh cửa đang cháy hừng hực.  
>Liền ngay sau đó, một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên.<br>Sức ép khủng khiếp hất họ ra ngoài, rơi xuống nền cỏ ẩm ướt.  
>Ran, Richard và Rosey chạy đến và kéo họ ra xa hơn khỏi cánh cửa.<p>

Shiho ngồi dậy và quay lại.  
>Cả phần sau của lâu đài chìm trong biển lửa, khói đen bốc lên ngùn ngụt giữa bầu trời xám xịt.<br>Kazuha ngồi yên lặng, đờ đẫn nhìn vào lâu đài, nước mắt không ngừng rơi trên khuôn mặt đen đúa vì ám khói.  
>Cô cảm giác như tất cả sức lực trong người mình bị rút cạn.<br>Rosey nắm chặt tay Richard.

Ran bước đến chỗ Aoko. Cô ngồi trên mặt đất, cả người ngây dại, hụt hẫng và đau đớn như vừa trải qua một cú sốc khủng khiếp.  
>Toàn thân cô chẳng còn cảm giác gì nữa. Đầu óc trống rỗng, Aoko lảo đảo đứng dậy.<br>Cô bước chầm chậm, mắt hướng về tòa lâu đài.  
>"Kaito...KAITO!" Aoko bất chợt gào lên và lao về phía tòa nhà đang chìm trong biển lửa.<p>

Aoko chạy lên trước, cô vấp ngã, rồi lại loạng choạng đứng dậy. Toàn thân đã xây xước sau vụ nổ giờ lại thêm những vết bầm tím rướm máu.  
>Ran liền ôm chặt vai Aoko và cố gắng kìm cô lại.<br>"Thả tớ ra! Tớ phải vào đó cứu Kaito!" cô gào lên, gần như tuyệt vọng.  
>Ran cũng khóc, nhưng cô không buông.<br>"Aoko...Aoko! Kaito đã đi rồi!" Ran nói khẽ. "Cậu ấy đi rồi...xin cậu đấy, đừng làm thế, Aoko..."

Aoko ho sặc sụa, nấc lên từng hồi, không hiểu do khói hay những giọt nước mắt khiến cho cô bị ngạt.  
>Cô cảm thấy khó thở, chuyện vừa xảy ra thật quá sức chịu đựng của cô.<br>Aoko thôi không vùng vẫy nữa, hai chân cô khuỵu xuống, tay buông thõng. Cô ngồi bệt xuống đất, cảm giác như trái tim vừa tan vỡ thành hàng triệu mảnh vụn.  
>Ran ôm lấy Aoko nức nở.<p>

"Cậu ấy là KID...tớ biết mà...tại sao cậu ấy..." Aoko khóc nấc, nước mắt tuôn ra từ khoé mắt cô. Tất cả những mảnh ghép đã hiện ra và khớp lại với nhau. Kaito vẫn luôn giữ kín bí mật này, cho đến khi cô biết được sự thật. Nhưng Kaito đã chẳng còn bên cô nữa, cô cũng sẽ không còn cơ hội để tra hỏi và giận dữ với cậu.  
>"Cậu ấy là KID..."<p>

Kazuha và Shiho chầm chậm bước đến chỗ Aoko, bốn cô gái ôm chặt nhau và đứng lặng đi hồi lâu...


	22. Bà ta ở đằng sau!

**Chương 22: "Bà ta ở đằng sau!"**

"Tính sao bây giờ?" Heiji hỏi. "Họ đang theo dõi chúng ta."  
>Hakuba và Shinichi mím chặt môi, lộ rõ vẻ thất vọng. "Phải tiếp tục thôi, nếu không lấy được viên kim cương thì tính mạng của Ran và những người khác sẽ bị đe doạ..." Shinichi nói lớn. Giọng nói rõ ràng của cậu vọng vào trong bầu không khí lạnh lẽo.<br>Hakuba và Heiji chợt hiểu ra hành động của Shinichi, cậu muốn Alice và John cũng nghe thấy.

"Yeah, vậy thì đi tìm cái viên kim cương chết tiệt đó và nhanh nhanh thoát ra khỏi chỗ này thôi." Heiji đồng ý 'rõ to'.  
>"Nhưng vì họ đang ở đây, vậy nên..." Hakuba ghé sát lại và thì thầm vào tai Kudou và Heiji.<br>"Rõ ràng họ không biết gì về mê cung này nên mới đi theo chúng ta, do đó ngay khi lấy được viên kim cương phải chạy ngay ra khỏi đây trong lúc họ chưa kịp trở tay. Có lẽ họ cũng chưa biết Ran và Kazuha đã trốn thoát và vẫn nghĩ rằng hai cô ấy đang bị bắt giữ."

Heiji gật đầu, "và cũng có thể là họ biết điều đó, nhưng không quan tâm vì chỉ muốn có viên kim cương?"  
>Shinichi thở dài "Nói cách khác, giờ ta không còn lối thoát nữa, nhất định phải tìm được viên đá đó. Sau đó Alice và John sẽ đến để lấy nó, hoặc là..."<br>"Hoặc là giết chết chúng ta." Hattori nói khẽ.

Các chàng trai nhìn lẫn nhau. "Nếu có tình huống đó thì..." Kudou siết chặt nắm tay hơn.  
>*ít ra thì ta cũng giữ chân họ đủ lâu để Ran và mọi người thoát ra ngoài*<br>Cậu không hề hay biết chuyện đang xảy ra với toà lâu đài.  
>Lửa lan càng lúc càng nhanh.<br>Những lưỡi lửa đỏ rực liếm lên từng bức tường, dần thiêu rụi chúng.  
>"Đi thôi." Kudou nói, ba người tiếp tục cuộc hành trình trong mê cung rộng lớn và tăm tối.<p>

Tất cả đều im lặng, giữa những hình bóng phản chiếu trên gương và ánh sáng lấp loáng từ chiếc đèn pin vang lên tiếng bước chân khô khốc vọng vào bầu không gian ảm đạm và nặng nề.  
>Không phải của họ, của một người khác. Không rõ rệt nhưng rất nhanh, và khi ba người dừng lại, nó cũng ngừng ngay lập tức.<br>Trong không gian tối tăm và yên lặng đến đáng sợ này, họ chỉ nghe thấy tiếng thở gấp gáp và những tiếng bước chân vội vã.

Họ đang bị theo dõi và không thể làm được gì lúc này. Cảm giác rất khó chịu và ghê rợn, nhất là khi họ lại đang bị cô lập với thế giới bên ngoài.  
>"Ê...cái gì thế kia?" Heiji thì thầm sau một hồi đi loanh quanh. Cậu chỉ về phía bên trái đường hầm, một tia sáng xanh mờ nhạt chiếu qua khe giữa hai chiếc gương. Nó rất yếu ớt và khó thấy, nhưng không thoát khỏi đôi mắt của Heiji.<p>

"Ánh sáng...nắng ư?" Shinichi nhíu mày.  
>Hakuba lấy ra chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi, nó chỉ 5:46 sáng. Bình mình đang dần hé rạng. Anh không hề cảm nhận được thời gian trôi qua khi đang ở trong này, dường như họ vừa mới ở đây vài phút.<br>"Nếu đó là ánh nắng tức là cơn bão cuối cùng đã qua đi." Anh nghĩ. *Cũng có nghĩa là Shiho có thể dùng điện thoại di động để gợi cứu trợ *

Vậy là ba chàng trai tập trung lại quanh tia sáng đó và thấy có một khe hở nhỏ giữa hai tấm gương. Rộng khoảng 1 cm. Shinichi gõ nhẹ vào những chiếc gương dọc theo hành lang và chăm chú lắng nghe tiếng động phát ra.  
>Rồi cậu gõ vào tấm gương bên cạnh tia sáng. Tiếng nghe vang và trống rỗng.<br>"Được rồi, ở đây. Có lẽ có một cánh cửa bí mật hay gì đó..."

Ba người liền tìm thêm những khe hở khác giữa các tấm gương, cảm nhận hơi lạnh phả ra từ bề mặt thuỷ tinh của gương.  
>Sau vài phút tìm kiếm và cố lờ đi cái cảm giác bị theo dõi, Heiji kêu lên đầy thất vọng.<br>"Chẳng có cái nút bấm bí mật nào cả, sao không đập vỡ cái này đi cho rồi?"

"Đúng thế, nhưng chính xác thì cậu định lấy cái gì mà đập đây? Nó là thuỷ tinh mà." Shinichi nhún vai.  
>"Như Ran vẫn hay làm với cậu ấy, đá thật mạnh vào." Heiji cười mỉa.<br>Kudou vừa định nói gì để đáp trả Heiji, nhưng Hakuba đã nhanh chân bước vào giữa hai người.

"Không có thời gian để cãi nhau, cứ làm theo cách của Heiji đi, đá thật mạnh, OK? Nói trước, kính vỡ có khả năng sát thương nên ta phải cẩn thận..."  
>Shinichi và Heiji chỉ nhìn nhau trừng trừng, không để ý đến Hakuba.<br>"Mà chắc hai cậu cũng chẳng quan tâm nếu chúng ta bị cắt thành trăm mảnh..." Hakuba thở dài.  
>"Thôi được rồi... đếm đến ba nhé" Hakuba nói.<p>

Ba chàng trai đứng trước hai tấm gương, và trong cái bộ dạng 'chuẩn bị đá', trông khá là buồn cười.  
>"Một...hai...BA!" Hakuba hét to.<br>Ba cái chân đá mạnh hết sức vào mấy tấm gương.

CHOANG!

Gương vỡ tan thành trăm mảnh nhỏ, tiếng loảng xoảng của mảnh vỡ rơi xuống nền đất cứng lớn đến nỗi tưởng như làm rung chuyển tất cả những chiếc gương còn lại.  
>Dòng ánh sáng tuôn ra như thác, tràn vào mê cung tăm tối và để lộ một căn phòng lớn phía sau bức tường gương.<br>Shinichi, Hakuba và Heiji đứng yên, tim đập thình thịch càng lúc càng nhanh, vì họ biết họ đã tìm thấy nó.

Kim cương Pandora.

Căn phòng khá lớn, mỗi chiều khoảng 15 mét.  
>Trần nhà được thiết kế mở để nhìn thấy một khoảng trời rộng lớn.<br>Ánh bình minh rọi qua trần nhà và chiếu xuống mọi vật trong căn phòng.  
>Bầu không khí thật yên bình, cứ như cả nơi này vừa thức tỉnh sau một giấc ngủ dài hàng trăm năm.<br>Xa bên góc phải căn phòng, có một cầu thang hình xoắn ốc bằng kim loại dẫn lên trần nhà để mở.

Đó chính là lối thoát duy nhất để ra khỏi đây.

Giữa căn phòng là một bức tượng bằng bạc.  
>Những tấm gương vỡ cuốn lên từng đám bụi mù mịt. Khi lớp bụi đã dần lắng xuống, ba chàng trai nhìn thấy một bức tượng hình phụ nữ phía dưới ánh sáng buổi rạng đông.<br>Người phụ nữ mặc một chiếc váy đầm suôn dài phủ khắp cơ thể, để lộ thân hình thon thả.  
>Đôi mắt nhắm khẽ, mái tóc dài buông thõng qua bờ vai mảnh dẻ. Trông bà như một nữ thần.<br>Trên đầu người phụ nữ cài một bông hồng vàng, bên trong bông hoa là một viên ngọc nhỏ màu xanh.

Nhưng không chỉ vậy, người phụ nữ đó đang đưa hai tay chụm lại lên sát ngực, như nâng niu vật gì đó.

Ở giữa lòng bàn tay bằng bạc là một viên đá quý màu đỏ.  
>Người phụ nữ nhìn xuống đó, trên mặt nở nụ cười trìu mến.<br>Các chàng trai bước vào căn phòng và từ từ tiến đến chỗ bức tượng.

Họ đứng đó một lúc và ngắm nhìn người phụ nữ một cách thán phục và ngưỡng mộ.  
>"...Phu nhân Norferk...chắc hẳn Ngài Norferk đã cho xây bức tượng này...tớ vẫn còn nhớ bà ấy...thật sang trọng và quý phái..." Hakuba thì thào.<br>"Làm sao một người phụ nữ thế này lại..." giọng anh bỗng nhỏ dần, anh không muốn nghĩ đến chuyện giữa phu nhân và chú John. Đến lúc này anh vẫn chưa tin được đó là sự thật.

Heiji bước lại gần và nhìn viên đá quý trong tay bà. Cậu huýt sáo và nói "Wow...viên đá này lớn thật đấy, thảo nào Ngài Norferk giấu nó kĩ vậy..."  
>Cậu quay lại nhìn Hakuba. "Này, Hakuba, nhường vinh dự này cho cậu đấy." Hattori nói, rồi lùi lại để Hakuba lại gần viên đá đỏ.<br>Kudo dạo quanh bức tượng và trầm trồ trước vẻ sinh động của nó. Cậu rời mắt khỏi gương mặt xinh đẹp của bức tượng và chợt bắt gặp viên ngọc nhỏ màu xanh dương bên trong bông hồng cài trên đầu người phụ nữ.

Tò mò, cậu với lên trên và lấy viên đá ra, nó chỉ nhỏ bằng một quả bóng bàn.  
>Shinichi đặt viên đá trong lòng bàn tay, nó ánh lên những tia sáng lấp lánh màu xanh biển nhạt. Bỗng nhiên, cậu chợt hiểu ra lí do viên đá được đặt bên trong bông hồng.<br>"Liệu có phải là...?"

Hakuba hít một hơi thật sâu, và nói khẽ với bức tượng "Xin thứ lỗi, thưa phu nhân."  
>Anh cẩn trọng nâng viên đá màu đỏ ra khỏi lòng bàn tay bằng bạc của bức tượng. Nó khá lớn và nặng.<br>Màu đỏ tươi của nó trông như màu máu.  
>Hakuba mỉm cười. "Chính là nó, Pandora...cuối cùng chúng ta cũng tìm thấy nó!"<br>"Cậu nghĩ nó đáng giá bao nhiêu?" Heiji hỏi khẽ.

"Tớ không biết...một viên đá quý hiếm thế này rất khó để định giá...Richard sẽ rất mừng nếu như tớ đưa lại nó cho cậu." Hakuba đáp. "Nó thuộc về gia đình cậu ấy."  
>*Trừ phi KID lấy được nó trước* Kudou nghĩ thầm.<br>Shinichi ngắm nhìn viên kim cương trên tay, không biết nên làm thế nào. Cậu sẽ đưa lại viên kim cương cho KID trong khi Hakuba không để ý? Hay cứ mặc kệ và để cho Richard giữ nó?

Lí do chính cậu tham gia tìm kiếm viên kim cương là vì muốn giúp KID, cậu muốn Kaito bỏ nghề đạo chích và chấm dứt cuộc sống hai mặt của mình. Hơn nữa, KID đã từng cứu mạng cậu.  
>Nhưng...<p>

"Nói đúng lắm."  
>Một giọng nói lạnh lùng vang lên phía sau ba người.<br>Rồi họ nghe thấy tiếng 'click'. Một tiếng động quá quen thuộc đối với những chàng thám tử.  
>Tiếng súng lên nòng.<br>"Chết tiệt!" Heiji rủa thầm.  
>Hakuba nhắm mắt lại, anh nhận ra giọng nói này.<p>

Shinichi chầm chậm giơ hai tay lên, Heiji và Hakuba cũng làm theo, và ba người họ quay lại, đối mặt với John và Alice.  
>"Chà, cám ơn các cậu bé, đã tìm ra viên kim cương cho tôi." Alice cười nhếch mép. Bà ta đang giữ khẩu súng, và John đứng bên cạnh.<br>Trời vẫn tối, và cái bóng của bà ta như hoà quyện với màn đêm đang vây quanh họ, tựa như một sát thủ của bóng tối.  
>Ba chàng trai không thể nhìn rõ mặt bà ta, nhưng họ nhận thấy đôi mắt hằn lên những tia nhìn đầy căm thù và chết chóc.<p>

Họ quyết định im lặng.  
>Hakuba nhìn Alice và John trừng trừng giận dữ, anh cố kiềm chế bản thân để không lao lên mà cho họ vài cú đấm vào mặt.<br>"Các cậu quả thật rất thông minh, ta có lời khen ngợi. Hakuba yêu quý, đừng tức tối như vậy! Chính cháu đã nói mà, viên kim cương thuộc về gia đình của Richard, tức là thuộc về ta, đúng không?" Alice cười vang.

"Bà im đi được không? Tôi ớn lạnh với mấy lời giả dối của bà rồi đấy, thật kim tởm." Heiji nói thẳng đuột, khỏi cần giấu diếm.  
>"Hai người đúng là đồ biến thái bệnh hoạn."<br>Alice mỉm cười, như thể những gì Hattori vừa nói là lời khen ngợi hay nhất với bà ta. Nhưng cạnh đó, John chỉ đứng im lặng, trông cực kì mệt mỏi và buồn phiền.

Ông ngước nhìn bức tượng.  
>"Giờ thì, ĐƯA PANDORA CHO TA!" Alice gào lên, bà ta chĩa súng về phía Hakuba.<br>"Đừng cố làm gì ngu ngốc, nếu không muốn ta tặng cho vài viên kẹo đồng. Việc đó dễ như trở bàn tay thôi."  
>"%$^"&amp;*£" Heiji lại nguyền rủa lần nữa.<p>

Hakuba siết chặt nắm tay hơn, anh biết giờ thương lượng cũng chẳng ích gì, Alice đang điên cuồng lên vì viên kim cương, và John thì dường như chỉ đóng vai bù nhìn và răm rắp làm theo mệmh lệnh của bà ta.  
>Anh cảm thấy bất lực, chẳng lẽ sau tất cả những gì họ đã cố gắng để rồi lại chẳng được gì sao?<p>

Hoặc là viên kim cương, hoặc là mạng sống của ba người họ.  
>"Không còn lựa chọn nữa, Hakuba..." Shinichi thì thầm. "Richard sẽ không trách cậu đâu."<br>Cảm giác như vừa thất bại trong trận đánh quan trọng nhất đời mình, Hakuba cắn chặt môi, và cuối cùng, anh bước lên phía trước.

"Nhớ đấy, đừng có giở trò!" Alice cảnh cáo.  
>Từng bước một, Hakuba tiến về phía Alice và chậm rãi đặt Pandora vào bàn tay gầy nhẳng đang run lên của bà ta.<br>Suốt lúc đó nòng súng luôn hướng vào đầu của Hakuba.  
>Hakuba trông như một quả bóng xịt hơi, anh bước lùi lại khỏi Alice và đến đứng yên lặng cạnh Kudou và Heiji.<p>

Alice nín thở và cố không hét lên vì sung sướng.  
>Mắt bà ta sáng lên đầy hào hứng và khuôn mặt tái nhợt chuyển sang hồng hào.<br>Bà ta nhìn trân trân viên đá một lúc, như bị mê hoặc bởi vẻ đẹp...và cả giá trị của nó.

Rồi Alice chợt nhớ ra trong phòng còn có ba chàng thám tử đang nhìn bà vô cùng giận dữ.  
>Bà ta cười, tiếng cười đầy thoả mãn và ngạo mạn.<br>"Giờ ta phải đi rồi các chàng trai trẻ. Cảm ơn lần nữa về viên kim cương nhé!" bà ta nói và ra hiệu cho ba người họ tránh ra khỏi bức tượng.  
>"Nào...đi ra kia... đúng rồi." Với khẩu súng trong tay, Alice bắt Shinichi, Heiji và Hakuba đứng ra phía cửa, chỗ mà họ đá vỡ mấy tấm gương.<br>Bức tượng ở phía sau bà ta, và John đứng ngay cạnh đó, mắt không rời khỏi khuôn mặt của người phụ nữ.

"Còn về mấy cô bạn gái của các cậu...chà...nói thế nào nhỉ, họ đã cố gắng thoát ra, nhưng ta e rằng tất cả những nỗ lực đó sẽ trở thành tro bụi mà thôi, nếu như chúng còn ở trong khách sạn..." Alice nói, kèm theo nụ cười lạnh lùng nơi khoé miệng.  
>"Tro bụi...? Thế tức là sao?" Hakuba hét lớn. "Bà đã làm gì họ?"<br>"Làm gì ư? Ta chẳng làm gì cả cháu yêu quý ạ. Chính bọn chúng đã mở cánh cửa đó mà...Giờ thì ta phải đi đây..."  
>Alice bắt đầu bước lùi lại về phía chiếc cầu thang ở góc căn phòng, thế rồi lưng bà ta đụng phải một vật cứng.<p>

Bà từ từ quay mặt lại và bắt gặp gương mặt bằng bạc của bức tượng.  
>Nó nhìn thẳng vào bà ta, như biểu lộ sự giận dữ và không thể tha thứ.<br>Trong chốc lát, Alice đã tưởng rằng phu nhân Norferk vừa hồi sinh, một nỗi sợ hãi khủng khiếp chợt ập đến, bà ta gầm lên đầy tức tối và căm hận rồi dùng hết sức đập vào bức tượng với khẩu súng trên tay, như thể đang đánh nhau với nó.  
>"ĐỒ KHỐN!" bà ta gào khóc. "TA GHÉT NGƯƠI!"<p>

ẦM!

Bức tượng đổ xuống khiến bụi tung mù mịt khắp nơi.  
>Alice vần gào thét với bức tượng đã nằm yên trên mặt đất.<br>"Ta phải GIẾT ngươi! Ta sẽ giết hết TẤT CẢ những đứa con của ngươi, nghe rõ chưa Dora? GIẾT HẾT!"

Ba chàng trai ngạc nhiên nhìn người phụ nữ đang điên cuồng lên với một bức tượng, như một kẻ mất trí.  
>"Hừ, bà ta điên quá rồi!" Heiji nói.<br>"Cậu chỉ nghĩ được vậy thôi à?" Shinichi nhún vai.  
>"Cô đang làm gì thế Alice?" John hét lớn, mặt đỏ gay. "Cô đã có được viên kim cương rồi đúng không? Cô đã hứa nếu lấy được nó sẽ không làm hại ai nữa, vậy mà vừa rồi cô nói cái gì?"<p>

Ba chàng trai nhìn nhau. Tình huống này quả là ngoài dự kiến, họ nghĩ rằng chú John cũng muốn có viên kim cương nên mới giúp Alice sát hại mọi người.  
>"Chú không giết ai phải không, chú John?" Hakuba nghiêm giọng.<br>John nhìn Hakuba, đôi mắt buồn bã của ông ánh lên sự hối hận. Ông chầm chậm lắc đầu.

"Không...tôi không bao giờ giết người...tôi không biết...nếu tôi không giúp Alice, cô ta sẽ giết các cậu và cả Rosey nữa...tôi không thể để cô ta làm thế!" John gần như khóc nức lên.  
>"Tôi xin lỗi...về tất cả mọi thứ..."<br>"Lúc này đã hơi muộn rồi." Hakuba đáp lạnh lùng.  
>Bất chợt, Alice chĩa súng vào Hakuba. Bà ta bị lòng thù hận chi phối, cứ như thể bức tượng mới là mục đích cuối cùng của bà ta. Nhưng khi nghe tiếng hét của John, Alice dừng lại và nhận ra điều mà Hakuba vừa hỏi.<p>

"Phiền phức vừa thôi, con trai ạ!" rồi bà ta nhìn John với vẻ mặt vô cảm.  
>"Đến lúc đi rồi, MAU!"<br>John nhìn Alice ngạc nhiên. "Mấy đứa trẻ thì sao?"  
>Alice nhún vai. "Hừ, đằng nào chúng cũng chết ở đây mà, phải không?"<br>"Cái gì?" John há hốc miệng. "Cô không thể để chúng lại đây được, ngọn lửa sẽ thiêu rụi tất cả!"

"Lửa ư?" Heiji nói khẽ.  
>"Tôi nói đi là đi! Không thì anh cứ ở lại đây mà chết với chúng!" Alice gầm. Bà ta bắt đầu bước lên từng bậc cầu thang.<br>John đứng đó với vẻ miễn cưỡng, do dự không biết nên thế nào.  
>"Phải ngăn Alice lại trước khi bà ta biến mất cùng với Pandora!" Heiji thầm thì. "Nhưng mụ ta đang giữ súng..."<p>

Bất thình lình, (ngoài dự đoán của Heiji và Hakuba) Shinichi lớn tiếng gọi Alice.  
>"Ê, Alice, vậy nếu bà không cần thì tôi lấy nó nhé?"<br>Cậu giơ ra viên đá quý màu xanh dương trong tay về phía Alice.  
>"ĐÂY mới là viên Pandora THẬT. Alice. Nó trị giá gấp 10 lần viên kim cương mà bà đang cầm." Shinichi mỉm cười.<br>"Hả?" Heiji và Hakuba tròn mắt.

Phản ứng tiếp theo trên gương mặt của Alice thật không thể tả được. Một sự hỗn độn cảm xúc, hoài nghi, do dự, kinh ngạc và sốc.  
>"Cái gì...không thể...ngươi nói dối...làm sao ngươi dám chắc viên nào mới là Pandora thật?" Alice cười vang, nhưng giọng cười của bà ta đầy tức tối và ngờ vực.<br>"À...chúng tôi là thám tử mà, phải không?" Shinichi mỉm cười với giọng điệu châm chọc. Cậu vẫy vẫy viên đá xanh trong tay như muốn trêu tức Alice.  
>"Này, Kudou...tớ không nghĩ làm cho người đàn bà điên này phát cuồng lên là giải pháp hay..."<p>

Nhưng Hakuba chưa kịp nói dứt câu thì Alice đã gào lên rồi chĩa súng vào Shinichi.  
>"ĐƯA NÓ CHO TA!"<br>"CHẠY ĐI!" Kudou hét lớn. Tiếng súng nổ.  
>Shinichi, Heiji và Hakuba lập tức cúi xuống thật nhanh và chạy vội ra khỏi phòng, và Alice đuổi theo sau. Mắt bà ta rực lửa căm thù.<br>"GIỎI LẮM, Kudou!" Hakuba cười trong khi cả nhóm đang chạy bán sống bán chết.

"Yeah, ít nhất cũng ngăn bà ta biến mất khỏi đây cùng với viên kim cương đỏ đó," Kudou đáp, nhét viên đá vào túi áo.  
>"...và giờ thì chắc chắn sẽ chết nếu mà bà ta bắt được." Heiji làu bàu.<br>"Thế cậu có ý nào hay hơn không?"  
>Các chàng trai vẫn chạy, ánh đèn pin lấp loáng chao đảo y như tình cảnh hỗn loạn của họ hiện giờ.<p>

Họ chạy xuyên qua màn đêm tối tăm với hàng trăm ngàn tấm gương bao quanh như rung lên sau mỗi bước chân.  
>Những hình bóng phản chiếu trong gương với tâm trạng hoang mang sợ hãi, mồ hôi rịn ra từng giọt trên trán, tiếng thở hổn hển nặng nề, mắt liên tục tìm kiếm lối thoát, tai căng lên dõi theo từng vang động trong mê cung.<br>Không khí càng lúc càng trở nên bụi bặm và nóng nực. Heiji cảm thấy khó thở, cậu ho sặc sụa.

"Cái quái...!" Heiji nhìn xuống chân mình và nhận ra từng làn khói đen đang len lỏi trên mặt đất. "Lửa!" cậu hét. "Lũ điên đó đã châm lửa thiêu rụi nơi này!"  
>"Chết tiệt!" Kudou nói trong cơn ho liên tiếp. "Lửa đến từ hướng nào vậy? Mau tránh lối đó ra!"<br>"Họ đã phóng hoả cả chỗ này." Hakuba thở gấp, "Chúng ta phải quay lại căn phòng, đó là lối thoát duy nhất."

"...Hi vọng Ran và mọi người đã kịp thoát ra..." Shinichi thở khò khè một cách khó khăn. Cậu không thể tưởng tượng được nếu như Ran không kịp chạy thoát...nếu như lửa lan quá nhanh mà cô ấy lại đang mắc kẹt...nếu như...  
>Cậu lắc đầu, tự bảo mình gạt bỏ cái suy nghĩ ấy, và cảm thấy mồ hôi đầm đìa trên mặt. Tim đập mạnh như muốn vỡ tung.<p>

BANG!

Tiếng động lớn đột ngột và những tấm gương vỡ tung khiến cho các chàng trai giật nảy mình.  
>Họ nhìn bóng của mình trong gương vỡ tan thành trăm mảnh, Hakuba cảm thấy những mảnh kính vỡ bắn ra và sượt qua da mặt. Đau nhói. Ba người vội giơ tay lên che mặt như phản xạ tự nhiên để bảo vệ chính mình.<p>

Hakuba ngước nhìn lên, cố gắng trong vô vọng để tìm xem tiếng súng phát ra từ đâu. Trong lúc ấy, anh nhìn thấy Kudou và Heiji đang đứng ngay bên cạnh.  
>Máu bắt đầu rỉ ra trên mặt Shinichi và Heiji. Những mảnh gương vỡ sắc nhọn rơi xuống và nhanh chóng xuyên qua da thịt họ.<br>Chúng để lại những vết xước đỏ ướt máu trên mặt, và cả trên quần áo, toàn thân họ đầy những vệt máu tươi.

Trong khi đó, anh biết mình cũng đang bị y như vậy.  
>Mọi việc xảy ra quá nhanh, nhưng cảnh tượng này đã khắc sâu vào trong tâm trí của Hakuba.<br>Ánh sáng chớp nháy liên tục giữa những mảnh gương lấp lánh.  
>Giống như một cơn mưa thuỷ tinh.<p>

Tiếng súng lại vang lên, lần nữa, lần nữa. Những tấm gương xung quanh ba chàng trai cứ lần lượt vỡ tan, tiếng loảng xoảng liên tiếp khiến cho họ hết sức choáng váng và rối bời.  
>"Bà ta ở đằng sau!" Hakuba hét lớn. "CHẠY ĐI!"<p>

"Quay lại căn phòng ư?" Heiji hỏi trong tiếng thở hổn hển và bước chân gấp gáp, cậu đưa hai tay lên ôm đầu và cảm thấy đau buốt mỗi khi kính vỡ đâm xuyên qua tay cậu. Máu.  
>"Đúng vậy, đó là lối thoát duy nhất!" Hakuba lại hét, và họ chạy. Nhanh hết sức có thể, để giữ lấy tính mạng mình.<p> 


	23. Tớ biết rồi!

**Chương 23: "Tớ biết rồi!"**

Tôi đang chạy.  
>Tôi dám thề rằng mình chưa bao giờ chạy nhiều đến thế trong đời. Chân tôi đau nhức, tim đập nhanh đến mức tôi đã nghĩ rằng nó chuẩn bị nhảy ra khỏi miệng và cái chết sẽ đột ngột ập đến.<br>Toàn thân tôi đầy máu và mồ hôi. Cái mùi này khó chịu thật. Tôi chắc chắn rằng Kazuha không thích nhìn thấy tôi như thế này...nhưng đó chỉ là nếu như tôi thoát ra khỏi đây và còn sống.

Kudou đang chạy trước tôi, và Hakuba ở phía sau. Họ đang cố gắng giữ lấy mạng sống của mình. Chắc rằng họ cũng mệt mỏi y như tôi lúc này. Nhưng máu cứ tuôn xối xả trong huyết quản, và họ lại chạy.  
>Tôi chẳng hề biết rằng con người lại chứa đựng nhiều năng lượng như vậy khi họ tuyệt vọng.<br>Chúng tôi bị kẹt trong cái mê cung đầy gương kì quái này, cùng với một người phụ nữ điên cuồng đang rượt theo sau. Không cần nhắc lại rằng bà ta có súng và nã vài viên vào chúng tôi thì chẳng phải là vấn đề gì to tát lắm.

Tôi bắt đầu ngừi thấy mùi khói. Khét lẹt. Người đàn bà điên đó đã châm lửa đốt cả lâu đài.  
>Tôi cũng biết rằng mê cung nằm ở dưới lòng đất, nhưng sớm hay muộn, lửa cũng sẽ lan tới đây và nếu đến lúc đó mà chúng tôi còn ở trong này, tất cả sẽ kết thúc.<p>

Suy nghĩ đó thật sự khiến cho tôi hoảng loạn. Tôi chạy nhanh hơn nữa, vượt cả Shinichi. Thôi được, không chỉ là vượt qua, tôi đã đẩy cậu ta.  
>"Chú ý vào chứ!" cậu ta gầm lên.<br>"Im đi Kudou, cậu có biết mình đang đi đâu không?" Tôi gào lại, nhưng giọng khản đặc và cổ họng khô khốc. Mỗi lần cất tiếng tôi lại thấy đau buốt.  
>Hakuba tiến lại chỗ chúng tôi, ho sặc. "rẽ trái." Cậu ấy chỉ vào dãy hành lang dài. "Chúng ta sắp đến căn phòng rồi." Cậu cúi gập người xuống, cố gắng kiểm soát hơi thở của mình.<p>

"Sao cậu biết?" Kudou và tôi cùng hỏi, không muốn phải nghe lời ai lúc này.  
>"CỨ RẼ TRÁI ĐI, ĐỪNG HỎI NHIỀU!" Hakuba gầm lên. Đầu cậu ta như nổ tung ra.<br>Kudou và tôi quyết định tốt nhất là không nên tranh luận với Hakuba khi hắn đang tức giận, vậy là chúng tôi tiếp tục đi, ngay khi ba chúng tôi vừa định rẽ trái, tiếng súng lại nổ. Chúng tôi lập tức cúi xuống theo phản xạ, cứ như nhanh đến mức có thể tránh được viên đạn.  
>"Làm sao bà ta làm được vậy?" Tôi nói. "Ta không thể cắt đuôi bà ta sao?"<br>"Bà ấy biết vì cậu cứ liên tục kêu ca đấy!" Kudou gắt.  
>Tôi đã định cãi lại, nhưng rồi thôi vì có khi cậu ta nói đúng thật.<p>

Kudou và tôi vẫn còn giận nhau, mặc dù tôi cũng chẳng biết vì lí do gì nữa.  
>Kazuha và Ran đã được an toàn, hi vọng là thế. Vậy thì lẽ ra tôi không nên giận cậu ta nữa mới đúng. Tôi biết, cả hai chúng tôi đều đã cư xử rất tệ và không muốn xin lỗi. Nhưng tại sao tôi lại phải xin lỗi trước cơ chứ?<br>Cậu ta gọi tôi là một kẻ thất bại, một tên ngốc và thậm chí đấm vào mặt tôi. Thôi được, tôi đấm cậu ta trước, tôi biết chứ. Nhưng cậu ta cũng không nên mắng tôi là đồ thất bại trước mặt mọi người.

Sau khi Toyama và Ran thoát được, Kudou và tôi vẫn hầm hè nhau, vẫn lườm nhau bực bội và Hakuba cứ phải liên tục đứng ra hoà giải.  
>Có lẽ vì quan điểm của tôi và cậu ta. Không, là tính cách của chúng tôi. Chúng tôi là hai người rất khác nhau. Kudou dường như là người luôn tự tin và hãnh diện. Cậu ta lịch sự, chu đáo (thỉnh thoảng thôi), và tôi phải công nhận rằng cậu ta cực kì thông minh.<br>Cậu ấy cũng rất phong độ nữa. Đặc biệt là trước mặt Ran.

Còn tôi á? Tôi là những gì mình thích, nói những gì mình muốn và làm mọi việc theo cách của chính tôi. Nếu tôi không thích ai đó, tôi sẽ nói thẳng ra với họ.  
>Tuy nhiên, có một điều chắc chắn rằng, hai chúng tôi đều không muốn thừa nhận rằng mình đã sai. Nhất là khi chúng tôi cùng nghĩ rằng người kia cũng mắc lỗi y như mình.<p>

Tôi hiểu cậu ta quá mà. Chúng tôi đã cùng nhau trải qua bao nhiêu chuyện. Chúng tôi giúp đỡ nhau biết bao lần, thậm chí cứu mạng lẫn nhau...nhưng tôi nhất định sẽ không nói xin lỗi trước. Có lẽ là do lòng tự trọng của một đứa con trai.

Khoan đã...hình như tôi nhìn thấy thứ gì đó...  
>"Đây này!" Tôi hét toáng lên. Ánh sáng, không, ánh nắng chiếu sáng cả mặt đất. Hàng trăm nghìn mảnh gương vỡ.<br>Thế rồi nền nhà rung chuyển. Theo nghĩa đen.  
>Chúng tôi nghiêng ngả, vấp vào nhau, xung quanh chỉ có âm thanh ầm ầm dữ dội.<br>Cát, đá, và những chiếc gương cứ thế đổ xuống, khói và bụi tung mù mịt trước mắt chúng tôi. Một luồng khí nóng thổi qua. Khó thở quá.

"Chỗ này sắp sập rồi!" Kudou hét.  
>Cậu ấy nói đúng, cả mê cung đang dần sụp đổ. Tôi không biết tại sao và như thế nào, nhưng chắc chắn có liên quan tới việc chúng tôi đã nhập mật mã vào. Trong mê cung có cả một hệ thống cửa bí mật, bẫy và đủ thứ máy móc.<br>Chỗ này đã được thiết kế để tự huỷ, cùng với bất kì ai lấy được Pandora.

Không kịp nghĩ đến lần thứ hai, chúng tôi chạy vào phòng và tiến đến chỗ cầu thang xoắn ốc. Bề ngang của nó hẹp đến mức chúng tôi phải đi từng người một. Nỗ lực hết sức, cuối cùng chúng tôi cũng leo lên được từng bậc thang. Tôi nhìn lên.  
>Cầu thang khá dài, và các bậc của nó không vững chắc cho lắm, chúng lung lay mỗi khi một bức tượng đổ xuống trong mê cung.<br>"Trần nhà!" Hakuba thốt lên. Cậu ấy đi trước tôi và Kudou.  
>Tôi ngước nhìn cái trần nhà một cách khó khăn. Nó tối đen và đầy bụi bặm. Nhưng có thứ gì đó đang chuyển động, và tôi chợt nhận ra có một người đang nhìn tôi chằm chằm.<br>Đó là tôi.  
>Trần nhà cũng được thiết kế như một tấm gương khổng lồ!<p>

"Ông Norferk coi bộ bị ám ảnh bởi mấy cái gương chết tiệt này" Tôi lầm bầm.  
>Tôi cũng nhận thấy rằng trông mình thật kinh khủng - cả người đầy vết thương và cả vết bẩn. Máu dính lên một nửa khuôn mặt, cùng với bụi và mồ hôi. Quần áo bẩn thỉu, rách tứ tung. Những vết xước, xây sát chi chít khắp người.<br>*Ôi trời...chắc mình sẽ chẳng thể đi đâu trong vòng 2 tuần sau vụ này!* Tôi nghĩ thầm.  
>Cạnh đó, Kudou và Hakuba cũng y như vậy, mệt mỏi và đầy thương tích.<p>

Khi chúng tôi đã đi được nửa cầu thang, tôi chợt đưa ra câu hỏi mà chắc hẳn đang ở trong đầu tất cả mọi người.  
>"Alice thì sao?"<br>Hakuba dừng lại và quay nhìn tôi. "...nếu bà ta không thoát ra được, thì cảnh sát sẽ có thể lấy lại Pandora khi chuyện này kết thúc."  
>Chúng tôi im lặng.<br>Nếu bà ta chết, cảnh sát có thể đào xác bà ta lên và tìm viên Pandora. Nếu Alice thoát ra được thì Pandora sẽ mãi mãi biến mất.  
>Có vẻ không được hợp lí lắm. Nhưng chúng tôi còn làm được gì nữa?<br>Hakuba thực sự trông rất buồn bã, và dường như tất cả chúng tôi đều vậy. Chúng tôi thấy có lỗi. Lẽ ra không nên làm vậy, nhưng xét cho cùng, người phụ nữ này dã giết quá nhiều người. Gia đình của bà ta.  
>Nhưng...<br>Chúng tôi tiếp tục đi.

Ánh nắng chiếu thẳng vào mắt tôi. Tôi nheo mắt, cố gắng điều chỉnh để quen với ánh sáng.  
>Sau vài tiếng đồng hồ mò mẫm trong bóng tối, tôi cảm thấy ánh sáng chói loá đến mức không thể mở hẳn mắt được.<br>Chúng tôi đã đến đỉnh cầu thang, Hakuba dùng hết sức đập vỡ một khoảng kính và chui qua chiếc lỗ lớn đó, lối thoát duy nhất. Cậu vịn lấy mép của phần kính hai bên, càu nhàu điều gì đó và nhấc người lên.  
>Tôi lại gần và đẩy chân Hakuba.<br>Cậu ấy đã thoát được.  
>Vài giây sau, cái đầu của cậu ta thò xuống và đưa một tay ra. Tôi nắm lấy tay Hakuba và dùng hết sức lực còn lại nhấc người lên.<br>Hakuba kéo thật mạnh, và khi cảm thấy chân mình vùng vẫy trong không khí, tôi biết mình đã ra khỏi căn phòng.  
>Kudou không hề giúp tôi.<p>

Thực sự lúc này tôi chỉ muốn nằm xuống và đánh một giấc thật dài, toàn thân tôi đã mỏi rã rời đến mức không thể làm được gì nữa.

Tôi đang ở trên nóc toà nhà.  
>Và ở bên ngoài.<br>Mái nhà rất RỘNG, với vài cái ống khói lớn ở giữa. Khói đen đang bốc lên từ đó.  
>Lối ra chỉ cách ống khói vài mét, nhưng không đơn giản như vậy, đó là một khoảng không lớn.<br>Bao quanh lâu đài là những bức tường được xây khá thấp, chỉ khoảng hơn một mét và bất cứ ai cũng có thể nhảy qua dễ dàng.

Tôi nhìn thấy mặt biển tối đen, mặt trời màu da cam và bầu trời xanh tím nhạt. Cả những ngọn đồi xa xa và khu rừng xanh thẫm bao quanh lâu đài.

Tôi cũng nhận thấy rằng đám cháy đã dần bao trùm hết cả khách sạn.  
>Lửa lan rất nhanh. Từng đám khói đen phủ lên bầu trời.<br>Tôi ho sặc sụa và chửi rủa. Chậm vài phút thôi, chúng tôi sẽ bị cái lưỡi lửa đỏ rực đó nuốt chửng.  
>Bước chầm chậm đến bên mép mái nhà, tôi nhìn xuống.<br>Khói bốc lên từ những chiếc cửa sổ phía dưới và phả vào mặt tôi, khiến mắt tôi cay xè. Tôi vội đưa tay lên che mặt và cố quan sát qua khe hở giữa các ngón tay.  
>Phía dưới là bãi cỏ xanh ẩm ướt, nhưng cách khá xa.<br>Thảm cỏ dày và êm ái, nhưng tôi chắc rằng nó sẽ không thể cứu được chúng tôi khi nhảy xuống từ nóc toà nhà.  
>Tôi nhảy lùi lại và quay ra nhìn hai người bạn với đôi mắt đỏ hoe đẫm nước.<p>

Hakuba đang giúp Kudou leo lên, cậu cố kéo mạnh, và cuối cùng, Kudou đã thoát ra.  
>Tôi cũng không giúp cậu ta.<br>Hai người họ thở hổn hển, ngồi bệt xuống và trông như kiệt sức.  
>"Cám ơn đã giúp đỡ, Heiji!" Shinichi nói chua chát, nhìn tôi chằm chằm.<br>"Không có gì." Tôi đáp. Rồi tôi nhìn họ. "Vậy, gìờ chúng ta chỉ cần nhảy xuống thôi."

"Nhảy á?" Kudou trợn tròn mắt. "Chúng ta cố tìm cách thoát ra khỏi mê cũng vì muốn tiếp tục sống. Giờ thì cậu muốn chúng ta tự tử tập thể à?"  
>"Thế thì còn biết làm gì nữa!" Tôi cãi.<br>"Gì cũng được trừ việc đó!"  
>"Cậu là đồ..."<p>

"Khoan đã! Hai cậu im đi được không?...Tớ nhớ là..." Hakuba lẩm bẩm, cậu đứng dậy, nhìn xung quanh. Có vẻ như đang cố gắng nhớ xem chúng tôi đang ở đâu với một vẻ mặt khổ sở.  
>Kudou và tôi chỉ nhìn cậu chằm chằm.<br>Sau đó Hakuba bước về phía tây toà lâu đài. Cậu cúi xuống để nhìn, ho từng đợt vì khói, và vài giây sau, cậu ta reo lên.  
>"TỚ BIẾT RỒI!"<br>Hakuba lập tức quay lại và vẫy tay với chúng tôi, chỉ xuống thứ gì đó. "Nhìn kìa!"  
>Kudou và tôi tiến lại gần để nhìn.<br>Có một cái hồ ở phía dưới, khá lớn và dường như rất sâu.  
>Nước ngập đầy sau trận bão tối qua.<br>"Tớ chú ý đến cái hồ này khi đang xem xét cả toà nhà. Lúc đó tớ đã thắc mắc tại sao cái hồ lại được đặt sát sạt lâu đài. Giờ thì hiểu rồi! Nó được thiết kế đặt ngay cạnh toà lâu đài như một lối thoát để nhảy xuống trước khi cả toà nhà sụp đổ!"  
>Kudou và tôi tròn mắt nhìn Hakuba.<br>"Ý cậu là chúng ta phải nhảy từ độ cao 30 mét này xuống nước?"  
>"Đúng vậy."<br>"Cậu điên à Hakuba? Tớ không phải vận động viên Olympic đâu!"  
>"Vậy thì còn cách nào khác để thoát ra khỏi đây không?" cậu ta hỏi lại. Không thể phủ nhận rằng điều đó đúng.<p>

Ba chúng tôi đứng đó và ngẫm nghĩ. Tôi cảm thấy từng đợt gió nóng lạnh lẫn lộn thốc vào mặt. Ngọn lửa sẽ lan tới đỉnh lâu đài trong vài phút nữa thôi.  
>Tôi ngước lên bầu trời, xuyên qua khe hở của những làn khói đen dày đặc, tôi nhìn thấy mặt trời. Nó lên đến lưng chừng trời, chúng tôi đã ở đây bao lâu rồi? Rõ ràng không thể chỉ mới vài phút.<br>Tôi thấy chóng mặt và mệt mỏi. Thực sự mệt mỏi...  
>Tôi nghĩ đến Kazuha.<br>Giờ này cô ấy đang làm gì? Cô ấy đã thoát ra khỏi toà lâu đài chưa? Lỡ như cô ấy vẫn còn ở trong, lỡ như cô không kịp thoát ra thì sao?  
>Tôi còn có thể gặp lại cô ấy lần nữa không?<br>Có thứ gì đó nghẹn ngào trong cổ họng tôi, và khoé mắt tôi lại đẫm nước. Tại khói chăng?...Tôi không biết...

Tôi phải nhảy, tôi muốn gặp lại Kazuha.  
>Tôi sẽ không bỏ mạng tại nơi này.<p>

Tôi quay sang và nhìn Kudou với Hakuba. Mắt họ cũng nhoè lệ. Lại là do khói ư?

"ĐƯA NÓ CHO TA!"

Tiếng thét bất thình lình vang lên sau chúng tôi.  
>Không cần quay lại tôi cũng biết đó là Alice.<br>*Bà ta vẫn còn sống sao?* Tôi ngạc nhiên tự nhủ với chính mình.

Bà ta chĩa súng vào chúng tôi, tay run run. Trông mệt mỏi và bẩn thỉu, nhưng không có nhiều vết thương như chúng tôi.  
>Ba chúng tôi đã sát đến mép của mái nhà. Còn bà ta đứng cạnh lối thoát, cách chúng tôi khoảng 8, 9 mét. Giá như tôi có thể...<br>"Đừng nghĩ đến chuyện đó! Tránh xa cái rìa mau, bằng không tao sẽ giết hết chúng mày!" bà ta ra lệnh.  
>Hakuba và tôi miễn cưỡng lùi lại. Không thể nhảy khỏi toà nhà được nữa.<br>Shinichi không chuyển động.

Rồi Alice nhìn trừng trừng Shinichi. Sự giận dữ và căm thù như phun trào trong đáy mắt bà ta.  
>"Ngươi! Đưa nó cho ta, mau lên!" bà ta gầm lên.<br>Shinichi cắn môi. Tôi có thể đoán cậu ta không nghĩ ra được cách nào nữa. Nhưng Shinichi là một kẻ ngoan cố và lì lợm, cậu ta sẽ không đầu hàng đâu.

Sau vài giây yên lặng, Shinichi bắt đầu cất tiếng bằng giọng khô khốc.  
>"Tôi không còn giữ viên kim cương nữa." Cậu ta bình tĩnh nói. "Nó mất rồi."<br>Alice nhìn Shinichi nghi hoặc. Hakuba và tôi cũng thế. Thế rồi Alice phì cười.  
>"Ngươi nghĩ ta sẽ tin điều đó ư?"<p>

Shinichi đặt tay vào túi áo, và tôi nhận ra nó trống rỗng. Rõ ràng tôi thấy cậu ta cho viên đá màu xanh vào túi áo khi ở trpng mê cung! Cậu ta làm mất nó thật! Đồ ngốc!  
>Hakuba và tôi há hốc miệng kinh ngạc. Alice nhìn thấy phản xạ của chúng tôi, và bà ta hiểu rằng đó không phải là diễn kịch.<br>"AAAAHH!" Alice gào lên tuyệt vọng, thở hồng hộc, mặt tái nhợt. Bà ta ôm lấy đầu như thể nó sắp sửa nổ tung.  
>Chúng tôi vẫn ở yên đó, quan sát bà ta, không chuyển động. Đợi xem bà ta định làm gì. Với chúng tôi.<br>Thêm vài giây yên lặng nữa, Alice chầm chậm ngẩng đầu lên, mắt nhìn chúng tôi đầy căm thù.

Nụ cười lạnh lùng loé lên từ khoé miệng bà ta.  
>"Ta sẽ GIẾT ngươi, nhưng ta sẽ không để ngươi chết một cách dễ dàng chỉ với một viên đạn đâu, Kudou." bà ta nhếch mép.<br>"Ngươi sẽ phải chịu đau đớn trước khi chết...Quay trở lại mê cung ngay!"

"Cái gì?" Tôi hét to.  
>"QUAY LẠI ĐÓ MAU!" Alice rống lên. "Nếu không ta sẽ giết các bạn ngươi!"<br>"Đằng nào bà cũng giết hết chúng tôi thôi!" tôi nói, và nhìn Kudou. "Đừng nghe theo bà ta!"  
>Mặt Shinichi tái xanh, nhưng cậu ấy không cử động. *Thà để bà ta bắn mình còn hơn quay trở lại cái mê cung đó.*<br>Tôi chắc rằng cậu ta đang nghĩ như vậy.  
>"Đừng làm thế, Kudou." Hakuba nói.<p>

Không một ai chuyển động, chúng tôi cứ đứng yên đó và chờ đợi. Tôi quan sát ngọn lửa đang dần bao trùm lên xung quanh, rất nhanh.  
>Nóng quá. Tôi chỉ còn nghe thấy tiếng gió gào thét và âm thanh của lửa đang thiêu rụi mọi thứ.<br>Đó là khoảnh khắc yên lặng dai dẳng và khó khăn nhất cuộc đời tôi cho đến lúc này.  
>Tôi nín thở.<p>

Alice bật cười. "Không đi ư? Vậy thì ngươi hãy xem đây!"  
>Bà ta chĩa súng hướng về Hakuba, và bóp cò.<p>

Tôi kinh hoàng nhìn Hakuba gục xuống đất.


	24. Buông tớ ra

**Chương 24: "Buông tớ ra"**

Tôi bàng hoàng.

Hakuba khuỵu gối trên mặt đất, nắm chặt lấy tay trái, máu trào ra ướt đẫm bàn tay phải của cậu ấy.  
>Tôi nhận thấy Alice không muốn giết Hakuba. Đó chỉ là một lời cảnh cáo.<br>"Không muốn bạn mình phải chịu thêm vài viên đạn nữa chứ? Biết điều thì quay trở lại mê cung đi!" Alice nói.  
>"Chết tiệt!" Hakuba nguyền rủa. "Điên rồ! %£$^*&amp;!"<p>

"...Tớ không thể để bà ta làm vậy với hai cậu được." Tôi nói khẽ.  
>"Chỉ là vài viên kẹo đồng nhỏ xíu thôi mà!" Heiji nói. "Đằng nào bà ấy cũng giết hết chúng ta, Kudo, cậu không có lí do gì phải nhượng bộ cả." Nhưng tôi thấy được ánh nhìn trên khuôn mặt Hakuba. Chắc hẳn cậu ấy rất đau đớn.<br>"Đừng xuống đó, Kudo." Hakuba nghiến răng.

Tôi chỉ cười. "Xin lỗi, nhưng lần này tớ không thể nghe theo hai cậu được."  
>Tôi đã quyết định.<br>Tôi bước lên vài bước và tiến dần về phía lối ra của mê cung. Đến chỗ Alice.  
>Suốt lúc đó, Alice vẫn chĩa súng vào Hakuba, nhìn tôi chằm chằm với một nụ cười đắc thắng trên gương mặt.<p>

Tôi nhìn thẳng vào mắt bà ta. Đôi mắt lạnh lùng, vô cảm và tàn nhẫn. Tôi không sợ bà ta, không sợ cả khẩu súng đen ngòm có thể nổ bất cứ lúc nào. Nhưng tôi sợ bạn bè tôi phải chịu điều đó thay cho tôi.  
>Cuối cùng tôi quyết định đầu hàng, coi như lần này bà ta đã thắng.<br>Gần đến lối ra hơn, tôi nuốt nước bọt và cảm thấy áp lực cùng sự sợ hãi đè nặng lên mình.  
>Tôi đột ngột dừng lại, nhìn xuống lối thoát, không tin vào mắt mình.<br>"Cầu thang đã gãy!" Tôi thì thào.  
>Chiếc cầu thang xoắn ốc lúc nãy giờ chỉ còn một nửa, với phần trên gắn với trần nhà. Nó đung đưa, rung lắc dữ dội. Từ cầu thang đến sàn nhà cách nhau khoảng vài mét.<br>Biển lửa đỏ rực đã tràn ngập căn phòng và đang lan toả rất nhanh.  
>Tôi nhìn bức tượng phu nhân Norferk nằm trên sàn, lửa vây lấy bà. Đôi mắt mở to nhìn tôi trừng trừng.<br>Trần nhà bằng gương đang vỡ dần, những mảnh kính vương vãi văng khắp nơi, rơi trên bậc cầu thang hoặc chìm vào lửa với tiếng loảng xoảng vô hồn.

"Khỉ thật" là từ đầu tiên xuất hiện trong đầu tôi khi nhìn xuống.  
>"Ngươi còn đợi gì nữa? NHẢY ĐI!" Alice hét lớn, chĩa súng vào Hakuba hăm doạ.<br>Tôi hít một hơi thật sâu. Nhìn Heiji và Hakuba lần cuối. Ánh mắt của họ lúc đó, tôi sẽ không bao giờ quên. Thời gian giờ cũng chẳng còn nhiều để mà nhớ nữa.  
>Tôi nhấc chân phải lên. Chết tiệt! Nó nặng quá. Tâm trí và cơ thể tôi đang gào thét, rằng tôi KHÔNG được làm thế, nhưng trái tim tôi lại vượt lên trên tất cả. Tôi phải làm vậy. Vì bạn bè của tôi.<br>Tôi nghĩ đến Ran.  
>"Tạm biệt, Ran." Tôi thì thầm, họng nghẹn lại.<br>Biển lửa trước mắt đang chờ tôi.

Bỗng tôi nghe thấy một tiếng hét.  
>"AHHHH!"<p>

Tôi quay lại và nhìn thấy một bóng người chạy đến xô vào Alice.  
>Đó là John!<br>Ông nhảy ra khỏi chỗ núp sau ống khói và lao về phía Alice. Ông ta trốn ở đó bao lâu rồi vậy? Lẽ ra John phải thoát ra trước chúng tôi rồi chứ!

Alice rõ ràng quá sốc đến mức không kịp phản ứng, nhưng John cũng rất nhanh, ông lao đến chỗ Alice và nắm lấy tay bà ta.  
>"Đưa súng đây Alice! Tôi sẽ không để cô giết thêm người nào nữa!" ông gào lên.<br>"Buông tôi ra! Bằng không anh sẽ chết!" Alice hét lại.  
>Họ giành giật kịch liệt, Alice vùng vẫy, tay quơ liên tục trong không khí, súng chĩa khắp nơi. John cố giữ lấy tay bà ta để đánh rơi khẩu súng.<br>Heiji và Hakuba đang chạy đến.

Tôi nhảy về phía trước, cố ngăn người đàn bà điên cuồng này.  
>Tôi với tới tay bà ta rồi nhận ra khẩu súng đang hướng về mình. Alice đẩy John sang một bên, mắt bà ta bắt gặp tôi.<br>Bà ta gào lên, ngón tay siết cò súng.  
>ĐOÀÀÀÀNNNGGGG!<p>

Viên đạn xé gió sượt qua vai phải của tôi, đau nhói.  
>Tôi đưa tay ôm lấy vai, mất thăng bằng và loạng choạng lùi lại. Ngay lúc ấy dưới chân tôi chẳng còn gì ngoài không khí.<p>

Tôi ngã và rơi xuống mê cung, trên chiếc cầu thang.  
>Nó rung lên dữ dội, khiến tôi không kịp đứng dậy.<br>Trong vài giây, tôi chỉ còn cảm nhận được cơ thể mình đang lăn xuống theo những bậc cầu thang. Không thể dừng lại.

*******************************

Cùng lúc đó, Hakuba và Heiji bàng hoàng nhìn Shinichi rơi xuống cái mê cung đầy khói lửa.  
>Alice và John vẫn đang giành giật nhau, Alice phát ra một tràng cười thoả mãn khi thấy Shinichi biến mất vào trong lối thoát của mê cung.<br>"Chết đi!" bà ta thét.  
>John đã nắm được khẩu súng, nhưng không thể làm cho Alice buông tay ra.<br>Khẩu súng ở giữa hai người, 4 bàn tay liên tục tranh đấu nhằm đoạt lấy nó. Alice cào mạnh, máu bắt đầu rỉ ra trên tay của John.

"BUÔNG RA ĐI ALICE!" John gào. Alice không hề dừng lại.

ĐOÀÀÀÀÀÀNGGGG!

Tiếng động đột ngột làm Hakuba giật mình. Anh dừng lại và quan sát.  
>Cả John và Alice đều mở to mắt.<br>Alice nhìn trân trân vào mắt John, kinh ngạc và sửng sốt.  
>John há hốc miệng, nhưng không thốt được tiếng nào.<p>

Ông nhìn Alice, vợ mình, dần dần gục xuống trong tay.  
>Đôi mắt bà ta trở nên vô hồn, cơ thể cứng đờ.<br>John nhìn xuống tay mình. Máu.

Trong lúc hỗn loạn giằng co, John đã vô tình kéo cò và nổ súng. Viên đạn nhằm thẳng vào tim Alice.  
>"Alice...?" John thì thào, giọng khản đặc.<br>Nhưng Alice không đáp lại.

John ôm bà trong tay, mặt tái nhợt, môi run run. Nước mắt bắt đầu trào ra từ khoé mi.  
>Vẻ điên dại trên khuôn mặt Alice đã biến mất, đôi nắt đờ đẫn nhìn lên bầu trời. Giờ thì bà ta chỉ còn là một cơ thể không còn sự sống.<br>Hakuba quan sát trong im lặng.  
>*Việc gì đến rồi cuối cùng cũng phải đến.* Hakuba nghĩ.<p>

Cuối cũng, Alice có thể dừng việc giết chóc của bà ta lại. Đó là kết cục của một người đàn bà đã rơi vào con đường tội lỗi điên cuồng chỉ vì ghen tuông và hận thù.  
>Bà ta không thể tha thứ cho chồng mình, hay phu nhân Norferk. Bởi vậy, bà ta huỷ hoại cuộc sống của những người khác. Và của chính mình.<p>

*Thật ra bà ta đâu có quan tâm đến Pandora.* Hakuba nghĩ thầm. *Alice không biết mình muốn gì, tất cả những gì bà ta có thể làm để giải toả sự giận dữ của mình là giết chóc. Nếu như Alice có thể chấp nhận quá khứ và vị tha đối với lỗi lầm của người khác, tất cả những chuyện này đã không xảy ra.*

"Tôi đã làm gì thế này?" John bật khóc.  
>Ông chầm chậm đặt thi thể của Alice xuống đất, và ôm mặt bằng đôi bàn tay dính đầy máu.<br>Đột nhiên, John đứng bật dậy và quay lại, nhìn xung quanh. Hakuba nhận ra cái nhìn trong đôi mắt của ông.  
>Hét lên tuyệt vọng, John chạy đến chỗ mép của mái nhà.<p>

"JOHN!" Hakuba gào to, đuổi theo John và giữ ông lại. Họ đã đến sát rìa mái, John liên tục chống cự và tìm cách nhảy xuống.  
>"Chú không được tự sát! Đó chỉ là sự cố thôi!" Hakuba nói lớn, cố ngăn John.<br>"Buông ra! Tôi xứng đáng bị như thế!"  
>"Đừng có điên nữa chú John! Bình tĩnh lại đi!"<br>"Để ta chết Hakuba! Ta đã giết vợ mình rồi!"  
>"CHÚ CÓ CÒN NGHĨ ĐẾN ROSEY KHÔNG?" Hakuba hét.<p>

Lửa càng lúc càng nhanh và dữ dội hơn. Trong khi hai người họ giằng co, bên cạnh đó, có một người muốn kết thúc cuộc sống của mình, và một người thì muốn giữ lấy mạng sống đó.  
>Một tình bạn đẹp đứng giữa ranh giới mong manh của sự sống và cái chết...<p>

**********************************

Tôi cảm thấy những mảnh kính vỡ đâm vào da thịt mình trong khi lăn xuống, đau nhói và rỉ máu.  
>Lúc đó tôi đã biết rằng, mình sẽ nhanh chóng lăn xuống chân cầu thang và rơi vào biển lửa rừng rực ở dưới. Đó sẽ là kết thúc của cuộc đời tôi. Tay tôi chới với, cố bám lấy cái gì đó để giữ cơ thể mình lại.<br>Nhưng trong lòng bàn tay tôi chỉ có không khí.  
>Cảm giác duy nhất lúc này trong tôi là choáng váng và rối bời, sự sống của tôi còn kéo dài được bao nhiêu giây nữa? Khi nào thì tôi sẽ ngừng rơi? Cái cầu thang này dài đến chừng nào? Quá nhiều câu hỏi cứ vùn vụt qua đầu tôi. Không, tôi không thể nghĩ được nữa...mệt mỏi quá...không thể...<p>

Đột nhiên, mọi thứ ngừng lại.  
>Không còn gì đỡ tôi cả, người tôi lơ lửng trong không khí.<br>Nó đến rồi.  
>Tôi mở to mắt, tay cố hết sức với lên, nhưng chẳng được gì. Miệng há hốc nhưng cổ họng lại nghẹn đắng không thốt lên được tiếng nào.<p>

Tôi đang rơi xuống.

Chỉ trong phút chốc.

Có thứ gì đó giữ cổ tay tôi lại. Trọng lực vẫn đẩy tôi xuống, sự dừng lại đột ngột khiến cổ tay tôi đau nhói.  
>"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tôi hét to. Đó là một trong những khoảnh khắc đáng sợ nhất cuộc đời tôi!<br>Nhìn xuống dưới, ngọn lửa vẫn đang cháy rừng rực. Mình không rơi xuống sao?...Mình không rơi xuống...

Tôi nhìn lên, đầu óc quay cuồng, mắt mờ đục, không thể nhìn rõ được.  
>Đó là một gương mặt quen thuộc. Đôi mắt xanh mở to đầy tập trung. Mồ hôi rịn ra trên khuôn mặt dính máu của người đó.<p>

"HEIJI!" Tôi sửng sốt.

Cậu ấy đang dựa vào mép cầu thang, tay trái nắm lấy lan can, và tay phải giữ chặt cổ tay tôi.  
>Heiji dường như quá mệt đến mức không thể đứng lên được. Cậu ấy nhấc đầu gối lên chống xuống cầu thang một cách nặng nề.<br>Chắc hẳn là đau lắm, khuôn mặt của Heiji đã nói lên điều đó.

Những mảnh kính vỡ trên bậc cầu thang đâm vào đầu gối cậu ấy.  
>Sức nặng của cả người cậu ấy và người tôi tưởng như muốn nhấn chìm chúng, tôi nghe thấy tiếng thuỷ tinh vỡ răng rắc bên dưới Heiji, hai cái đầu gối trầy xước và đẫm máu, càng lúc càng đâm sâu vào những mảnh kính.<br>"AHHHH!" cuối cùng, nỗi đau đớn quá giới hạn khiến Heiji phải kêu lên.  
>Tôi chỉ có thể nhìn trong kinh ngạc.<br>Cậu ấy đã không buông tôi ra. Không buông...

"Chết tiệt, Shinichi!" Heiji nghiến răng.  
>"Giờ tớ đang rất GHÉT cậu, nhưng tớ không thể để cậu chết được!"<br>"Buông ra đi!" tôi hét. "Cậu có thể sẽ bị rơi xuống, ngọn lửa sẽ giết cả hai ta...hãy thả tớ ra rồi nhảy xuống khỏi toà nhà đi!"

"Im đi, tớ không thể để cậu chết, Ran sẽ giết tớ mất!" Heiji gắt. Nhưng bàn tay cậu ấy đang dần lỏng ra.  
>Heiji vội bám chặt hơn vào cổ tay tôi, sẵn sàng xé rách da tôi để níu giữ mạng sống này.<br>Luồng khí nóng bốc lên hừng hực, rất mạnh làm tôi không thở được. Tôi nghe thấy tiếng lửa cháy ùng ục và tiếng tường đổ ầm ầm bên dưới, cả xung quanh nữa.  
>Heiji không còn đủ sức để kéo tôi lên nữa, tôi biết, và cậu ấy cũng vậy.<p>

"Thả ra đi" tôi nói.  
>"KHÔNG!"<br>"Cậu KHÔNG THỂ chết chung với tớ được!"  
>"Cậu có quyền quyết định sao?"<p>

Tên ngốc này! Thật không thể tin được cậu ta đang làm cái gì. Không thể để cậu ta chết ở đây...nhất định KHÔNG ĐƯỢC...Tôi phải bắt Heiji buông tay, nếu không ngọn lửa sẽ thiêu rụi cả hai chúng tôi.  
>Máu nhỏ xuống từ đầu gối cậu ấy, Heiji vẫn giữ chặt cổ tay tôi. Chân tôi lơ lửng trong không khí.<br>Tôi nhìn xuống, mình chỉ còn cách mặt đất khoảng 5 mét nữa. Nếu rơi xuống có lẽ không sao, nhưng một khi đã xuống đó, tôi sẽ không thể lên được nữa.

"Hattori...nghe tớ nói đây." tôi từ tốn cất lời, nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu ấy.  
>"Tớ xin lỗi...lẽ ra tớ phải nói sớm hơn...nhưng cậu không thể chết ở đây được, còn Kazuha nữa, cô ấy cần cậu. Cậu không thể để cô ấy lại một mình được. Cậu không thể chết với tớ...không, ít ra là không phải với tớ!"<br>Nhìn đôi mắt Heiji tôi có thể cảm giác được những lời tôi vừa nói như một cái búa tạ đập vào đầu cậu ấy.

"Cậu cần phải sống, Hattori. Hãy nói lại với Ran tớ luôn nghĩ đến cô ấy, làm hộ tớ nhé, Hattori."  
>"Kudou..." Heiji thì thào, tôi sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu như cậu ấy sắp khóc, bởi vì mắt tôi cũng đã nhoà lệ. (vâng, còn dịch giả thì đã nấc lên rồi đây )<br>Heiji nới lỏng tay.  
>Cậu ấy cắn môi mạnh đến mức tôi nhìn thấy một dòng máu nhỏ rỉ xuống từ khoé môi.<br>Sự đau đớn về thể xác đã vượt quá giới hạn chịu đựng của cậu ấy.

"BUÔNG TỚ RAAAAAAAAA!" tôi gào lên.  
>Heiji do dự và gần như buông xuôi.<p>

*Được rồi* tôi nghĩ. *Cậu ấy sẽ thả tay thôi!*  
>Chúng tôi nhìn nhau không rời, tôi nín thở, chờ đợi.<br>Tôi nhìn thấy sự đau khổ trong đôi mắt cậu ấy.  
>Cơ thể tôi đang trượt dần xuống, mồ hôi và máu khiến cho Heiji không thể giữ tôi lâu hơn được nữa.<br>*Một vài giây nữa thôi...một vài giây...*

Mắt tôi rời khỏi khuôn mặt của Heiji và hướng ra sau cậu ấy.  
>Một cái đầu khác xuất hiện đằng sau Heiji.<br>Hai bàn tay ôm chặt lấy người Heiji và kéo cậu ấy. Cánh tay trái của người đó bị thương.  
>Heiji quay lại nhìn xem đó là ai.<br>"HAKUBA!"

"Tớ mặc kệ John rồi, ông ấy muốn làm gì thì làm." Hakuba nói. "Muốn chết hả? Cứ tự nhiên! Hai cậu mới là bạn tớ cơ mà." Cậu ta toe toét.  
>Heiji buông tay ra khỏi lan can, và dùng cả hai tay nắm lấy tay tôi. Lần này đã chặt hơn, và tôi không trượt xuống nữa.<br>"Được rồi, đếm đến 3 nhé" Hakuba nói. "Một, hai, ba, KÉO!"

Dần dần, Hakuba và Heiji bắt đầu kéo tôi lên.  
>"Alice sao rồi?" Tôi hỏi.<br>"John giết bà ta rồi."  
>"Oh."<br>Lúc đó, hi vọng bắt đầu nhen nhóm trong tôi. Có lẽ chúng tôi sẽ thoát được, ra khỏi đây, cùng nhau.

Nhưng tôi đã nhầm.

Tôi dùng tay trái giữ lấy mép cầu thang để tự đẩy mình lên.  
>Đột nhiên, cả toà nhà rung chuyển dữ dội, những bức tường đổ sụp xuống, bụi, lửa, khí nóng, khói đen bốc lên và bao vây chúng tôi. Khung cảnh lúc đó trông như địa ngục vậy.<br>Cái cầu thang đung đưa mạnh, tôi bị quăng từ bên này sang bên khác, đó là lúc Heiji bị trượt tay và ngã xuống cầu thang.

"AHHHH!"  
>Hakuba vẫn ôm chặt người Heiji, cậu ấy mất thăng bằng và phải dùng tay phải để nắm lấy lan can.<br>Tay trái vẫn trên người Heiji, Hakuba nghiêng người sát xuống mặt cầu thang, gần như cúi gập xuống. Nhưng như vậy cũng không thể giữ được lâu.  
>Giờ Heiji và tôi đều đang treo trong không khí. Một mình Hakuba không thể giữ được cả hai chúng tôi.<br>Mọi chuyện xảy ra quá nhanh, quá đột ngột.  
>Bản năng nói cho tôi biết tôi cần phải làm gì.<p>

Tôi nắm lấy cổ tay Heiji bằng cánh tay còn lại, và kéo cổ tay mình ra khỏi tay cậu ấy.

Và rơi xuống.

"KUDOU!" Heiji gào lên. Cậu ấy với tay xuống, nhưng quá muộn.  
>Tôi nhìn thấy gương mặt thất thần của cậu ấy, đôi mắt mở to của Hakuba. Tôi nhìn thấy nét bàng hoàng của họ và từng ngọn lửa đỏ rực đang dần bao vây lấy tôi.<br>Tôi ngã mạnh xuống sàn nhà, đầu đập xuống đất.

Thế rồi trước mắt tôi chỉ còn là một màu đen kịt...

"KUDOU!" Heiji gào to. "KHÔÔÔÔÔÔNG!"  
>"SHINICHI!" Hakuba hét lớn. Hai người đứng trên cầu thang, nhìn xuống dưới.<br>Kudo đang nằm trên sàn nhà, mặt ngửa lên, mắt nhắm lại. Máu bắt đầu chảy ra từ vết thương trên trán.  
>Lửa dần bao vây cậu.<br>Heiji tưởng như không thở được, Hakuba cảm thấy .  
>Họ vẫn nhìn. Một cảm giác bàng hoàng và sợ hãi khó tả xâm chiếm đầu óc, khiến toàn thân họ tê liệt.<p>

Hai bàn tay bỗng túm lấy áo của họ từ phía sau và giật mạnh.  
>"Thoát ra khỏi đây mau, hai người!" John hét.<br>Nhưng Heiji và Hakuba cứ đứng yên đó, nhìn xuống Shinichi. Đôi mắt của họ đờ đẫn và trống rỗng.  
>"ĐI MAU!" John gào to. "Ta đã mạo hiểm tính mạng vì hai đứa, chúng ta phải thoát ra NGAY! Lửa sắp lan đến đây rồi!"<br>Nhưng Hakuba và Heiji dường như chẳng nghe thấy gì, hoàn toàn không để ý đến tiếng hét của John.

Heiji không thể rời mắt khỏi người Shinichi, cậu chẳng nghĩ được gì nữa. Không thể tin được chuyện vừa xảy ra. Hoàn toàn trống rỗng.  
>Lửa lan rất nhanh và khói đen bao quanh họ càng lúc càng nhiều hơn, John ho sặc sụa và bắt đầu nguyền rủa.<br>"TỐT THÔI! HAI ĐỨA CỨ ĐỨNG ĐÓ ĐI!" ông hét lên.

*Tớ cần cậu phải sống, Hattori.*  
>Một giọng nói vang lên trong đầu Heiji.<br>*Kazuha cần cậu*

Heiji nuốt nước bọt. Cậu không nhận ra mắt mình đã nhoà lệ.  
>Cố hết sức, Heiji quay đi khỏi Kudou, và nhìn sang Hakuba. Anh vẫn đang nhìn xuống.<br>"Ta phải đi thôi." Heiji nói.  
>Hakuba nhìn cậu. Anh mở miệng, nhưng không thốt lên được tiếng nào.<br>"MAUUUUUUUUUU!" Heiji gào lên.

Hakuba gật đầu, cắn chặt môi.  
>"Không thể để Kudou hi sinh vô ích được." Heiji nói.<p>

Họ bò lên những bậc cầu thang trong tiếng ho sặc sụa và thở khò khè.  
>Chỉ vào lúc đó Hakuba và Heiji mới nhận ra những giọt nước mắt đang lăn trên mặt mình.<br>*Có lẽ là do khói* hai chàng trai nghĩ thầm. Nhưng họ biết, không phải tại khói.

John trèo lên mái nhà, kéo Hakuba và Heiji cùng ra ngoài.  
>Lửa bao quanh họ mỗi lúc một cháy to hơn, hơi nóng và khói đen càng nhiều.<br>Hakuba đứng dậy và nhìn xung quanh, cố tìm vị trí của cái hồ.  
>"Bên đó!" Hakuba hét. Anh chạy về bên trái, Heiji và John theo sau.<p>

Họ đột ngột dừng lại ngay sát mép mái nhà và nhìn xuống.  
>Từ đây xuống hò là một khoảng cách LỚN.<br>Họ nhìn lẫn nhau.

"Tôi không thể nhảy xuống!" John rên rỉ. "Cao quá!"  
>Hakuba và Heiji liếc nhìn nhau thật nhanh.<p>

"Đếm đến ba," Hakuba nói. "Một, hai, BA!"

Rồi hai người họ bất thình lình đẩy John từ phía sau.  
>"AHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~!"<br>Bị xô đột ngột, John không còn biết làm gì khác ngoài gào to hết cỡ và chân tay khua loạn xạ, như cố bay thêm một vài giây nữa rồi rơi ùm xuống hồ như một tảng đá lớn.

Tiếng hét của ông bị nhấn chìm trong bọt nước...  
>ÙMMMMMMMM!<p>

Heiji và Hakuba nhìn xuống, cố tìm một dáng người trồi lên khỏi mặt nước.  
>Bong bóng sủi lên mặt hồ, Heiji và Hakuba nóng lòng chờ đợi.<br>Một giây...hai giây...ba giây...bốn giây...

"AHHH~~~~~*khụ**khụ*" Cuối cùng John cũng ngoi lên khỏi mặt nước.  
>Ông vùng vẫy một lúc rồi bắt đầu bơi vào bờ.<p>

"Tớ nghĩ ta CÓ THỂ sống sót sau cú nhảy đó." Heiji nói cộc lốc.  
>"Ừm...Tớ đếm nhé?" Hakuba hỏi, nhìn xuống dưới, có vẻ chưa tin lắm.<br>"Ừ."  
>"...Sẵn sàng chưa? Được rồi, nhảy nhé" Hakuba nói. Anh cũng lo lắng chẳng kém gì Heiji.<br>"Một. Hai. BA!"

"AHHHHH~~~~~~~~!" hai người hét lên rồi cùng nhảy xuống khỏi toà lâu đài đang chìm trong biển lửa.  
>Họ lao mình vào không khí, cảm thấy tiếng gió ù ù qua tai và những lọn tóc dựng đứng lên.<br>Chân hướng xuống dưới, toàn thân duỗi dài hết có thể để giảm lực va chạm của nước, mắt nhắm chặt và nín thở, họ rơi xuống.

Rơi...rơi...và...ÙMMMMMM!  
>Hakuba cảm thấy đau nhói khi vào nước, lạnh buốt nhưng thật sảng khoái.<br>Anh chìm xuống, chân chạm đến đáy hồ. Anh mở mắt và nhìn thấy làn nước trong xanh, những sinh vật phù du trôi nổi, một vài con các nhỏ và hàng triệu triệu bong bóng đang bao quanh mình.  
>Anh cảm giác được nước đang tràn vào tai mình.<br>Hakuba nhìn lên, thấy ánh sáng lờ mờ lung linh của mặt trời.  
>Anh đạp mạnh chân, tay khoát ra hai bên, bơi lên mặt hồ.<p>

"Puwah~~~*hộc hộc*~~Heiji?"  
>Hakuba hét lớn, đưa tay quệt nước trên mắt, vuốt lại mái tóc nâu vàng ướt đẫm, nhìn xung quanh lo lắng.<br>Một dáng người trồi lên ngay bên cạnh anh, bất ngờ tạt nước vào Hakuba.  
>"Cũng không tệ lắm nhỉ? " Heiji nói, phun hết nước trong miệng ra.<p>

Hakuba thở phào. "Ừ, cậu lặn cũng không tồi."  
>Họ cùng nhau bơi vào bờ.<br>Nước lạnh làm dịu đi cái đầu nóng của hai người, nước cũng rửa trôi hết máu và những vết bẩn trên gương mặt do khói.  
>Trời đã sáng. Bầu trời xanh và ánh nắng vàng lấp lánh chiếu xuống hai người. Ngoại trừ toà lâu đài đang cháy, mọi thứ còn lại đều yên ắng và thanh bình.<br>Mùi cỏ ướt và đất thoang thoảng trong không khí. Mùi hương đặc trưng của nước Anh.

Heiji đạp mạnh, đầu gối của cậu nhức nhối kinh khủng, nhưng cậu không nhận ra một vệt máu dài loang lại trong làn nước phía sau. Hakuba cũng cố lờ đi cánh tay trái bị thương đau dữ dội.  
>Anh biết máu đang chảy ra nhiều đến mức nào.<br>Họ với tay nắm lấy đám cỏ mọc dài trồi ra bên mép hồ.  
>Hai người thở hổn hển, nước lạnh đã làm tê cóng những ngón tay của họ.<br>Nước rịn ra từ đầu, nhỏ xuống mắt.

Heiji vô cùng mệt mỏi, cậu chỉ muốn nằm ngay lên bãi cỏ và ngủ một giấc...mãi mãi.  
>Cậu nhắm mắt và bắt đầu nghĩ xem làm cách nào để tự đẩy mình lên khỏi mặt nước.<p>

Một bàn tay đưa ra và nắm lấy cổ tay cậu.  
>Cậu nhìn lên.<p>

"Kazuha?"

Đó là Kazuha.  
>Cô quỳ xuống, tay giữ lấy bàn tay của Heiji. Đôi mắt cô đỏ hoe và nước mắt đã chực trào ra trên mặt.<br>"Nào, Hattori, để tớ kéo cậu lên." Cô nói.

Shiho đang giúp Hakuba ra khỏi hồ, Richard và Rose đứng cạnh John, ông ngồi bần thần trên bãi cỏ, nhìn lên toà nhà đang cháy rực.  
>Ran và Aoko cũng ở đó.<br>Họ nghe thấy tiếng súng nổ trong lúc đang đợi những người khác, rồi tiếng hét của Hakuba và John.  
>Lo lắng và sợ hãi, họ tiến lại gần lâu đài để xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra.<br>Một lúc sau, họ nghe thấy tiếng hét của John khi rơi xuống khỏi toà nhà, và theo đó tìm thấy Heiji và Hakuba đang ở dưới hồ.

Cuối cùng, Heiji và Hakuba cũng lên được mặt đất.  
>Họ ngồi trên thảm cỏ ẩm ướt, nhìn trân trân mấy cô bạn gái.<br>"Heiji, đầu gối của cậu!" Kazuha sửng sốt, cô đặt tay lên đó đầy lo lắng.  
>"Cậu làm gì nó thế? Đừng cử động! Tớ sẽ cố cầm máu..."<br>Heiji chỉ nhìn cô và không kịp nghĩ, cậu bất chợt ôm chầm lấy Kazuha, chặt hơn bao giờ hết.

"Tớ nhớ cậu lắm, Toyama..." Heiji thì thào.  
>Kazuha chớp mắt, đỏ mặt. Cô cũng ôm chặt lấy Heiji (mặc dù cậu ta ướt sũng).<p>

"Tay của anh...để yên tôi xem nào, Saguru." Shiho nói khi nhìn thấy cánh tay bị thương của Hakuba. Cô quỳ xuống bên cạnh và nhận ra sự mệt mỏi trên gương mặt anh.  
>Cô nhẹ nhàng cầm lấy cánh tay và xem xét thật cẩn thận. Hakuba chỉ nhìn cô.<br>Đôi mắt họ gặp nhau, và Shiho cố kìm lại dòng nước mắt sắp sửa trào ra khỏi khoé mi.  
>Hakuba mỉm cười, anh đưa tay ôm choàng lấy cô.<br>"Tôi đã rất lo lắng, Saguru..." Shiho thì thầm. "Anh thật quá đáng..." Ôm chặt lấy Hakuba.  
>"Tôi biết." Hakuba đáp. "Tôi biết mà."<p>

"Heiji..." Ran nói, môi run run. Cô đứng sau Kazuha, chờ đợi.  
>Cô nhìn cái hồ, rồi toà lâu đài, rồi chuyển sang nhìn Heiji với đôi mắt dò hỏi.<br>Nỗi sợ hãi đã ngập đầy trong đôi mắt cô.  
>Heiji buông Kazuha ra, cậu chầm chậm đứng dậy, đối mặt với Ran. Cậu không nói gì, nhưng đôi mắt đã nói lên tất cả.<br>Ran nhìn Heiji vài giây, và bật khóc.  
>"Shinichi...cậu ấy không..."<br>"Ran...tớ đã cố hết sức...Kudo...cậu ấy..."

"ĐỪNG NÓI NỮA!" Ran gào lên. "CẬU ẤY NÓI SẼ QUAY VỀ MÀ!" giọng cô khản đặc  
>"Shinichi...cậu ấy...cậu ấy không thể chết được! Tớ không tin đâu!" Ran nức nở.<br>Heiji đứng yên, không biết phải nói gì. Cậu chỉ có thể nhìn Ran khóc trong đau khổ.  
>Aoko bước đến chỗ Ran và ôm chặt cô. Đó là điều duy nhất cô có thể làm lúc này.<p>

Kazuha bỗng dưng cũng bật khóc.  
>John, Richard và Rosey im lặng. Richard nhìn xuống chân mình. Sự giận dữ và đau buồn xâm chiếm trái tim cậu.<p>

Hakuba nhìn xung quanh, tìm kiếm ai đó, và quay sang Shiho.

"Kaito đâu rồi?"  
>Shiho nhìn xuống dưới. Cô không đáp lại.<br>Hakuba nhận ra cái nhìn trên gương mặt Aoko. Đôi mắt đỏ hoe sưng mọng của cô nói lên tất cả.

"Không phải chứ...Kaito...cậu ấy...?" Hakuba nói khẽ.  
>"Kaito không thoát được khỏi biển lửa. Và Kudo cũng thế phải không?" Shiho hỏi yếu ớt.<br>Hakuba không đáp, anh chỉ nhìn Heiji.  
>Hai người họ chưa bao giờ cảm thấy trống rỗng và đau đớn như vậy trong suốt cuộc đời.<br>Họ thả người xuống bãi cỏ. Mệt mỏi. Kiệt sức.

Heiji thu chân sát vào người, vùi đầu vào hai cánh tay khoanh lại. Cậu không muốn ai nhìn thấy sự đau khổ cùng cực của mình.  
>Hakuba chỉ ngồi đó, đờ đẫn nhìn xuống hồ.<p>

Shiho ôm chặt lấy anh và nấc lên từng hồi.


	25. Này, tin tớ đi!

**Chương 25: "Này, tin tớ đi!"**

Tôi nhìn quanh mình, lửa đã gần lắm rồi. Hơi nóng, khói bụi càng lúc càng không thể chịu nổi.  
>Những bức tranh dần rơi ra khỏi tường, trần nhà phủ đen, màu vẽ chảy xuống từng giọt. Hàng ngàn món đồ cổ giá trị đang bị thiêu rụi ngay trước mắt tôi.<br>Nếu như tôi còn đủ khả năng để cứu chúng, nhất định tôi sẽ làm.  
>Nghe tiếng lửa cháy ùng ục, tiếng ầm ầm phát ra từ dưới nền nhà, tôi cảm thấy vô cùng cô đơn và lạc lõng.<br>Tôi nhìn theo đến khi họ thoát ra khỏi lâu đài, và lê người đến ngồi ở một góc căn phòng, không thể cử động.  
>Chầm chậm nằm xuống, tôi nhìn chăm chăm thẳng lên trần, sàn nhà đang nóng dần lên. So với nó, cơ thể của tôi lại lạnh cóng và yếu ớt.<p>

Tôi rên rỉ, sự đau đớn không cho phép tôi ngủ.  
>Tôi chỉ muốn nằm tại đây, chìm vào giấc ngủ và không bao giờ tỉnh dậy nữa.<br>Đúng vậy. Tôi muốn kết thúc cuộc đời mình.

Tôi nhắm mắt, những việc xảy ra xung quanh tôi quá khủng khiếp. Không muốn nhìn nữa...  
>Tôi bắt đầu suy nghĩ, gần đây tôi đã suy nghĩ rất rất nhiều, và một trong số đó là về cô ấy.<p>

Đôi mắt đó...dòng nước mắt...cô ấy đang khóc, cô ấy muốn chết cùng tôi, nhưng tôi sẽ không để cho cô ấy làm vậy.  
>Vậy là tôi hôn cô ấy.<br>Chết tiệt, nàng sẽ giết tôi nếu như chúng tôi gặp lại nhau...nhưng khoan đã, mình đang nghĩ cái gì thế? Tôi sẽ không được gặp lại cô ấy nữa...Tôi sẽ chẳng bao giờ nhìn thấy đôi mắt xanh biếc và mái tóc đen dài ấy nữa...  
>Tôi đã thú nhận con người thật của mình, và tôi biết cô ấy đã biết. Tôi có thể đoán được từ đôi mắt đó. Cô ấy bị sốc, nhưng lúc đó tất cả mọi thứ dường như đã rõ ràng với cô ấy.<br>Tại sao mình lại quyết định nói ra chứ? Huhm...tôi cũng chẳng biết nữa. Có lẽ là tôi muốn thành thật với cô ấy trước khi quá muộn. Tôi chưa bao giờ nhận ra cô ấy lại quan trọng đến vậy, cho đến khi đó.  
>Tôi mỉm cười. Đó là một nụ hôn tuyệt vời.<p>

Tôi quyết định tốt nhất là không nghĩ đến chuyện ấy nữa, thả lỏng đầu óc, không suy nghĩ và chờ đợi ngọn lửa ập đến nuốt chửng lấy mình.  
>Nhưng tôi không thể.<br>Quá nhiều cảm xúc đang tràn đến, chúng không ngừng phủ lấy tâm trí tôi.

Tôi nghĩ đến một người khác, có ý nghĩa vô cùng to lớn với tôi.  
>Bố tôi.<br>Tôi có thể tưởng tượng ra khuôn mặt của bố ở trong đầu, nụ cười ấm áp, giọng nói trầm trầm...tất cả mọi thứ, cho dù bao nhiêu năm đã trôi qua, tôi vẫn lưu giữ trong trái tim hình ảnh của ông, và những trò ảo thuật bố dạy cho tôi ngày ấy.

Ông nhìn rất buồn.  
>"Bố, con xin lỗi...con không thể tìm ra thủ phạm sát hại bố...con không thể..." Tôi thì thào, cảm giác như có thứ gì đó nghẹn lại ở cổ.<br>Bố tôi chỉ cười, một nụ cười thật buồn.  
>Đôi mắt ông như muốn nói điều gì đó với tôi.<br>Tôi đưa tay lên mặt, cảm nhận từng giọt mồ hôi đang rịn xuống, hơi thở gấp gáp, nặng nề.

*Mình đang làm gì thế này?*

*Thật không giống mày chút nào, Kaito Kuroba!*  
>*Chỉ biết nằm đây chờ chết, đó không phải là phong cách của Siêu Đạo chích Bóng đêm KID! Đứng dậy đi tên ngốc!*<br>Tên ngốc ư? Khoan, cái này nghe quen quen...  
>Tôi nghe thấy giọng nói của Aoko. "Kaito, đồ ngốc! Cậu đang làm gì vậy hả?"<p>

Tôi ho, mở mắt ra. Khung cảnh xung quanh bừng sáng, lửa và sức nóng khiến mắt tôi nhoè nước.  
>Đầu óc và tâm trí tôi bỗng thông suốt như một chiếc hồ trong xanh. Một nguồn năng lượng dâng trào trong tôi.<br>"Không được phép từ bỏ" Tôi nói với chính mình.  
>"Mọi chuyện chưa kết thúc cho đến khi chúng hoàn toàn kết thúc, vậy thì hãy di chuyển đi và thoát ra khỏi cái chỗ chết tiệt này!"<p>

Tôi cố sức đứng dậy, bò trên sàn nhà, thở hổn hển, và hít một hơi thật sâu, tôi cắn răng đứng lên, tay ôm chặt bụng để máu không trào ra.  
>Vết thương càng đau nhức hơn, nhưng tôi nhất định phải ra khỏi đây.<p>

Tôi nhìn xung quanh, giữa những luồng lửa rực đỏ và đám khói đen kịt, tôi nhìn thấy cầu thang dẫn lên tầng 2.  
>Lên tầng trên. Đó là con đường duy nhất. Tôi chẳng biết làm thế nào để thoát được nếu lên đó, nhưng...<p>

A, đợi đã. Một ý nghĩ loé lên trong đầu tôi.  
>Hay là sử dụng cái đó...?<br>Tôi mỉm cười.

Đúng vậy, Siêu đạo chích KID đã trở lại.

Tôi không thể chờ được nghe giọng nói của cô ấy gọi tôi là tên ngốc khi chúng tôi gặp lại.  
>Và nói thật ra thì điều đó nghe rất ngốc nghếch.<p>

Tôi bước lên trước và bắt đầu đi lên cầu thang. Về phía phòng của tôi.

******************************

Cậu mở mắt. Cố tập trung. Đầu óc choáng váng và nặng như chì.  
>Cậu từ từ ngồi dậy và nhìn lên cái trần nhà bằng gương.<br>Qua khẽ hở của lửa và khói, Shinichi nhìn thấy 3 bóng người biến mất khỏi lối thoát.

"Họ làm được rồi!" Shinichi nói với chính mình. Một cảm giác vui sướng trào dâng trong lòng.  
>Rồi cậu bỗng cảm thấy đau nhói như có một lưỡi dao vừa xuyên qua đầu mình.<br>"OW!"  
>Cậu ôm đầu và sờ thấy máu.<br>Shinichi nhận ra cậu đang gặp rắc rối trầm trọng.  
>"Sao mình vẫn chưa chết vậy?" Kudou lẩm bẩm.<br>*thường thì người ta không hay than phiền về điều này.* Shinichi nghĩ.

"Ít ra thì họ cũng đã ra ngoài, giờ chỉ cần nhảy xuống cái hồ đó thôi...Chắc họ sẽ ổn cả." Shinichi nghĩ thầm.  
>"Nhưng mình thì KHÔNG."<p>

Cậu đứng dậy. Ngọn lửa không đốt cháy căn phòng vì nó được làm từ đá và thuỷ tinh, lửa cũng không thiêu đốt được gì nhiều, nhưng lượng không khí tràn ngập ở đây đang lôi kéo từng luồng lửa và những đám khói đen len lỏi vào trong.  
>Cầu thang giờ đã quá tầm với của Shinichi, nó vẫn liên tục đung đưa.<br>Shinichi nhìn quanh, nhận ra mình đang mắc kẹt trong phòng  
>Nhưng không chỉ có cậu, còn có lửa, khói và bức tượng của phu nhân Norferk nằm trên sàn.<p>

"Chết tiệt!" cậu nghĩ. "Không còn lối nào để thoát ra khỏi đây...Mình sẽ bị thiêu sống trong căn phòng này!"  
>Trừ phi có phép màu xảy ra, Shinichi biết mình sẽ chẳng thể toàn mạng mà bước ra khỏi toà lâu đài này.<br>Cậu lại ngồi xuống, thu hai chân sát vào người và nhìn vào khoảng không vô định. Đôi mắt hoàn toàn không chút hi vọng.

"Đến lúc rồi" Shinichi nghĩ. "Mình sẽ chết ở đây...không phải một cách hay ho lắm để kết thúc một sự sống, nhưng mình cũng chẳng thể làm được gì hơn."  
>Cậu nghĩ đến Ran.<br>"Ran... cô ấy sẽ thế nào nếu không có mình? Heiji có nói với cô ấy chuyện đã xảy ra không?" Chỉ nghĩ đến việc Ran sẽ lại một mình như trước cậu đã cảm thấy thật đau đớn.  
>Quá nhiều câu hỏi ập đến trong tâm trí cậu. *Cô ấy có biết mình yêu cô ấy nhiều đến nhường nào không?*<br>"Chỉ một lần thôi... xin hãy để tôi nhìn thấy cô ấy một lần nữa thôi..." Shinichi thì thào, cậu không biết mình đang nói điều này với ai, nhưng cậu cũng không thể ngăn được trái tim mình như đang vỡ tan thành trăm mảnh. Cậu cảm thấy giận dữ.  
>Tại sao chuyện này lại phải xảy ra cơ chứ? Cậu đã đính hôn với người con gái duy nhất mình yêu thương, và giờ thậm chí họ còn chưa làm đám cưới?<br>Cậu rất muốn được ở cạnh cô ấy...  
>Cậu cảm thấy mệt mỏi, quá nhiều khí cacbonic khiến cậu mơ màng, đầu óc như bị phủ bởi một làn sương mờ đục...<br>Nhưng suốt lúc đó, hình ảnh của Ran vẫn hiện diện trong tâm trí cậu.

Kudou ho từng hồi, cậu hướng ánh nhìn vô hồn vào khoảng không trước mắt. Bức tượng đang nằm đó.  
>Phía dưới chân của người phụ nữ, dường như nền nhà đang sáng lấp lánh.<br>Shinichi chớp mắt, không biết đây có phải là một ảo ảnh do đôi mắt đã mờ đục của cậu gây nên hay không?  
>"Cái gì thế...?" cậu bò lại gần đó để nhìn rõ hơn.<p>

Trên nền nhà bằng đá, có một vết lõm hình tròn khắc sâu vào mặt đá. Nó rất lạ, cỡ khoảng bằng một bàn tay. Trên đó có những hình khắc khác biệt và toàn bộ được làm bằng vàng.  
>Shinichi quan sát, cậu dùng tay ấn vào cái hố tròn, và nó càng chìm sâu vào nền đá hơn. Giống như một cái bát đặt trên chỗ nhún.<p>

Shinichi nhanh chóng rút tay ra, vì cậu không hề mong chờ một cái lỗ liên tục *chìm xuống*.  
>Cái lỗ lại từ từ trồi lên.<br>"Đây LÀ cái gì vậy...?"  
>Shinichi cau mày.<br>"Nếu bức tượng không bị Alice xô đổ, mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ tìm thấy cái này. Chắc chắn nó phải có một ý nghĩa nào đó, không thì nó đã không được làm bằng vàng...nhưng chính xác thì đây là cái gì?"  
>Một loại thiết bị? Một nút bấm? Một công tắc bí mật?<br>"Một con đường để thoát ra!" Shinichi nghĩ. "Giờ mình phải tìm hiểu xem nó hoạt động thế nào..."

Lửa đã ở ngay trên đầu cậu, hơi nóng làm cản trở sự tập trung và khói khiến cho cậu khó thở hơn.  
>Shinichi ho và thở khò khè, biết rằng mình sẽ nhanh chóng ngất đi và chết do ngộp thở bởi những luồng khói nóng chết chóc liên tục thoát ra từ đám lửa.<br>Cậu cảm nhận được sức nóng ở phía sau mình, mồ hôi chảy đầm đìa trên lưng, cậu vuốt lại tóc, cố tập trung suy nghĩ. Áp lực và sự lo sợ như một cơn sóng thần cuồn cuộn đổ ập lên cậu.  
>Cậu phải bình tĩnh, bằng không, mọi nỗ lực sẽ mất hết.<br>"*Khụ khụ* Chết tiệt... nghĩ đi, Kudou! Nghĩ mau đi! Mày đã nhìn thấy cái này trước đây rồi mà, nhưng ở đâu...hình dáng này...bằng vàng..."  
>Shinichi thở hổn hển một cách khó khăn, nhìn trân trân vào cái lỗ, cảm thấy thời gian cứ vùn vụt trôi qua nhanh hơn bao giờ hết, mỗi giây giờ đây đều rất quan trọng, cậu không được phép bỏ lỡ một giây nào, vì chúng quyết định hoặc là sự sống, hoặc là cái chết.<p>

"Bằng vàng...nhỏ...hình tròn..."  
>Một ý nghĩ xuyên qua đầu Shinichi như một viên đạn.<br>"BÔNG HỒNG VÀNG!"

Kudou thậm chí không cần đứng dậy tử tế, cậu bò lồm cồm trên bốn chân, đến chỗ cái đầu của bức tượng, và nhìn kĩ bông hồng, nó đã rời ra khi bức tượng bị xô đổ.  
>Cậu với tay và dễ dàng lấy được đoá hoa.<br>"Đây rồi, hi vọng nó sẽ hiệu quả."

Shinichi quay trở lại cái lỗ, và thật cẩn thận, cậu đặt bông hồng vào trong đó. Nó không hoàn toàn khớp, nên cậu phải xoay vài vòng, cho đến khi bông hoa hồng vừa khít với cái lỗ.  
>Cái lỗ từ từ lặn xuống, sâu dần, và dừng lại.<p>

Không có gì xảy ra.

Shinichi cắn môi, cảm thấy hoàn toàn thất vọng và sợ hãi.  
>Vẫn còn thiếu một thứ nữa. Đó là gì?<br>Cậu không thể tập trung suy nghĩ, chỉ mở mắt thôi cũng đã là một việc khó khăn.  
>Nhưng cậu sẽ không từ bỏ dễ dàng như vậy.<p>

"Có lẽ cần phải có đủ khối lượng, cái lỗ chỉ hoạt động khi có đủ trọng lượng đặt lên nó... có thể là cái gì được chứ? Nghĩ đi nào... chết tiệt, giờ mình thậm chí còn không nhìn rõ..." Shinichi nghĩ thầm, cố gắng xua đi đám mây đang che phủ cái đầu nặng trịch của cậu.  
>Nóng quá... mệt quá...<br>"Một thứ gì đó nằm bên trong bông hồng"  
>Tất nhiên, cái vật đó đã quá rõ ràng, nhưng thật khó để mà phát hiện ra ngay khi mà một người đã phải chạy từ nơi này đến nơi khác cả ngày, không ngủ tí nào trong 24 tiếng, trải qua biết bao cơn đau về cả thể xác và tinh thần và đang ở trong nguy cơ bị thiêu sống bởi ngọn lửa hừng hực cận kề.<p>

Lửa đằng sau lưng Shinichi bỗng nhiên bùng lên, bén sang lưng áo khiến cho cậu nhảy dựng lên.

"AHHH!" Shinichi nhảy về phía trước, quay phắt lại nhìn ngọn lửa giờ đã lùi xa vài mét.  
>Mồ hôi rịn ra trên gương mặt cậu, lạnh toát. Lưng cậu đau quá, chắc là đã bị bỏng.<br>Cơn đau bất chợt khiến cho đầu cậu phản ứng nhanh hơn bình thường.

"VIÊN ĐÁ XANH!" Shinichi hét lên, cho tay vào túi và lấy ra viên đá quý màu xanh.  
>"Hakuba và Heiji thực sự nghĩ là mình đã đánh mất nó sao? Huhm, kể cả nếu như không tin điều đó, họ cũng đã diễn rất tốt!" Shinichi nghĩ thầm. Tất nhiên, đó là một mưu kế của cậu.<p>

Cậu biết rằng nếu Alice bắt kịp họ, chắc chắn bà ta sẽ giết hết cả bọn, dù có làm gì đi nữa. Vậy là cậu giả vờ đặt viên đá vào túi áo, đề phòng trường hợp Alice hỏi đến (chính xác thì bà ta đã làm thế), Shinichi có thể 'diễn' như thể cậu đã làm mất viên đá quý, như thế, và ta sẽ không bao giờ lấy được nó.  
>Và có thể sau khi mọi chuyện đã kết thúc, gia đình Richard có thể lấy lại viên kin cương gia... nhưng cậu sẽ không thể làm được thế nếu như Alice không tin rằng cậu đã làm mất nó. Đó là kế hoạch của cậu.<br>Vậy nên, phản ứng của Heiji và Hakuba cũng rất quan trọng.  
>Nếu không có vẻ kinh ngạc của họ, Alice có thể dễ dàng đoán ra rằng Kudo đang nói dối, và vẫn lấy đi viên đá quý từ cậu.<p>

"Giờ thì...đặt viên đá vào...làm ơn hoạt động đi!" Shinichi cầu nguyện, khi cậu cẩn trọng đặt viên đá vào bên trong bông hồng vàng.

Cái hố chìm xuống sau hơn, và sâu hơn... rồi dừng lại.

Một tiếng ầm lớn vang lên sau Shinichi, cậu quay lại, nhìn thấy bức tường đang đổ xuống, lối thoát của căn phòng cũng đang biến mất cùng ngọn lửa.  
>"Chết tiệt! Không còn thời gian nữa rồi!" Shinichi nguyền rủa, cậu lùi lại xa khỏi đám lửa, ho không ngừng, tiến đến góc xa nhất của căn phòng, cái cầu thang gãy đang đung đưa ngay phía trên cậu.<p>

Shinichi dựa sát vào tường, nhìn chăm chăm váo đám cháy. Cái chết, không còn xa nữa.  
>Một tiếng động lạ bất chợt làm Shinichi giật mình, và cậu đột nhiên cảm thấy có thứ gì đó đang chuyển động rời khỏi lưng mình.<br>Cậu quay lại và nhìn thấy một phần của bức tường đá phía sau cậu đang chầm chậm thụt vào trong, sâu dần.  
>Phần đang chuyển động đó cao khoảng 2 mét với bề ngang độ 1 mét.<br>Cậu nghe thấy tiếng náy cót két bên trong tường, tiếng bánh xe quay, tiếng lanh canh và rầm rầm khiến cậu muốn thủng màng nhĩ.  
>Shinichi lặng yên quan sát, chờ đợi.<p>

Bức tường thụt vào khoảng 1 mét và để lộ một cầu thang dài, hẹp dẫn lên trên.  
>Một luồng khí lạnh sảng khoái phả vào mặt Shinichi, cậu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm như vậy.<br>Shinichi cố kìm nén để không gào lên vì sung sướng.  
>Cậu quay lại, nhìn bức tượng phu nhân Norferk.<br>Ngọn lửa đã bao quanh đầu bà, nhảy nhót quanh người bà, những tia sáng vàng lóng lánh ánh lên trên gương mặt xinh đẹp.  
>Giờ thì bà là một bức tượng với màu sắc của vàng và bạc, những màu sắc sang trọng nhất hoà quyện tuyệt vời trên cơ thể ánh bạc.<br>Đôi mắt của bà đang nhìn cậu. Gương mặt của bà đang mỉm cười.

Shinichi mỉm cười, rồi cậu nhìn thấy cái vật sáng lấp lánh gần chân bức tượng.  
>Ngọn lửa đang nhanh chóng bao phủ nó.<br>Cậu lao đến chỗ bức tượng, cúi xuống và nhặt lấy viên đá quý màu xanh từ cái lỗ, trước khi lửa làm bỏng bàn tay cậu.  
>"Cám ơn, phu nhân Norferk." Shinichi thì thầm.<br>Rồi cậu chạy vào lối thoát bí mật và biến mất, để lại đằng sau lửa, khói, những tấm gương vỡ, bông hồng vàng và cuối cùng, bức tượng của phu nhân Norferk.

Vài giây sau đó, một tiếng ẦMMM! Cả toà nhà như rung chuyển.  
>Căn phòng sập xuống và phá huỷ phần kí ức cuối cùng về chiếc mê cung bằng gương.<p>

Tôi thở hổn hển.  
>Quá nhiều bậc thang, không thể tin được là tôi có thể leo hết từng ấy.<br>Mỗi lần nhấc chân lên, vết đâm lại đau thấu cả cơ thể, và rất nhiều lần, tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ ngất đi và không bao giờ, không bao giờ tỉnh lại nữa.  
>Nhưng tôi vẫn sống.<br>Tôi cố sức lên đến tầng 2, lê chân trên sàn như một ông già gần trăm tuổi với căn bệnh thấp khớp hành hạ.

Tôi vấp ngã, đầu gối đập xuống đất.  
>Tôi cắn chặt môi để nỗi đau không bật ra thành tiếng.<br>Lửa dần dần bắt kịp tôi, nó lan rất nhanh và gần như đã thiêu rụi toàn bộ sàn nhà của toà lâu đài, khói giờ đây dày đặc đến mức không thể nhìn được. Và thở được.  
>Tôi giữ cho mặt mình sát với sàn, nơi vẫn còn chút không khí để thở.<br>Nhắm hờ mắt, tôi cố nghĩ xem mình đang ở hướng nào.

Hừ, mất đi vài lít máu dễ khiến người ta lạc hướng. Hay ít nhất thì cũng khoảng chừng đó.  
>Mất một lúc mới biết được chỗ của mình, tôi quyết định rẽ trái, trở lại phòng mình.<br>Hành lang dài và tối, tôi biết mình đang ở trong một căn phòng lớn, nhưng giờ cả chỗ này giống như một lâu đài vậy.  
>Rồi tôi nhìn thấy một tia sáng mảnh xuyên qua cửa sổ, len giữa từng cụm khói đen dày đặc.<br>Ah... chắc trời đã sáng rồi.

Tôi cảm nhận được sức nóng sau lưng mình, ngọn lửa gần lắm rồi. Nó đã đốt cháy nửa chiếc cầu thang trải thảm đỏ.  
>"Tại sao người Anh lại thích mấy cái tấm thảm chết tiệt dày, nặng, ngu ngốc và CỰC KÌ DỄ CHÁY này thế?"<br>Tôi nghĩ. "Sàn nhà bằng đá sẽ an toàn hơn chứ..."  
>Lúc như thế này mà nghĩ đến mấy chuyện đấy thì thật là ngớ ngẩn.<p>

Tôi gắng hết sức tiến về trước, bò trên cả bốn chân để kiếm chút không khí, song vẫn không ngừng ho sặc sụa.  
>Tôi nhìn thấy những cánh cửa...nhiều quá...cái nào mới được chứ?<br>Không thể nghĩ được...đầu óc choáng váng...buồn ngủ quá...không, tỉnh táo lại đi!  
>Tôi đến cánh cửa phía bên trái, mở nó ra.<p>

Đó là phòng kho. Cảnh tượng trước mắt quả khiến tôi tỉnh hơn hẳn.  
>Xác của cô Louis nằm đó, lạnh lẽo và vô hồn.<br>Tôi cắn răng, quay mặt đi.  
>Tôi chẳng thể làm gì cho cô ấy hay chú Mike. Lòng tôi trào lên sự giận dữ và buồn bã, tôi cảm thấy tiếc cho cả hai người họ. Nhưng thực sự tôi không thể làm được gì. Cơ thể họ sẽ nhanh chóng biến mất trong biển lửa...<br>Tôi đóng cửa lại và quyết định đi tiếp.

Cái phòng nào mới là của mình chứ? Khỉ thật, tôi thậm chí còn không thể nhìn rõ, nhiều khói quá.  
>Tôi bò lên phía trước và mở thêm 3 phòng nữa, phòng tắm này, toilet này, và một phòng kho nữa.<br>Xa thêm chút nữa bên phải, một căn phòng lớn có 2 cánh cửa.  
>Đó là phòng đọc sách. Cửa đóng chặt, và tôi cũng chẳng buồn mở nó ra. Phải tiết kiệm sức lực chứ.<br>Vậy thì phòng tôi sẽ ở... nghĩ đã nào... xa hơn phía bên trái... cánh cửa thứ hai?

Tôi ho và bước qua phòng đọc, vừa lúc đó tôi nghe thấy một tiếng cót két vang lên sau lưng.  
>Tôi dừng và chầm chậm quay đầu lại.<br>Chẳng lẽ tai mình cũng có vấn đề sao? Hay thực sự là có tiếng động đó?

Cánh cửa sau tôi từ từ mở ra.  
>Tôi lặng nhìn, không biết thứ đang xâm chiếm cơ thể mình là nỗi kinh hoàng hay sự ngạc nhiên. Có lẽ là cả hai?<p>

Một bàn tay xuất hiện, dính đầy máu. Nó nắm lấy cánh cửa một vài giây, và bỏ ra.  
>Thế rồi một vài tiếng ho. Thôi được, vậy tức là có một người vẫn ở lại trong lâu đài.<br>Alice? John?

Một bóng người chầm chậm xuất hiện sau cánh cửa, nó sẩy chân và suýt nữa ngã ra đất.  
>Nó dừng lại và nhìn xung quanh.<br>Nó nhìn thấy tôi.

Sự kinh ngạc và sửng sốt xuyên qua đầu tôi lúc đó là cảm giác mà tôi sẽ không bao giờ quên.

"...Kudou?" Tôi thì thào.

"...Kaito?" Cậu ta hỏi, chớp mắt.

"CẬU LÀM GÌ Ở ĐÂY THẾ?" hai chúng tôi gào lên cùng một lúc, và rồi cùng cắn răng ngay sau đó vì những vết thương lại nhức nhối khi hét quá to.  
>"Cái quái... mọi người đâu cả rồi?" Kudou lầm bầm, cậu ta nhìn tôi trân trân như thể vừa nhìn thấy một hồn ma vậy, thế rồi cái bộ não thám tử của hắn chợt nhận ra rằng tôi đang bị thương nặng.<br>Shinichi nhanh chóng bước đến và quàng tay tôi qua vai, giúp tôi đứng dậy.

"Tớ hỏi câu đó mới đúng... Hi...Heiji và, gã...gã đó... đâu rồi?"  
>Tôi cố gắng nói, trong hơi thở hổn hển và ngắt quãng.<br>Kudou nhìn tôi một hai giây gì đấy, và cậu ta phát hiện ra vết thương ở bụng của tôi vẫn còn ướt máu.  
>"Shhh... đừng nói nhiều quá, họ thoát rồi, nhưng tớ bị kẹt lại đây."<br>Tôi vừa mở miệng định nói, nhưng Kudou đã nhanh chóng kết thúc câu nói.  
>"Họ không còn lựa chọn nào khác, tớ sẽ giải thích với cậu sau khi chúng ta thoát ra khỏi đây, đó KHÔNG phải lỗi của họ."<p>

Shinichi bắt đầu đi, tôi nhìn cậu ta, có vài vết xước trên mặt, cả đống vết cắt trên quần áo... và cậu ta cũng 'ám khói' như tôi, những vết ố do khói bám đầy trên người.  
>Áo của Kudo bị cháy lớn phía sau, để lộ cái lưng đỏ bừng vì bỏng.<p>

Chết tiệt, cái gì đã xảy ra với cậu ấy vậy?

"Tới phòng của tớ... của chúng ta... nhanh lên..." Tôi nói.  
>"Làm gì?"<br>"Hay là cậu... có ý nào hay hơn... để... chúng ta thoát khỏi chỗ này?" Tôi đáp. Hơi bực mình vì trước đó cậu ta đã ra lệnh cho tôi không được nói, và giờ lại còn hỏi để bắt tôi trả lời?  
>"...Không. Lối thoát duy nhất ở tầng trệt, và lửa lớn đến mức chúng ta thậm chí còn không thể quay lại... tớ không biết làm thế nào để lên đỉnh toà nhà, nếu được thì ta có thể nhảy xuống cái hồ... còn rất ít thời gian... vậy, kế hoạch của cậu là gì?" cuối cùng cậu ta nói, sau khi cân nhắc tất cả những con đường có thể.<br>Tôi phải thừa nhận rằng đôi lúc, cái thái độ ra vẻ 'thám tử' của hắn làm tôi cực kì bực mình.

Tôi cười.  
>"Cứ đến phòng của chúng ta đi... rồi tớ sẽ chỉ cho."<br>"...sao tớ có cảm giác là mình không hề thích cái tớ sắp được nhìn thấy?" Cậu ta làu bàu.

Cuối cùng chúng tôi cũng đến được bên ngoài căn phòng.  
>Shinichi đạp cánh cửa, và hai đứa lê bước vào trong.<br>Tôi lao người về phía giường mình trong khi Shinichi đóng cửa lại. Rồi cậu ta lấy hết mấy tấm ra trải giường nhét vào khe hở dưới cửa, để ngăn không cho khói len vào.

Tôi ngồi trên sàn nhà, cạnh giường, và cho tay vào gầm giường để lôi ra cái vali của mình.  
>Shinichi mở hết cửa sổ, hắn quay lại và nhìn thấy tôi đang mở hành lí.<br>Tôi lấy ra bộ đồ yêu thích nhất và giơ lên cho Shinichi.

Gương mặt Kudou lúc đó như đông cứng lại. Một nửa khó hiểu, một nửa giận dữ.  
>Chưa kể đến vẻ kinh ngạc và 'không thể tin nổi'.<br>Tôi bật cười, mặc dù vết thương biểu tình dữ dội.

"KUROBA?" cậu ta gầm lên. "Cậu kéo cả 2 đứa vào đây để cậu có thể chết trong bộ dạng của KID sao?"  
>Tôi vẫn cười.<br>"KUROBA CẬU... ĐỒ NGỐC! Cậu là đứa ngu ngốc nhất tớ từng biết!" Kudou đang gầm gào to hết cỡ. "Đồ thất bại, đồ quái dị!"  
>"Bình tĩnh lại... Kudou!" Tôi cười toe toét, nhìn mặt hắn đổi liên tục từ đỏ sang xanh.<br>"Tớ cần sự giúp đỡ của cậu, như thế cả hai chúng ta sẽ thoát được, và cũng tránh cho tớ khỏi rắc rối." Tôi nháy mắt với cậu ta.

Shinichi không đáp, nhưng tôi có thể đoán được từ vẻ mặt đó rằng hắn đang CỰC KÌ muốn nện cho tôi một trận.

"Này, tin tớ đi, tớ là KID mà!"  
>Tôi cười tinh quái.<br>"Đến lúc trình diễn phép thuật rồi!"


	26. Hắn ta làm gì ở đây?

**Chương 26: "Hắn ta làm gì ở đây?"**

Đội cứu hoả ập tới trước cửa lâu đài.  
>Cùng với xe cứu thương và một chiếc trực thăng đen.<br>Họ vây quanh toà nhà cháy, 5 người lính cứu hoả nhảy ra, cầm vòi nước cố dập tắt ngọn lửa, nhưng họ cũng biết rằng, lượng nước ít ỏi mình đang có sẽ chẳng tác động được nhiều trước đám cháy lớn thế này.

Máy bay trực thăng hạ cánh xuống ngọn đồi cách khách sạn không xa.  
>Một người đàn ông mập mạp nhảy xuống và chạy về phía toà nhà.<br>Nỗi lo lắng hiện rõ trên gương mặt ông.

Từ một chiếc xe cảnh sát khác, Anne và Henry cũng lao ra.  
>Anne đưa tay che miệng, mắt cô mở to đầy kinh hãi khi nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt.<p>

Nước mắt cứ thế tuôn rơi trên gương mặt cô.  
>Henry đứng đó, mặt trắng bệch.<br>Họ không thể tin được ngôi nhà yêu dấu của mình đang chìm trong biển lửa, dần bị phá huỷ.  
>"Richard... Louise... Mike... Alice và John... và tất cả những vị khách nữa... họ đâu rồi?" Henry đột ngột hét lên.<br>"Ai đó đi tìm họ đi! Không lẽ vẫn ở trong lâu đài sao? Mau cứu họ ra!" anh gào như điên, nỗi hoang mang xâm chiếm cả đầu óc, anh túm lấy người lính gần đó nhất và lay anh ta dữ dội. "Cứu họ đi! Làm ơn...!"  
>Người lính cứu hoả chỉ có thể nhìn anh với vẻ bất lực.<p>

"Henry! Anne!" một giọng nói từ xa vọng đến phía sau.  
>Anne nhìn theo hướng phát ra tiếng nói, và bật ra tiếng khóc. Cô lao người về phía cậu em trai của mình.<br>Henry cũng buông anh lính chữa cháy ra và chạy đến nhanh hết sức có thể.

Richard, John và Rosey chầm chậm bước về phía họ, cả ba người đều có vẻ kiệt sức và suy sụp.  
>Ran, Aoko, Shiho, Kazuha, Heiji và Hakuba đang đi cùng nhau.<br>Toàn thân họ đầy thương tích và những vết bầm tím.

Những bác sĩ nhanh chóng nhìn thấy và chạy vội đến. Xe cứu thương cũng đỗ ngay tại chỗ đó.  
>Cả nhóm dừng lại và im lặng. Không một ai muốn nói gì lúc này. Tâm trí họ đã phải chịu đựng quá nhiều nỗi đau buồn.<br>Anne và Henry khóc oà, Anne lao đến ôm chầm lấy Richard thật chặt.  
>Henry cũng ôm lấy John, nhưng anh nhận ra vẻ khác lạ trên gương mặt chú mình.<br>"... Cô Alice và cô Louis đâu rồi? Chú Mike nữa?" Henry hỏi, nhìn Richard đầy hi vọng.  
>Richard cắn môi và nhìn xuống chân mình. Mãi rồi cậu cũng mở miệng một cách khó khăn và kể lại toàn bộ chuyện xảy ra với cô chú họ. Rose ôm chặt lấy Richard suốt lúc đó.<br>Vài phút sau, chỉ còn lại tiếng than khóc não nề của Anne và sự im lặng sững sờ của Henry.  
>Cảnh sát ập đến, bao quanh 5 người họ.<p>

Bên cạnh những chiếc xe cảnh sát, nhóm bạn của chúng ta đang được các bác sĩ chăm sóc.  
>Nhân viên cứu thương tập trung vào Heiji và Hakuba vì cả đống thương tích trên người họ.<br>Họ ngồi trên thảm cỏ ẩm ướt, lắng nghe những câu chất vấn liên tục của bác sĩ, nhưng không ai trong hai người trả lời một câu nào.  
>Họ chỉ ngồi đó, im lặng để cho bác sĩ băng vết thương.<br>Mắt cả hai không rời khỏi toà lâu đài đang cháy dữ dội trước mặt.

Những cô gái đứng yên lặng một chỗ, nhìn toà lâu đài cháy và từng dòng nước đang tuôn xối xả vào đó.  
>Ánh lửa đỏ vàng bập bùng phản chiếu trên gương mặt họ. Họ cũng cảm nhận được hơi nóng của lửa phả lên mặt mình.<br>Ran và Aoko vẫn đang khóc, nhưng chỉ có nước mắt trào ra, không một tiếng kêu than.  
>Họ đã chẳng còn chút sức lực nào để gào khóc nữa.<p>

"Saguru!" người đàn ông mập mạp hét lớn.  
>Hakuba rời mắt khỏi toà nhà và nhìn người đó lao đến chỗ anh và dừng lại trước mặt Hakuba.<br>"Con không sao chứ?" ông hỏi, dang rộng tay và ôm con trai mình thật chặt.  
>Hakuba bật tiếng rên vì đau.<br>"Ôi... ta xin lỗi... con có đau không?" cha anh nói.  
>"...Con ổn..." Hakuba đáp khẽ. Anh nhìn cha.<p>

"...Ta rất tiếc, Saguru." Người đàn ông nói, ông nhận ra nỗi giận dữ và buồn bã trong mắt con trai.  
>"Chúng ta không đến kịp vì cơn bão. Ta đã cố liên lạc với con nhưng mọi điện thoại trong lâu đài đều không thể kết nối được. Điện thoại di động thì mất tín hiệu... Ta đã cử cảnh sát đến ngay khi cơn bão vừa qua. Chúng ta cũng nhận được thông báo từ người dân quanh đây rằng họ nhìn thấy khói đen bốc lên từ lâu đài 1 giờ trước, nhưng đội cứu hoả và xe cứu thương không thể đến kịp vì những cái cây đổ trong trận bão làm tắc nghẽn giao thông... Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế, Saguru?"<p>

Hakuba chỉ quay đầu đi. Anh không trả lời.  
>Cha anh thở dài và nhìn con trai lo lắng, tự hỏi không biết chính xác thì chuyện gì đã xảy ra mà lại tồi tệ đến mức đó. Ông chưa bao giờ thấy con trai đau khổ như vậy.<br>Thành thật mà nói, ông cũng không biết phải làm gì trong tình huống này.

Shiho bước đến chỗ Hakuba và ngồi cạnh anh, cô nắm tay anh, và nhìn thẳng vào Hakuba.  
>Họ chỉ nhìn nhau một lúc và rồi cùng hướng về phía lâu đài.<br>Cha của Hakuba cũng chợt nhận ra hai người họ đã thân thiết đến mức nào. Ông chạy đi, mỉm cười, gọi điện cho vợ để thông báo con trai vẫn khoẻ. Và nó có một cô bạn gái rất tuyệt.

Heiji rên rỉ khi bác sĩ rửa vết thương trên đầu gối cậu, nó liên tục nhức nhối.  
>Cậu ngồi trên mặt đất, chân duỗi thẳng, hai tay chống xuống đỡ cả cơ thể.<br>Người bác sĩ đang lau vết thương chợt nhìn thấy lá bùa nhỏ đặt giữa ngực cậu. Cô cầm lấy nó định gỡ ra để băng bó dễ dàng hơn, nhưng Heiji đã ngăn lại.  
>"Không... cứ để đấy... tôi muốn đeo nó." Cậu nói.<br>Người nhân viên cứu thương nhìn cậu với ánh mắt khó hiểu.

"Có phải vì tớ bảo cậu đeo không?" Kazuha bước đễn chỗ cậu và mỉm cười yếu ớt. Một nụ cười gượng, Heiji nhìn thấy đôi mắt đẫm nước của cô. Cô ngồi xuống cạnh Heiji, nhìn cậu.  
>"Toyama..."<br>"Tớ rất mừng vì cậu còn sống... Hattori... tớ thực sự..." giọng cô hạ dần.  
>"Nhưng tớ phải bỏ lại Kaito... thật khủng khiếp... tội nghiệp Aoko quá..." Kazuha nức nở. "Cậu... cậu ấy bảo rằng..."<br>"Nghe này, Toyama... Tớ cũng phải bỏ lại Shinichi, lẽ ra tớ có thể cứu được cậu ấy..."  
>Kazuha gật đầu, đưa tay lau nước mắt.<br>"Giờ chúng ta phải giúp Ran và Aoko, họ đã chịu đựng quá nhiều đau khổ, Hattori... chúng ta phải giúp họ."  
>Heiji thì thầm "Tớ biết..."<br>Thế rồi cậu với tay ra và nhẹ nhàng để cho đầu Kazuha tựa vào vai mình (mặc cho vẻ khó chịu của người bác sĩ).  
>Kazuha lại đỏ mặt. Nếu đây là một dịp bất kì khác, cô sẽ cảm thấy vô cùng hạnh phúc và sung sướng, nhưng giờ, tất cả những gì cô nghĩ đến là Ran và Aoko.<p>

Họ nhìn Ran và Aoko đứng sát cạnh nhau, đăm đăm hướng về toà lâu đài cháy.  
>Hai người không hề dịch chuyển, cứ như hai pho tượng vậy.<br>Từ đằng sau, trông họ thật cô đơn và ảm đạm, toát lên vẻ thê lương.  
>Hai cô gái đang nghĩ gì trong đầu vậy?<p>

Kazuha và Shiho quyết định bắt họ phải ngồi xuống, chắc hẳn ai cũng kiệt sức cả rồi. Hai người bước đến chỗ Ran và Aoko với mấy ly nước, và nhẹ nhàng vỗ vai họ.  
>Ran và Aoko ngập ngừng, cả hai trông như còn đang choáng váng, bàng hoàng sau khi vừa trải qua một cơn ác mộng.<br>Kazuha và Shiho ôm họ thật chặt, rồi cả bốn người cùng ngồi xuống, dựa vào nhau và chăm chăm nhìn về toà lâu đài.

Sau khoảng thời gian dài tưởng chừng cả thế kỉ, ngọn lửa dường như không có ý định dừng lại, nó tiếp tục nuốt ngấu nghiến toà nhà với những luồng khói dày đặc, đen kịt chầm chậm bốc lên bầu trời xanh.  
>Dòng nước nhỏ bé ít ỏi của đội cứu hoả chỉ làm cho hơi nước bay lên càng nhiều, khung cảnh bây giờ rất lạ: những làn hơi nước được mặt trời toả sáng tạo thành nhiều chiếc cầu vồng nhỏ bao quanh lâu đài.<p>

Họ quan sát, và chờ đợi... mặc dù không biết mình đang chờ đợi cái gì.

Đột nhiên, một tia sáng trắng nhấp nháy phóng ra từ một cửa sổ của toà nhà, chiếu thẳng lên trời và phát nổ. Tiếng nổ vang vọng trong không khí.  
>Ran và Aoko giật mình. Mắt mở to, họ nhìn trân trân vào chiếc cửa sổ đó, mặc cho vẻ mặt khó hiểu của Kazuha và Shiho. Heiji và Hakuba nhíu mày. Lính cứu hoả sao? Họ nhìn lẫn nhau.<br>"Cái gì thế?"

"...Shinichi..." Ran bỗng thì thào, cô đứng bật dậy và bắt đầu thở dồn dập. Mặt cô đỏ ửng lên.  
>"Kuroba...!" Aoko hét lớn, trông cũng rất phấn khích.<br>"Ran...?" Kazuha nói, cô nhìn bạn mình và tự hỏi không biết Ran đang nói chuyện gì.  
>Bỗng nhiên, Ran và Aoko lao người về trước và chạy đến chỗ khách sạn, để lại Kazuha và Shiho đang sửng sốt và lúng túng không biết làm thế nào. Tuy nhiên, họ vẫn chạy theo Ran và Aoko.<p>

Heiji và Hakuba cùng cố hết sức đứng dậy đi theo mấy cô gái. Không để ý đến các nhân viên cứu thương đang hét gọi phía sau.

Chạy càng lúc càng nhanh hơn, Ran và Aoko suýt nữa vấp ngã mấy lần, nhưng bản năng nói rằng họ không được phép dừng lại, nhất định phải đến được lâu đài!  
>Họ thở hổn hển, mái tóc đen, dài bay phấp phới trong gió, mắt chăm chú nhìn, hi vọng và chờ đợi.<p>

Cuối cùng Ran và Aoko cũng đến nơi, cách toà nhà khoảng vài trăm mét. Kazuha và Shiho đuổi kịp và chụp lấy hai người họ.  
>"Chuyện gì xảy ra thế? Hai cậu điên à? Đến gần lâu đài nguy hiểm lắm đấy!" Kazuha hét.<br>"Không... là họ đấy! Tớ biết mà!" Ran nói, nhìn Kazuha.  
>"Ran... Shinichi và Kaito đã chết rồi, cậu..." Shiho cất tiếng.<p>

Nhưng cô không kịp kết thúc câu nói của mình.  
>Như thể có ma thuật, ánh mắt của Ran và Aoko dán chặt vào khung cửa sổ mà ánh sáng trắng phát ra từ đó.<p>

Một bóng áo trắng xuất hiện từ cửa sổ, giữa những luồng lửa và khói, áo choàng tung bay trong gió. Giống như một bóng ma.  
>Heiji và Hakuba cũng vừa bắt kịp mấy cô gái. Miệng há hốc khi nhìn thấy cảnh tượng đó.<p>

"Hắn ta làm cái quái gì ở đây vậy?" Hakuba kinh ngạc.  
>"Không biết, nhưng tình hình này thì dường như hắn chuẩn bị đóng vai anh hùng một lần nữa..." Heiji nhún vai.<br>"Làm sao hắn vào được đó...? Hắn ta ở trong đó bao lâu rồi?"  
>"Chắc hắn đến cũng vì Pandora thôi." Hakuba lầm bầm. "Tiếc là lần này hắn không có được nó đâu..."<p>

"...KID!" Aoko hét lên vui mừng. "ĐÓ LÀ KID!" cô nắm lấy tay Ran và cố kiềm chế bản thân để không nhảy dựng lên vì sung sướng.  
>Rồi cô chợt nhận ra rằng có lẽ mình không nên gọi cậu là KID nữa. Mặt cô bỗng tối sầm lại.<p>

"...hay mình nên gọi là Kuroba?" Cô khẽ nói với chính mình.


	27. Tình yêu

**Chương 27: Tình yêu**

"Cậu vừa nói gì?" Hakuba hỏi, nhìn Aoko chằm chằm.  
>"Tớ... ý cậu là sao?" Aoko đáp lại với vẻ bối rối.<br>"Cậu vừa nói KID là Kaito, đúng không?"  
>"Không! Không, tớ có nói đâu, ý tớ là, tớ chỉ nghĩ..."<p>

"Vậy là đúng rồi!" Hakuba reo lên, vừa phấn khởi vừa bực bội. "Tớ biết mà, lẽ ra mình phải đoán được rồi chứ, tên ngốc đó!" thế rồi anh nhìn vào cái bóng áo trắng đó lần nữa, và bật ra một tràng cười. "Khỉ thật, mình lại vui mừng khi hắn còn sống chứ!"

Aoko cắn môi. Một suy nghĩ xuất hiện trong đầu cô. *Giờ thì Hakuba đã biết KID chính là Kaito, mình sẽ không thể nào ngăn họ gây chiến với nhau nữa!*  
>KID trèo ra khỏi cửa sổ, và từ khoảng cách đó, cả nhóm có thể nhìn thấy cậu ta đang dìu một người khác trong tay.<p>

"SHINICHI!" Ran bật khóc mừng rỡ.  
>Heiji mỉm cười, "KID à? Mình càng lúc càng thích tên này đấy."<p>

KID mở đôi cánh lượn, với một cử động nhẹ nhàng, cậu nhảy xuống, và bay. Cùng lúc đó, một luồng lửa bùng ra từ chiếc cửa sổ như cố nuốt chửng họ.  
>Cả nhóm hò reo và nhảy dựng lên vui sướng, họ nhìn KID và Shinichi bay gần hơn đến chỗ mình.<p>

KID chầm chậm hạ cánh, cuối cùng, chân cậu cũng đặt xuống nền cỏ ẩm ướt. Cậu quỳ xuống và cẩn trọng đỡ người trên tay mình. Chàng trai bị thương rất nặng, dường như không thể di chuyển nổi.

Aoko và Ran cùng lao đến chỗ họ, thật ngạc nhiên là hai người vẫn còn sức để chạy sau mọi tổn thương mà họ phải chịu.

Càng lúc càng gần hơn, thở hổn hển, Aoko đúng là đã chạy xô vào KID, người đang đứng đợi họ.

Thế rồi cô chợt dừng lại, chết lặng, sự thay đổi chuyển động đột ngột khiến cô mất thăng bằng và ngã xuống đất, ngay trước mặt KID.  
>Nhưng cô không nhìn KID, ánh mắt cô hướng về người đang nằm trên mặt đất.<p>

"KUROBA!" Aoko hét lớn.

Nơi đó, trên thảm cỏ ẩm ướt, với đủ mọi vết thương, bầm tím và vết ám khói, là Kaito. Mắt cậu nhắm nghiền, và dường như sự sống trong người cậu đang dần cạn kiệt. Nhưng cậu vẫn thở, và vẫn sống.

Aoko với đến chỗ cậu, tay run run, trong cô lúc này là cảm giác đau đớn cùng vui mừng lẫn lộn. Đau đớn vì Kaito đang bị thương nặng, vui mừng vì cậu ấy chưa chết, cậu ấy còn sống.

"Ôi Kuroba..." Aoko khóc nấc, cô nhẹ nhàng nâng đầu Kaito lên đặt vào lòng mình, ghé sát vào mặt cậu và để cho nước mắt cứ thế rơi xuống khuôn mặt đẹp trai của Kaito.

"Tớ đang tự hỏi không biết cậu sẽ ôm tớ hay cho tớ một cái bạt tai khi chúng ta gặp lại." Một giọng nói yếu ớt thì thầm vào tai Aoko.

Kaito mở mắt và mỉm cười, nhẹ thôi, nhưng thật ấm áp.

Aoko nhìn cậu trân trân, "Ngốc..."  
>Đó là tất cả những gì cô có thể nói. "...đồ ngốc" một nụ cười nở trên gương mặt cô.<br>"Tớ sẽ đập cậu sau khi cậu đã khoẻ hơn. Giờ thì tớ vẫn chưa muốn cậu chết đâu."

Ran nhìn KID chăm chăm, người vẫn đang đứng đó, cậu có vẻ xúc động và cũng hướng ánh mắt về phía cô.

"...Cậu ấy đâu rồi? Anh có thấy cậu ấy không? Anh có thấy Shinichi không?" Ran hỏi, mắt đầy hi vọng, mặc dù môi run run.  
>KID nhìn cô, và bước lên một bước, với tay ra như thể muốn ôm lấy Ran.<br>"Kudou... cậu ấy..."  
>Ran để ý thấy những vết máu khắp người anh ta, đang rỉ ra ướt đỏ bộ quần áo trắng tinh.<br>Đó là máu của anh ta hay của Kaito?

"KID..." Kaito mở miệng, trong giọng nói của cậu có cái gì đó lạ lùng, nghe như lời cảnh báo.

KID dừng lại ngay lúc đó, cậu bước lùi lại.

"Kudou vẫn còn sống, tôi có thể bảo đảm. Không giống như anh chàng này, cậu ấy có thể chăm sóc bản thân mình tốt hơn." KID mỉm cười, hất đầu về phía Kaito.

Câu nói châm chọc đó tất nhiên dẫn đến cái lườm sắc lẹm của Kaito.

Ran cảm thấy nhẹ cả người, giống như cả tảng đá to nặng vừa được trút khỏi vai cô, và nỗi đau giằng xé trái tim cô cũng đã dừng lại.  
>Bỗng chân Ran khuỵu xuống và cô gục ngã. Nhưng KID đã nhanh tay đỡ lấy và nhẹ nhàng đặt cô xuống bãi cỏ.<br>Cậu ghé sát Ran, thì thầm vào tai cô: "Cậu ấy còn sống, và cậu ấy sẽ quay về, đúng như lời hứa."

Ran chớp mắt, cô nhìn KID hoài nghi.  
>"Làm sao anh..."<br>"Tôi đã gặp cậu ấy, tất nhiên, cậu ấy dặn tôi nói lại với cô." KID đáp nhanh. Mắt cậu nhìn về phía sau Ran.

Heiji, Hakuba, Shiho và Kazuha đang ở đằng sau, họ bước chầm chậm về phía KID, không giống như Aoko và Ran phi thẳng về phía cậu ta.  
>Hakuba tỏ ra ngạc nhiên, anh nhìn Kaito nằm trên cỏ, trong vòng tay của Aoko.<br>Một nét khó hiểu hiện lên trên gương mặt, "Aoko, tớ tưởng cậu nói là..." Hakuba cất tiếng hỏi, nhưng anh đã bị cắt ngang.

"Cậu làm gì ở đây?" Heiji nói, giọng ra lệnh.  
>KID mỉm cười, "Pandora, còn gì nữa chứ?"<br>Tất cả mọi người chỉ nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

KID bật cười.  
>"À, vì không tìm thấy Pandora, nên tôi nghĩ mình chỉ tạt qua một lát và cứu một mạng người thôi, vậy cũng sai sao?"<br>"Oh... không sai, nhưng tôi có vài chuyện cần hỏi cậu." Hakuba nói.  
>"Xin lỗi, không phải lúc này." KID đáp, cậu lùi lại 3 bước và lấy ra hai quả bóng tròn nhỏ trên tay.<p>

"Rất vinh hạnh được gặp các quý cô đây, xin hãy bảo trọng."  
>Và cậu quay mặt về phía Ran, với một giọng nói từ tốn và lịch thiệp:<br>"Hãy mau đi tìm, cậu ấy rất mong được gặp cô."

Thế rồi KID ném mấy quả bom xuống đất, một tiếng nổ kèm theo đám mây khói dày đặc xuất hiện.  
>"CHẾT TIỆT!" Hakuba tức tối. "Tại sao lúc nào hắn ta cũng như thế vậy?"<p>

Cả nhóm ho sặc sụa, Kaito lẩm bẩm cái gì mà cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ cái trò khỉ đó lại khó chịu thế này.  
>Khi khói tan hết, KID đã biến mất. Tất nhiên.<p>

Ran đứng dậy, nhìn xung quanh.  
>Tất cả những gì cô thấy chỉ là toà lâu đài cháy, mặt trời, giờ đã lên đến đỉnh đầu. Đội cứu hoả, những người lính chữa cháy, cảnh sát, phóng viên, gia đình Norferk cách đó khá xa, xe cứu thương... nhưng cậu ấy đang ở đâu chứ?<p>

"Tớ sẽ đi tìm Shinichi, các cậu đến bệnh viện trước đi." Ran nói với những người còn lại, rồi cô bắt đầu đi ra phần phía sau của khách sạn.

"Đợi đã, Ran... Tớ đi với cậu!" Shiho gọi theo, nhưng Hakuba đã ngăn lại.  
>"Cứ để cô ấy đi một mình."<br>"Nhưng... chúng ta nên đi cùng cô ấy chứ?" Kazuha hỏi.  
>"Đừng lo, cô ấy sẽ tìm được hắn thôi." Heiji nói, "Chúng ta cũng đâu muốn trở thành mấy kẻ nhiều chuyện phá đám cuộc đoàn tụ lãng mạn và cảm động của họ phải không?" cậu cười tinh quái. "Mặc dù tớ cực thích như thế."<p>

***************************************************

Tôi đang đi về phía sau của toà lâu đài, không hiểu tại sao tôi lại quyết định đi theo hướng này, nhưng có thứ gì đó mách bảo tôi rằng cậu ấy đang ở đây.

Tất cả mọi người đều bình an, kể cả Kaito, khi mà chính mắt tôi đã nhìn thấy ngọn lửa nuốt chửng cậu ấy, nhưng Kaito vẫn sống sót. KID đã cứu cậu ấy, và Kaito là một người mạnh mẽ. Tôi biết Shinichi cũng mạnh mẽ như cậu ấy.

Cỏ đang khô dần dưới ánh nắng mặt trời, không còn tạo ra những âm thanh loạt xoạt ướt át khi tôi bước lên chúng. Gió thổi ngược chiều, vậy nên khói không phả vào mặt tôi nữa.

Mùi lửa cháy bao trùm cả không khí, hoà với hương thơm của những bông hoa trong vườn.

Tôi có thể nghe thấy tiếng rạn vỡ và tiếng nổ lép bép phát ra từ lâu đài. Nó vẫn đang cháy, ngọn lửa còn định thiêu nó đến bao giờ nữa?

Khi KID nói rằng Shinichi vẫn còn sống, tôi đã vui mừng đến ngất xỉu. Không biết bao nhiêu lần rồi tôi lo lắng cho Shinichi, tưởng rằng cậu ấy đã chết, cậu ấy sẽ không bao giờ quay lại nữa?

Nhưng cậu ấy luôn trở về, luôn là như vậy...

"Chúng ta còn phải có đám cưới, cậu ấy không thể bỏ mình như thế được!"

Tôi tự nói với chính mình.

Cái hồ, nơi mà Heiji và Hakuba nhảy xuống. Nó nằm ở khu vườn sau của toà lâu đài, và bao quanh bởi nhiều khóm hoa dại như thể đó là một cái hồ tự nhiên. Hàng trăm bụi hoa hồng Anh được trồng khắp khu vườn.

Với mọi màu sắc, đỏ, vàng, hồng phấn, tím nhạt, và có cả vài bông hồng màu đen.

Một khu rừng nằm ở phía xa cuối vườn, trải dài khoảng vài dặm. Nếu như không có đám cháy, tôi sẽ không nhạc nhiên khi thấy một con hươu hay mấy chú thỏ chạy vào khu rừng. Ngọn lửa bất thường làm chúng sợ hãi.

"Shinichi?" Tôi cất tiếng hỏi. Đi giữa những bụi cây rậm, lo lắng, sợ sệt. Hương hoa hồng tràn ngập, nhưng tôi cũng ngửi thấy mùi hoa oải hương... Mình còn phải lang thang trong này bao lâu nữa?

Nếu Shinichi không có ở đây thì sao? Nếu như cậu ấy bị thương quá nặng không thể di chuyển được? Nếu như...

Một tiếng sột soạt phía sau.

Tôi quay lại.

Shinichi.

Cậu ấy đứng trước những bụi hoa hồng, bị thương khắp người, một tay ôm lấy vai. Máu rỉ ra qua các ngón tay.

Shinichi nhìn tôi, vẫn đôi mắt xanh sáng trong như pha lê ấy.

Tôi chạy.

Càng lúc càng gần hơn, tôi lao vào vòng tay cậu ấy.

"SHINICHI!"

Shinichi vẫn còn yếu, cậu ấy ngã ra phía sau và nằm lên thảm cỏ.

Tôi ở trên người cậu ấy, ôm thật chặt, không buông chút nào. Ít ra thì trong một lúc, tôi không hề nới lỏng tay.

Cánh hoa hồng bay lơ lửng trong không khí và đáp xuống quanh chỗ chúng tôi, không ai nói một câu gì, chúng tôi chỉ nhìn lẫn nhau, như thể hai người không nhìn thấy nhau suốt cả thế kỉ.

Và quả thực thì cảm giác đúng là như thế.

Chúng tôi mỉm cười, nước mắt lại trào ra từ khoé mi tôi, nhưng tôi không còn cảm thấy sợ hãi và cô đơn nữa, vì đã có cậu ấy ở đây. Người tôi yêu thương nhất trên thế giới.

Cuối cùng, tôi mở miệng, nhưng chưa kịp nói thì Shinichi đã đặt lên môi tôi một nụ hôn. Nhẹ nhàng và ấm áp.

Tôi lại ôm chầm lấy cậu ấy.  
>"Cám ơn cậu vì đã quay lại, Shinichi..."<p> 


	28. Chúng ta đã sẵn sàng chưa?

**Chương 28: Chúng ta đã sẵn sàng chưa?**

Đó là một ngày nắng đẹp, mặt trời toả ánh sáng xuống từng ngọn cỏ và làm bừng sáng cả vùng đất xanh mát bằng những tia nắng ấm áp của nó.  
>Chim và ong bay lượn giữa những bụi hoa và cây dại, mùi hương tươi tắn của mùa xuân tràn ngập quanh khu nghĩa trang. Những ngôi mộ bằng đá đứng lặng lẽ và trang nghiêm, có những ngôi đã hàng trăm tuổi, không thể nhìn thấy chữ khắc trên đó nữa, chỉ biết rằng có một con người đang nằm tại đó, họ cũng từng có gia đình của mình, nhưng giờ thì không ai biết họ là ai nữa. Lớp rêu phong của thời gian phủ lên ngôi mộ đá đã che khuất những hàng chữ khắc, tạo nên một khung cảnh cổ kính mà đẹp lạ lùng.<p>

Nghĩa địa ở Anh thường được biết đến với hai từ cổ và lạc hậu, vì chúng đã tồn tại hàng trăm năm, nơi này đem đến một cảm giác thật sự yên bình. Đó là nơi mà con người và thiên nhiên hoà quyện vào nhau. Các sinh vật thường sinh sôi nảy nở ở những nơi như vậy, và khiến cho khu nghĩa địa trông giống như một khu vườn đầy sức sống. Tuy nhiên, cảnh đẹp đầy hứng khởi ấy lại trái ngược hoàn toàn với tâm trạng của những con người tại nghĩa trang Perkwood hôm nay.

Đám tang của gia đình Norferk đang diễn ra tại đây.  
>Ở đó, dựng trên thảm cỏ xanh là bốn ngôi mộ đá. Những cái tên Tracey, Mike, Louise và Alice được khắc ngay ngắn trên từng ngôi mộ.<br>Một số người đứng vòng quanh đó, gương mặt trang nghiêm và thành kính.

Richard đứng yên lặng, nắm tay Rosey và cúi đầu xuống.  
>William đang ngồi trên xe lăn, với Anne và Henry đứng ngay cạnh. KHuôn mặt họ tái nhợt và mắt đẫm nước khi vị linh mục bắt đầu bài diễn văn.<p>

Shinichi, Kaito, Hakuba và Heiji đều ngồi trên xe lăn, với những cô bạn gái đứng kế bên. Sau mọi biến cố khủng khiếp mà họ đã trải qua, và mấy người bác sĩ đã ngạc nhiên vì Kudo vẫn còn sống sau thử thách đó.

Đó là một đám tang kín đáo, không có ai khác ngoài gia đình và bạn bè thân thiết. Không ai trong số họ muốn sự thật không mấy đẹp đẽ này bị phơi bày ra ngoài.

Cuối cùng, vị linh mục cũng cầu nguyện xong và các cô gái đặt hoa lên phía trước mộ.  
>Cả gia đình Norferk lại khóc trong đau buồn tột độ.<p>

"Vậy, chuyện gì xảy ra tiếp sau đó?" Hakuba hỏi.  
>Richard nhìn Hakuba. "Tớ không biết, anh bạn." cậu thở dài.<br>Họ đang ngồi trong một quán cà phê. Đã 2 tuần trôi qua kể từ đám tang đó.

"Ừm, ngôi nhà mới rất đẹp, nằm ở trung tâm tại Bournemouth. Nó rất khác so với lâu đài. Không lớn lắm và có một khu vườn nhỏ, nhưng cả nhà đều thích."  
>Một nụ cười nở trên gương mặt cậu. "Tuyệt lắm, Rose rất thích trường học và cô bé lúc nào cũng vui vẻ khi ở đó, bọn tớ đều yêu quý cô em gái nhỏ của mình!"<br>Hakuba cười. "Đó là một cô bé thông mnh và can đảm."  
>"Ừ, và kim cương của bố tớ... viên màu xanh và đỏ ấy, mỗi viên trị giá khoảng vài triệu bảng, nên bọn tớ cũng không phải lo về tiền nữa." Richard nói. "Cuộc sống đã ổn định rồi, mặc dù ai cũng rất nhớ Tracey, cô Louise và chú Mike."<br>Richard bỗng nhìn Hakuba chăm chú.  
>"Tớ vẫn còn vài câu muốn hỏi; có một số chỗ tớ không thể hiểu được."<br>Hakuba gật đầu. "Chúng ta vẫn còn nhiều thời gian mà, cậu nói đi."  
>"Uhm, về vụ bức chân dung nhỏ máu, cậu đã có câu trả lời nào chưa?"<p>

Hakuba mỉm cười. "Rồi, Heiji đã giải quyết vụ đó. Là do Anne. Heiji nói chuyện với chú Mike và phát hiện ra là cô ấy rất giỏi bắn súng. Một khẩu súng nước nhỏ và máu giả là có thể biến nó thành một bức hoạ đẫm máu. Ngày mà chúng ta nhìn thấy bức tranh, Anne cũng ở đó, nhớ chứ? Chúng ta đang quay lưng lại, đó là lúc cô ấy bắn và hét lên. Nếu không vì tiếng hét đó thì có lẽ bọn tớ đã nhận ra ngay rồi. Một diễn viên xuất sắc đấy."  
>"Nhưng tại sao bà chị tớ lại muốn làm thế?"<br>"Um, có thể vì cô ấy muốn tự mình đi tìm Pandora, tất cả mọi người trong gia đình đều biết về nó, nhưng không ai có thể tìm được. Tớ nghĩ cô ấy chỉ muốn doạ cho người khác chạy xa thôi..."  
>"Và về vụ trộm gây hoang mang trong lâu đài vài tháng trước," Hakuba nói, nhấp trà trong tách "đó là Louise và Mike. Họ cũng tìm kiếm Pandora, nhưng không muốn đánh động mọi người hay làm quá lộ liễu... tớ phải nói, đúng là không khôn ngoan cho lắm khi mặc đồ đen mà lén lút đi lại trong bóng tối."<br>Richard gật đầu.  
>"Đúng vậy... trong lâu đài lúc nào cũng có có người hầu, quản gia và khách trọ, vậy nên không thuận tiện cho lắm khi lục soát vào ban ngày..."<p>

"Vậy... cậu có biết chuyện gì xảy ra với chú John không?" Richard hỏi người bạn mình.  
>"Cảnh sát đã thẩm vấn chú ấy và có lẽ sẽ phải chịu vài năm tù giam, nếu không, tuỳ vào quan toà, có thể phải lãnh án chung thân."<br>Richard thở dài. "Đúng là chú ấy có giúp cô Alice thực hiện các vụ giết người, mặc dù không chính thức giết một ai cả. Nhưng chú John cũng góp phần đặt bẫy trong lâu đài và nó đã giết Tracey..."  
>Richard nghiến răng và mặt cậu tối sầm lại vì giận dữ.<br>"Điều đó không thể tha thứ được."

Hakuba không nói gì. Anh nhìn xuống tách trà của mình. (Nếu không có John, Kudo, Heiji và mình có thể đã chết và Alice sẽ cao chạy xa bay...) Hakuba ngước nhìn cậu bạn mình "Tớ chỉ mong rằng, sau này, cậu có thể tha thứ cho sự yếu đuối nhất thời của ông ấy, Richard. Ông đã cứu mạng bọn tớ, nhưng điều đó không thể xoá nhoà đi sự thật rằng ông ấy đã góp phần vào việc giết người vô tội."  
>Richard gật đầu. "Tớ hiểu. Nhưng tớ cũng hứa với chú ấy một điều."<br>"Huh?"  
>"Chú ấy nhờ tớ chăm sóc Rose, đứa con gái độc nhất của mình. Tớ đã hứa, và cả các anh chị khác nữa."<br>Hakuba mỉm cười. "Tuyệt lắm. Mẹ cậu chắc hẳn sẽ rất tự hào!"  
>"Ngày mai cậu phải đi rồi sao?" Richard hỏi buồn bã. "Tớ rất mong các cậu có thể ở lại lâu hơn..."<br>Hakuba nhún vai. "Tớ chịu, còn tuỳ xem Kudo và những người khác có ự định thế nào đã..."  
>Vừa lúc đó, một tiếng động lớn phát ra từ cửa vào quán cà phê, khiến cho mấy người khách suýt nhảy sựng lên vì giật mình.<br>Hakuba đảo mắt như thể anh đang mong đợi điều này.

"HAAAAKUUUBAAA!"  
>Aoko hét lớn.<br>"Nhanh lên, chúng ta phải khẩn trương...!" ngay trước khi cô kịp nói hết câu thì Kaito đã thò đầu ra từ đằng sau.  
>"Nhấc cái cơ thể đó ra khỏi ghế đi anh bạn, bọn mình sắp lỡ tàu rồi!"<p>

Hakuba thở dài "Các cậu đến muộn 30 phút, và gì lại bảo tớ phải khẩn trương?"  
>Hakuba chầm chậm đứng dậy và đặt tiền trà lên bàn.<br>"Thế nhé, hẹn gặp lại cậu Richard, 2 tuần nữa!"  
>Richard mỉm cười. "Thượng lộ bình an nhé Hakuba!" rồi cậu quay lại vẫy tay với Kaito và Aoko.<br>"Chúc các cậu một kì nghỉ vui vẻ!"  
>Kaito cười toe. "Tất nhiên là thế rồi, vì có người đã nhận trả hết tiền cho chuyến đi này mà!"<br>Richard gật đầu. "Đó là việc mà chúng tôi có thể làm để cảm ơn các cậu."

"TẠM BIỆT!" Aoko nói, và hai người họ lôi Hakuba ra khỏi quán cà phê, hướng về phía ga xe lửa.

Nhóm bạn của chúng ta đã đứng ở ga tàu Bournemouth, nóng lòng chờ đợi Aoko, Kaito và Hakuba.  
>Heiji đứng trên sân ga, nhai ngấu nghiến đống snack, cãi nhau chí choé với Kazuha về mấy chuyện nhỏ nhặt, càng khiến cho họ giống một cặp hơn bao giờ hết.<p>

Shinichi và Ran đứng cạnh nhau, nắm tay và trao nhau những cái nhìn đầy yêu thương. Tất nhiên, Heiji và Kaito đã gây bao nhiêu khổ sở khi luôn miệng gọi hai người là đôi bồ câu và phải cưới luôn đi càng nhanh càng tốt.

Shiho ngồi trên ghế đợi và đọc báo, không chút hứng thú gì gì với những việc đang xảy ra xung quanh. (cool, eh?)

"Xin lỗi vì bắt các cậu phải đợi!" Aoko nói khi đến cùng với Hakuba và Kaito.  
>"Chúng ta đã sẵn sàng chưa?"<p>

"RỒI!" Ran đáp, hân hoan và hứng khởi. "Tớ không thể ngừng nghĩ đến London được! Có rất nhiều nơi để thăm quan và ngắm cảnh!"  
>"Đặc biệt là phố Baker!" Shinichi nhiệt tình, mắt sáng lấp lánh. "Tớ sẽ được tìm hiểu thêm về Sir Arthur Conan Doyle và đương nhiên, vị thám tử vĩ đại nhất trên thế giới...!"<br>"Rồi rồi, Sherlock Holmes, BỌN TỚ BIẾT RỒI!" Ran đáp, hơi bực. "Cậu lải nhải câu đó cả trăm lần rồi."

"Sao cũng được, xem nào. ta đi tìm chỗ ngồi và tận hưởng chuyến đi thôi chứ?" Kaito nói, "Trời đất, trông giống như mình đang đi dã ngoại với một đám trẻ con!"

Thế rồi cậu quay lại và thấy Aoko đang ngồi tại chỗ của cô. Cô ngước lên nhìn Kaito và mỉm cười.  
>"...Aoko?"<br>"Ừ?"  
>"...Cậu đang ngồi cạnh cửa sổ đấy! Nhưng tớ cũng muốn ngồi!"<br>"Dẹp đi! Tớ lấy chỗ này trước rồi!"  
>"Thật KHÔNG công bằng! Tớ muốn ngắm cảnh bên ngoài! Tớ đang là người bệnh mà, phải không?"<br>"Cái gì? Cậu đang khoẻ như trâu đấy! Tớ nhìn thấy cậu chạy vòng quanh như một con gà bị cháy đuôi khi Heiji mang về con cá mà cậu ấy và Richard bắt được ở sông!"  
>"VẤN ĐỀ KHÔNG PHẢI CHỖ ĐÓ...!"<p>

Hakuba cười "Đúng là trẻ con."  
>Anh ngồi cạnh Shiho, vươn vai một cách 'tình cờ', trong lúc đó dang rộng tay và từ từ hạ xuống, nhẹ nhàng vòng qua vai Shiho, cũng một cách 'tình cờ'.<br>"Lộ liễu quá." Shiho nói, lườm anh và rồi bật cười khi thấy Hakuba giở khuôn mặt ngây thơ vô số tội ra.  
>Shiho thở hắt ra, mỉm cười và ngả đầu lên vai Hakuba.<br>"Chàng ngốc." cô thì thầm, với một giọng nói dễ thương.  
>"Đúng là vậy mà." Hakuba cười.<p>

Đoàn tàu đi đến ga Victoria ở London. Khi cả nhóm xuống tàu, Shinichi kéo Kaito ra một góc và thì thầm "Nghe này, tớ vẫn chưa cám ơn cậu vì đã cứu cả hai chúng ta ra khỏi toà lâu đài cháy đó... kế hoạch rất thông minh, mặc dù tớ buộc phải ăn mặc kiểu KID, thế nên lần này tớ TẠM THA CHO CẬU!"  
>"Oh yeah, cái đó, ha ha, cám ơn nhiều nhé anh bạn."<br>"Cậu có biết tớ sẽ gặp rắc rối thế nào không nếu như Ran, Aoko và Hakuba phát hiện ra?"  
>"À, cả cậu và tớ ấy chứ Kudou, cả hai chúng ta."<br>"Huh? Thế còn Pandora? Cậu định từ bỏ việc tìm kiếm nó à?"  
>"Ừm, đó không phải viên Pandora thật, tớ sẽ không phí thời gian và năng lượng vào đó đâu."<br>"Làm sao cậu biết?"  
>Kaito nhún vai. "Bằng phương pháp riêng của tớ."<br>"...cậu có cần phải lúc nào cũng tỏ ra bí hiểm vậy không?"  
>"Có."<br>"Hừ..."  
>"He he... Nhưng này, nói thật nhé, tớ nợ cậu một món... Cám ơn vì đã bao che cho tớ, Kudo."<br>Kudo mỉm cười. "Được rồi, chỉ là đừng baog giờ bắt tớ phải háo trang thành một tên ngốc trong bộ đồ trắng đó nữa."  
>"...Này!"<p>

"Nhanh lên Shinichi! Chúng ta phải bắt tàu điện ngầm!" Ran nói lớn, chạy đễn chỗ Shinichi và nắm tay cậu. "Các cậu đang nói chuyện gì thế?"  
>"Không có gì, chuyện vặt của mấy đứa con trai ấy mà."<br>"Vậy à..." Ran mỉm cười, và vào lúc đó, Shinichi bắt gặp ánh mắt của Ran.

Đôi mắt xanh của cô lấp lánh niềm vui, cặp má ửng hồng và hơi mệt vì chạy quá nhiều.  
>Mái tóc dài mượt tung lên trong làn gió buổi sáng và cô phải đưa tay gỡ lại từng lọn một. Ran chợt nhận ra Shinichi đang nhìn mình và mỉm cười với cậu thật ngọt ngào. Tim Shinichi bỗng đập nhanh hơn, cậu nhận ra tình cảm của mình dành cho người con gái này nhiều đến nhường nào, không phải vì cô xinh đẹp hay có những phẩm chất tuyệt vời, chỉ vì... đó là tình yêu. Yêu một người nào đó không cần có lí do, phải không?<br>Họ cứ đứng đó, nắm chặt tay và trao nhau cái nhìn tràn đầy yêu thương.

"NÀY ĐÔI CHIM UYÊN ƯƠNG KIA!" mấy người bạn của họ hét lên, tất cả đều đã đứng trên khoang tàu và cười nắc nẻ. "Bọn tớ để các cậu lại đây nhé?"

"Đợi tớ vớiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Shinichi gào toáng, nắm tay Ran chạy về phía các bạn.

Bọn họ lại cùng nhau thực hiện một chuyến phiêu lưu mới, và lần này, đó không phải là nơi nào khác ngoài London, quê hương của vị thám tử vĩ đại nhất thế giới. Một điều chúng ta có thể chắc rằng, dù bất kì chuyện gì có xảy ra đi chăng nữa, tất cả họ sẽ cùng nhau vượt qua, và tình bạn giữa họ là thứ sẽ không bao giờ phai mờ!

****~END~** **


End file.
